


Meet me there

by alecastro



Series: Meet me there [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Angst and Humor, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Human Kaneki Ken, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, It's Tokyo Ghoul After All, Kaneki x all, Male Bonding, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Mystery, Slow Burn, Suspense, everyobody wants Kaneki ken, mystery tokyo ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 114,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecastro/pseuds/alecastro
Summary: Kaneki becomes the new employee of the "Rijunjoni" book café, little did de knew this would start a series of fortunate and unfortunate moments for him. ¿How will Kaneki survive?Re: Tokyo Ghoul: Human Alternate story/Different Storylines
Relationships: All x Kaneki, Amon Koutarou & Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Furuta Nimura/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu, slightly furuta x kaneki ken, take hirako/kaneki ken
Series: Meet me there [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603468
Comments: 43
Kudos: 55





	1. "Trying to Help"

**Author's Note:**

> This a story with All x Kaneki.  
> This story is also posted in fanfiction account.  
> This is an alternate universe of Tokyo Ghoul, but everybody is a human

Something was there he thought.

He stops walking.

**Clack clack clack clack**

He sweatdrop. He took a deep breath and started walking again. Yes, it was his imagination. ¿Who would in his right mind follow an 18-year-old to his house? Nobody of course…..

**clack clack clack clack**

Oh no, he didn’t want to believe somebody was following him. Yeah, maybe he was getting paranoid.

**Clack clack clack clack**

Okay…. Now he definitely thought he was getting followed. He stops and turns around. There was nobody. Okay, this needs to stop. He didn’t want to believe he was getting followed or worst that he had a stalker. He thought the people who are getting stalk are the ones who are ‘cute’ or ‘interesting’ and he didn’t have those things, to begin with. But if he actually was getting stalked… ¿Why him? “Hello”, the stranger said. All this time Kaneki was thinking and walking while looking to the ground. When he looked up, he saw a tall dark figure talking to him. “¡AAAaaah!”

The tall figure started walking towards him. He was paralyzed in fear. He couldn’t walk. It almost felt like fear had taken all over his body. The dark hallway didn’t help at all. He thought. It only helps to make the dark figure scarier. Kaneki closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes. There was a woman.

He blinks his eyes one more time. Trying to organize his thoughts and mind, he didn’t want to believe that because of fear he was seeing a woman. Sometimes his mind loved playing games with him.  
The woman smiled. She had long purple hair and she was wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple shirt, with long sleeves and had a frilly white skirt.  
Kaneki stared at her and was breathing out loud. Not because the woman who was in front of him was beautiful. I mean, yes. She was definitely beautiful. But the real reason why he was breathing out loud, was because he was trying to recover the breath he lost when this woman appears out of nowhere in front of him. She almost gave him a heart attack. Speaking of heart attacks, because of that attack she almost managed to make him pee his pants.

And that is not something you want to explain to your mother when you’re doing the laundry in front of her.  
As he continues to breathe. The woman just stared at him, when he was catching the tension between them. She smiled at him, her smile was piercing through him. Kaneki’s heart starts beating fast.  
Oh no. Don’t tell me, this is going to be the moment when he had his second heart attack. God…

They stared at each other for a while. Until he decided to take the risk and talk to her. “Um… do you need something?”

Uhu, kill you perhaps, he thought. But, why though? He didn’t have any money, to begin with. That’s the reason, why he was started working dammit! She smiles one more time, but innocently and lean towards him. What is this? What is this sudden development? What he was finally getting a kiss from a girl? Is this the tale he would tell his grandkids when he gets older? Listen, kids, your grandmother and I met on a dark street. Even though it was dark and smell like vomit but we gave each other our first kiss. But no. That wasn’t it. She extended her hand and grab something off his backpack that he was carrying around his waist. She took a book.

Eh...?

It wasn’t his. How did the book get in there? Oh no, don’t tell me is this the famous scene 'I caught you red-handed give me money. If you don’t give it to me, I will tell the cops' kind of situation.  
He sweatdrop. “Oh, Mr. employe I’m sorry I accidentally left this book landed on your backpack” She closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side smiling. “Don’t worry, I know you didn’t steal it. Hehe silly me”. She hides her smile, with one hand covering her mouth, and gesturing her face that was getting embarrassed. “Kaneki kun, would you let me repay you?”

She smiles once again, taking her hand out of her mouth. Kaneki blush. Was she flirting with him? If that’s the café, then it definitely it was working. “O-oh okay?” She bowed and turn the other way. “Well then, see you tomorrow at the same café”. Oh… something clicks in Ken’s mind. That’s when he knew her. Oh his new work, stupid him. She suddenly stops her walking and looks at him“By the way, you smell nice”.

He was blushing like a read tomato totally avoiding the fact that the girl just told him that he smelled nice, she put her book on his backpack and follow him home. Yep. Nothing suspicious about that. After all, he thought that was normal and that was a normal approach of flirting with someone, right? Right? She was way too ahead and again she stops and looks at him again. “I’m Rize Kamishiro. Remember it well” She screams but not that hard, so Ken could hear her.

When Rize was walking near the corner. She stops walking and lookup. Kaneki still hadn’t moved an inch where he was and now he was wondering what on earth is that woman doing. He surprised when Rize sticks her tongue out. Kaneki looks up and saw a man, looking down at her. As a surprise to get his attention she turns her head looking at him. “Don’t be so boring, okay?”

She smiled at him and gave him a wave goodbye. ¿What? I. What on earth did she say that? That woman was strangely weird but he didn’t give it that much thought after all. A woman that was that beautiful was talking to him. It surely was a dream. Either way, he was getting ecstatic for meeting Rize tomorrow. He saw to the roof once again. He wonders why Rize knew that a person was there. But to his surprise…. The man on the roof was gone. Either way, a man on the roof wearing a clown mask was a bad sign, it’s better not to think about it.

* * *

Kaneki ken only lives with his mother ever since he had a memory. His mother told him, that he had a father but he died when he was really young. So she took all the responsibility to take both of the roles in the house. Ken’s mother “Kaneki Hiroko” was the most beautiful and hardworking woman he had ever met. She was his personal heroine. His mother was the perfect example of those persons who had nothing in the beginning and then at the end, they become a greater version of themselves.

His mother was not there but she was in the way. She was both a seamstress and tailor. She once works on a quite popular company but after 10 years she decided to quit. “I want to make something big, Ken kun. You will see, your mother will reach high!” Those words inspire him. This was the first time, his mother was acting kind of selfish. She was very humble and always thought that the kind of others was first instead of hers. But right now, his mother is changing and he liked that.

  
After she quit her job, she had been saving money and open a little workshop in their own house. She had told him, that she wants to start since from the beginning and then this workshop could become a great company that designs clothes. But right now, she didn’t have that much money, to begin with. So he decided to help her out. “No, ken kun! You can’t do that, what about university?” His mother grabs him by his shoulders and looks at him with a concerned gaze. Ken innocently smile at her and look to her eyes.

“Mother, ever since I was a little boy. You had taken care of my expenses and provide me a grateful life. I have been seen with these two eyes, that life hasn’t been that great for you. You had sacrificed so much to take care of me and now it's time for me to repay you”. Hiroko let go both of her arms, she put her hands on her eyes and started crying. “N-no this way Ken kun”. Ken just watches her dripping tears for her cheeks.

“I don't want you to drop out of college. Life is getting really hard for grown-ups to get jobs and you know how hard it was for me to get a job at that time. That was a mistake of mine, to drop out of college and that is not something that I want for my son too” Still having tears in her eyes, she looks at him very seriously, biting her lips. Ken view to the other side. “I know mother, but it’s not like I will drop out of college. I will be going, but not now. I will just get a simple job to help you to get materials and build this little workshop because I know this workshop will become a great company.”

Hiroko expression changed to an amazing one. Staring deeply in her son’s eyes, she quickly smiles and blushes. “I don’t deserve you, Ken kun”. She hugged him and put her head resting on his son’s shoulders. Ken surprised and smile staring at her backside, he hugged back. “Don’t say that mother. It’s me, that doesn’t deserve you”. She lets go of Ken’s body and stare at him smiling, putting her head to the side. She places her hands on her waist.

“So, we don’t deserve each other then?” Hiroko raised her eyebrows. He closed his eyes and smile happily. “I think so”

* * *

After two days of searching jobs for him. He didn’t find any.

He was looking at some coffee shops he could work at Daikanyama district. Some of the coffee shops are always looking for younger staff members. That’s what it said in many articles on the internet.  
Or could it be, they were referring to the girls. Either way, even though he was an 18-year-old, people still mistook him like he was a 15-year-old boy. Yes. Some people could receive that as a compliment but he didn’t like that. Some of the neighbors still treated him, like he was a baby and pinched his cheeks. He didn’t like that all.

While he was having all these thoughts, he was waiting for the lights to change. When he saw a brown-haired man styled in a pompadour and with a bulbous nose putting a bulletin in the glass of the store. If he could read well, it said Help Required Now Hiring

He smiled and he thought that his luck had changed. Maybe this could be the job he was looking for. When the lights switch, he runs and first saw the information below the title. First, he wanted to know, if he had the requirements they were looking for. Because in no sense, he will go to an interview, if he knows deep down he didn’t have the requirements or the things they were looking for.  
Ken read discretely without looking inside the shop. While he was reading. A girl with long black hair, touch the man’s shoulders and move her head like “look outside”. The man with the big nose, look outside, and smile. They stared at each other and smirked.

**-The applicants must require a quite good knowledge of books of any genre. If the applicant could make coffee that would be wonderful, but it really is not that important.-**

A lot of knowledge of books. 

¿Are you kidding me? He loved books, if he could write a poem, and of how much he like books. He could write it. So he decided to give it a shot. He didn’t know if the interviews were programmed but if that’s the case, he could ask if they could give him one. When he was about to enter, the door suddenly opened.“Boy, are you interested in the job?” The woman with black hair leaned on the door, arms crossed. She was wearing a white shirt, a black skirt and brown apron that had the café’s logo. The café’s logo was quite unique. It was a circle and in the middle, there was a coffee cup and to its side, there was a book. Above the drawings, there were some letters “Rijunjoni”. Below the drawings, they were small letters that where on the border of the green circle said “Book café”.

Oh. ¿So it was a book café? He heard those shops were becoming quite popular. All this time, Ken didn’t know he was staring way too long on that woman’s apron. “Pervert, my head is in here”. The woman looked annoyed and raised her eyebrow. “I-it wasn’t my intention! I…” Kaneki ken was blushing, looking nervously to the ground. “Irimi san, don’t tease our new employee”. The voice came from the same man, who hang the poster. He saw Ken and wink at him.

“I’m Koma Enji by the way and she is Irimi Kaya. Nice to meet you!” He gestured his hand towards the woman who was now smirking playfully at him. He stared at them… and blink a few times. Wait, did he just said? New employee? Ken look to the back if he was referring to another person.

“Dummy, we are talking about you”

“Eh, me? But I haven’t been interview yet”

“Yeah, our manager is on a trip. So he told us, if he saw someone that had a potential for the shop, we could hire them” Irimi still had the smirk on her face. Ken surprised and blush. “And to your luck, you pass the interview. Congrats, young man!” Koma patted Ken’s shoulders, smiling brightly. He jumps at his sudden approach. “But, you didn’t know my name and don’t know if I read books” Koma and Irimi stared at each other and look back to Kaneki. “Okay…what’s your name?” They said in unison. “I-I’m Kaneki ken!”

“Hmm…. So do you read books?” They said in unison and with a complete uninterested look on their faces. “Y-yeah!” Ken smiles brightly. “I love reading books ever since I was little. I love reading any kind of genre, my favorite author-” Ken was cut off when Irimi interrupts him. “Okay, okay we get it, nerdy boy. You love reading books.” Koma appears from the shop and gave Ken an apron. “Welcome to Rijunjoni, Kaneki kun!” Ken look at the apron in disbelief and stared at them.

“Come here tomorrow at 7: 00 am and we are going to instruct you on some basic things”. Irimi said. “Can you please tell me why did you really hire me?” Came Ken's voice with a still disbelief tone to it. They stared at each other and look at him. “Because you’re cute”. They said in unison. See? His looks where his curse.

* * *

She didn’t come.

He sigh.

It was too good to be true. I mean, how you can explain a beautiful girl like Rize could flirt like a wimpy kid like him. Maybe it was a prank or a dare. Maybe somebody dares Rize to do that. He has seen some prank videos online, and it’s a common prank to make to wimpy kids like him. He sat down on the table near the “seinen section” of the café.

“Wow! It really it’s a big place”

Maybe his horoscope was right. Maybe this month was going to suck ass. Like Hide will describe it.

“Oi, Kid if you want to read or grab a drink come to the cashier first!” Irimi said. “Irimi san, don’t be rude to the customers.” said Koma.

But, wait. He didn’t believe in horoscopes in the beginning. The reason why he started to read those things was because of his best friend. His childhood friend always thought that luck could be everywhere. But Kaneki didn’t believe that. Well, sometimes he believes in those things when he was bored. He pinches his cheeks and put both of his shoulders on the table, hiding his face with his hands. God…. Why people always think that was fun to play with his heart?

Someone came and gently touch Ken’s hands. The same person, put them apart to reveal himself. “¡Hello bro! I’m back!”

“¡Hide!”

Oh, maybe his day won’t be that bad after all.


	2. Seeking Confort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter is extra long so... I hope you like it!

As soon as the ring bell of the front door rang.

Ken recognizes the cheerful figure of his best friend.

Hideyoshi Nagachika

He smiled brightly and run towards Ken. He hugged him, with a wide smile. The impact of Hide's hug made him and his friend fall to the floor. Kaneki fall hard on the wooden floor, meanwhile Hide was on top of him.

"Kaneki I'm back!"

Kaneki smiled at his best friends antics. Oh, just when he thought that his day would be depressing. Life always welcoming him with a burst of bright sunshine on his dark days.

Yes. Maybe it kind of sounded weird that you may refer to your best friend as your "sunshine". But Hide was literally was his sun. Ever since they met, when they childhood friends, Hide was always with him. Each time he was about to think "stupid" things, Hide was the one who was always for him.

Hide touch Kaneki's cheek and blush. Kaneki closed his eyes and open his arms as for the offer so Hide could hug him. Just when Hide was about to hug him.

Irimi grab Hide by the collar.

Wow, that woman had strength.

"Oi kid, what kind of place do you think this café is?"

Hide now standing up, smiled apologetically to Irimi. At the same time, he was trying to brush the hand of Irimi who still was grabbing Hide's collar.

Irimi glance down at Kaneki.

"How about you, Kaneki? Do you think this place is your house so you could hang out with your best friend on the café's floor?"

Kaneki stared at the floor and realize he was on the floor. All this time, he was laying on the floor, meanwhile, his best friend was on top of him and he just brushes it off like it was nothing.

I mean, it's nothing since in his house was a common thing to do.

Ken quickly stand up and move between Irimi and Hide.

"Um…."

He look down embarrassed.

Damn, how could he explain to Irimi that what he was doing with Hide is normal…?

Hide glance at Kaneki and back to Irimi. Irimi stared at him and sighed. She let go of Hide's collar and puts her arms together.

"Okay, I will let it slide for this time. But Kaneki, you should know that this is your current job place and you should be serious. After all, customers will come and you don't want them to think that you treat this place as your own personal playground, right?"

That's true. Irimi san was right.

"I-I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

Kaneki bowed, while Hide was staring at him.

"And please, don't let my behavior affect that my best friend can attend here".

Both Hide and Irimi shocked and look at Kaneki's bowing position. Ken stood again formal and glance to the both of them.

"Sometimes, Hide gets banned from places. So I don't want him banned from this place too. I don't want to think it was my fault, that he got banned from this place. So please, don't banned him".

Irimi sighed and furrow her gaze, she rubs her forehead.

"What do you think I will ban your best friend?"

Kaneki blush and smiled like a little puppy.

At that, Irimi blushed.

"So, you won't banned him?"

"No, I won't. Because if banned him-"

Irimi went back to the cash register. She lean down on the desk on the display.

"-I won't be seeing that smile every day and that would make me really sad" Irimi smirked.

Kaneki blush and scratches the back of his neck.

"Don't joke like that Irimi san".

"I wasn't joking" She immediately replied.

Wow. That was a sudden confession he didn't want to hear from his partner at work. That was really weird.

"Ah, Kaneki can you show me this place?"

Hide brought him back to reality. "Of course, only if…"

Kaneki glance at Irimi as for seeking for approval.

Irimi just smiled and waved him as a signal. Go for it.

"Hey, if a customer comes you need to come, okay?"

"Yes, Irimi san".

"Irimi is fine."

"But…."

"God damn boy, just go and show him the shop".

"Yes, Irimi sa… Yes, Irimi!"

When Kaneki was showing Hide the first section of the café. He could notice that Hide was still seeing Irimi. But Irimi wasn't paying any attention at all to him. Could it be Hide who was interested in her? Maybe he had something for older women. Well, Irimi was not an older woman, but she could be in her 27 or 28. But if his best friend was really interested in her, then the thing he did earlier was something so he could provoke her?

"Umm, Hide"

Hide still watching Irimi, glance at Ken still having a serious face.

This is not common for Hide having that unusual expression on his face.

"I will show you the two first sections of the café".

Ken was ecstatic to show his new place of work to his best friend. This place, if Ken could describe it. It was the most beautiful and yet tranquil shop he has ever seen. Ken didn't move at all to show the first section to Hide.

When someone came to the shop was welcomed to this beautiful aura of the shelves decorated by unrealistic different types of flowers. They had this rouge-rose color feel to it.

Ken place himself in the middle of the shop expanding his arms, with a little blush on his face.

"Welcome to our poetry and romance section"

Hide eyes widen, placing his arms around his waist. Absorbing the section romantic and yet passive feeling.

Hide's nose began to start smelling something.

"So, you feel it too?" Irimi's bored voice came out ringing on Hide's ear. While she was still staring at every Hide's movement. Ken just stared at them and sighed.

"It's perfume, you smell this normalized perfume in the air, right Hide?"

Hide place his hand on his face and look to Kaneki with a puzzled expression.

"This is weird, I didn't smell any of this while I enter the shop"

Hide approximate Ken slowly. Ken guide Hide to the shelves they had on the corner of the first room of the shop.

"I thought the same as well when I first started working here, but…. Here is the catch!"

Ken kneels and look up to Hide so he could also kneel and see what the thing that Ken was looking for was. Ken pointed at Hide, a narrow little machine that was plugged on the wall.

"So, that's the catch huh?" Hide said.

"Yeah! The manager while decorating the place wanted every section to be unique and had a feeling that the reader could feel almost like he or she was on the book they were reading".

Ken slowly stands up. They walk this hall that some pictures on it. Hide stop walking and saw the pictures.

"Who are they?"

Ken stop his tracks and look the picture that Hide was referring to.

"Apparently it's the manager and his wife when they were young. That's what Koma has told me."

"mmm"

"Umm… well let's resume the tour".

Ken was about to walk again, while he notices that Hide was still watching the photo, as it was like he was studying the people's features.

Hide notice that Ken was looking at him and smile. He proceed walking along with Ken. They enter this room that had many decorated leaves around every table and shelves. The walls of the room were one painted in red and the other wall with light green.

"This is the Action-Adventure section"

Ken pointed out the red walls of the room. That had shelves put against the wall. On top of the shelves they were historic guns put on safe boxes that had mirrors, so people could see on the inside.

Ken was about to show a certain adventure book that caught his eye, when he was arranging some books here the first week he started working here.

"Wow, that's a revolver type 26 isn't it?"

He jumps and looks back to Hide. Oh yeah, come to think of it. Hide did actually have a phase of his when he was into the history of guns, didn't he? So that didn't surprise him, what did surprise him was Hide commenting on the revolver.

I mean, the room had not only guns but also katanas and medieval swords. So he was surprised he only got interested in the gun.

Hide look at him with a serious look. He quickly scratches his back and started smiling.

"Sorry man, I just have never seen those in live-action I only have seen them in pictures."

"Oh, don't worry!"

Kaneki observed Hide, while he was still looking at some objects with a serious face.

This is not the usual Hide he knew. Since ever since the day he knew, Hide was the type of guy who like to joke about everything. He would always bring the joy out of someone when that person was down.

That was his Hide.

But this Hide is kind of making him uncomfortable. Well, it's not because he didn't wanted his best friend to change. He just knew this side of him all this life, and if Hide did change then what would have been of him?

Would he be stuck in the same page…. While his best friend is maturing and moving to the interesting parts of the book?

While Ken was looking to the red walls. He didn't take note that Hide wasn't looking at the tools anymore and instead he was looking at his butt.

Smack

Ken surprised and jump where he was.

"Hide, why? No!"

Hide grin and made an approval.

"You took my advice, huh? You are actually eating more"

Ken look at Hide in disbelief, while blushing.

"¡But you didn't have to slap my butt to prove your advice!" Ken put both of his hands on his face. Hide just look the side and immediately touch Ken's arms.

"No!"

Hide puts both of his arms raising them in disbelief.

"Man, you don't make any sense. You are telling me to check in another part of your body if you are eating. Now you want me to stop? What gives man?"

"Either way, let's go to the second floor of the Cafe!" While they were walking upstairs, Kaneki felt almost like somebody was staring at his butt. 

"Ooohh"

Hide put his hands on his mouth and minimize his eyes.

"¡Don't Hide!"

While they were walking. He stops his tracks and signals the red walls of the room.

"This is the Fantasy section!"

Ken decided to walk towards to the second room. While his best friend stay there in shock.

"Oya, Kaneki Kun what brings you here?"

Came Koma's voice from the counter that was located in the light beige-light orange room. This is the satire and drama section of the store.

"¿Where is your wild best friend?"

Ken raised his eyebrows. 

¿How Koma knew about Hide? Koma wasn't present when Hide arrive at the Café.

"Well…. The devil ape has a good ear you know"

Kaneki stares in disbelief at Koma. How in the hell did he know about his unspoken question on his mind? Does he have mind control or something?

"Haha… joke. I heard about it from Irimi chan. She emailed me when your best friend arrived at the café."

That explains it but… that didn't explain how he read his mind.

"Devil ape, huh? I guess that's your nickname? That's so cool!"

You know what? He wouldn't even think about it. It would only hurt his mind even more if he put his mind into it.

"Thanks, the devil is happy you like it!"

Koma put his index finger on his chin smiling. "Dude, if I ever had nickname what would be mine?"

"Hmm…."

Koma closed his eyes and then look seriously towards Hide.

"The burning sun".

He and Hide stared in disbelief at Koma.

"Ha, got you!"

Koma slapped his leg.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Ken blink a few times and wanted to pity laugh at the lame joke that Koma just did. He knew that Koma's jokes weren't that funny but this level is just out of his control.

"Haha, that's funny because my nickname in elementary school was "sun" isn't that right Kaneki?"

Hide poke him with his elbow while smiling brightly.

"Uhaha…. Uhaa… y-yeah"

While Koma was staring at them. He managed to slip a note on Ken's café apron. Kaneki didn't notice, but Hide did. "Well I think both of you should get going on your tour, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, good work Koma san!"

Ken walk to the other room. When he missed the wink that Koma did to him. Ken was already in the manga section of the store when he notices that Hide wasn't with him.

Oh god, Hide was getting too distant from him today and he actually wasn't like that. He was used that Hide follow him wherever he was….

"I'm here, I just have a few questions to Koma, that's all. Apparently he knows some things about the new thing I'm interested in".

He pouted and gave at Hide an angry look.

"Hey, you aren't your usual today? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean I'm not my usual?"

"Is just that…. It feels like… ugh… I just miss you having by my side" Ken looks to the side, blushing.

"So do you like me?"

"Yeah, I do"

He suddenly surprised.

Wait a minute…. Did he just admit that he had feelings for his best friend?

"Hide, is not romantically is just like friends right? You know that right?!"

Ken panicked and look at Hide who was smiling.

"I know that…. I like you as a….."

Hide spaced down and look to the side still smiling

"-friend".

He completed his unfinished sentence. Ken sigh in relief and smiled brightly at him.

"That's good"

"Well, this is our manga section. As you already took the note on some of the books we used to read back then."

"Well… I still read them"

"Yeah, you are right"

"You are the only one who moved on with those mystery books." Hide voice came whispery. 

Ken realized the point of this tour. He grab Hide by the hand and walk to the final room of the café.

This is it. This was his room. This room was the one he liked the most. This is where it was the Science fiction, Mystery and Horror sections were. The room had this dark and oblivion feeling to it, that he particularly liked in books.

A part of the room was decorated with starts symbolizing that the books on the shelves of that corner were only science fiction. The other walls were decorated by a scenario of a dry an old dark tree that its branches were almost reaching a man with a coat that was in the middle. The middle shelve was for the "mystery" section. And the tree represented the last shelf for the "Horror section. Where most of his favorite's authors were like Kafka, Edgar Allan Poe, Stephen King, Lovecraft and much more.

He also was liking this new author called "Takatsuki sen". She had created the most famous modern horror stories. All of her books are here in the café. Ah, that reminded him. That Takatsuki sen was doing an interview in Tokyo. But the place of the interview wasn't still verified.

Ken was smiling and look to Hide. Meanwhile, he was seeing that they were still grabbing hands. Ken surprised and took away his hands. Hide probably didn't like that.

"Umm… this is the-"

Ken was cut off when Hide smiled at him and sighed.

"Your favorite room, huh?"

Oh yeah… this is the Hide he knew. Hide was already seeing some of the books that he had to recommend him to read.

"Um… Hide if you like I could invite you to a coffee"

Hide looks at him seriously and then run away. He stood there, still picture what just happen and he notices that his best friend was gone. He rushed but didn't run. He didn't want to be fired for running on his job.

When he was on the first floor. He notices that Hide was holding a book of "The best Haiku Poems" while he was sitting down on one of the chairs.

Ken sat down and look at Hide.

Did he say something bad? The only thing he mentions was he wanted to invite him to a coffee, is that bad to invite your best friend to a coffee?

Hide was still reading the book when Hide pointed the small treasure box that was on the corner of the counter.

"What is that?"

"Oh… that is the "Secret book giver". Where the clients leave books they want to donate to the café. Every time someone puts a book, they put a message on the front of the cover and then one of us takes a photo of them. So, the staff every Friday guess who donated the book. The one who guessed it gets a coupon on wherever shop they want on this district. Since Yoshimura is a high well-known shopkeeper and everybody in this district respects him".

"The way you describe the manager he sounds like the final boss"

Kaneki sweatdrop

"Final boss…?"

"Ah… You know I'm really sorry for not being here on your first week of work".

"Ah Hide, I already told you-"

"I was doing some research for some stuff for university so I couldn't let it slip you know?"

There it is the Hide that he knew. His very well known bestfriend. Every time Hide was becoming interested in one subject. He doesn't let go of that subject. That's until he finds something more interested he will be more hooked on.

Speaking of interesting subjects

Hide had a phase that he was doing the research of the "Emo" term.

If you think that's funny, picturing Hide with eyeliner and fake lip rings. Is not…. Because actually everybody thought in high school that he was the one who was the original emo guy on the class and he had converted Hide into that.

Actually…. At some point, Hide did actually dye his hair in black and wear color contacts.

Now Kaneki wonders what kind of subject his best friend is interested in now.

"So, are you going to tell me what kind of research you are doing?"

Hide close his eyes and put a finger on Ken's moth. Ken just stared at him.

"Shhh… it's a top-secret!"

"Aw… c'mon I'm your best friend"

Hide smiled and move his finger to his own mouth.

"It wouldn't be top-secret. If I tell you know?"

Kaneki sweatdrop. "Haha, you're right. But I hope one day, you can tell me what you are planning"

"Ooh… you got it, buddy!" Hide click his finger towards Kaneki.

"Oi kid, here it is your café"

Came to Irimi with a frown on her face. Almost spurting the café on the table.

"Oh… thank you Onee san!"

Hide smiled at her.

"Who gives you the right to call me Onee san?"

"Eh, is that wrong?"

"Grr… you are getting on my nerves!"

Kaneki panicked and put himself between Irimi and Hide. He didn't want someone to cause a ruckus because of him. Hide didn't look mad, but Irimi did. Well, if he were to describe how pissed Irimi is now. He could compare her to a dog you just walk by while stepping on their property. And as for Hide…. He looks clueless as ever.

"Um… don't fight you too!"

"Yeah… nee-san we don't need to fight in the battles of love"

Kaneki looked with a shocked face to Hide. His best friend couldn't get a clue of what was going on.

"H-hide!"

"Relax, either way, doesn't your shift ends at 3 on Tuesdays?"

What?

"Eh?"

Did he tell him about his shifts?

"Kaneki…. Don't you remember when you texted me about your new work and the details? Oh… it makes my heart hurts thinking that you forgot about it" Hide wiped a fake tear of his eye.

Oh, maybe he did.

"I'm so sorry"

"Naah, it's okay. I'm used to it!"

Ken saw the clock and it was 3:05 pm. When he was about to get to the staff room.

"No, Kaneki kun you have to stay here!"

"Eh, really why?"

"Um... Because um," Koma paused and sweat.

"-you need to clean the shelves"

"Didn't I did that in the morning?"

"You did that already? Huh…. Uh….. You are right?! Yes, you did, Haha silly me!"

"haha," Kaneki pity laugh. It almost feels like he will make pity laugh on Koma jokes more often.

Apparently Kaneki when we laughing with Koma. He didn't notice the big monstrous aura that was happening between Hide, Irimi, and Koma. He just thought that his awkwardness was the one who was creating an unusual atmosphere.

"Well... just wait for me here. I will be coming right back"

Kaneki disappears in the staff room. While Hide was staring at his back.

"Oi kid, what are you even doing?"

Came Irimi's irritated voice meanwhile Kaneki was closing the staff room.

"Uh… I was staring at this books" Hide replied.

Ah, that Hide… Clueless and naïve Hide. He loves his best friend.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, umm… where are we going?"

"Do you know that you look cute on your uniform?"

"ehhh….?"

"I'm joking"

"Aww, c'mon Hide is not funny. How many times do I have to tell you, that I didn't like people addressing me as cute" Kaneki pouted, crossing his arms and stops walking.

Hide caught Kaneki pouted face and look to the other side. He hides his face with his hands "Dammit!"

Kaneki stared at Hide's behavior. That is unusual.

"Is something wrong?"

He looks near at Hide's face. Hide avoid facing him and started walking away from him. Hide stop his tracks and removed his hand out of his face and look at him. The sunset was almost near and it felt like it was emerging itself with Hide's attractive blonde hair. Hide took a deep breath and smile.

"Nothing, either way, let's hurry let's go to that senpai that I was telling you about"

Ken began walking at the speed of Hide.

"So, this Nishiki senpai?"

"Yeah, Nishiki senpai is the coolest. Right after I enter the first period. He was handling bulletins for the first years of how to handle stress in college".

"Oh, that's really cool!"

"Yeah, he is actually giving a speech today in his club. He said if we could invite people if we wanted. So I invited you"

"Hmm… Hide you are studying Foreign Languages and you said that Nishiki is studying….?"

Kaneki side glance at his best friend while they walking through the university.

"Ah… he wants to become a neurologist in the future"

"So what does Foreign Languages have to do with his studies?"

"I don't know"

Kaneki sighed

As they walk towards the club. The club's door was open and he spotted a girl with short brown hair giving some lectures to a man wearing glasses.

"Oh, isn't that Kimi senpai?"

Oh… Hide knows that girl. Huh, that's nothing new.

"Kimi senpai, Nishiki senpai!"

They both look at them. 

When both of them were walking towards the older duo. Hide put a hand on his mouth like he was telling a secret to Ken.

"Um… Kimi used to be Nishiki's girlfriend. So be careful of bringing the subject up"

Kaneki panicked. What would you tell him that?! If Hide didn't want him to bring out a subject then why mention it in the first place?! Dammit Hide!

Nishiki grabs a chair and sits down on the chair with his legs crossed and smirked. "Oh well, if it isn't my noisy kouhai?"

"Senpai, you are embarrassing me…" Hide blush and scratch the back of his neck.

"And this must be…?" Nishiki glance at Ken who was sweating nervously. "Umm, my name is Kaneki ken"

"Oh hello, Kaneki ken" Came Kimi unwarily voice to Ken and made her presence more visible. Nishiki glare at her, meanwhile she was staring and smiling at Ken.

"Hello to the both of you!" She smiles shyly

"So, umm well since Nishiki san has his cute Kouhai then why not we both go to the small conference room. So we can sit and listen to the important speech of the great Nishiki?"

Nishiki made a smelling noise

"Oh, is that sarcasm on your voice I'm smelling Kimi?!"

"Yeah, so what?"

Kimi grab Kaneki's hand and gesture him to go to the small conference room that was located down in the hallway.

While Kimi and Ken were arriving in the conference room. On the distance, Nishiki and Hide were watching their back.

Nishiki slapped Hide's head.

"Oww that hurts Nishiki senpai!"

"This is for you, for being that clueless brat!"

Hide touch the backside of his head, while watching Nishiki.

"Eh… isn't it good that Kaneki gets friendly with girls? I mean, I think it's good that he interacts with everybody".

Nishiki raise an eyebrow at him.

Hide walk towards the conference room. While placing both of his arms on the back of his head. "Either way, Kimi senpai is too heartbroken, doesn't she? And aren't you too, Nishiki senpai… I hope you both heal. You know it takes time to heal when you were on a long-term relationship".

Nishiki looks in disbelief at Hide.

Couldn't it be this man wasn't that clueless as Nishiki thought?

When Kimi and Kaneki were walking to grab some chairs. He bumps unto someone. "I'm so sorry" He quickly apologized to the man he bumped in. The man stared at him and he quickly smiled at him.

"Eh…."

"Kaneki kun?"

Came Kimi's voice from the back of Kaneki. Bringing him back to reality once she realized that he wasn't beside her side.

"I… um… I have to go".

He kept staring at him.

"I… um"

"Kaneki kun?"

Kaneki left towards Kimi and sat down near her. The mean sat down on the front seats. Meanwhile, they were waiting for the people to sit down, to start the event. He started to realize he was staring at that man's back. He was so unusual, the man was tall and had dark, medium-length black hair that was parted on his right. A mole lies near the bottom right corner of his right eye. He was wearing a trench coat with dark-colored gloves.

Unusual… he thought.

"If you keep staring. He may think you liked him"

Kaneki didn't realize he was staring at him. When Kimi brought him back to reality. "I'm so sorry!" "Don't apologize"

The man on the first line of the chairs smirked to himself. He quickly glances over his shoulders talking a pic of Ken flustered face.

"So… you want to become a neurologist too?"

"Yes..."

Kimi stared at the ceiling.

"Have you ever realize Kaneki that you want to feel needed?" Kimi move her head towards Kaneki.

Of course. The more you help people, the more it motivates you to become a better person. That's what his mother had told him.

Kimi touched Kaneki's cheeks while he was deep in thought and slightly rub them.

But does making good actions makes you a good person? Because if you make good actions only because you want to have attention. Doesn't that make you selfish instead of being a good person? He thought…

Kimi blushed and removed her hands off the cheeks of Kaneki. When she notices three different sets of eyes were glaring at her.

"Kaneki?"

"Ah, I'm so sorry…"

Oh he did it again. !¿Dammit, how many times he has to distance himself from reality!?

God damn…

Kaneki saw Kimi, the way where she was staring at him. He stared at his back. There was Nishiki talking to some people…

So, she was looking at him, not me? Good that's good.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Kimi glance at him, slightly frowning.

Ah goddamn the first thing Hide told him not to do…. Kaneki panicked "I'm so sorry…i-"

Kaneki was cut off when Kimi slightly smile at him. She stares on the floor.

"Let's see, why I and Nishiki broke up. I-"

"I-I am"

"Don't worry we both knew that we didn't have that much time to spend together. So we decided to get separated. They are many things in our career you know…."

"I see"

When the conference was over. Kaneki was impressed by how well Nishiki handle the conference.

At first, the event was kind of bored since they talked about stress. So, talking about stress, and he having more stress wasn't that important to him.

But when came Nishiki senpai turns to talk. His subject was about how the brain can create many types of hallucinations.

While they were finished. He, Kimi, Nishiki, and Hide went to the near cafeteria.

"Okay, go and buy the drinks"

"Why?" Hide protested while he was about to sit down on the chair.

"Because you lie to me. When you told you can take pictures" Nishiki furrow his gaze and putting himself more comfortable on the seat.

"The pictures were all blurry Hideyoshi! And you knew that I needed those pictures to show it to my professor that couldn't come today! You are lucky though, that Furuta took some pictures when it was my turn".

"Furuta, who is Furuta?" Came Kimi's voice intrigued by the conversation.

"Haven't you seen him? Is the one unusual tall guy from the Journalism department."

"Ah, yeah the one who takes pictures of all the events of the University for the College Newspaper, right?"

"Speaking of that man, do you knew what happened to the professor Kijima?"

"No, I haven't?"

"It seems, he was found dead in his apartment. The one who found him was Furuta. Apparently Kijima liked to do extra research and sometimes Furuta came to his house to assist him"

"Oh… is that so?"

Kaneki was drinking his usual coffee from a machine. Almost spill it on the table, while hearing their conversation.

How could they react to someone's death so casual…?

"Are you alright, Kaneki kun?"

Kimi that was on the other side of the table, bring her hands to pat Kaneki's head. Nishiki put an arm on his shoulders, he whispers on his hear.

"Don't you worry cutie. That man was a horrible man. Either way, you don't have to worry about it. The only thing you have to worry about is yourself since you are that cute" Nishiki wink at him. Ken stared at him, blushing.

Nishiki grab the face of him with his hands and stare at his lips.

"I'm not cute!"

"Senpai, what are you doing!" Came Hide's voice.

"Oh, wow you are fast!"

On the way back home. He had given his email to Kimi and Nishiki who almost were fighting for his email. He sighed, but why did they fight for his email? He wasn't that interesting as they thought. Either way, they both texted him. He smiled, he gained two friends.

On the train back home… he notices the man that he saw on the event that was named Furuta as how Kimi told him, of how he was called.

He was sitting on the right side of the train. Meanwhile, he was sitting on the left side of the train. The reason, why he left so early was because his mother told to bring some groceries from the grocery shop. And Hide needed to stay for some stuff in his department.

Kaneki observed the guy, who had his eyes closed and arms closed. His station was arriving, but he didn't want to leave that guy behind. What if this Furuta guy, sleep and missed on his station?

He grabs his courage and put his arms around the man's arms, shaking him a little. The man, eyes open slowly and saw him.

He smiled, looking at Ken.

"Do you need something...?"

Kaneki panicked "Um… is just that um… I thought that you were going to miss your stop since you were sleeping. So I came to wake you up".

He stared at him, still smiling and closed his eyes.

"Thanks!"

When his stop arrived, Ken stand up, and so does this Furuta guy.

Oh… so this guy was going here too… that's good.

The guy stops Kaneki and grabs him by the shoulders. He rubs his hands, looking embarrassed.

"You may think that's the kind of weird and unexpected but can I get your email? I haven't seen people like you, who are so kind"

He smiled at ken.

Ken smiled at him.

"Umm... It's okay"

"Ohh… so your name is Ken kaneki, correct?"

"Yeah.."

"My name is Nimura Furuta pleasure to meet you".

He grabs Kaneki's hand and kissed it. "I will email you from now on!"

Kaneki blushed. Who even kissed another guy's hand?

Is this the reason why Kimi and Nishiki describe Furuta as weird?

When he was about to sleep. He saw the messages that Hide had send him. He saw some pictures of him, sleeping during the first act of the event. He blushed after that, he saw the past messages and didn't saw the message that Hide was talking about his shifts.

Well never mind, maybe he called him and forgot about it.

It's not like Hide will investigate him. Without Kaneki knowing about it.

Yeah… that can't be it.

Hide is not like that.


	3. Going Forward

It's not something usual for Kaneki to sleep with his cell phone.

He normally just responds to some texts that Hide had to send them or just search random book recommendations that the internet could give him. From time to time, he searches for the origins of some funny images that are called "memes" that Hide send him. Sometimes he feels like an old dude compared to the knowledge that he and Hide share.

And immediately after that he just shut it off and charges it.

But some few things have changed. Like, for taking an example of texting.

He texted Hide when he had the time to reply and in the end, Hide didn't care at all. Since he knew how he was.

But now…..

It's just that he has been texting with people until past midnight.

And this has been happening ever since he got Nishiki, Kimi, and Furuta as his new text buddies.

Although to be honest, Nishiki and Kimi text him when they are off lectures or have free time. They cease their texting until midnight. Since they want their brain to be healthier. They always said something in the lines like "Kaneki's brain has to be healthy!" and some stuff like "If you sleep 8 hours, your brain will be energetic and have the capacity to do better jobs".

Sometimes Nishiki senpai spurted some nonsense like "If it's Kaneki, then his brain has to be sexy as hell"

He didn't know what to do with that kind of statement. So, he just let it slip. I meant if he takes all the things that the people have been telling him. He probably will be crazy by now.

But Nishiki and Kimi weren't actually the people who got him up all day. It was actually Furuta who kept him awake until 2 am.

That's what his cellphone stated, that was the hour he replies to his last text.

No, he wonders why Kimi and Nishiki said that Furuta was weird. Though Kaneki could admit that he had this unusual aura when he first meets him. But actually, he is quite a nice and formal guy.

Maybe people just took the wrong idea when it came to describing him and that's actually quite sad. Since many people in his high school years consider him as a weirdo. Because he didn't talk that much. After that, many false rumors started coming to light and what are worst people didn't even feel the need to talk to him. They just judge without seeing the real picture.

He thought, that he could be the same thing with Furuta.

He is just misunderstood.

Even though, he may sound like a creep or a weird guy. He is just misunderstood because people don't give him a chance to open himself up.

He knew that feeling way too much.

The feeling of getting to know people but having the constant fear they will reject you because they have just judged you based on their first impressions of you.

\- Ah, I'm sorry that I didn't reply to your last text on time. I fall asleep with my cell phone. It won't happen again.

-Ha, is that so? Lolol, don't worry about it :o)

There he goes again with that clown emoji…. Does he have a thing he liked about clowns?

-I'm dying to ask you though. But I think it will be troublesome…

-Just spit it out :o)

-¿Why do you like clowns that much?

Immediately at that moment, Kaneki sends the last text, he closes his cellphone. Sometimes there was something in his mind telling him to ask Furuta that question and the other half of him not to ask him.

Kaneki walks to the Rijunjoni Café's main entrance, greeting Koma who arrived early to open the café doors.

He wonders why asking that question brought such an uneasy feeling deep down on him.

Well, he will soon find out. But not right now. He has work to do. After all, he had a job now and he has to keep the distance between his private life and his work.

Kaneki put the café's apron. He jumps back, as soon he felt his cell phone vibrate on the pockets of his black jeans.

He almost falls down but some strong arms caught him. He blushed and saw Koma's face smiling at him, staring directly into his eyes.

"Kaneki kun, if you fall that hard on the floor. I will be really sad!"

Koma pouted and kept seeing nothing but his eyes. You may think that will brought Ken a somewhat feeling of awkwardness but actually, he didn't felt that awkward at all.

Koma's eyes are actually really beautiful and you felt at ease when seeing them directly.

He kept staring at him. Meanwhile, Ken kept staring at Koma's eyes.

Damn! Why his partner at work has to have such an amazing gaze that will ease and calm his soul?

Damn you Koma's eyes! I curse you!

They both kept staring at each other. Ken's thoughts disperse through his mind. While he didn't know that Koma was touching his cheeks and he was approximating his face to Ken's face.

That was happening until….

*Buzz* *Buzz*

Kaneki startled himself and his hands move to reach his jean pocket for his cellphone without seeing the one who called him. He immediately takes the call, and he put himself apart from Koma's body.

Koma just stared at him and kept smiling.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kaneki Kun!"

It was Furuta.

Kaneki gulped.

"Ah sorry, Furuta but now I'm on my working hours and i-"

He didn't finish his sentence when Furuta's playful voice started talking.

"Hahaha…"

Why did he laugh? … Why is he laughing? Did he told a joke, he wasn't aware of? Did he heard a joke or perhaps he thinks this call is a joke? Honestly, this phone call is keeping him on the edge of his seat.

"Don't sweat it"

Kaneki sweatdrop.

Why is he telling him that?! Honestly, sometimes he thought he understand and knew Furuta but now he thinks he actually doesn't know who actually was Furuta….

Why does he laughs and just casually say, "Don't sweat it!" It's like somebody telling him not to worry about them when they are doing something extremely dangerous. You know you have to worry because they could die.

Honestly Furuta this is not a comfortable call…

Or perhaps Ken was just being paranoid as always.

"I will be waiting for the reply….

"-Goodbye Kaneki kun"

He whispered that last bit and Kaneki felt some shivers going down on his spine. He didn't like the tone of Furuta's voice.

He felt chills.

And that is not something good when you hear somebody's voice.

He hangs up and kept staring at his phone. Koma stared at Kaneki. Meanwhile Ken glance at Koma staring at him, while he was putting his cell phone in his pockets. Koma walks towards him with a worried expression. He put his hands on Ken's shoulders.

"Is something wrong… is someone stalking you?"

Ken stared at Koma with disbelief expression.

Why does Koma think, he was getting stalk…

He only received a call from Furuta….

But. Furuta stalking him? No! He was his friend. Only because he acted differently this day doesn't mean he was a stalker! He didn't want to label friends without any proof. If he could describe it. He just acted somehow differently. I mean, it's just has been 4 days that he has known him. Of course only through texts and some phone calls. But he is actually a quite nice guy.

Kaneki stared at Koma and gently move his head to the side.

"No, it's not that. It's just a friend of mine was making a prank and I…. didn't see it coming."

Yeah… let's put it that way.

Because Furuta is still a nice guy in his eyes.

Koma's expression change to a serious expression. Ken smiled and Koma left his side, opening the door to getting out of the "staff room". He stops and turns his head while gazing at Kaneki with an expression that Kaneki couldn't describe.

"Ken kun"

Ken's eyes widen.

Wow, to think someone calls him by his first name. He didn't believe it was possible.

"Kaneki… if someone ever bothers you. You know you have my number. So, never hesitate to ring me. Cause, the devil ape is always with you"

Koma smiled and closed the door.

Ha…. What was that?

* * *

As Kaneki was arriving at his home. He opened the gate and found a little girl with short, straight, brown hair, brown eyes, that was wearing hairband decorated with two four-leaf clovers. She was putting some water to the roses his mother had in the garden.

He recognized that girl….

As soon as he opened the gate, the girl stared back at him and smile brightly.

"Oni chan!"

The little girl put the hose down and opened her arms while she was running on the way to Kaneki. As Kaneki awkwardly raises his arms to hug her. She hugged back, burying her face in Kaneki's chest.

Kaneki ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Hello, Hinami chan!"

She looked up and she smiles widely once again.

"Welcome back I have missed you so much!"

Kaneki ruffled his hair and awkwardly smile at her.

"Yeah… I have missed you too"

Hinami's eye widens and looks down.

"Eh, are you okay?"

Hinami's face was all red, while she was slowly looking up at him. Her eyes brighten and put her arms around the left arm of him. They were walking to the front door that was slightly open.

They both arrived and took their shoes off. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back!"

His mother's voice rang down the hallway were her little workshop was. As they walk through the hallway, Kaneki put down his things on a nearby couch. He notices that Hinami was still clinging to his left arm. While looking down, and somehow blushing.

As they both enter his mother's workshop. He found Ryouko Fueguchi and his mother on the corner of the room. His mother was on her usual sewing machine meanwhile Fueguchi was on a couch drinking coffee.

"It seems just like the old days, nothing has changed don't you think Hiroko san?"

Hiroko looks up and gazes at her son and Hinami. She quickly smiled at Ryouko.

"Indeed, Ryouko san"

She stared at him. "Your mother has been telling me that you got a job for the sake of helping her"

Kaneki stared and awkwardly laugh at her direction. He quickly sat down with Hinami on a two-person couch.

"Yeah, I want to help my mother to chase her dream".

Ryouko hides her mouth and slightly blushes.

"Aww, that's so sweet. See I told you, Hinami he is the perfect husband candidate".

Ken almost shocked, so does Hinami.

"Y-yeah" Said Hinami while burying her face more in Kaneki's shoulder.

What are they talking about? Woman these days… he couldn't even get what they are thinking. So, what to do in this type of scenario?

Kaneki laugh.

It's the best he could do in this type of crazy scenarios.

"What do you think about my daughter Ken kun?"

"Little Hinami?"

Ken stared at the little girl who was staring at him. He smiled.

"She is like a little sister. After all, we almost grew together, isn't that right?"

The Fueguchi family were always good old friends of the Kaneki household. At first, while his mother was starting her workshop. Ryouko always came to Hiroko for some arrangements of some dresses she had. Later she even made his mother create some dresses to Hinami. As for that, some clients began knowing his mother's workshop.

And as for her husband, Asaki Fueguchi he has his own clinic around the town. The first time they met them, was when his mother collapsed and Asaki decided to help her without any money.

After that, the Fueguchi family has been always supporting Kaneki's household.

At that moment, they knew the Fueguchi was an incredible noble household.

"Well, it's time to say goodbye. It was nice meeting you again".

"Likewise, Fueguchi san!" Kaneki's voice came arranging some bags that Ryouko have brought.

When Ryouko put her shoes on, she quickly stops herself and looks to Kaneki. She hid her mouth and Kaneki wonders if she wanted to tell him something.

"Ken… do you think is possible for you if you can tutor Hinami in some subjects. I know, you are working and have a tight schedule, but can you take some time? It's just that Hinami has been having some problems with some subjects and no matter what tutor we get her, she always keeps her distance from them… so can you do it… of course, if you have the time?"

Ken was so indebted, so he decided to become the personal tutor of Hinami.

"Yeah, of course, is no problem".

"Well then, goodbye!"

"Goodbye Oni chan"

When both of the women were on the gate. They smiled at him and wave goodbye.

Kaneki just stared at their departures figures. And she actually was right. He actually could gain a little extra pocket money from this.

And so….

Kaneki began putting flyers of tutoring on his days off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions so far?
> 
> Thanks for the 6 hits :) 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the story!


	4. A second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this chapter is extra long. So buckle your seat belts...

"I bet nobody will call"

"Irimi stop teasing Kaneki"

"Why? I like it when he gets red!"

"Well, I can't argue you with that"

"Can you guys stop, I still have faith!"

Hope is that what Kaneki needed? Well, he had put those flyers a weak ago. So, it is not like he had lost hope. But still somewhere in Kaneki thought nobody will call and the money he put on putting those flyers will have gone to waste. He didn't have a printer at home, so he had to go to a place where they had a printer. First, the man who was printing printed him the flyers in color. And he told him on black and white.

A week ago…

After a while he had printed all those flyers he messaged Furuta, Hide, Nishide and Kimi if they can help him put the flyers around the town. In exchange for them helping him, he will treat them to whatever they wanted in his work.

So they all gathered at the train station. They all arrived before him. He told them at 8 am. Kaneki glanced at this watch: 7:40. Actually Ken liking arriving time, it was just an old habit of him. Hide was on a bench checking his phone. Meanwhile, Nishiki was seating beside him reading a book. On another bench, Kimi also was reading the same book meanwhile she was playing with her hair and Furuta, on the  
other hand, was just there. Looking at him. He was resting in a pole, fixating his gaze at him. Not saying anything, smiling and just looking at him.

Oh, typical Furuta. Never change.

Kaneki stopped his tracks, while he was trying to get the flyers out of this backpack. When he was doing that, he didn't notice Furuta lick his lips and took a quick photo of him bending.

Nishiki quickly noticed Kaneki and help him.

After that, Kaneki explained to them they needed to put the flyers in each pole, or some other bulleting they found.

"Oi kid, what do these flyers have your photo?"

"Is really cute, can I keep it?" "Kimi san, please stop teasing!" Kaneki exhale, explained to them that his mother demanded that the flyer has to have a photo of him. So the people can trust the person are they hiring.

Either way, after that, they just went in different directions to put the flyers on. Little did Kaneki knew that these four people didn't do the things he wanted. For example, Nishiki and Kimi straight up cut all the flyers that Kaneki has given them.

You might be saying, hey that's straight-up bad. Little did the reader knew, that the districts were Kimi and Nishiki were supposed to go. They were rumors of Yakuza and gang members displaying in all those areas. So in their defense, they were doing a huge favor to Kaneki. Meanwhile, in Hide's side, he put all the flyers except that he didn't put it on poles. He just put them in random houses that seem like they have children in them. Not teenagers, If Hide assumed there was a teenager in that house. He didn't put a flyer on that house.

And for the grand finale, we had Furuta, who took all flyers on a bulletin school. And the old school he had gone to. But little did the reader knew that this school is for high IQ students. So the possibilities of students wanting a tutor will be cero. So, in the end, Furuta did what Kaneki wanted.

On the week that led to the current week he was. He didn't receive any call. Only some prank calls of Nishiki or Irimi. Hide told him, that he shouldn't lose faith somebody will call and Furuta just sent some smiles over text.

Kaneki sighed as he placed some used books on the shelf. At that point he heard, the door open. "Welcome dear customer," he said, without looking at the customer's face.

Irimi walked to the first floor of the cafe since she was on the second doing some orders. "Ken, can you hurry up. I need you to go deliver some cakes to second-floor consumers." 

"Ah hello, amore!" 

Irimi stops her tracks. "You, what are YOU doing here?!" Kaneki as surprised as he was, that he got up.

"Ah don't be like that, Madame. I just simply came to visit, is that wrong?" That flamboyant man came and scanned the café. He stops and looks at Kaneki.

"Oya is that a new staff member?"

"Tsukiyama, what are you- "

Irimi was suddenly interrupted when the ring of the kitchen rang. Irimi glare at the man, so she left and got inside of the kitchen. Kaneki just stared at him. The man, couldn't stop looking at him. He scanned all over Kaneki clothes, from head to toe.

Suddenly the man bows and greets him. Ken did the same.

"The name is Tsukiyama Shuu." "My name is Kaneki ken" He greeted Kaneki with a hand. Kaneki, nervously shake his hand. As soon as his hand touches Tsukiyama's hands. He didn't let go of Kaneki's hands.

"Umm can you please let go of my hand"

"Excusez-Moi"

When he let go of the hand of Kaneki. He grabs his hands and pulls him closer. "Ken, you are so cute!" "Um, thank you" He didn't know what to do. This man, with his red with pink suit and orange flowers, still didn't let him go. Tsukiyama was putting his head so near his face.

Too close!

"Umm, Tsukiyama was it? I think I need to help Irimi"

"Oho, is that so? Well then, you are excused".

So Ken ran after the kitchen when he was about to open the door. Irimi opens the kitchen doors. "Ken, Jesus watch it!" After Irimi went upstairs to deliver the cakes. Ken stood there while the flamboyant man was looking at him.

"Umm, do you need anything?"

"Oho, amore aren't you like a scare kitty cat? I like that" He sat down next to the romance section. Tsukiyama looks to his back as he was searching for something. "Ah, you don't have that book?" "Book, what kind of book?" Kaneki went to the computer to see what kind of book, Tsukiyama was looking for.

"Oh no amore, you don't understand!" He put his hands on his face, as he ruffles his hair, and expose one eye. At that time, he licked his tongue. Kaneki gulped. Tsukiyama put his hands resting in the table, he crossed his legs. "Ken do you like erotic novels?" Kaneki sweatdrop. "No, actually". "Well, those are the stories that I'm into"

"Really, I think we have some of those".

"You don't understand amore, those books who are self-proclaimed erotic novels. Are not really that erotic. They just exploit what teenagers don't know about love or sexual intercourse". Tsukiyama look at Kaneki intrigued, as he put his both hands so he chin could rest on them. "Tell Me….. Do you know what intercourse is?" As he scanned Kaneki to head to toe once again.

"Of course, I know-"

"I talk with the manager and he told me to tell you he will bring the books you wanted next week". Irimi was suddenly blocking the view Tsukiyama had of Kaneki. He smiled and stood up. "Amore, how do you knew what I wanted?" "Well Tsukiyama, you didn't order anything. You are regular here. So I know when you want to order something. You immediately grab the book you want and sit down". Tsukiyama clicks his hands and wink. "Oho, Madame you know me very well."

And just like that, that weirdo was out. Of course, after he left, he reaches inside his suit and throws Kaneki a rose. "For you amore, please don't forget me".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Kooru san thank you for your patronage once again!"

The man with his hair into a glossy, black bob that falls down, nearing his chin, before it stops. His fringe, however, halts as it reaches his eyebrows, framing his eyes as it sits upon them. Just shake his hands, when he reached inside his coat for a packet of cigarettes.

"Don't mention it, boy!"

This man Kooru Ui, is a new teacher where Hide studies. He currently moved beside him. Single man, in his twenties. He and his mother greeted him with some food when he first arrived. So, ever since that. Every time a big package that comes to her mother, Kooru is always helping.

"By the way, this is for you" The older man, grab the book and scanned it. Meanwhile, he holds the lit cigarette in his mouth. "The Social Animal?"

"Yeah, it's a psychology book. I read it when I was like 14 or 15 years I think. My father used to collect many books. So… since you are a psychology teacher. I thought you will like it?"

Kooru grabs the book and putting in on the bench he had on his garden. He put the cigarette on the ground, crush it, slowly exhaling the smoke, he saw Kaneki face and put himself on behind him. He hugged him behind his back. Kaneki just look at him

¿What is he doing?

Kooru then proceeded to put his head in Ken's shoulders. "Umm Kouru san, what are you doing?"

"I have seen this in movies, does it look cool?" Kooru looks at Ken directly at his eyes. When his phone rang. Both surprising Kooru and him.

"Ah yes, hello?"

"Yes, I was asking about the tutoring is that still available?"

"Ah yes, is still available"

"Do you think you can come on Friday?

"Yes, but it has to be at 3 pm. Since my shift at work ends up at 2:30"

"Uh okay, thank you!"

Kaneki put his phone beside him. "Kooru, I have my first student!" Kooru just looks at him. "Kaneki, you didn't even ask who are you tutoring or where it is"

"Oh yeah, you are right!"

He called the phone number and the person told him. It was just a Highschool student, and the location was near the district of the train station. Kirishima's Pet Shop.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you go to school?"

"No, currently but I will go to university later"

"What's your favorite dish?"

"I don't have one"

"So, how old are you?"

"18"

"How about a girlfriend-"

"Touka please, his Ayato tutor can you stop it"

Kaneki sighed as he pushed himself unto the sit. He contemplated how he got into this messy situation. Well thinking about it, Kaneki has gotten into many messy situations recently. So he can't actually say that this is weird. So, just another bunch of people mixes into his life.

Yomo sighed as he put the drinks on the table. Meanwhile, Touka just stared at him annoyingly. "What's is so wrong to know things about this brat?"

'Brat?' Kaneki thought to himself. He knows he looks like a baby but can you stop rubbing it on his face. Yomo glared at Touka and pinched her cheeks. "Ow ow ow ow! Stop it Renji! Just stop!" Yomo persuaded them to stop pinching her cheeks and put his arms in the table, looking directly at Kaneki. "I'm sorry for the troublesome behavior Touka gave to you, our family is really decent. She is just…." Yomo began searching for the words to describe her.

"A teenager" Kaneki laughs and flushes. Both Yomo and Touka watch him silently.

Touka flushed and grit her teeth. "Aww c'mon, you are only one year apart from me! Only because you are currently going to university doesn't mean you can talk me like that, stupid!"

"Touka, please don't make the new tutor of Ayato run away, just like the other 6 did".

'Six people have left? JESUS CHRIST!' Kaneki started trembling 'what's this a bad idea from the beginning? What if Hide told him was true. He should have to wait for him and inspected this family. But no, naïve of him. Thinking everybody in this city is normal just like him' Now Kaneki wonders what to do, that he didn't know Yomo started rubbing his shoulders.

"Uwaaaa"

"Relax, you look". Yomo moves to speak directly to Ken's ears. "Tense" Kaneki, felt each hair of his body just go up. All his body started sweating. If he thought, the encounter with Rize or Furuta was uncomfortable, then put this scenario 100x on uncomfortable levels. Touka on the other hand just decided to look to the other side of the room, with an angry pout on her face.

'She looks cute'. Is what Kaneki thought. If she wasn't that angry and grumpy, she could easily fall under his ideal type. Meanwhile, Kaneki was looking at her, and Yomo was rubbing his shoulders. Somebody kick the door up. Kaneki jump from his seat.

"Jesus Christ, I hate teachers! They all have the same thing to say to me! Fuck all of them! They don't even know shit! Hey, Ayato stops wearing earrings and piercings and shit like that. Shut up old hag. If you don't quit nagging me, I will break that mouth of yours!"

Kaneki suddenly adverts his gaze, he turns white and looks down. He was about to throw up, his hair all over his body went up. All of this 15-year-old teenager gave him the bad news. This kid looks exactly like the classmates who bullied him and took their money when he was in high school.

Touka, grab the boy and put his head under her arm. "The fuck, stupid sister?!" "You don't see we have a fucking guest, you moron!" The boy who was struggling to let go of the older girl started kicking her stomach with his elbows. Immediately, Touka started pushing the boy far away, meanwhile, the boy was grabbing her ear, and putting his leg intertwine with hers. After a while, both of them, lost balance while collapsing on the floor.

Yomo stares at them in silence, while picking them out and putting them in their respective seats. This whole scenario looks like a crane picking toys and putting them in their respective places.

Both Touka and her brother were looking to different sides, refusing to look to the front. Meanwhile, Yomo decided to sit down on the central chair of the table. "Ayato, this is Kaneki ken, he will be your new tutor. Please behave with him." 

"H-hello" Kaneki bowed to greet him, but the teenager just clicks his tongue, refusing to look at him.

"¡AYATO!"

Yomo screamed, surprising the three of them, making them jump. Ayato forces his gaze and looks to Kaneki. To his surprise, the teenager widens his eyes. He immediately frowns and looks down. "Hello… I'm Kirishima Ayato"

Ah, well somebody who is afraid of their uncle, must be a good kid, right? I mean, he just had temperamental issues, just like his sister.

Kaneki without thinking grab Ayato hands. The three of them surprised at Kaneki's sudden action.

"I hope we can make a great duo! Please take care of me" Kaneki closed his eyes and smiled.

Ayato blushed, he removes his hands and stood up to leave. Kaneki surprised and looked hurt. Touka insistently tried to put her hands, close to Kaneki.

"Touka! I came here to pick you up" suddenly a girl's voice could be heard from the first floor. Touka just looks at Kaneki with annoyance, while Kaneki just smiled at her. Touka just clicked her tongue and left. Kaneki felt like his heart just suddenly got shot.

"This pet shop was actually from my sister and her husband. As you can notice Kaneki, my surname is Yomo. My sister and his husband passed away, right when Ayato was 6 years old and Touka was 8. I had to take care of her children, and of this shop as well. You see, I'm not good at the whole parenting stuff but I'm trying my best. I know they have temperamental issues, but deep down they are good kids, you know?" As Yomo was trying to bow, "So, please-"

Kaneki suddenly cut him off. "I'm sorry Yomo san, but don't bow for that. You shouldn't apologize. They are teenagers, aren't they? One day, they will be grateful for all the things you have done for them".

"So, are you declining the tutoring or?"

"No, I'm not Yomo san. I'm actually flattered to teach in this household". Kaneki scratched his head, smiling. Yomo just stared at him. "Thank you, Kaneki."

As for Kaneki was departing through the first floor of the house. Kaneki suddenly stopped, when somebody touches his shoulders. Kaneki looks back and it was Ayato. Ayato this time, was wearing his apron of the pet shop. It had the name of the shop with paw prints and bird prints all over the place.

"Did you need something?"

Ayato went in front of him and open the door, peeking his head through the door. "It's getting cold."

"Ah, is that so?" Kaneki rubs his cheeks and smile. Ayato throws something to him. "Think fast!" He suddenly grabs it without looking at it, meanwhile, Ayato kicks Kaneki out of the shop. "Oww, why?"

"¡It's cold, you idiot!" Kaneki just stared at him, dumbfounded at him. ¿Why did he had the necessity to kick him, when announcing that it is cold outside? Seriously, this family would give him many headaches, at least Yomo is the only normal one. Thank God.

While Kaneki was walking away from the pet shop.

"¡Put the scarf dumbass!"

Ah, ¿what scarf?

Kaneki suddenly realizes the thing the Ayato threw at him earlier was a scarf. It was a dark purple and blue stripes scarf. He smiled and wave Ayato off, which Ayato just mock him with putting his hands on his hips, looking to the side, while blushing. Kaneki put the scarf on his neck and left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's already 4 pm I should buy something for mom." Kaneki looks down on his clock as he wanders through the park. 

While he was walking beside some food trucks in the park. He encounters a similar female figure who he recognizes. This girl was wearing an apron while covering her head with a bandana. The girl notices him and blushes. "Hello, Tou-!"

He immediately was cut off, with her screaming. "What are you doing here?" "I was just trying to grab a snack for my mother. She likes cakes. So you work in this pastry truck? I thought your work with your uncle but that's okay, it's cool having several part-time jobs-" Kaneki was cut off then Touka wasn't in the truck anymore and came silencing him. "Shut up! Come here!" Touka grabs his arm and left to a quiet place in the park. She let go of Kaneki's arm.

"Hey,"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to university next year and I know I'm not that smartass, so can you umm" Touka blushed and hide her face. Kaneki smiled and rub his cheeks. "Did you think you can, prep me for University exams?" She looks away, blushing.

Kaneki's heart began beating so fast. "Yes, su"

But just like when Kaneki began finishing his sentence. A girl with short hazelnut hair in a bob-cut and blunt bangs. Quickly approximately the two of them in the park. "Touka Chan, here you are!"

"Yoriko!" Touka block Yoriko's view of Kaneki. "What are you doing?"

"Here, ugh, my stomach" Yoriko grunted and began massaging her stomach. "God, I'm so awful at running. I hate running!" She grunted, still massaging her stomach. Kaneki, open his backpack, grab his bottle of water and gave it to Yoriko. "Here you go. I'm also not good at running and when my best friend makes me run I also lose my breath. Hahaha," Kaneki scratches his head while blushing. "I think this is an indicator we should exercise more, don't you think?"

Yoriko who was hesitant to take water, just look at Touka glaring at her. Kaneki just looks at both. Was the girl repulsed at him? I mean, I know girls have this secret code of communicating. Like the Morse code of girls?!

"Haha, thanks but no, I" Yoriko gave the water bottle to Kaneki. Kaneki grabs it, sadly. "Is not that I, umm it's just I know Touka would get mad at me if I drink your bottle since she thinks you're cute and a nerd but mostly cute!"

Kaneki paused. Yoriko ran. What, just what he heard. Did he hear that right? Did he hear that Touka thinks he is cute? Or his ears are deceiving him?

"YORIKO YOU ARE DEAD!" Touka began running towards Yoriko, but she suddenly stops and began walking towards him. Touka stomped his feet.

"AAAAAAAaaahhhh!"

"Why did you do that?"

"You think you are cute, huh? Think again stupid!"

Immediately after that Touka ran towards Yoriko. Why does he have to suffer? Why? God, why? He sat down on a bench. To relax from the sudden pain he had on his foot. He closed his eyes and started feeling more relaxed, his foot didn't hurt at all. His foot relaxed, it's like he was in heaven. It's kind of like if his foot was getting massaged. He opens his eyes and in fact, his foot was getting massaged.

He suddenly opens his eyes and saw the same flamboyant man massing his shoes while kneeling on the floor. "Kaneki Kun, you sure have some beautiful feet". Kaneki on a pure instant removed his foot. "What are you doing here, Tsukiyama san?" Kaneki once again, felt all his hairs went up. Tsukiyama put a shoe on top of the bench, putting one of his arms on top of his knee, with his hand resting on his head.

This man is sure over the top.

"Amore, I was just trying to enjoy some afternoon snacks. Do you mind joining me?" Tsukiyama signal Kaneki over his back, where there was a white blanket spread on the garden with some red petals scattered around the blanket. There was also a book open, and to the side, there was a basket open.

"Umm, sure?" Something inside Kaneki told him, to get out of there but at the same time, he thought this guy wasn't that bad. So, he decided why not? He stood up and follow Tsukiyama. He sat down on one side, meanwhile Tsukiyama on the other side. Tsukiyama grabs the book and gives it to Kaneki. "Here, this is for you" "Eh, for me? Why?" Kaneki grabs it, and look through it while blushing. "Well, I saw you giving a book to your stupid neighbor I mean –ahem". Tsukiyama cough. "I mean, amore since you work in a book café, I assume you liked books so much, isn't that correct?" "Well yeah, you're right, but how Tsukiyama san do you get your hands in this?" "hahaha, amore I know the author".

Kaneki couldn't believe it. He could just not believe it. This man didn't just give him a book of one his favorite authors, 'Sen Takatsuki' and it's tops of that. The book is signed! Jesus! This is so good to be true. While Kaneki was too excited while holding the book. Tsukiyama grabs his hand and starts smelling it. Without knowing, Tsukiyama licks his hand.

Kaneki jumps and kneels down by the surprised.

"Tsukiyama! What? Why?"

Tsukiyama didn't let go of Kaneki's hand. While breathing too hard, he still was smashing his cheeks with Kaneki's hand. "Your hand, your scent, all of you is adorable… Ken Kun" Tsukiyama had an erotic view, blushing and breathing really hard. "No no no!"

Kaneki, run!

While Kaneki tried to remove his grip of Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama fell on top of Kaneki. Tsukiyama was smiling, and Kaneki just started sweating nervously, pushing Tsukiyama to the side. "Kaneki Kun, let me kiss you" Tsukiyama grab Kaneki's face.

"Oi, what are you doing here! This is a public space" Tsukiyama clicked her tongue and moved from Kaneki. Kaneki runs towards the police officer. The police officer grabs Kaneki by his shoulder and interrogates him.

"Don't move, I need to interrogate you too!"

"No, I…!"

Why he was getting interrogated? He was the victim in this situation. "Officer, this is not Kaneki Kun fault, is this man fault. He was sexually harassing him." Kaneki turns around and looks at the sudden recognizable voice.

"Furuta!"

Kaneki runs towards Furuta and hugs him. He will never think he will be this happy at seeing Furuta. The police officer points at Tsukiyama. "Oi, is that true?" Tsukiyama who was just sitting down on the garden stood up. "What, are you going to put me in jail or what?" The man, with short black hair, took his cap off. "I, Amon Koutarou will arrest you for sexual harassment a young man!" Tsukiyama clicks his tongue.

"You know, I think it's better for me if I just follow you to the police station. Don't you think Police officer?" The police officer then grabs Tsukiyama arms, he stops in front of Kaneki and Furuta. "I will make this man pay for his actions". Kaneki blushed, while the said police officer was looking firmly at him. "Thank you, Officer Koutarou san" Koutarou blushed. While he was moving with Tsukiyama.

Kaneki sigh in relief. 'Glad he won't deal with this weirdo'. Meanwhile, Furuta smells the scarf and clicks his tongue. "Kaneki Kun, why don't we go to your house? I assumed you're very scared aren't you?" Kaneki blush and smiles. "Yeah, of course".

Kaneki grabs his backpack and continues walking with Furuta leading the walk. Furuta grabs Kaneki's hand while skipping and smiling. You may think this is weird, but he was already conformed to Furuta's weird behavior. He didn't mind, the hand grabbing or the skipping. "Furuta, how you find me there?" Furuta just walks silently and never respond.

"Does it really matter at this point, Kaneki Kun? I save you, didn't I?" Furuta closed his eyes and smile at him. "Yeah, perhaps you are right". Something on Kaneki's mind thought that maybe Furuta was following him, but he disregards the thought when he heard somebody say…

"Tonight you belong to me"

Kaneki turns around and saw nobody. Furuta meanwhile took Kaneki's scarf and put it on his pocket. As they arrived at the front of his house. He welcomes Furuta at his home. Surprisingly, Kooru was inside with his Mom. When he was greeting his mother, he didn't catch when Kooru glare at Furuta.

After all that, the night went off and he slept. When he was drifting off to sleep, he heard somebody yelled: "You know he is mine?!" "Fufufu, get a life" "Fuck you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Alecastro (*_*)7


	5. Revelation

He was just passing by the train station….

When he first saw him.

It was like time has stopped.

Hair like the pure snow, eyes as grey as clouds that adorn the cold weather. His skin was smooth and bright. It was like God himself has been present on that train station where he currently was.

Though he swears he has seen this man before. Maybe with a different type of color. Kaneki was brought to reality when he heard some clicking noises like somebody was taking photographs of him. He looks around but saw nobody.

Kaneki was brought once again from his train of thought when Kooru was shaking him "Oi, kid wake up! It's not good to space out in the middle of the train station" Kooru shake his hands in front of him. Kaneki shakes his head and looks at Kooru.

"I'm sorry Kooru, hahaha" Kaneki scratch his head and smile.

"Damn, why are you this cute?"

"Eh, what do you mean Kooru sa?" Kaneki was cut off when a high pitch scream came towards them.

"KOORU CHAN!"

"Oh no, not this girl"

A girl with straight light pink hair cropped into an angled bob. She had very delicate features and a sleepy expression, with heavy-lidded eyes. She was wearing a purple trench coat, with black boots. She ran towards Kooru and hugs him from behind.

"Goddamit Hairu, can you stop hugging me"

"No, can't do Kooru".

Hairu made a kissy face towards the cheek of Kooru, at the exact same time, Kooru was distancing himself from her. Kooru, wrapped her arms around Kooru shoulders.

'She is beautiful, perhaps she is his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend' Kaneki thought.

"Ara, who is this young man?" Hairu looked at Kaneki. Kaneki bowed himself.

"I'm Kaneki Ken, Kooru's neig-"

"Boyfriend?"

"No, I'm his neigh-"

"In the process"

"Kooru, don't talk nonsense please"

Kooru, remove her hands within his shoulders and clean his suit. "This is a student of mine when I used to do tutoring"

Hairu, made finger guns at Kooru, and wink.

"Don't be so cold Kooru. I was your cute middle school student"

"Like hell"

Hairu pouted and bowed to Kaneki

"Well, hello there young man. My name is Hairu Ihe, I'm 18 years old. I'm a part-time model and I'm also studying medicine at University"

"Also might eat you up, if you aren't careful" Kooru's mocking tone said.

Hairu put her hands on her chest, sounding offended "Ah, excuse me sr. I will do everything perfectly, but if it gets one thing wrong might throw a tantrum".

Anger suddenly rises in Kooru's eyes and gritted his teeth. "I'm not dealing with a girl like you"

Hairu began twirling her body. "You just hate me because I AM this beautiful"

Kaneki just scratches his cheek, putting an awkward smile at them. He looks through the crowd, to search for the man he was looking at. But just he thought, he was gone. He sighed. Of course, somebody like that man, couldn't be real, but at least he saw him. It's like witnessing an earth miracle for just once.

*Ring ring*

"Aah, Jesus Christ my manager is always so damn annoying! Well, Kaneki kun!" She suddenly hugs Kaneki. "I'm so glad, I could meet you, but I must depart. My sweet lover boy". Hairu, move her head to look at Kaneki, while still hugging him. Kooru coughs in annoyance. Kaneki just takes a glimpse at her and blushes madly. "You're so cute, but I need to go!"

"GODDAMIT, THEN GO!"

She let's go of Kaneki, hugs Kooru, which Kooru just stare at her in annoyance, and just as she came, she was off. Kooru, puts his hand on his hips. "That girl… even though she is weird, she is kind. So don't get any bad impressions, alright?" "No, it's okay I have a few shares of people like that" he smiled.

"Well, I'm off, my train is already here, so Ummm…"

Both of them just stood there, looking at each other. People pass behind them.

"Goodbye, Kooru-"

Kooru hugs him and runs towards the doors of the train. When Kaneki wanted to say something. The doors suddenly closed, he looks at Kooru who was blushing madly looking away. Kaneki blushes and waves goodbye.

Ah, that man is sure is weird, but he likes him regardless.

As he was turning around, a group of kids came running towards him, and almost knock him over. Gladly, they just bump into him. Kaneki made sure, nothing on him was dropped off. Goodness kids these days sure are active. Wait, why is he sounding like an old man?

"Goddammit, the director is sure is going to kick us from the school" A guy with light orange hair that was long almost reaching his shoulders with two strands of hair parted and tied up at the top of his head. Kicked at a nearby pole.

"It's Saiko's fault". A teenage boy with purple hair styled into an undercut said as he was taking off his headphones. A girl with two thick sections of hair worn in pigtails with uneven fringed bangs shook her around and pouted at the teenage boy.

"Ah! This is not fair! It was Hige Chan fault for challenging me into another battle in Overwatch!" The girl, signal his friend, a boy with short wavy, light pink-colored hair, who was dumbfounded by the situation, stared in disbelief at her. "Ha, but Saiko sama, you were the one told me to battle Ching Li and you in the first place".

A boy with bronze-skinned with dark ivy-colored tresses sighed. "Ha, this is the reason why I told you guys making a study session in Saiko's place during school days is bad." A tall young man with dark green hair and bangs that cover his eyes placed his hands on his cheeks, he pouted. "Maybe if I call my aunt, she can make an arrangement…" The same boy with purple hair, grab the little girl's cheeks. "Listen, here Saiko if I get a note for being late. I will end you". A dark-haired young woman of average height, grab the boy's hands and put them into each side of his. "Kukie, I will not stay silent as I see you disrespecting Saiko, or I won't hesitate to kick you as well".

"Ha, it looks like my rising and closed anger will be released today. Okay, let's go I have been trying to challenge you when I knew you were the victory in the Taekwondo female category, Hsiao". The boy took his school jacket and give it to the orange-haired boy.

Kaneki didn't like this. Up close, he could see these kids where from a private school and if the school knows they were fighting they might get into much trouble. So, Kaneki does as an adult would do. Kaneki slowly approaches the group of kids and tap the back of the orange-haired boy. The teenage boy looks at him with annoyance.

"Umm, I can help you"

The teenage boy frowned. "Help? Help me with what?" The other teenage boy with pink hair approached their situation with a curious face. "Ha, looking for a fight?" Kaneki waves his arms around his face. "No, no! I suddenly heard your situation about not catching the train, and the Ebisu bus station is down some streets from here. I'm guessing by the jacket you're wearing, you study at KAIS International School isn't it?"

The two boys look at him. Kaneki stared at them. "Well, the train won't be coming until 20 minutes more, and if my guess correctly you have about 20 minutes until your school starts, right? And the bus takes approximately 10 if you go right now. You may catch the bus."

The pink-haired boy left the older teen and talk with his friends. They look at him, the boy who took the jacket off and took it back from the orange-haired boy, stares at him. "So, you are saying if we go down from here, we will be on time?" Kaneki nodded. "Yes, that's correct!" The blue-haired girl bowed at him crying.

"Thank you, you saved from getting abused!"

"Saiko!" The purple-haired boy screams at her, while she put her hands on her ears. "Thank you um…" The boy with green hair bowed at him. Kaneki also bowed at him and blushed. He liked doing these kinds of things. If it wasn't that big deal, but he liked helping people "No need, now get ongoing, or else you will be late". They stare at him silently and bowed at him.

Kaneki put his hands on his hips and smiled. Oh boy, to be a teenager again. It is not that long ago, that Kaneki was in Highschool but he actually envied that group of teenagers, he would have loved been in a group of friends, just like them. I mean, don't get him wrong. He loves Hide, he always thanks the world for bringing Hide unto his life but there was sometimes, Kaneki wished he had more friends in high school to do more activities together. It is not like he would enjoy being outside very often since he was more a house-person but he would have loved to have more friends with different personalities.

As Kaneki was walking towards his job, he bumped into someone. The man with wide shoulders turns around and bows.

"Kid, good to see you again"

Kaneki lookup and the saw the police officer who helped him that day. He also bows. "No, officer Amon I was the one who should say sorry, I was the one who bumps into you and also my name is Kaneki Ken". Kaneki smiled and scratched the back of his head. The man just stares at him, he took his cap off.

"Kaneki correct? I have bad news for you. You know the man who sexually assaulted you?"

"Y-yeah?"

Amon puts his hands into a fist and closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid that man didn't pay for the thing he did. He belongs to a rich family, so as soon as my chief saw him, he told him to leave. He didn't want the father of that man, come and complain. I told him, it was corruption what he was doing, and he just handed me some dollars to keep my mouth shut."

Kaneki didn't know what to say. I mean, is bad the man didn't even have jail time or just a paper of what he did, but what really concerned him, is that Amon looks so nice and wants everything to be equal. Not many people have that quality nowadays.

"Officer Amon, don't worry even if he didn't get anything. I will make sure to never crossed paths with him." He stretches himself to reach Amon's head, but he failed so instead he patted Amon's shoulder. "Don't worry about me officer, you did a great job and don't let anybody tell you otherwise, alright?" Amon, grab Kaneki's hands on his shoulders, he lowers their hands and intertwined them. They both stare at each other. Kaneki blushes as Amon just stares at him solidifying his gaze at Kaneki's eyes. Kaneki didn't mind the situation he was in. Even though this is quite embarrassing, but something inside knows he can trust Amon.

"Policer Amon, in the Shibuya district there's being a 43 in a local Candy store."

Amon's radio soon activated while both of them wake up from being in a gaze battle. Amon cursed, he shakes his head, immediately did a cross and kisses his hand.

"Are you catholic Officer Amon?"

Amon grabs the hat that was accidentally tossed down on the floor, wipes it and puts it on while staring at Kaneki. "Yes, indeed I am. Well, boy-I mean Kaneki. It was a pleasure of meeting you, but I have to do some duties." Kaneki bows and waves him goodbye, immediately Amon stops his tracks and walks in his direction. He grabs a small notebook he had on his front pocket as well as a pen and writes something. He hands it to Kaneki.

"Kaneki, if that man ever harasses you. Please never hesitate to call me on my personal phone number okay? I will be there for you, got it?"

Kaneki blushingly takes the note and waves him goodbye.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was his lunchtime. If he could describe today, it was like a normal day. Yes, just putting aside the weird encounter with Kooru's old student. Irimi and Koma flirtatious pickup lines to mess him up, everything seemed totally fine. So he decided to visit the food trucks where he saw once Touka that time. Apparently, that one truck he had seen her. It was from her family's friend Yoriko, but unfortunately, he didn't want sweet things he wanted something salty today. Scanning over the food trucks, he decided to grab some Indian food.

As he orders some curry food and sits down on the nearby tables they had. Amon was there choosing some sushi food nearby the Indian food truck. As he grabs his food, scanning over the seats, his gaze encounters Kaneki waving at him with a smile.

"Good work today Amon san!" Amon takes a seat next to Kaneki, he puts his food on the table. "Good work to you as well". He puts his hands together and began praying. Wow, he never has seen a catholic in person and this is the first time encountering one. It is not like he had never seen a religious person before. Is just rare seeing somebody believing in God nowadays. Most people in Japan are not religious. It is not like Kaneki didn't believe in God himself, but he wasn't moved or touched by the beliefs of some of those religions.

"Ha, goodness, gracious why should I buy food for you again?" A man with short brown hair with long parted bangs and brown eyes, wearing a professional blue suit, frowns as he grabs two boxes and carries them in front of a woman with pale blonde hair styled in braids and purple eyes, she was wearing a formal suit. "Hmm, you were the one to suggest to fight again, so don't come crying again". The man just frowned and click his tongue. The woman looks at them, especially at Amon.

"Is that Amon Koutarou?"

Amon looks away from his food and sighs. Oh, are they problematic people? Perhaps people from Amon's past. "Amon, did you say Amon?" The man having the two boxes of sushi, look to the side and rush over them. "Amon is so good to see you again!" The woman looks at Kaneki and then stares at Amon. She slams her hand in the table. "Inspector Amon Koutarou, why don't you answer your phone calls?" Perhaps this woman is Amon ex. Amon just stood there quietly eating his sushi. "Seidou, you have grown up it seems" The young man overjoyed, he puts his boxes on the table, sat down and pointing at himself. "You think so? Thanks, Amon san!" "Shut up Seidou!" Seidou surprised and look down. "I'm sorry Akira…. Wait no, you need to stop pressuring Amon!"

Akira glares at the man. The tension was so heavy, all the hunger Kaneki had. It was immediately gone. "Pressuring him? He was the one, who… made all this mess! Amon, if you weren't this stupid you could be with us, in our department! Right Seidou". Seidou looks at her, he tries to speak up but refrains himself. "Amon, if you apologize to the chief… perhaps you will…"

"¡I WON'T!" Amon slammed his fist in the table, almost knocking their food. "Akira, Seidou, I appreciate your help for defending me but Akira you know I only did was best, and your father knows it and that's why he puts his position at risk, so at least I could become a police officer and not lose my job". The woman grabs Amon from his seat and pushes him upward. Her fists staying on Amon's chest, while she gritted her teeth.

"Don't fight you two!" The three of them look at him. All this time they ignore his presence and finally acknowledge him. "I don't know what's going on between you three, but I can see that all of you are hurt. I don't think is wise to fight when you're this hurt…"

Seidou looks down. "You sure a cute kid". Kaneki looks at Seidou surprised. He grabs his sushi boxes, he began walking away. "I'm going to eat all this sushi Akira and I don't care if you get mad." The woman tears up and slightly punch Amon's chest. She stares at Kaneki, and extended her hand. "Give me your Id" Kaneki stare both at Amon and Akira. He reaches down on his pocket and handed her his id. "Kaneki Ken, this information you just heard it's classified. If I hear this conversation going around, I will personally arrest you". Akira looks at him blushing and went away, muttering. "Stupid cute nosy kid".

Amon looks at him and bows. "I'm sorry Kaneki". He shakes his hands in front of him. "Don't worry Amon san". Amon sits down, he puts his arms resting on the table. "The people you met are Mado Akira and Seidou Takizawa. I used to work alongside Akira's father Mado Kureo. We were both supervisors…." He glances at Kaneki with a worried face. Kaneki patted his shoulder and gesture him to "go on".

"You know that I'm a devoted catholic person. I value justice always wins in the end. I don't know if you know about this case, but there was this case -The hanged man-". He shakes his head to the side. "Well to put in short, there was a professor of a university who was found dead in his apartment by his student. Apparently the student who found him was working alongside with him uncovering a mysterious fruit"

Something inside Kaneki wanted to ask about the name, since the story connected with a story that Nishiki and Kimi had told him, but he wasn't sure if it was polite to him.

"The professor Kijima had much research and apparently he-"

"Is the student name Furuta?"

Something inside Kaneki clicked. The name and the story all connected with Nishiki and Kimi's rumor.

Amon slightly frowns and looks at Kaneki. "So you know about the case then?"

"Oh no, I don't. It's just a rumor about a friend who I have that is circulating in the university he goes to"

"Hmm… well, those rumors are true. Well… at first, we investigated the student, he was our first suspect but he said he was just delivering some photos for the professor. Then they did the autopsy, and It reveals that it was suicide. Believe me Kaneki, it wasn't suicide. The man had two shots, one on his head and the other one on his knee. Not also that, but there were some marks of rope in his neck. Somebody who commits suicide often leaves a note, but of course, that was dismissed since that man had any family. The one tricky thing here, it was that all the information that the student said, they were working with. It wasn't in his apartment, it wasn't in his university locker. His computer had none of the data. At first, I thought that the student blackmailed him but apparently, he only handed him photos with the same structure of this mysterious fruit. He never learned how this fruit was called, or where it was located. In addition, he was working for him for extra points in his classes. One thing is certain, the professor Kijima told him, that this fruit was researched by the government, and if they come after him, he should delete all the details of the photos he has."

"But… if Furuta said that the government might be after them. ¿Why did the police never look up to that?"

"Because the case was closed as a suicide and the boy told me this in confidence. Apparently, the man was this close with him, that he became his parental figure. Tell me Kaneki, did your friend told you about this?"

"No, he did not". Kaneki looked down, and his chest felt heavy. He didn't know what an awful past his friend had.

"I became more invested in this investigation because something similar happened to me when I was a kid… somebody who I considered as a paternal figure also lost his life protecting me…. his death was never investigated"

Amon reaches inside out of his uniform and took out a cross. "Hence the reason why I became a devotional catholic person and also a police officer. I began searching for more clues in many places but in the end, the higher-ups knew my infiltration to the system. I was about to lose my job when my partner Mado Kureo insisted, that I was a good police officer and instead lower my rank as an inspector and become just a normal police officer."

Amon looks up to the sky. "But you know, I don't regret it. If you need to sacrifice yourself in order to have justice, then I will gladly sacrifice myself." A wind blow against Amon's face, he looks to Kaneki, his hair dancing around the rhythm of the wind.

This man is sure is pure.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneki was packing some used books on the shelves. They were books some customers have left on the tables. Even though this genre doesn't appeal to him that much. But the books section of "poetry" had always such amazing and beautiful covers. You almost feel like the poetry itself was being described just by looking at their cover.

The ring bell of the front door rang. Kaneki was sitting on the floor since the books where place on the first shelve, he glances up. He saw a towering, stout man with short flushed hair, He has a cross-shaped design for a beard, with three teenagers coming in.

The man searches around the shop as if he was searching for something. He spotted Ken sitting down on the floor placing the books, while Ken was watching him. He smiled at the man. "Hello, welcome". Kaneki rises above the ground. The man ignored him and lookup. The teenagers who were around him, look to Kaneki.

A girl with a bob cut that has light auburn hair bowed at him. "Hey cutie my name is Jiro". Kaneki flushed. The other twins surround him. "Oh no, hottie alert!" a boy with spiky black hair, wearing a green hoodie shouted. "The name is Ichimi, nice to meet you hottie!" Suddenly a boy with his black hair tied into a short ponytail, grab Kaneki by his shoulder and swings him to look at him. "Hey…. My name is Sante". The boy blushed and bowed at him. Kaneki didn't know what to do, so he only bowed. "My name is Kaneki ken".

"Guys! We don't care if this guy is cute or not… we came here for a reason!" Jiro swings Kaneki and pinches his cheeks. "But Banjou, look at him. I never saw a boy this cute before." The man named Banjou, look at him and flushed.

"-I mean… yeah, he is cute, but we have an important mission". He grabs a photograph he was carrying from his pocket and show him a photograph of Rize.

"Hey, according to some people it seems that she was spotted here, did she say anything to you or something".

Kaneki widens his expression. Why are they looking for Rize? Did she do something? Was she in trouble? Maybe this is the reason why she couldn't come the other day. He stood there silent. The man scratches his head and put the photo inside his pocket. "I knew it, this is useless"

"Why? Did something happened to her?"

Sante appears close to him and whisper. "She disappeared".

"WHAT?! Since when?!"

Banjou looks at him, frowning and turns his hands into a fist. "I was close to her… and I haven't seen her for a while so I got worried".

"Correction, you develop a crush of her…" Ichimi said.

"No, I did not. This guy right here is cuter than her".

Banjou looks at Kaneki, whose gaze was looking down. Banjou opened the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but I really need to go. Let's go, guys!" The three teenagers went after him, Kaneki grabs Jiro by the shoulders.

"How much tell me?"

Jiro stiffens her shoulders and enters the shop. She looked to the side and close her mouth. As she wanted to say something, but couldn't do it. "She has disappeared two weeks ago"

Two weeks ago? Is the exact same time, he hasn't seen the girl before. Could it be, the reason why she couldn't attend to her date with him is that she was kidnapped?

Kaneki started crying and sat down on the floor.

Thank God, there were already in closing hours. People actually don't frequent their place this much.

Jiro started patting Kaneki

"Oh boy, this is the reason why Banjou didn't want people to know. Hey, Kaneki this is not your fault!" The doors of the store open.

A man with a gray coat and black hat appears by the door. Irimi who just burst from the staff room, "Kaneki somebody just came and you didn't greet them, you" Irimi suddenly stop her tracks when she saw the man, putting his coat on a nearby seat.

"Manager, you came earlier!"

Kaneki with tears in his eyes, look up ignoring the girl patting his back. The old man, just look at Kaneki and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work took time since it was hard for me to find an inspirational song to set the mood, but I found it.
> 
> If you liked hearing songs while reading fanfiction, I recommend reading "Billy Joel - Piano man" Or "Arai Tasuku - 0 ft Itaru Baba" those two songs can be fitting when reading Amon in this story. Cannon Amon was really precious, so I really enjoyed writing this chapter I hope you had like it.


	6. A damaging good deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! The 6th chapter of this series! I really like how this chapter turns out. I hope you like it. Any suggestions, please leave them in the comments.

It had rained a while ago. Tiny droplets of water stuck on the leaves outside the window. The same droplets came down stuck on the reflected window. The fogginess was reflected in all the windows of the staff room. Outside, the lights were seen just as blurry circles beaming in the background. The lights were partially making the room more agonic of what it was. 

Sighing, Ken adjusted himself on the couch, both legs resting on it. He had a blanket covering almost all of his body. His face was so pale, that not even a corpse in its rotten core will compare. His body was as cold as ice cubes that were forgotten in the freezer. He had bags under his eyes that were swollen for crying too much. He didn’t want to think anything. He didn’t want to feel anything.

Ken was always like this. His mother had always told him that every time a piece of sad news appear on the news. He was so sensitive about it, he took the news very personally. If somebody died, he would feel the agony of the victim on their last breath. If somebody was murdered, he felt the necessity to cry for the family of the victim. He was a sensitive man, what can he say? 

The door of the staff room opened, and Yoshimura walks inside. Having a big purple mug, with steaming pouring on the air. He approached Ken and handed the mug of coffee. At last, a chair that was a nearby table, he grabs it and put it in front of Kaneki. He sat down.

This man had an unusual aura surrounding him. If he could describe it, it almost feels like there are many secrets to this old man, but at the same time, he felt if it one day he could tell a secret, he knows this old man would never reveal it to anybody. 

“Well… that girl told me what she told you. It is not your fault…”

He shed tears once again. No, it was his fault. That day that he met her for the last time. That night, that he felt so uneasy. He could have done something…. If there could be a way, to let him get back in time and accompany her to her house and change something. But deep down, Ken knew as well he couldn’t do anything for her. He barely knew her and yet he felt so attached to her. 

“I know it isn’t my fault okay? But the last person who saw her alive was me, UGHHHH!”

His tears began pouring on his cheeks as they were sliding through his face and landing on his clothes that were already wet from earlier. 

Yoshimura grabs a handkerchief from his pocket and passes it to him. Kaneki grabs it on and wipes his face. Yoshimura smile and pointed on to the window next to them.

“Kaneki” Yoshimura called his name to grab his attention, as Irimi told him how he was called.

“You know sometimes people want to do many things to protect who we loved, but like you know neither of us is perfect. We can’t please all of the worlds in one go. You may think you’re doing a good thing for somebody but at the same, you’re damaging another one by the same “good deed” that you did, just like the rain”. 

Yoshimura stood up and wipe the fogginess of the window with another handkerchief he grabs from his pants. 

“Some people might be offended by me wiping the fogginess of the window, because they wanted their scenario to be blurry of the outside world, and the other half might thank me because I wipe it because I show them, what the real scenario outside this window looks like."

The older man stares at him.

“Just like they are many abandoned pets on the street. Many kids want to take them home and begged their parents to take them. The kids think they are doing a good deed by taking the pet to their home but the parent tells their kids they can’t have a pet. The kid would be sad and say “it’s unfair”. But what do they don’t know it’s that they can’t afford to have a pet. Making good deeds or bad deeds would always have good and bad consequences, Kaneki …”

Yoshimura sat down and patted Kaneki’s head.

“Even if you accompany her or knew something about where she lived. You will never know why she disappeared. Because if you think that only because you could accompany could have to change something, then you’re having the same thought as many parent's thoughts when their kids go missing. Yes, you can be mad, but you can blame your past actions. What you need to do is move forward and try to think a way to look for her”.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was Friday

Kaneki went with makeup on to his work. To his defense, Kaneki woke up with red eyes and had massive black bags under his eyes. So when his mother saw him, she grabbed the concealer of Miza’s makeup bag and put in on him. Not just that, she also put some foundation and powder. 

He looks like a ghost. 

“¡Oh hello Casper, good morning!” came Irimi's voice as she greeted him when he enters the staff room to change his outfit. Kaneki gritted his teeth and put on his uniform. Koma just stood there holding the door. “Eh, Irimi Kaneki is here? I can’t see him”. Irimi grabs a bag from her locker and opens it. “Do you want some more powder for your neck?” 

Kaneki just sits down in a chair. Even if his thoughts were still unstable, he knew his comrades just wanted to lift his mood up. Even though they were mocking his paleness of today. They were still smiling at him. 

It was 7:30 am already, and he needed to put the opening sign on the door. He excuses himself from his coworkers as they complimented his paleness. As he walks to the door, he sees the manager opening the door to a certain familiar group he knew. 

“Welcome,” said Yoshimura who had the same uniform as Kaneki. The group came in and Banjou and his group pass through the manager. “Hello” Banjou flushed at seeing him and bowed himself. Ken stared at him silently. 

“It seems like my presence is not needed here” Yoshimura excuse himself and went to the second floor. “I just wanted to apologize-” but as Banjou was talking, his group came in front of him and inspected Ken. “Hey, is that makeup?” Ichi said. Sante who had his hand resting on his chin tilted him to the side. “Yes, you’re right Ichi, he is wearing makeup!” Jiro started jumping beside her brothers. 

“Can you teach me, Kaneki Kun?!” 

“Oi c’mon guys stop teasing him. He looks very uncomfortable!” Banjou looks down to the floor and sat down on one chair beside the poetry area of the café. “You look way better without makeup Kaneki…..”

Ken flushed. 

As the morning passed Banjou told him the reason why he was looking for Rize is that she had taken some money he had. Apparently Banjou owns a Loan Store and Rize used to work with him and his group from time to time. So, he was just looking for her so she can pay what she took from him and apparently Banjou assumed she had disappeared because she hasn’t shown her face in his store nor the places she frequents. 

That actually calm Kaneki a little bit. So she is not missing, or dead. She just disappears for some money she owned. Kaneki asked him, how much she took and it was apparently 2 million yen. Kaneki almost chocked himself, he wanted to pay a little bit of her debt, in a way if he could see her once again. But paying 2 million yen for somebody? Nope. It’s better to back away from that. 

Banjou left with his group and thanked him for being so polite over his situation. Even despite putting aside the siblings constantly teasing him for wearing makeup that day.

Just after he went into the shop after he grabs his lunch he was greeted by Hide looking at the pictures on the stairway leading to the second floor. 

“Well Hello Hide, long time no-“

“You’re wearing makeup bro? I didn’t knew you were into those things… then again putting a little blush on won’t hurt you or is it a new makeup style you’re trying on?” Hide slowly approach him while Ken just sighed and rubs his temples. 

“Good day to you to Hide!”

Hide stare at Ken’s pale face. His neck color didn’t match his whitish face. Kaneki thought perhaps Hide would ask him why he was wearing makeup but he didn’t want to worry him. Hide stare at him and widen his gaze. He reached for his backpack that he was carrying by his side and open it. He grabs a game box and handed it to him. Ken grab it and got surprised. He looks back at the game and Hide. 

-The Shinri Game: Akuma no Kokoroji-

Ken wasn’t that person who was really interested in games. He liked rather stick to Hide’s side meanwhile he played. But there’s was a game he had a particular his eyes on. Ever since he get the information on a Facebook psychological group. Yeah, Ken still uses Facebook. So what? Now putting that aside, he heard this game wasn’t that popular because its theme was rather psychological thinking and not many people were that invested in it. So if there was something Kaneki liked it was psychological genre whether it was on books or movies. He consumed those things every day if he had the possibility. So two months ago, he had asked Hide if he knew somebody who had this game. And here it is, resting on hands. His very own psychological-mystery game. 

Ken hugged the lights of Hide. “Thank you Hide!” Hide look at him and smiled patting Ken’s hair. “Since you don’t own a PS4 you know you have to play it on my house” Hide ruffles Ken’s hair once again. Ken open the box to look inside. “Aww, of course, Hide!” Kaneki gave a big giant hug to Hide. He rested on his shoulders for a while. Hide as surprised as he was. Just hugged him back. “I really couldn’t sleep at all yesterday but you always make my heart stop!” How do you do it?” Ken apart his face to gaze at Hide, whose face was smiling at him. The sunlight that was entering through the window of the café beam Hide’s eyes and reveal his beautiful almond-honey eyes. Ken touch Hide’s cheeks. “Today is on the house”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What? It’s tomorrow?” Ken almost lost balance while he was cleaning the dusty shelves of the romantic section of the café. Hide viscously gaze at Kaneki’s back and right when he saw him, he adverted his gaze back to his phone. He takes a sip of his bubble tea and coughs.

“Y-yeah, her sign event is today around 3 pm is at the Daikanyama T site”

“What Daikanyama Tsutaya Books?! One of the most beautiful bookstore in Japan” Ken almost scream that sentence when three loud –ahem- where heard around the first level. Ken composed himself and blushed. “Anyway, when I get out of my shift! Um... we will go!” Ken was scratching his back. 

It was 3 pm, and Ken was never this eager to get out of his shift. After all it was the “Takatsuki Sen” one of his favorite Japanese female writers. He had never gone to one of her signature events before because he was very busy with school. But that doesn’t mean, he wasn’t a big fan of her.

“Kaneki, don’t come tomorrow”

“ehhhhhhh??!” Is he getting fired for the thing he said earlier?

Ken bowed. “I’m sorry, Yoshimura san! I never intended to-”

“Oh no Kaneki san, we are going to close tomorrow because I’m going to make some few remodeling, alright?” 

He thought his soul was almost gone and put his hand on his chest. “Manager don’t play with me like that”. The older man just went away and chuckle to himself. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was late. Ken thought as they arrived at the bookstore around 3:15 pm. This store was pretty near his workplace. So they didn’t walk that much. There was a big line as he supposed. It was Takatsuki Sen after all. The event was going to be held in the “Anjin Library & Lounge” in the second level of the second building of Dainkanyama Tsutaya Books. Where he and Hide were located in the line, they can see perfectly the front desk were the author would be sitting. 

Almost five minutes on waiting on the line. Hide excuse himself because he remembers he would be getting some information from someone for his new investigation. Ken was amused and ask him, but Hide still didn’t want to reveal any information to him. He told Kaneki, that one day of this he would tell him. Well, fair game. If he can hide those things then he can also hide the existence of Rize, can he? 

As Hide was walking down the stairs, he saw a familiar man walking upstairs but this time he wasn’t wearing his uniform. He was wearing a black formal suit, red tie, and black shoes. He looks as Ken could describe it. FANCY. ELEGANT. He notices Ken and bowed at him. Apparently Amon was hired to secure the area. Ken nodded and wave him goodbye. Then he realized… if his job was to guard the place… then why isn’t he wearing his uniform? That didn’t make any sense to him. 

A tall raven-haired man, wearing a big black coat enters the stage beside the table with a microphone in hand. “Hello guests, I’m Noro the official manager of Takatsuki sen. The author will arrive shortly please be prepared for the books she will be signing, also if you are bringing her gifts. Please give them to me, I will make sure to give to her. I will be in the back of the table. So with any hesitation, please welcome Takatsuki sen”. 

Everybody in the line started clapping. But she wasn’t anywhere to be found. The man with the microphone started looking to his back. He turns his back to the line. “Ah, she is not here. Where could she be?” 

Suddenly the person who was behind Kaneki in the line took their green coat and hat. Ken almost panicked. The person grabs Ken’s shoulders and raises their other hand. “It is I, Takatsuki Sen! I AM HERE!” The people in line gasped. Ken heart was racing too fast. The woman, took her things and passed through the crowd and sat in the seat. The man clapped and handed her the microphone. “Hello, my individuals! Thank you for coming! Now then let’s begin!”

Everybody clapped. Ken panicked. Why are they clapping? 

“Why aren’t they bothered that she was earlier here and didn’t even bother to announce herself.” 

“She is like this. I remember last year, she put herself in a box. She made her fans wait for 30 minutes to reveal herself. It’s actually a pretty common thing she does in her sign events.” A voice from behind him came. He looks to his back and there was not only then Furuta smiling to him.

“Furuta, what?”

“Hello, Kaneki kun!” 

“I didn’t know you like her?” 

Furuta nod and smiled. Ken just sweatdropped. When Furuta is around, he doesn’t know how to act. He just accepts that Furuta is a bit weird and moves on with his life. A boy reaches for Furuta’s back. “This was my spot man” Ken listen. “Either way Kaneki how’s life?” Furuta ignore the boy. “Well, as usual. Work is normal and my family is there too, you?” The angry teenager just put his headphones back and clenched his fist. Ken stared behind Furuta’s back. That boy is awfully familiar. “Is normal very normal” Furuta gained Ken's attention, and stare back at him. “I see”

When they were almost five people left for him to get his book signed. The author called the next one, and stare at him. She raised an eyebrow and click her teeth in annoyance. 

Eh? That is odd. Is there something odd on him? Why did she stare at him like that? Right when Ken was deep in thought. The author grabs the microphone while she was signing the book. “You know guys? I think I can spoil you what can happen in my next book? Do you want some sneap of it?” The audience cheer on. “It’s about a father not caring about their children, and the psychological trauma that can leave to their children” She giggles and puts the microphone aside. Furuta excuses himself and leaves. “Eh, you’re going away?” Furuta nods and smiles. “Yes, I remember something I forgot.” While Ken, look at the departing figure of Furuta. He almost thinks he saw Furuta mad. Right when he looked back to the person who gains the position of Furuta. He saw the teenager again. He reaches behind his memory. Where he had seen this boy. The boy with two moles under his eye was looking to his cellphone with his purple headphones. Ken gathered his courage and swing his hands in front of him. The boy looks at him. “So you have read all the books?” The kid takes his purple headphones. He chuckles to himself. “Not even a hello. How rude of you”. He panics and blushes. The boy stares at him and looks down. “Yes I’m a fan of her, by the way, I believe we didn’t even introduce ourselves better my name is Kukie Urie” Ken realizes. Yes! That’s right this is the kid that was with his group of friends by the station the other day.

“Yes, my name is Kaneki Ken if you didn’t remember it well”. 

“Umm, the young man I know that you’re flirting an all but your turn is next. Leave your “lover boy” to the side and come to me. You came for me”.   
Ken gasped and flushed. Did the author just humiliate him and Urie in front of all these people? The woman has some nerves. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kaneki was existing his rather humiliating first signature event. He is actually considering, putting this author down on the list of favorite authors. He receives a notification post from Facebook. 

\- 69 people have liked your status -

“Huh?” Kaneki wondered. He hadn’t signed in to this profile for almost a month yet along publish a status. He only had it because Hide urges him to do so. He went to that famous status and almost choke himself. 

“I like big butts and I cannot lie” 

He quickly deleted the status. He was hacked. That’s the only explanation. But by who? He question Hide, but Hide rapidly reply he wasn’t. He believes Hide because Hide also stopped using Facebook. He was more of a twitter kind of guy. Instantly a message on his inbox came in. He read the profile. “Gamer Girl”. He clicked in the profile and there were no photos and their profile picture was from a Nintendo console. 

-Why hello there-

-where you the one who put that-

-Yes… now be a good boy and hand me the sega game you got”

How did this person know he had a sega game? Perhaps is a stalker? 

-Don’t try to tell me you don’t have it. Your friend tweeted he was handing it to you. 

Oh that you mention it. Hide has a big following on tweeter. He is somebody who has joined in many communities around twitter. Hide had mentioned earlier, his tweet of handing his Sega game to him had received a lot of retweets and apparently he had tagged him on it. 

-Now be a good boy and let us meet at the station at 9:00 am. I’ll be wearing a big pink coat. If you don’t follow my rules. I will be posting more embarrassing things and link your address. 

-Okay, I will meet you. 

-Okay, now don’t tell anybody about this. I will be watching your internet history. Capisci?

-Yes

Now he had a headache. He rubs his fingers. He was humiliated by wearing makeup and by his favorite author by apparently flirting. But on top of that, he was also hacked. God. This day couldn’t get more difficult for him. Kaneki rested his head on a table at the Starbucks café they had in the library. He thought to himself and decided just to hand over the game. He thought of giving this case to the police but I bet they will just laugh at him. He grabs his backpack. 

¿Ah?

Where is his backpack? He just has the book the author sign. No. Don’t tell me he leaves his backpack on his work. He had the game inside his backpack. Now he had to get the backpack. He watches the clock on his phone. It was at 4:30 pm. At least luck is on his side, the shop closes its door at 7:30 pm. 

When Kaneki arrives at the café, he was welcome by Koma, who was giving some coffee to some people in the poetry section of the café. He told Koma, that he had left his backpack. Kaneki was given permission to enter the staff room. He just needed to be quiet because the manager had a guest inside his room. 

The staff room was really spacious, on their left side they had the locker rooms for the employees. A big square table with chairs in the middle and also a big couch next to the lockers. On the right side, there was a small office for the manager, who had a door with a big window who was closed. Kaneki tried to make the smallest noises to grab his game. He opened the locker and grab his backpack. As he was exiting a big slam on a table was heard on the manager’s office. 

“Please don’t go…”

“Ha, I don’t have anything to say to you old man AND by the way, the reason why signing was near is that my stupid editor said my stupid fans were always requesting places in the central area of Tokyo. Is not because I wanted to fucking see you” 

“Can you please just forgive me?”

“Ha forgive you? Why would I do that? Why don’t you tell that to Mom? Huh, you are the reason why she died of stress! Leaving her behind, when you went around the globe, without any explanation!”

“I send money…”

“Oh yeah, the money that those damn loan sharks always took away every time they came. Because it seemed like somebody needed the money to build a stupid café!”

“Eto, this café was a dream that both of me and your mother dream for a long time ever since we resign from our jobs of being a journalist. So please try to understand that-”

“!No, fuck you!” 

The girl exited the door when she saw Kaneki exiting the staff room he turns all white. “I didn’t want to hear, I didn’t hear anything!” Takatsuki just grabs him, while exiting the staff room. They both exited the café. She still drags him nearby the small parking lot the café had. She took him inside of her car. She sat down next to him since they were on the back of her car. 

“I’m Eto that’s my real name. I refused to be called my surname. It just makes me remember that old man, so only called me Eto”. 

Kaneki sighed, he closed his eyes and push himself apart from her. “Um... that’s good to know.” He didn’t know how to act. The girl who was the same girl he admired as an author. It’s the manager's daughter. No wonder every time Takatsuki illustrated dads in her stories, she always portrayed them as “abusive” “loners” guys. 

“So... Are you going to question my connection to your boss?” Eto smirked and tilted her head to the side. “No” Kaneki firmly stare at her. “It is not my business to learn about my boss’s personal life. He has a problem, so does everybody. But you know Eto”.

Eto lifted her eyebrow, still looking amused at him.

“Your father once told me, that people aren’t perfect and sometimes we make decisions that affect the good and bad side of the world. That we might think we are doing a good thing, but the other party is doing a bad thing. I had never been a father, and never raised a child before but...” He took a deep breath.

“Sometimes parents do things to keep us away from danger and the children don’t get that. We just see the present but never see the future. I don’t know the details of your family, but please try to listen to the whole story of your father. Because there is no more fool person than somebody trying to act clever with their hands covering their ears.” 

Eto stares at him and laughs. He gulped and grabs his backpack, and tries to leave the car when Eto grabs him. She pushes herself to Kaneki, she grabs his face. She moves directly to his face. He panics as he tries to get away from Eto’s grip. She sticks her tongue and licks his face. 

Kaneki with all his might, grab his strength and opened the door. He pushed Eto away and run away. Eto stares at him and touches her tongue. 

“Oh yeah, I’m going to touch myself tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all the places and games I mentioned in this story are real.   
> I always try to implement real things and places in my stories. So I hope you enjoy that!   
> Thank you as well for reading.


	7. A beautiful Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I haven't been posting for weeks. But I have many projects in university and top of that work that I bring home from my actual daily job is sometimes getting to me. I managed to write this chapter in 2 weeks for the short amounts of spare time I had during those days. Either way, enough of my ranting and enjoy the chapter!

It was Saturday, around 9: 10 am, Kaneki arrived at 8:30 am and that damn hacker so-called "Gamer girl" hadn't come. Why does he of all people have to suffer this? Kaneki stiffens himself on some benches at the station. He munches some gum and started tapping his foot. He was getting frustrated. In cases like this, he always brings a book with him to read, but since life hated him. Of course, he had forgotten to bring a book. There were people walking in front of the station as usual. He looks through the crowd, trying to figure out who in his right mind would hack him. Perhaps this so-called hacker is in the crowd just like what Eto did in the signing event.

¡Heck! If Eto a so well-respected author 'until now' can do things like that to surprise her fans. Why can this hacker do the same thing? I mean, he has seen hackers in movies being portrayed as this enigmatic-figures, who are shut-ins and often had the government in their tails. Perhaps this is so-called "hacker girl" is just one of the many usernames this hacker has done. Of course, Ken knows best is never to associate with people like that.

Somebody with a big coat that covered their whole figure with pastels colors plastered everywhere. The person wears a big star neon glasses, with a black-colored mouth mask, with some letters printed on it that read "hacker". Their hair was covered by the hood of the coat.

Ken just stared there in disbelief. If he could facepalm himself 1000 times, he could have done it now. If this wasn't the person who hacked him, then who else? So, instead of handling another weirdo he would just let this "hacker" do his job. The figure approaches him and sat down next beside him.

The person scoffs and looks sideways.

"pssst, young boy"

Ken just sweat drop, he let out a big sigh. This is going to be so troublesome. "Yes?" The person next to him just shoves their hand around Ken's shoulders. "Don't say anything to me, you are not allowed to talk back to me, sir!" "I-I'm sorry". Ken almost bowed, but immediately stop afterward. Why in God's name would he say I'm sorry to this person? This person threatens him for God's sake.

The person started laughing in his face. "Of course, you should be apologizing to me! THE GREAT SAI!" The person cough. "-HACKER GIRL SAMA!"

Ken's stress reaches 100 %.

Ken lifted this person's arm over and threw it back to its place. The atmosphere seems so tense. He didn't like this kind of situation, but it seemed kind of silly that he will give the only game he was interested in and top of all that a game that Hide work so hard to give to him, to a stranger online. He could just delete his profile Facebook and Twitter, right? He can create another profile and befriend people again.

He sometimes amazes himself for being so dense. He stood up from the bench when the person grabs their arm. "No wait stop! I'm-" Ken gritted his teeth. "I'm done with this facade! You know you can do whatever you want with that account!" he exclaimed as he shoves away this person's arm. "Imagine at what cost you need to go just to get a game? Imagine how your parents will feel when they know you threaten somebody just for a game!?"

The person began trembling, they took their star-shaped glasses and started sobbing. Revealing a blue-eyed girl with a trapeze typeface, white skin color as porcelain. Wait a minute! This person seems so awfully familiar. Where he has seen them?

"I… ugh… I'm sorry"

The short amount of people who were in the train station stopping their tracks just to see the scenario that was in front of them.

"What is happening?"

"Perhaps a breakup?"

"Poor thing!"

Poor thing? She was the one who blackmails him! Why in this particular scenario he has to be the bad guy? Kaneki took her by the arm, all embarrassed. They move to a quieter place from the station.

He grabs her shoulders and shakes her.

"What do you want from me? Why did you blackmail me?"

"I want you to be my teacher!"

The girl exclaimed, tears still falling out of her face. Kaneki stared at the abyss of the station. He closed his eyes, hands still on her shoulders. His heart, his movements, his thoughts and all of the lifeform of this planet stopped and became one with the infinite dark and nonspecial space.

Still with his eyes closed.

"You hack me because you wanted me to be your teacher?"

"Yes!"

He opened his eyes as big as possible. His sclera darkening with big red veins popping out from them. His grey pupils growing bigger each second. "Then why don't you ask me to be your teacher by my account?"

The girl shrieks in fear. He swears to God. That this kind of behavior is unusual from him. He is the type of person who is always tolerant of people but just like Hide once said one time; 'I swear bro if you ever murdered somebody, nobody will suspect anything from you.'

Of course, Hide was joking with that statement, but once you get him mad. There's no coming back from that. Kaneki took his hands from her shoulders and facepalmed.

"y-yeah… is that my school doesn't allow its students to have extra help. They are so picky about it…"

He realized now. A prestigious school that doesn't allow students to have tutoring? KAI INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL BEING FAMOUS FOR THAT? BLUE HAIR GIRL?

"You're that girl from that time aren't you?"

The girl pouted, eyes getting red, with some light pink color shading her cheeks. "Bout time to realize" He gritted his teeth. "Yes I AM that girl, my name is Saiko Yonebashi." He sweats drop and dragged his hands all over his face.

"If your notes are so bad, how come you enter that school?"

Bold Kaneki, you are becoming so bold but this girl is entering his nerves. He now knows how that Kukie guy felt that day. Is not like he hated her, he quite understood why did she did this, but if she could just have explained her situation. This will never have happened in the first place.

"I made the final quiz, I barely passed. I just suck on Social studies and Math".

The girl squinted her eyes, and tears fall in each side of her eyes in the air. He looks down.

"Okay, I will tutor you but promise me." He grabs her chin up to look at him. Saiko's eyes widened as her body began quivering. "YOU WON'T DO THIS AGAIN?"

"¡Yes!"

Where they about to leave, with Saiko following him. Saiko grabs him by the arm, she turns him around and lays her head fall on his chest.

"kankan"

Kankan? Is his new nickname?

"Don't you feel like some people are watching us?"

"Watching us?"

Kaneki put his arms around Saiko and observe all the scenario that was in front of him. I mean yes they were people walking but no one who was watching them. He felt something inside him tap. Now that he was thinking about it, he actually felt some eyes staring at them. Precisely ever since he got there, but he brushes it off. Since he thought someone just stares at them because they were making a scene.

While exiting the station, Kaneki grabbing Saiko by her waist. They both surprised when somebody grabs them by the shoulders, they look back.

"Kankan don't worry I will protect you!" Saiko put herself in front of him while putting her arms in defending mode.

"What are you doing here?" A woman with a short cut braided hair look at them. Kaneki looks to both of his sides. He lay his hands on his chin. This woman seems awfully familiar but where he has seen her?

"Who-"

"Special Investigator Mado Akira"

She didn't miss a bit. Kaneki gulped now he remembers her. The woman who was fighting with Amon. What possibly would she want from him? Perhaps…. lecturing him? Questioning the whereabouts of Amon?

"Hello Mado san"

She gritted her teeth.

"Akira!"

"Pardon?"

"Akira tell me Akira!"

"Okay… Akira sa-"

"Drop the san"

"A-akira hello!"

She side-glances and pointed her gaze towards Saiko. Which Saiko immediately surprises and hides in his back. Akira opens the red bag she was carrying and handed him a box. He took it and stares in awe.

"I want you to eat this"

"But, I… why woul-"

"DID I STUTTER KANEKI KEN?"

"Okay, Madame". Akira just stares at the floor and clenches her fists. She backs away and leaves.

"Who is that Kankan?"

"Somebody, I know? I don't know Saiko…"

After all, that random and weird nonsense Kaneki faces in the morning. He agreed on some Sundays to tutor Saiko. They exchange phone numbers.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Kaneki wanders around the area and found himself in an arcade shop. He could play some games, why not? I mean, he will tutor Hinami for her studies around 3:30 pm. He explores the arcade that he and Hide used to frequent when they were kids. As he enters the arcade, he went on searching for the game where he and Hide met for the first time. It was Wild Gunman. He remembers even though he wasn't into games. His mother had given him some money, she told him to go to a near arcade so he can befriend some kids. Even despite he didn't want to go at that time. He blesses his mother for urging him to get out of his house that day because if it wasn't for her, he would have never met Hide.

As he was approaching the many new games he didn't recognize. He went to their old and retro section of the store where the game was supposedly located as he recalled. But as his surprised, the game was gone. The lights of his eyes went out. Ah, the nostalgic game that embraced a good childhood memory is long gone. He pouted and took a deep sigh. A man with shaggy, light-colored hair look at him.

"Hey there cutie, why are you so sad?"

Kaneki stares at him, ignoring the fact he addresses him as a 'cutie'. "Well, I enter this shop in searching for a game but it's not here. The man stares at him, he put his hand under his chin. "Well, instead of being sad over a game you can't find why not search for a game that's similar?"

"Well you see, I'm not that good at arcade games."

"Who's bad at games?"

A tall young man with thick eyebrows and significantly rounder eyes approach them. "Oh, Takeomi kun! I was just talking to this cutie over here." The man suddenly put his arms around Kaneki's shoulders. He stared back. The tall young boy stares at his friend's antics and brushes the arm of his friend over Kaneki's shoulders. Both the stranger and Kaneki surprised. "Itou san, I know this man is cute, but you shouldn't put your arms around somebody like that. That's a serious offense you know?"

Itou put his hands in the air and smile. "Alright mister son of a cop, don't arrest me". Takeomi flinches and furrows his gaze. "Don't tease me like that Itou san. That thing you were doing was a serious thing, are you alright?" He stared at Kaneki.

"I'm alright don't worry. Actually it doesn't really bother me, it actually happens to me a lot".

They both surprised and furrow their gaze. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Kaneki Ken, why?"

Itou put a hand on his own chest. "Kaneki san, I know what I was doing was silly, but if you think inappropriate touching is good then you should tell them you're uncomfortable. I'm a second-year on Law school and this guy right here is the son of Cop who can arrest people so we think..."

Kaneki panicked. Arrest? Cop? Law school? What?

"No, it's just sometimes my friends play like this is not like I encounter people like that. So you shouldn't be worried about me"

Takeomi just stares at him.

"Ok, we will believe you but never hesitate to say something when you're uncomfortable, alright? Because if you don't say anything then people won't know when to stop and then it would escalate to something awful."

Kaneki gulped. I mean what this guy just told him was right. He could only think about what happened with Tsukiyama and that incident with Eto. But, wow he was amazed by how mature these people are.

"Thank you!"

"The three of them stared at each other. The atmosphere was heavy. He didn't know what to do. So when he was about to leave, Itou broke the awkward atmosphere.

"Well now putting the serious aside why don't we look for a game of your liking? Something you can manage?"

Itou accompanies Kaneki in search of a game while Takeomi stared at him. While looking through the arcade the three of them found the Taiko no Tatsujin. It was an easy drum game. Kaneki can handle a simple drum game right?

Itou started hitting the drums. Both Kaneki and Takeomi started slowly swaying their head up and down at the vaporwave song in the game. After that, it was Takeomi's turn. Even despite Takeomi insisting that Kaneki played first and he could just watch him play but then Itou claimed "that was a bit weird from him", which Takeomi replied, "if I could see him more, that's enough for me".

Finally, after some arguing it was his turn. The game wasn't difficult, but they insisted to put him in the 'easy' level. He actually won some rounds. As he was playing the game, he didn't notice Itou was recoding him meanwhile Takeomi was bashfully staring at him.

After some time, as they started to leave. Takeomi insisted to look for the game Kaneki went to search on.

"Ah, you don't actually have to do that for me" Ken insisted as he was wavering his body between the two boys.

"Well… sorry to break it out for you cutie, but…" Itou stops himself and reconnected his gaze with Kaneki's. He brings his phone in the same direction toward the head of Kaneki. "I found it. The store is located in the Shibuya district. To play you have to pay double the price since they only recollect old arcade games".

As they were entering the 'Adore Games' store. The game that had brought Hide unto his life was there, just around the left corner of the store. Time has stopped, every single step, sound, cars, even the little birds flying around were just standing there. Two small figurines of fogginess appear out of nowhere recreating his childhood form meeting Hide. He blinks and just like how time had stopped, it resumed as fast.

They went fast as he pays the fee for playing. He grabs the gun console and press enter. As he was entering every level, he openly remembers how every time he got bullied Hide encourage him to picture every bully in the video, is not really a good psychological way to cope with bullies, but the way Hide had to say it back then, was really naïve and bold coming from a child.

He was having a blast. Ignoring his environment, ignoring how both Takeomi and Itou were just staring at him and not looking at the gameplay. Recollecting old childhood memories, while playing the game. Ken shed a single tear, but he didn't pay any mind. Takeomi and Itou glance at each other and a just nod to themselves. Agreeing if he was crying, and if he wasn't going to talk about it then why bother asking.

As he finishes all the levels. Ken let a sweat drop and was meet with a round of applause. He surprises and blushes. "Oh no! Do you want to play?"

Takeomi stared at him.

"Kaneki san, do you have a partner?"

"AHAHA, Straight forward as always Takeomi!" Itou said.

Kaneki just gulped. As they were all leaving, they all exchange phone numbers as Takeomi insisted that he wanted to be friends with such an honorable man like him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken had arranged his tutoring lesson with Hinami at 3:30 pm, it was 1 hour. At 5 he had the tutoring lessons with the Kirishima siblings, but Yomo had called him earlier telling him. He had an event with his siblings and ask if he could move his tutor lessons. Ryouko had agreed to tutor the three of them in her house. He sends them the address of Hinami. In his mind, he thought perhaps it will be chaotic to invite the Kirishima's siblings but in another part of his mind, he thinks they will behave because Hinami is younger than them.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell house rang.

"Umm, Fueguchi chan can you excuse me for a moment"

"I already told you Oni chan, call me Hinami chan".

"Hi…yeah ok-"

"Oi, idiot are you already done with that brat?"

He sweats drop, the Kirishima's siblings came. Kaneki opened the front door of Hinami's house to greet the Kirishima's siblings, as Hinami was following him close by.

"Oi, stupid what your mouth!"

"You aren't my parent, bakaneki!"

"Neither you aren't that old to speak to your grown-ups like that"

Oh uh… No matter how many times he tutors somebody. He was always getting distracted in some way. Still, it's not like he's complaining though. He thought his life wasn't that interesting at all. But because of these weird and unique people that have entered his life, his life wasn't that so boring.

Though that doesn't mean he was going to become weird just like them. After all in this life of weirdos, there is always have to be the "one normal" guy.

*Ring ring*

"Mother hello"

As Kaneki grab his cellphone. The Kirishima's siblings stop arguing and as well as Hinami looks directly at him. He blushes and moves to his right side, hiding a side of his face.

"Okay, okay… silence hear me out"

"A-alright"

"Remember that popular and handsome man that came to our house the other day?"

Oh no, he didn't like what was coming.

"Huh, what man mom? Don't tell me that you invite a stranger to our house without me knowing?"

"Oh… So I didn't tell you… huh"

"¡Mom! Don't tell me you got scammed? Some people these days dress elegantly to scam people."

The Kirishima's siblings and Hinami got into a defense mode looking to the back of Kaneki.

"… Nah, he was too handsome to be a scammer!"

"Mom!"

"So anyway, somebody came one day arguing they knew you of your work and was impressed with my work. I was flattered you see. He even gave me a box of chocolates... so romantic! And just like that, he was gone. It was experiencing my own shoujo moment."

"Mother!"

"Well another day that has passed, I was making the dress for Fueguchi chan when a girl with black hair came to my workshop and all of the sudden she introduced herself as being one of the main secretaries of that wonderful man"

. He had a bad feeling about this. If the man that his mother is describing is the same man who had a perverted aura around him. Then he is in great danger, not only that man knows where he leaves but he also has sways his own mother. Kaneki almost vomits as the thought that his own mother described that pervert as a wonderful person.

"Well long story short, I'm officially the tailor of the Tsukiyama family. Is it wonderful, Ken kun?"

Hear me out amore, all of you will become mine! Do you hear that amore you will become mine! I will do everything in my power for you to become my bride!

He now remembers the words that man had told him in his ear, as he was getting arrested. That's what that man meant when he told him that.

This is bad for the heart.

"Speaking of that wonderful man, he is here now. I'm taking his measurements but apparently he wants to talk with you, here you go Tsukiyama san"

"Oh… no mademoiselle. Did I tell you before right? You can call me Shuu, not need to become formal"

"Ooh…."

His mother was practically selling her son without her noticing. How dense could his mother be?! Or could it be that she just deciding someone to marry her son? If that's how it was, his mother was far scarier that he thought she was.

"Amore"

Kaneki gulped. He didn't like that nickname that Tsukiyama has chosen for him.

"We are officially engaged!"

His voice whispered in his mother's cellphone.

Ah well… it seems that he actually live a decent life.

Bye world, I will miss you.

And for that, Kaneki collapsed and fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it and also leaving kudos and a bookmark! I'm so grateful for that!
> 
> -Alecastro


	8. Sleep like a baby and get spoiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there guys! How are you guys been? I hope you had an amazing week! I know the entire world right is losing their minds about the pandemic but remember don't panic as long as you stay home and clean your hands constantly you're going to be fine :)   
> Please enjoy

Lights were beaming inside and outside the room. The sky transcended through the windows of the room that reflected the greyish clouds as an indicator of a rainy day. Ken slowly opened his eyes, as the sound of a machine making a –beeping- noise right next to his ear. He gazes around the room and on his left side, he sees his mother sitting down and sleeping, with her head bowing.

Around the room, there were many gifts laying on the shelves. Some baskets of fruits, books, bouquets of roses, and many bags who he couldn't identify what was inside. He was in the hospital as he thought. But why was he there? He can't remember what he was doing earlier. He went to arcades, and he went to Hinami's tutoring class and-

"Oh, my goodness gracious Ken you're alive!" His mother woke up suddenly grabbing his hand. He slowly sat down and gave his mother a tight hug. "What happened?"

The door burst down open, two girls suddenly walk inside the room. They almost look the same, the only difference is that they have different types of hair colors. One of them has raven hair and the other has white hair but their faces look exactly the same. They were wearing white coats, who were open to reveal a one-style simple black dress. Are these girls really doctors? Or just teenagers pretending to be doctors? Are they even adults? I mean looks can be deceiving in this modern age.

The girl with black hair grab a thermometer and put it inside his mouth. "Miss, has this patient just woke up?" Hiroko adverted his gaze of them to look at her son. "Yes, just some moments ago". The other girl with white hair started at the Ventricular Assist Device. "Sister Kurona his pulse seems normal even when he was sleeping." The girl stood up and grab a pencil and give it exactly when the other sister grabs her notes. "¡Excellent! Thanks, sister Nashiro."

Both he and his mother stared at the girls in front of them. "Girl? I mean Madame, can you tell me what happen to my son?" Hiroko grabs his hands. Kurona was ignoring his mother and started writing in her notepad. "We both think he had Tachycardia" They both in unison exclaimed.

"What?"

"No, no, that's not the way we tell our patients they had something. Both of you have much learning to do." A man with an elderly, grey-haired with two or three loose strands of hair falling over his forehead who was wearing a white coat, white shirt, and black necktie entered the room. The older man places both of his arms around each side of the shoulders of the girls. "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Dr. Kanou and both of these girls are my daughters. They are in the first year of their practice."

"¿First year? But like… in medicine years?" Ken exclaimed. "Both of you are ju-"

"We are in our twenties". Nashiro said.

"When we were in our second grade we suddenly jump to sixth grade and we also graduated at 16 years old." Kurona said. Both of them approximately stare at him. "Don't you think it is impressive?" Kaneki was taken back.

"Um, yeah it really is."

Both of them blushed and walked away. Hiroko covers her mouth. "Oh my!" As Dr. Kanou watches Kaneki's reaction to turn into being shy to being extremely embarrassed. He approaches Kaneki's bed. "Perhaps, you are wondering what happen to you?" Kaneki gulped. "Ken when you passed out at first we thought you had Situational Syncope."

Hiroko frowns her gaze and stares at him. "Since the people around you were saying that you had a conversation with your mother so we believe it was stress or anxiety that took your body to faint."

"BUT IT'S NOT MY MOTHER FAULT!"

Both Dr. Kanou and Hiroko stared at him. "Umm... I'm not blaming your mother in any way but if I did I apologize". Hiroko slapped Ken's head back. "Ahh… I'm sorry I lost my senses". "It's okay it's normal for patients like yours release stress like this after an event that you just had". There was a long pause after that. "So um… then what do actually happened to me?"

"Well, normally people who suffer for Syncope often faint for some moments but when one of the people who were feeling your heart, they felt your heart speeding out and that is not normal in people with Syncope. So when you fainted and your heart started beating fast we concluded that you had Atrial Tachycardia. So when you enter the hospital still having the unusual heart beating we told your mother to intern you here instead."

Ken puts his hands together. "So, you said earlier that this happens because of stress?"

"Well, they are many causes for this but in your case. Yes, that will be stress. so I recommend you to, if you have any situation you feel under pressure, to take deep breaths or go to a quiet place to clear your mind."

"Thank you, Dr. Kanou, and please forgive me for earlier". Ken bowed his head.

"Haha, I think I also have to apologize for my daughters"

"Oh no, you shouldn't! I think it's impressive to meet people like them." Dr. Kanou looks at him smiling. Ken adverted his gaze. He was getting shy now. "Umm …I-"

"I cannot thank you enough, Dr. Kanou! Thank you so much!" Hiroko got up and bowed herself as Dr. Kanou was getting up from the bed. "It's okay, it's my job after all. I think I have to congratulate you for raising a wonderful son." Ken blushed. As his mother was giving him more praises, he reaches for the exit. "Please do take of yourself, Kaneki Ken." "I will and thank you". As he was leaving, his mother missed the beat where Dr. Kanou wink at him. "What now?"

"Hmm..?"

"Nothing mother."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the hospital suggested Kaneki to stay in the hospital for the day. As he was waiting for his mother to come again with his change of clothing. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. A nurse came in, "Hello Kaneki san, some people came to meet you would you like to see them?"

'Perhaps his coworkers at his café? Honestly, he doesn't know many people'

"Yes, of course!"

He sat down once again since he was resting after his mother left. "KAN KAN!" He knew that familiar high pitched sound. He knew that blue hair. The same girl who screams was now hugging him. "I WAS SO SCARED!"

"Saiko please refrain yourself. He just fainted!" The boy with green hair and eyepatch said. "Ah well, I'm sorry for worrying about my friend." Saiko let go of Kaneki, while the other people enter the room. He recognizes all the students that were there. Of course, he doesn't know their names but he remembers Saiko and…..

"Kukie, you are here!"

His face lights up and blushed. All the people were now looking at Kukie who just scratch his back and looks down, slightly a blush covered his face.

"Don't tell me you find cuter Kukie than me?" Saiko frowns and puts her hands in her hips in an offense tone. "Oh no it's not that, I just remember that I met Kukie the other day so I got interested in him because of that."

Higemaru sighs in frustration. "Another cutie who falls down in the false façade of the popular "bad boy." Kukie grabs Higemaru by the collar, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing I swear!"

Kaneki sweatdropped and panic himself. If the nurse hears they are making too much sound, they will kick them out. Apparently Ching Li saw Kaneki was struggling to speak up, that she broke apart the friction between them. "Don't make noises or do you want the hospital to ban us?"

Kaneki whispered a 'thank you' to Ching Li, who just nodded in his direction and blush, looking to the floor.

"Well now, that the kids are not fighting now. I will introduce them since you don't know their names!"

"Uh… okay, thanks, Saiko chan!"

"Don't worry Kan Kan, Saiko got your back!" Saiko began a drum roll on the bed. "First we have Mutsuki, he is very kind. You can tell him you murder somebody and he won't tell anybody! But don't get on his bad side!"

Mutsuki bowed and look terrified at her. "This tall man right here is Shinsanpei Aura. Just like Mutsuki, you can count in him for any errands you want". "Saiko, I'm not an errand boy" "Yeah, my mistake you're my personal errand boy either way… another thing about him is that you shouldn't insult his aunt or either he will mess you up!"

"Oh, so that's the reason why you almost beat the teacher once?"

"He deserves it." Shinsanpei almost whispers that sentence. Ken shivered.

"Next is the cute Higemaru Toma, another errand boy of mine and my personal gamer partner of mine."

"And an idiotic person" Kukie added.

"Hey!" They both got offended.

"Next is the beautiful Ching Li Hisao. She does martial arts and has won 3 competitions in the female category in our school! She is so awesome!" Ching Li coughs and blushes. "Thank you Saiko sama!" Something inside Kaneki tells him, the reason why she praises her so much is because she calls her "sama". Saiko passes through her group. She passed away from Kukie who was just crossing his arms around his chest. "And well that's it". Kukie looks at her and coughs. Saiko looks at him and forms a fist to punch her hand as a signal 'I get you'

"Ah yeah, I forgot Shirazu kun. I mean, he came with us but he decided to look after his sister first and then he said he will come later to greet you. If you can't picturing him, he is the tall punk blonde guy, who looks like he will punch you but he won't because he cares a lot about people."

"That's very specific Saiko san, but yeah I think I can picture him."

"Yeah..."

"What about me?"

"He already knows you dumbass" Said Saiko

"Excuse me, do you want me to beat you up?!"

"You have anger issues Kukie san. You should get those anger issued checked" said Higemaru.

"By the way, how do you guys knew I was in the hospital?"

The room went all silent. There was this atmosphere that if you could touch it, you can cut yourself of how sharp it was.

"Perhaps I was spying you through the day and I told them you got injured."

Kaneki put his hands on his head. He just remembered what Dr. Kanou told him ´breath when stressed´. He left a long breath from his mouth and started laughing. Everybody surprised and started laughing along awkwardly.

"Hahaha! Stalker jokes always get to me! But seriously how?"

Again the serious atmosphere began and Kaneki looks dead serious to the teens in front of him. Ching Li, who was just staring at the floor, give him a bag. "This of us for you, thank you for your service!"

"How? I'm asking again!" Kaneki deadpanned expression looks at them, grabbing the bag. "It's your favorite Kaneki san!"

Kaneki looks at Shinsanpei. "How do you know it's my favorite?"

They stay there silent. "Thanks and get out!"

"Okay bye!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has passed 10 minutes since the incident when his mother came with his change of clothes as well as some of his personal favorite books. After that, many people came to visit him. First, it was the staff of his work. Who came with some of his favorite pastries of the café as well as greeting his mother. After them, it was Nishiki, Kimi and Hide who came to give him a basket of fruits as well as some pamphlets of "how to handle stress". Of course, they all left because they had midterms the next week. "I will study all night and come tomorrow morning Kaneki!" "Ah c'mon Hide you shouldn't."

"Goodbye, Hiroko!"

The Fueguchi Family came and deliver a whole cake for him. Of course, the cake when Kaneki looks at it, said: "I'm sorry!" Of course, Kaneki told them that Hinami wasn't at fault. As they left, the Kirishima's came as well, with a cake as well? And just like the Fueguchi family, this cake also said: "I'm sorry for my family." He also assured Yomo that he shouldn't blame Ayato and Touka for this. But regardless they both apologized and left. Amon came and gifted him some medicine for the head, as well as some cookies and a book. As he was leaving, his mother commented on how handsome the man was. He only blushed. I mean, yeah he is handsome but he won't say like that. Kooru came as soon Amon left, just gritted his teeth at him. He stood beside Hiroko all the time.

Of all the people who he never suspected to be here were Akira and Seidou? Of course, Seidou gifts him a box of sushi and Akira a box of those same cookies, she gave him that morning.

At last, Shirazu visits him. This is the man Saiko refers to as 'somebody who will punch but he won't?' Shirazu told him, his sister was also being hospitalized because she has epilepsy. So he had come with her for her monthly visit to the neurologist. Since their parents are always working late even at the weekends. Of course, his mother didn't miss a bit to 'congratulate' him and calling him a "wonderful man" for doing all that for his sister. Right after he was leaving, he saw Shirazu peeking his head through the door.

"I apologize once again for what we did. Of course, I will tell the other guys not to that again".

"Of doing what you mean, kid?" Kooru said.

"I'm sorry and goodbye!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He told his mother and Kooru they can go and rest. Of course, they both protested, but Kaneki insisted they go home. He will be fine in the hospital. After many declines, his mother and Kooru left.

Now that he was alone. He had wondered HOW in the world did this many people knew that he was hospitalized. I mean, he can see why the Kirishima's and the Fueguchi's came to visit him. But like Saiko, and her friends how? And why the heck did Shirazu apologize? Amon and his ex-coworkers? And why when he first opened his eyes, they were present before him, when he asked his mother but she refused to answer him. But why? He wanted the answers of all of that, but just like Dr. Kanou said, 'don't stress yourself'. So he will just leave the questions to hang in the air.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time had passed and he already had eaten dinner. Surprisingly hospital food was good. After that, he started to read one of his books. The door of his room was opened. When he was reading, he adverted his gaze in front of him as he heard some people leaving the door in front of his bedroom. Kaneki puts his book on his chest and stares at both gentlemen. One of them had a beautiful whitish-grey hair that adorns the clouds, and the other had brown hair as brown as the beautiful woods who cover the beautiful forests. They both look at him, and he shocked and pick his book again. They both move in front of his room, after entering the man with glasses knock on the door. "Can we enter?" The way he speaks is so endearing, he liked it. It almost feels like the wind was in his tongue. Ken nodded. He saw the man enter his room, along with his friend.

"Hello, I'm Arima Kishou." Oh Arima, such a beautiful name for a beautiful person

"And this my partner Take Hirako".

They both bowed at him and he also bowed. "Hello, my name is Ken Kaneki". Scratching his neck, while blushing. Arima just chuckles and sits down on the bench that was in front of his bed, while the other stayed still near the bench. "Perhaps, you're wondering why are we here?"

"No, but I bet it's really important." He felt his cheeks getting redder at the thought of just talking with him. It is not like he was in love. It's just there was something around him that made him all nervous. Was he getting weird?

"No, we don't even know who you are."

Both Kaneki and Arima gasped out loud as they stared at Hirako. "Actually, this man right here has to stay all night for a sudden Craniotomy in the patient that is in front of your room." He turn his head to point the room he was referring to. "And since he needs to have some entertainment, he is asking if he can borrow your book."

Ken look at Arima, who was just silent, he noticed the man flinch a little bit. He looks up and smiles. "Indeed, I think I saw a person carrying the same book when I was entering my shift. Do you think there's a possibility if you can lend it to me?"

"Um... of course" Ken tries to stand up but it was stopped by Hirako when he grabs the book out of his chest. "Thank you Kaneki." "No need, can you um… pass me the book that's on the table?" Arima looks beside him and grabs the book.

"Mortal Memory? You know English?"

"Well, yes… but it's not like I'm such a well-spoken person. I tried to read more English books to expand my English vocabulary."

"That's interesting… have you already read it or..?"

"Yeah I have read it already, but I like read it again because I often find things that I didn't notice. I believe it's my third time reading it."

"What's the story about?"

"It's about a man called Steve who lost his mother and brother by the hands of his own father. As he continues with his life, a person called Rebecca wants him to reopen his memory to dig deeper into what happened that day."

"Hmm… Interestingly is it better than "Copycat?" Arima smiles and holds the book in the air.

"I don't know I think you have to read it. Many people can interpret the books they read in their own way."

"That's true, well then…"

Arima stands up and bows. "Goodbye and have a goodnight Kaneki!" Hirako does the same and bows him 'goodnight'. He does it as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 1: 00 am and Kaneki couldn't sleep. Why? You may ask? While he was sleeping, he felt some people moving his bed to another room. This room was a shared room for many people. Apparently, his room was going to be used for another patient that had a minor problem breathing.

But the problem is… that this shared room was empty. He was the only one there! It is not like Kaneki hated sleeping alone, but he hated that the only thing that was separating him between the other empty beds was a curtain.

Of course, you may think, he is just being a scary cat. But what if, just what if… he opened his eyes and there was a figure moving being reflected on the curtain? Nope. He has seen many scary movies with Hide to know where this was going. So he decided to stay awake.

Some time passed when he heard some people enter the room. He pretends to sleep. The persons entering the room, close the door behind them.

"I got rid of Rize because I know Rize would devour him and kidnap him. And that's not fair! I want him by my side!"

"That's just nonsense, Furuta, get a grip! I thought you got rid of her because of that 'thing' and I don't really want to alarm you but Shachi is looking for her, so you should be cautious from now on."

What? Furuta? What he was doing here? And that voice was it Dr. Kanou's?

Ken gulped. He opened his eyes in fear.

-Fuck, he can't believe what he just heard, does he heard that right?-

"You know, Dr. Kanou do you know if it is alright if we do it?"

"If something happens to me, I will bring you down with me. Did you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Dr. Kanou"

As soon as the curtain opens, Kaneki immediately closes his eyes. He tried no to breathe too hard, but his heart was beating so fast. As he was laying on the bed, he felt Dr. Kanou grab his arm and injected something unto his veins. He opened his eyes and was immediately pushed away, as well as someone was closing his mouth.

"Sweets dreams Kaneki kun!" Kaneki eyes tear up, as Furuta lick his tears straight from his face. Kaneki began feeling sleepy, he felt tired. His muscles just gave up and he slept like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the books mention like Copycat and Mortal Memory in this fic are real. If you had the opportunity to read them, do it.  
> I hope you had like it!


	9. Let's be clear and Forgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I hope you are all safe. Try to rest, do your classes, and assignments if you're receiving online classes. I'm super happy to see that many people have read this story. Also always clean your hands and eat well, alright?

Kaneki was feeling a little heavier, but he could walk. His mother and Hide pick him up. Hide did ask him, many questions involving Furuta and Dr. Kanou.

"Huh? Furuta never visited me Hide. Well, he did actually texted me when I was in the hospital, he couldn't come because he had many assignments to do".

"Is that so?" Hide frowned and look down.

"Isn't that young man with a mole under his face, he was very handsome and elegant."

"Mother"

"Sorry… mmm"

Hide still was looking down.

"By the way, mother aren't you going to address all the presents that were in my room when I woke up?"

Hiroko frowned and pouted as they were walking to the register. Hide put his arms around his head and turn around. "It's okay, if you don't want to tell me it's just…I was just worried." Hiroko grab the pen the nurse gave her, while she was signing the document, she look at her son. "Those presents are from somebody Ken." She slowly smiled and wink at him.

"As long as you're fine mom." Ken grabbed his mother's behind pulling her to a big hug. "Is not fair! Let me join!" Hide hugged the two of them, rubbing his head in Kaneki's back. "Stop it Hide that tickles!"

"Awww, they're so sweet!"

"Such a big family!"

Kaneki awkwardly voice came to interrupt the nurses. "Well he is not my brother".

Hide stop hugging Kaneki and hug Hiroko. "Of course, I'm this woman son-in-law, isn't that right mother?" Hide spins Hiroko around. "Oh my Hideyoshi Kun!" The nurses in the register laugh and they began covering their mouth. Ken starts blushing. 'Hide doesn't really know what he is talking about.'

"Enough, let's go already."

"Yes, honey wait for me!" Hide swing his arms around Kaneki's neck.

"Oh my!"

"Mother, please!"

As they were arriving to the exit gates. Kaneki still embarrassed, look at the two recognizable figures that were standing in front of the gates. He feels like he knows them but he can't still recognize them. His head began hurting him. Ken massaged his head. Hide looks at him, while they pass by the two recognizable figures.

"Hey, is he okay?" came the voice of a brown-haired man. Hiroko turn her head to face the man. "Yes, doctor ummm…. Hirak-"

"HIRAKO SAN!" Kaneki yelled to the surprise of all the four people that were there. His voice rang just like an alarm that wakes you up in the peaceful morning. "He doesn't look good, are you really good kid?" Hiroko approaches them while the other man with glasses follows him close by. Kaneki looks at Hiroko and the other man whose face was frowning but not in a way of being mad but in a way of being worried. "No, I-"

"So you aren't okay?"

"No yea-"

"You just say that you aren't okay."

"No, I mean-"

"Look, you just say no again that means you aren't okay"

"No, it's the-"

"Listen you aren't okay"

"I'M OKAY!"

"Then say, 'yes I'm okay', okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay?"

"Good…"

"Arima san, he isn't okay"

"I just told you I'm okay"

"Quit fighting you two."

"I wasn't fighting" Both say in unison, then they look at each other. The other manly figure came in front of them. "Are you really okay? It seems you don't remember us at all." Hiroko cover her mouth. "Oh my?! My son spend the night with two princes? How lucky…!" Both the man with glasses and Hirako look at Hiroko. "No, it's not the way you think Madame." He bowed his head, so does Hirako. "My name is Kishou Arima and this is Take Hirako. We are both doctors in this hospital."

Kaneki's heart began pounding really hard. The aura these two-man emit, is extremely hard to bear. This is so bad for the heart. Heart! Calm down. Kaneki smile at them. "I'm sorry for worrying you, perhaps I didn't get too much sleep last night. I'm sorry for worrying you all." Arima looks at Kaneki and back to Hirako. "Yeah, it is better if you rest all day. Be careful in your way home." They all waved goodbye to both of the doctors.

"Bye Dr. Arima and Dr. Hirako" Kaneki blushed.

"I hope I can see you again, young man."

"Actually, this young boy is so responsible. He works at Rijunjoni café. If you both like, you could visit him at his work. He works Mondays through Fridays, occasionally sometimes he works on Sundays but just in the mornings. Kaneki gasp loudly and surprisingly looks at his mother. Arima smiled and chuckles.

"Well, I will make sure me and Hirako visit the café, isn't that right Hirako?"

"With a boy like him working there?"

Hirako looks at Kaneki and grins. "Yes, I will."

Hide grunted, and look away. Hiroko laughs and her face turns crimson red.

Oh great, not them too.

As they were walking away.

"Kaneki kun"

That voice

He swing his body as fast as he could. The wind blowing both of their hairs.

"Yes?" Arima grabs something inside of his coat and retrieves a book. He swears he has seen a book like that. Doesn't he have one of those? Arima gives it to him, as he was grabbing it, he caress Kaneki's hand while looking past Ken's flustered face to Hide's serious face.

"Thank you"

Kaneki made a loud gasp and remembers.

"It's a pleasure!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday, and he was told to arrive at 2 pm from now on. Yoshimura had told him his schedule has changed so he can rest a little bit. He was reluctant at first since he didn't want people to take pity on him but of course, Yoshimura told him it was just for a while, he didn't have to worry. That just goes to show how much he worries.

When he was waiting to the traffic light to change, he saw in the distance something really horrible. He gulped. Why there's so many people outside? And what's worst all these people that are outside are people he knows. Now his heart was beating up so fast. He wishes for all God's will, that the light will never turn green.

But it does. As he was walking, he recognizes the twin's sisters that were in the hospital. The Kirishima's siblings, Hinami and her mother, Takeomi, Itou and another white-haired boy he doesn't recognize. Also there's a person with a purple hoodie, wearing a grey bandana with flower pattern around its neck. As he set a foot in the street and was in front of the store. Everybody look at him.

Today will be hell. God wanted him to suffer today.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I apologize for the sudden visit, but you look so gorgeous today Kaneki Ken." Kaneki sweatdropped and just smile.

"Oh stop it Takeomi, so what are you going to order?"

"Lemon pie with extra cream, and what's a Kashiwa Mochi?"

"It just a regular mochi but with this one is wrapped with a Kashiwa Oak leaves"

"Ewww, sounds disgusting but I'm trying that!"

"I don't want to alarm you Juuzou but Shinohara told me just to give you one dessert."

"Awww Takeomi you're so boring! You know?"

"I'm sorry for the scene Kaneki Ken."

"It's okay, hahaha Juuzou isn't it?" Juuzou who was throwing his hands in the air suddenly stop and look at Kaneki intrigued, moving his head to one side. He sweatdropped and awkwardly smile. "I mean you can have the two since the Kashiwa is saltier then being sweet." Juuzou gleams in excitement and glances back at Takeomi. Takeomi just glances between Kaneki, Itou, and Juuzou and leaves out a big sigh. "Fine, but only that or else my dad and your dad will scold me."

Juuzou that was now playing on his phone. "Is fine, you could have some fun in your life. Your life is pretty boring Takeomi." Kaneki begins to wonder if he has to hear this conversation, but he still has to take Itou's order. "So, um what are you going to have?" Itou who just has been staring at him the whole time. "Just the Uji-cha tea please." "Make it two."

"Alright." As Kaneki type the last order. "By the way, you look extra cute today" Itou wink at him. Kaneki just smiles at him. "Cute? You're so lame Itou." Itou was taken back. "What did you just say kid?" Juuzou just looks down on his phone. "You guys are so boring, hey Ken-chan do you know I study in the Regional Police School? I'm cooler than this guys." Takeomi and Itou just glance at Juuzou in disbelief. "How dare you called Kaneki by his first name?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were so many people in here and the only people who were working today was him and Koma. Apparently Kimi would be working all this week in the morning. So in total, it was Koma who was making all the pastries and drinks and he took the orders and give the books. Yoshimura is working on something else but Koma didn't want to tell him. He just says he had some "serious" things to investigate. Huh, no wonder his daughter is here.

Speaking of the eye licker. Kaneki wonders why she was dressed in the purple coat today. Is not like people will freak out by seeing a famous local author in a café, but she insisted to be in the coat. If it's that the thing that will keep her "tongue" away from him, then she can wear whatever she wants. He took the delivery and handle it to Koma. Who smile at him and wink at him. Now speaking of which, he has two deliver two melon sodas along with two mini cakes adorned with grapes. As he was getting unto the second level, he passed through Eto who was in the satire section of the café. Staring at the laughing drawings on the café, while she was maintaining the book open.

Ken stared from afar while he passed by just to go the mystery section, where the Kirishimas's were located. Surprisingly both of them were concentrating on reading. Odd. Really odd. Kaneki just hummed in response. Touka just grab her book out of the table surprisingly Ayato did the same. They were really concentrating on their reading. "You guys are really enjoying the books, I'm glad." Ayato just covers his head and made a 'tch' sound. "Idiot, we are just preparing for a book essay is not because we want to see you! Now just go away, okay?" Kaneki just laughs.

While Kaneki was putting the drinks and the pastries in their tables. He glances back at Eto still staring at the drawings. Her face didn't look good. It almost feels like she was trying to remember things she didn't want to remember. The lights on her eyes had already disappear, it almost feels like she was just a living ghost trying to visit the place where she died. Not to haunt it, just remembering the nostalgic feeling of the area. She closed her eyes, and shed a tear. She glances at Kaneki just to shake her head and returning her gaze at her book. "What, you like her or what?" Ayato obvious voice came out loud to his surprise. He turn his head back to see Ayato who was just staring at him.

"Ayato, please!" Ayato just clicked his tongue, as for Touka was checking Eto out. She just smirked. "What a weirdo wearing a cloak in plain summer." Kaneki just rolled his eyes and left, as he was leaving the second floor. "This drawings, she was the one who made them." Kaneki stopped his tracks just to glance at her. "Oh, who?" Eto balance her head in a circular motion, maintaining a smile on her pale face. As she was intertwining her hands together. "My dear mother, she was the one who decorate all this café. This is the only reason why I visit this café." Kaneki glances at the decoration once again. "If I could talk to her, I could easily thank her for being such a talented woman and for also raising such a brilliant daughter" Eto just stares at him.

"Oi Kaneki stop flirting with that girl!" Kaneki just flushes and stares at them. "I'm not!" Eto just laughs and takes a photograph of him. "This is going for my reference facial expression book." Kaneki leaves immediately and goes to the first level to check on the twins who were located in the action section of the café. "Anything I can help you with?" Both of the sisters who were reading a magazine, both simultaneously glance at him. "Can you stay here all day?" 

"That's what we like."

'They can be serious? Can they?' He just smiled awkwardly. "I can do that, I'm sorry I need to go check on the other customers." Kurona just glances at the other customers who were in the same room but different sections. "Who cares about the others, we are your customers and you should PLEASE US!"

"Oh snap, she didn't just say that!"

"How rude of her"

"Ken-chan is mine though"

Ryouko just scoff, while Hinami was just looking surprisingly at them. She brought her face near her mother's ears. "Yes Hinami, sometimes some PARENTS don't know how to raise their kids. Honestly, it really baffles me how teenagers behave nowadays."

Nashiro who was just reading, frowned and stood up. "Hey, don't you even dare talk like that of our father! C'mon if you had the audacity to badmouth him then do it in front of us." Hinami was just a blushing mess. Ryouko who was staring at the two teenagers, just sip her tea in silence. "I didn't want to offend you or your parents. I apologize if I did. But… didn't your PARENTS told you to respect your elders?" The both sisters started clenching her fists. "And also claiming oni chan is yours is not good, because… he will…." Hinami took a breath. "Be my husband." Hinami blushed and lowers her head.

"Ha, your husband don't be so insolent kid!"

"Don't insult my kid! You bratty girl!"

The twins just rushed passed Kaneki and stood in front of the Fueguchi's table. Kaneki panicked, he didn't know what to do. Everything was just fine just some moments ago but now all the people in here are in disaster. Takeomi stood up in front of the ladies. "Pardon my intrusion. I know this wasn't my conversation but the man over there." Takeomi points at Kaneki who was just paralyzed in fear. "I already confessed my feelings to him, so I will kindly tell you to-"

"Ha? Yours? Look at yourself, those thick eyebrow and round eyes are so unattractive right sister Nashiro?" Kurona snickers to her sister. "Hehe, you're right!" Ryouko just scoffs in a mocking tone. "Imagine your only defense in an arguments is mocking the other person's look. When you are finally doing that, just means you're saying "I'm defeated". Ryoko stares at Kuroiwa who just staring at her. "Don't worry young boy, you're a fine man. Don't let this young ignorant girls bring you down."

"Yeah, and those girls are the same who shat their pants in kindergarten." Everybody in the café stare at Juuzou who looks unbothered by the situation. "Juuzou, You FUCKER!"

"Eh, you know these girls Juuzou?" Itou who was casually on his phone looks at the kid. "Yeah, these girls were my classmates in kindergarten. They did all together, going to the bathroom and eating. Heck I even remember one time, one farted and the other was trying desperately trying to let a fart but instead, she shit herself."

Everybody went quiet. Everybody started laughing. The next thing you know both of the sisters were tackling Juuzou. "Oh god, they are going to kill him!" Itou who was just laughing over the story, took his phone and started recording the whole thing. Kaneki started panicking but was stopped by Takeomi. "Let them be, Kaneki." Kaneki just stares in disbelief in him and glances at the three punching each other. At this point Eto and Kirishima's siblings have already come from the second floor to see the commotion. "Oya, a fight? In this café?"

He was sweating for every inch of his body. What if they hit something? What if they grab a book and rip it open? The one who will pay for the stuff is not them, but him. Kaneki runs towards them and when he had the courage to stop them. He feels this two big hands holding the twins and putting them in their place.

Kaneki glance back in surprise. Juuzou, and the twins just stare at the figure.

"Amon Koutarou?" Literally everybody said in unison.

"Why there's so many commotion inside? Why were you guys fighting?"

Kaneki stares at Amon for a while. He wasn't wearing his uniform. He was wearing a white shirt and some blue jeans. Goddamn, this man is built. "Look, sensei this two shit shatters started hitting me cause I told them the real truth."

"No, you did not!" Nashiro barked.

"Oya? you don't want to admit you are a shit shatter? Well, I will gladly remind both of you when you couldn't even pass the first year in the Regional Police School." Amon grabs Juuzou by his shoulders. "You shouldn't say stuff like that Juuzou." He put his hands around his waist. "Is not my fault that all the people you were mocking are still mocking you until this day" Kurona wanted to slap him but was stopped by Amon. "No, Kurona behave!"

Suddenly the door of the café was immediately opened. Everybody stare at the entrance, including Koma who just got out of the Kitchen with the new orders. A girl with short hair, wearing a purple hoodie and some short red pants with a camera being hanged just above her neck enters the café with a big purple microphone.

"Attention customers, I acquire your attention, the headmaster is coming." The girl suddenly ran towards the register, putting her camera in place. Somebody with violet hair, cut short with long curling bangs on the right side and very thick eyebrows. Wearing a dress shirt and slacks, enter the café with a carpet. The person throws the big red carpet on the floor. When the carpet was already in its place, this person began throwing some petal of roses on the floor.

"Oh shit, is like the queen herself is coming to this café" Came Eto voice from the side back.

The same girl who was with the camera, stared at Kaneki and grab him. Eh, eh, eh? The girl situated Kaneki in front of the reception. "Hello there Kaneki ken, my name is Chie Hori. I'm a personal photographer and I studied at Geidai Tokyo art University. So what I want you to do is to put yourself like you're expecting the royal family." Kaneki stares in disbelief at her. "Look, in my personal opinion, I like the rawness in my photos I don't like photos who are acted. Who looks fake, but I was contracted to do this so…. Just go along with it".

Kaneki didn't know what to do, so he just stay there with his arms on each side. Like a royal guard in the English royal palace. A young woman with raven hair, cut in a chin-length bob enter the café, holding the door with one of her arms. "Here he is, the president of the universe"

Came the voice of the raven hair woman, singing in the most monotone voice ever, while the same person with violet hair, stared throwing petals at the figure who was entering the café. As for the photographer, she started taking some photos of the same figure. An elegant older man with a well-groomed mustache. That was wearing a finely-tailored clothing, and small-rimmed and circular-framed glasses which at the moment of entering in the café obscure his eyes. His hair is even-parted as well as slide-black. He step right in the middle of the café and grabs a chair of the poetry section of the café. He sat on it, to face Kaneki.

"I thought it was the queen for a second, all this build-up for just an older man" Came Juuzou voice unbothered from the poetry section. "What are you saying little shit!" Came the voice of the violet hair person. The older man clear his throat.

"Kanae please, refrain yourself. Don't you see that you're interrupting Master entrance?" Kanae just clenches its fists and looks away. "But Matsumae, they are insulting master Mirumo!" Matsume just gave a serious glare to Kanae. To give a signal to Kanae to close her mouth.

"Oi, you brat why are taking photos of me!?" came Touka's voice from the stairs. Kaneki stared at the older man and sweatdropped. The man just keep staring at him. "Um… do you want to order something miste-"

"¡MASTER!" Barked Kanae, from the other side of the café. Kaneki had shivers all over his body. "I have been announce that my son has angered you." Kaneki raise an eyebrow. He look around and everybody was utterly confused except for Amon. Amon's eyes started widening, kind of like "I already know who that is." He thought deeply. 'Son? He hasn't met any son of this man. I mean he has met many people but not... Oh. Is it? Well considering how this man is dressed. Maybe? Wealthy? Son? No…. he can't be the father of that man.'

The older man stood up facing him. "My name is Tsukiyama Mirumo." He bowed, as well as Kaneki. "The lady you see over there, is Matsumae. She was ordered by my son to contract your mother in our business. Is not like we don't like her work. She will work in a special suit of mine, but I don't have intentions of taking her or you to my house. We in the Tsukiyama household are really respectful, loyal and we indeed wanted to work with your mother, but not in the way my son assumed. So, I came to apologized for him." The older man was starting to kneel but Kaneki immediately stops him. "No, don't do that! I accept your apology Tsukiyama san. Sometimes children do things that some parents aren't that proud of" The older man stares at him and smile. "You really are a well behave boy. Your mother did raise you well." Kaneki surprised and blushed. "Thank you Tsukiyama san!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly after all the things that happened in the café and the older man with his servants left, everything went smoothly. Amon started talking with Takeomi and his friends. Apparently Amon is friends with the fathers of both Takeomi and Juuzou. He has known the twins because he had also volunteer as a teacher at the same school as Juuzou. After they were done, they all wave goodbye to him. Hinami and her mother left. Of course, Hinami was a blushing mess when they left but Kaneki didn't pay any mind to it. The Kirishima's went away around 4 pm, since Yomo had called them to help in the shop. As soon as the Kirishima's left, the twins also left saying 'they will come back to get what's theirs'.

What surprise Kaneki is that he never saw Eto leave the building. He never saw her leaving the second floor or the sound of the doorbell ring. I mean, the money for the tea she drank was on the counter along with some tip. But he never realized it was from hers since he assumed she was on the second floor. When Koma told him, that he needed to close the café to clean. He went upstairs, but saw nobody. That was really odd.

Right after they put the sign on the door. Kaneki wipe the floor and the tables. When he was finished, Koma insisted to go to his home. He needed to do some extra stuff that the manager had assigned to him. Even though he told Koma, he will wait for him. Koma just glares at him. It was around 7 pm that he left. As he was walking towards the train station, he notices the one of the bakeries that his mother liked was still open. Kaneki decided to treat his mother and Kooru to something sweet. Since they stayed until late on the day of his hospitalization. As he was grabbing three sweet puddings. He noticed two noticeable figures coming to the bakery.

He panicked. He told the store clerk if he can hide himself behind the counter. Although the clerk was kind of confused. The lady say yes, and Kaneki immediately hide in the counter. Of course, all this sounds stupid. Even though the father is nice, it doesn't mean he still like his son. The door of the store opened.

"Son, you shouldn't force your way into somebody"

"Father, I have reflected in your lecture and I realized I was in the wrong. I'm sorry father."

Ha, at least he is reflecting in all the bad things he has done. "Don't worry son, that's why life is. You do mistakes and learn from them." Something inside Kaneki even wonders how a man like Shuu can even be the son of a gentleman. "Yes father I will."

"Son, you should let him be into you." "Yes father."

"Bring him roses every day." "Yes, father!"

"…."

"Figure out what he likes and bring those things to him. When he sees you're the one bring him many expensive things, he will fall for you. Remember Shuu, its love, so it takes time son."

Kaneki wanted to twist his neck and just die there. Like father like son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, guys, if you like it please leave a Kudos. I really appreciate it, if you comment on the things you like about the story. It keeps me motivated in writing stories like this.


	10. A new Journey

Kaneki was cleaning outside the shop with the broom when across the street he saw the "Quinx squad". Now, you may think that sounds ridiculous. He also thought the same way but Saiko has texted him, that's how their squad called themselves. So, that's now a new word to add to his vocabulary. Apparently, Higemaru was carrying a big board, meanwhile, they were walking to the street. Something inside Kaneki knew that big board was going to bring him trouble.

* * *

“I would like a chai tea please.” Said Mutsuki as he sat down, giving Kaneki a big smile. Something inside Kaneki wanted to cry. The quiets of the group are more open towards him. He loved that. There was nothing that can replace this feeling. The feeling when you know somebody already trusts you. As he grabs everybody's orders and delivers the orders to Koma. He proceeded to clean some of the dust of some books. Since he was near their table, he heard somebody talk about a party.

Kaneki wanders his gaze to look at the big board who was on the next to the wall resting. Shirazu grins and puts his arms back of his head looking at Kaneki. “Yeah, there’s going to be a party!” Kaneki looks at Shirazu in a curiosity. “Party? Whose party are you going to celebrate?”

Kaneki at this point had already clean the books he had to clean and stood up. He directed his attention towards the kids. Saiko looks at him. “Kan kan, my birthday is just around the corner. My mother is not going to be here. You know, kind of like those American movies.” She grinned at him.

“But instead of alcohol, we are going to have many sodas. I can’t tolerate how the beer tastes”.

“Wait, Saiko sama. You have drank beer?”

“I just tasted once and hated it. I don’t get adults.”

“I prefer tea” Ching li said, as she looks down to view her book. Saiko grab the big board and turn it to reveal a big letter. “Don’t worry Kan kan, you’re invited as well. But first, you need to open the letter, alright?” The whiteboard was decorated as a big white envelope. The seal that was in the middle, was a big red circle that was divided in 4 pieces. Kaneki grabs the seal and carefully detach it, the card opened to reveal some letters, which stated the following.

Kaneki folded the card again to its original form. “Thank you!” Kaneki smiles at Saiko.

“Is this Saturday, so don’t you dare don’t come!”

“Alright I will” Kukie scoffs. “This whole invitation is a whole level of Otaku-ish behavior.” Saiko offensively looks at Kukie. “There’s nothing wrong on being an Otaku and for your information I’m not an otaku. I’m a gamer!” Kukie scoffs and puts back his headphone without a care in the world. “The same thing” Saiko starts arguing, while Koma tells Kaneki their drinks were ready.

As he was coming with the drinks, from the kitchen to the area where the kids where. “By the way, don’t you even dare invite Takeomi.” Kaneki widens his gaze. ‘They know him?’ Saiko pouts, while still holding her cellphone. “Oh c’mon, if I invite Itou, I need to invite Takeomi as well.” Kaneki pulled the drinks on their table. Kaneki felt a little bad for Takeomi. They were talking bad about him behind his back. He didn’t like that all. “Don’t talk behind people back Kukie kun” Kaneki whispered, but the teen listens carefully and took Kaneki’s arm, while he was departing their table.

“You know him?” Kukie stared at him. Kaneki gulped and tried to look away from Kukie. Everybody in the group looks at him. ‘Great Kaneki, now they know you heard their conversation.’ Kukie waited for his response. Shirazu looks at them. “It appears he knows them.”

“I met them in an arcade once and we became friends.” Saiko smiles widely and points at Kaneki. “Oh! I met him there too and he became my great friend!” Saiko puts her finger in her chin and tilted her face sideways. “Although Takeomi kun is our classmate.” Saiko grins and points her finger to her classmate. “But he doesn’t hang with us, because Kukie doesn’t like him.” Kukie let go of Kaneki’s arm and stood next to Saiko. “He is a shitty boy.” “

“You don’t like him because he always take first place in the exam positions, isn’t that right Kukie?” Aura said, as he was just staring at the whole situation quietly. Kukie gritted his teeth. “I also heard, the first crush Kukie had. Instead of confessing towards Kukie, he confessed her feelings towards Takeomi instead.”

“Eh? I thought he hated him because he beat him in the swimming competition once?”

“Oh, that was three times.”

“Ah yeah, you’re right!”

“I can’t compare you with ‘L vs Light’. Because you have never outsmarted him in any way. So it’s a ‘mellow vs near’ rivalry. Since one party is always fighting while the other is not even trying to fight”.

“Good one!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

* * *

A slim, middle-aged man with short black hair wearing a beige coat enter the store. “Welcome, dear customer.” Kaneki greets the man and smiles. The man just stares at him. He looks around questionably. Then he looks around. As if, he was looking everywhere beside Kaneki. “Yeah, yeah just give me an expresso.” Kaneki bows at him and smiles. “Okay, dear customer!” The man looks away and just sits down, still not looking at him.

While he gave the order to Koma. The door of the café once again opened and once again the batch of flowers came again. Kaneki sighed in protest. He furrows his eyebrows. Kaneki looks at the tag of the flowers and sighs desperately. “And of course, it was from Tsukiyama.”

‘God, this man couldn’t be creepier.’

He heard some clicking noises. He looks to one of his side and saw a familiar girl with a camera who was taking photographs of him. “¡Stop it Chie!” Chie put her camera down and looks at him. “Well… I can. But you told Shuu san not to visit you.” Kaneki gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. “Ahh… why?” Chie look at her camera, and tap the button to look through the photos she has taken. “Because Shuu wanted your reaction in a photograph.” Kaneki gritted his teeth and looks at different many sides of the store in annoyance. “¡Oh god!”

“Oi kid, you know you can report him for assault, right?” The man came to the counter where Chie and Kaneki were. Chie takes her came and takes a photograph of him. “Oh isn’t Marude, the superintendent of the police force?” Kaneki widened his gaze to him. “Superintendent? What?” The man furrows his eyebrows in their direction. “Chee, I’m about to meet some acquaintances of mine, and YOU!” The older man pointed his finger at Kaneki. Then he looks away once again. “-You will serves us right?”

Kaneki nods and smiles at him.

* * *

“Kid, do you like motorcycles?”

“I think they are cool, I never driven one though I’m afraid of them,” Kaneki says, as he puts the expresso and a slice of cheesecake the man ordered. The older man smirked look at him. “He… Well. Do you want me to drive you one of this da-”

Marude mas cut off, when a white-haired man with glasses and a soft brown hair man came into the shop. Kaneki drove his eyes to see the two figures coming in. “Welcome to our store!” Both Arima and Hirako bowed at Kaneki. Arima furrows his eyebrows and lowers his voice tone when he sat down next to Marude.

“Again insisting people ride in your bike?”

“Tchhh, bookworm and stiffen blank board has come to ruin my day once again.” Marude gritted his teeth, crossed his arms and looks away in a demeanor way. “Well, if I didn’t know you better I could say you’re harassing Kaneki.” Hirako blank statement came in action, as he sat down next to Arima. “Hirako san, he wasn’t harassing me. He was just being friendly, that’s all.” Kaneki smiled at the three-man in front of him. They stare at him for quite a while.

Kaneki realized that. When for a whole minute, the four of them didn't say anything. He gasped and as he nervously grabs his notepad from the front pocket of his apron. As he grabs the pen that was intertwined on his notepad, Marude just scoffs at his direction.

"Kid, only because these guys look like they will flash you with a light and make you forget your memories. It doesn't mean you have to be nervous now. Relax just think of them of pair of grey glasses and wood board." Kaneki looks away and made a fist with one hand and the other hand to cover the laughter that was coming within him.

“There you go again, you roast, made-up, old drunkard version of Goofy.”

“The fuck! Did you just say wooden table?”

Marude stood up and slams his hands on the table. Arima put a hand to cover his laughter while looking down. Kaneki just runs towards the kitchen area. After a minute, Kaneki came blushing and apologize to them. While Arima just told him, he shouldn't feel guilty about laughing because he also laughs and this is how they all three act when they are together.

Kaneki once again apologized to them. While he took the orders of the two of them. Kaneki didn't register that both of Arima and Hirako was deeply staring at him. "So, um… is that all?" Arima just nods, while Kaneki smiles at them and gets away to get their orders. Kaneki's heart was beating fast. Kaneki grabs the orders put it on their tables. "Why is there cream on your cheek?" Kaneki gasped and blushed. "I'm sorry, Koma our barista, made a new drink with Chantilly cream on it and I tasted a little bit."

Arima chuckles and grabs a handkerchief from his suit to handle to Kaneki. When he elevated his handkerchief, he didn’t know Hirako had already given his own handkerchief to Kaneki. Kaneki wiped the cream of his cheeks and stare at Arima blushing. “-I’m sorry he Ummm… gave it first and-” Arima just puts down his handkerchief away. “You’re getting fast Hirako.” Hirako just nods in response and grabs his coffee.

Kaneki stares at them, while Marude just grabs another bite of his coffee cake. “You guys sure are good friends. I really like your friendship.” They both stare at each other and stare at him. While they were about to respond to him. Marude cuts them both.

“Ah, no wonder why people like this place. You’re definitely a cutie”. Kaneki blushes at the response. Arima looks at Marude, brows frowning.

“Marude san, shall I accuse you as a sexual offender?”

“Why, I’m only telling this kid a compliment”

“Absolutely not, you creep him out, isn’t that right kid?”

“No, he didn’t”

Kaneki blushes and scratches the back of his head. "Sometimes there have been times I have said thing and people get the wrong impression of me. So, when compliments like what Marude san just tell me. I get the feeling I'm not being awkwardly alone, you know?"

The men stared at him. "What do you mean in an awkward way?" Kaneki looks to the shelf of books as if was just searching for something. He grabs a random book and holds it in front of his face. "This book was put in the romantic section of the café, right? But what if the author wanted to make a tragedy out of this but the author's words were mistaken as a book of romance?" Kaneki stares at the other books on the shelves. "Or what if, any of these books were never meant to be romantic, but the authors themselves were pressured to make a romantic story out of it, just to please their audience."

Kaneki puts the book back to its place. "So, in response to your question. Sometimes people like me or any person in my position get in awkward situations because they have been taught how to act in some situations but when you do it. You just don't do it right and people might mock you because you don't look "normal" in their eyes."

* * *

It was around 2:30 when Kaneki left from his work. As he was cornering the store to press the button to switch the lights of the streets. He spotted Hirako near the parking lot of the café. "Ah, Hirako san hello!" Hirako just nods at him. "Where are you going right now?"

"Oh well, I'm was just wondering where to go. I was invited to a birthday party. So, I don't know what to get her. I thought to myself, just by looking at the stores I might get an idea of what to buy her."

“I see”

“Do you want to come with me?”

"Yes, sure. If you don't mind a wooden board coming with you." Kaneki widens his gaze and blinks at various times. "Please, I already apologized for laughing about it."

* * *

“Wait, Hirako san… look!” Kaneki grabs Hirako by the arm. Hirako blankly stares at Kaneki’s sudden action. They both stare at a pet store. The pet store’s windows were clear, so you could see what kind of variation of pets they had in the store. In a small corner, near the glass window. They were some little puppies that were looking outside. Kaneki points to the puppies inside the store, with a bright smile. 

“Look at this Shiba dog, he looks just like you!” Kaneki stares at the dog, while taking his cellphone to take some photos of them. Hirako kneels himself and puts his face near a Shiba puppy that has put its face stick to the clear window. Kaneki blushes and gasps.

"Oh my goodness, you actually look alike, can I take a picture?" Kaneki grabs his cellphone in a position to take the photo, but immediately put the phone down and pouted. "…or you don't want me to take the picture?" Hirako just nods at him. "Yes. It is better for me if you have a picture of me." Kaneki blushed and softly smiled. He positioned himself again to take a picture of the two of them. "Okay, there I got it." Hirako stands up and looks directly at Kaneki. "Mind if I take a picture of you too?" Kaneki shakes his head and smiles. "Not, not all." Kaneki kneels himself and puts himself next to the puppy. Hirako takes the picture and again kneels himself. He positions himself to the other side of the puppy and extends his phone to take a picture between the three of them.

Hirako stands up and extends his hand to offer his hand to Kaneki. They both stared at each other. “Did you know I own one?” Hirako nods and taps his cellphone to reveal a picture of a well mature Shiba dog resting on a wooden floor.

"Oh, it's really is beautiful! Can I go and pet it?" Ken looks up to Hirako. In response, Hirako just stared at him. He gasped and look sideways. "Oh… I mean…um." He looks down for a second and back to Hirako. "-If you want me to." Hirako caresses Kaneki's head. The wind blows between them as if the wind was a person trying to get them together. "Of course. I will be flattered, in fact, I have a barbecue event set on my house this other weekend. If you can, you can come."

“Kaneki?”

Came a familiar voice coming out of the store. It was Yomo carrying a big bag, on top of his shoulder like it was nothing. 'Wow, that man is strong.' Kaneki thought. Yomo looks at them while looking blankly at them. Kaneki looks between the two older men and interrupted their stare battle. "He is Take Hirako, a Neuropsychologist is that correct?" Kaneki nervously looks at Hirako. Who responds in a nod, still not losing the stare battle with Yomo. "He is someone I befriended when I was in the hospital." Kaneki moves his hand to signal Yomo. "He is Yomo Renji, he is the owner of a pet shop." They both stood there without saying anything, Kaneki stood there in confusion. "Well-"

“NICE to meet you!” Kaneki jump as the sudden introduction between the two of them. Kaneki glances at Yomo’s heavy bag. “So umm…. Yomo. What are you carrying there?”

“Food for Shooting Star Wing.” Kaneki looks confused.

“Shooting Star Wing, who is that?”

“Is our bird…Well, my bird.”

"Bird, I thought he was called Hetare." He recalls that because of the times he has gone to the pet shop to tutor. Touka had always yelled that, at the innocent bird, while feeding him. "That's the nickname that Touka gave him. His official name is shooting star wing." Kaneki sweat drops and awkwardly smiles at him.

“That’s a weird name.” Said Hirako, as he just stared at the floor and then back at him. Yomo gritted his teeth

“Huh?’” glared at him, raising his eyebrows.

“Why don’t you name your pet’s normal names? Like Kotarou. My dog’s name is Kotarou.”

“Did somebody called me?”

Came Amon’s voice from the back of Hirako. They all turn around to see him. Amon looks at them, but especially to Kaneki and immediately bows at him. “Kaneki ken, thank you for your patronage.” Kaneki smiled and also bowed at the response of the older man.

"Thank you as well…!" As he stood up once again, he startles himself between the three men that were around him. He points out to Amon with both of his arms.

“This is Koutarou Amon, a police officer and a great friend of mine.” Then he persuaded to do the same to Hirako and Yomo. “This is Hirako and Yomo, they are also good friends of mine.” Hirako stares at Kaneki and slightly smiles to himself. Amon just stared at them silently, then proceed to bow himself. “Nice to meet you.” Both Hirako and Yomo bowed and also greeted Amon.

There was a small pause between them. That’s until somebody broke the silence. And by ‘somebody’, Kaneki’s stomach. Kaneki is used to eat something around this hour. He clenches his fists. He glances around awkwardly and spots an ice-cream store. He thinks, that if he leaves them for a moment. They won’t get annoyed at him. I mean, he would just leave them for some ice-cream. Though the aura around them feels a little tense.

“I will go and buy ice-cream, you guys can talk and-”

“WE ARE COMING.”

* * *

So they all grab their respective ice-cream. Of course, all of them bought the same type of ice-cream that he bought. He didn't know that they all had the same particular taste as him. He actually thought that they could like more simple ice-cream flavors for their appearance. But of course, Kaneki can't base their personalities of liking some types of ice-cream. So, in the end, they all sat down on a large bench that was near the ice-cream store.

Of course, he thought the vibe around would feel intolerable since none of them didn’t initiate any type of conversation. That’s until Yomo stood up, munching the last bit of ice-cream. He announced to the group, his siblings were left alone in their shop all this time. So he needed to get back to their store as soon as possible. After a while Amon left as well, he also announced he needed to leave because he had taken some time off, of his patrolling. He bowed at them and dismiss himself. Of course, when Kaneki was bowing at him. He missed the bit when Hirako glared at Amon.

As they were done with their ice-cream. They decided to keep on searching for the right present for Saiko. That’s until they encounter Ihe Hairu. Hairu was leaving a certain store with some bags in her hands. She runs towards them.

“Ah, hello Hairu!”

She dismisses Kaneki's greeting. When she looked directly at Hirako. "So, where is my precious older brother?" Hirako just blankly stares at her. "He had some work to do." Hirako looks to the side as Hairu just 'tchh' in response. He looks back at hair. "And also if somebody greets you, you need to greet them." Hairu offensively scoffs and takes her tongue out in the direction. Hirako just rolled his eyes in her direction.

"Older brother?" Kaneki looks at Hairu direction. Hairu puts her bags on the floor. She proceeds to take something inside of her pink coat. It was a pink wallet, with some roses decorating the corners that were intertwined with spiky green vines. "Oh, you didn't know? Of course, you don't know." Kaneki sigh meanwhile Hirako just stared at him. "This is my brother." She takes a photograph of her wallet and handles it to Kaneki. "Look" Kaneki grasps the photo and as he grabs it, it kind of looks like of those antique photos. In the photo, there was a teen with dark blue hair with glasses, he was holding the hand of a pink-haired girl. On his right side, there was a purple hair girl who was also wearing glasses. To his left side along with the other girl, there was also a raven-haired boy.

Hairu smiles and points to the smallest girl. “Look, that beautiful girl who is holding the hand of my beautiful older brother is me. The purple hair girl is my older sister Rize and the other boy is Kichimura.” Hairu smiles proud but the lights of her eyes began disappearing. As to like, she was trying to remember something. “Although…”

Kaneki stared at the photo. There was something inside of him that thinks he knows all these people in this photo. Hairu snatches the photo of Kaneki, making him surprised at the sudden action of her. She puts the photo back on her wallet and as well inside of her coat. Hairu looks down for a moment. “We are sisters and brothers, but we don’t belong to the same mother.” Hirako steps forwards. “Ihe” says Hirako in a really stern voice.

Hairu panics and puts her hands in the air and then in front of her. “What?! Don’t get mad, I’m not saying anything. I’m just saying they’re my siblings!” Hairu steps forward to look up to Hirako, clenching her fists. “I’m still a human, a human who has….” Hairu looks down and the light of her eyes began decaying. “-siblings…”

Kaneki wanted to react to the scenario in front of him. But he couldn’t. But why? What was stopping him? His head began hurting. His eyes look down. ‘Those people… Rize he knows her… and the boy, didn’t...didn’t he looked like Furuta?’ His eyes felt very heavy. He clenched his eyes and clenched his teeth.

‘Furuta?’ His background got foggy. ‘Kichimura?’ 

‘Rize?’

  


Kaneki felt sick. Kaneki began trembling and almost lost his balance. His eyes widen as big as he could get them. His pupils rolled up, almost leaving him without pupils. He puts his hands on each side of his face. Both Hirako and Hairu surprised at the sudden action of Kaneki. Hirako took him by his back, maintaining his head as well. “Hey, are you okay?” Kaneki’s body now felt light. He looks at Hirako, who looks concerned at him. He didn’t know what happened to him. If he could describe it, it was like a sudden adrenaline rush took his body and just like that the rush left him as well. He stood up between them. He took some deep breaths of air.

"Ha, it seems like I feel a little sleepy?" Hairu flinched in his direction. "Are you sure that you are okay?" Kaneki apologetic looks at her. "Yes, don't worry about me." They all decided to sit down for a moment in a nearby bench that was empty. Meanwhile, Kaneki rested in Hirako's lap. Since the man insisted he takes a rest and then they could search for the present. Although, this position seems a little bit 'compromising'. "But people might get the wrong idea, Hirako san." He just stares at him.

“Did you think I care?” ‘Of course, he doesn’t.’ So Kaneki did what he was told. Although he gets some questionable looks from some people who pass by. Hairu decided to help them to search for a good present.

As time pass by, they decided to search for a good present. Kaneki told Hairu some details of Saiko that could help Hairu to search for the present. In the end, they decided to buy her some 'Led lights'. Hairu said, that teenagers nowadays especially people like Saiko. Loved the aesthetic of the '80s. Kaneki didn't understand many things Hairu said. But he thanked her regardless, because If it wasn't for her. He would never have guessed what Saiko like. In his mind, he was just going to buy her something related to 'games'.

When they already found the present. Hairu waved them goodbye. Of course, she gave him a kiss on his cheek leaving him very flustered. While Hirako just glared at her. Then Hairu, just took her tongue out in the direction of Hirako. Soon after her figure was nowhere to be seen. They both started walking in the same direction. The sun was now leaving the earth. Now the clouds were tangling with the night creating a purple-orange sky.

As he was admiring the beautiful sky. He was cut off from his thoughts when Hirako began talking. “You may be wondering why Arima looks different for the way, he looks on the photo.” Kaneki stares at him. Yes, but he didn’t put a bigger thought to that. He was just amazed that they were siblings. That’s the biggest shocker. “Arima has an unknown decease that doctors still can’t explain. They haven’t found the cure yet… that’s one of the reasons he became a doctor.”

Kaneki was still shocked when he didn’t realize that they were near his street. Hirako caressed Kaneki’s cheeks as well giving him a kiss on his forehead. He parted while giving his phone number as well as Arima’s cellphone. While Hirako’s figure was gone, he went to his house.

This is a lot to take in, Arima is sick, and he is the older brother of…..

He once again felt sick. So he told himself, he will just eat and sleep early. When he was drifting to sleep. He thought to himself, that the information he gained today. Wouldn’t get more shocking than this. Little did he know, that this would just be the beginning of a new journey in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!  
> Please, I will be thankful if you comment or leave any kudos if you like the chapter.  
> Also, please keep yourselves check and wash your hands properly!  
> Stay inside if is posible.


	11. Arrival of fear

As Kaneki was arriving at the train station, he saw a blonde-haired man, wearing some heavy dark eyeshadows. He also had some heavy, black eyeliner covering all of his eyes. It might be a little too much, but it kind of suited the man. Since he had really pale skin. He was also wearing a white suit, with a black shirt underneath. This man was panicking, he was twitching a lot. His eyes were wandering in the signs of the station. Kaneki assumed he was lost. Since he was also moving his head side to side very fast.

He had some time to spare. He just recently had gotten out of his shift and today he also won't be tutoring the Kirishima's siblings. He approached the boy, who was almost crying and tapped on his shoulders. The boy flinched and looked at him. Kaneki takes a step behind. Up seeing him close, this guy had red eyes. Perhaps, he was a foreigner and that's why he can't read the signs? Kaneki gulps. "Um… this sign says, for taking the train to Shibuya you need to take the train on the left."

The boy gulped and looked admirably at him. He wipes the tears that were forming on his eyes. He flushed a little and looked down. He mumbles something, but Kaneki couldn't catch what he said.

"Um…-"

"Can you, umm… help me?"

Kaneki smiled to himself. "Yes, of course! Do you have some trouble reading the signs? Where do you want to go?" The boy tilted his head and stomped on his feet. "We normally go by car and…. This is my first time traveling by train and um… I was told…" The boy struggled to word what he wanted to say to Kaneki. "It's okay, just tell me and I will guide you. I had some time to spare anyway." The boy looks at him, eyes shining once again. "Yes, Ueno district"

* * *

As they grab, the train. Naki, as he told Kaneki he was called. Naki told Kaneki, his big bro, told him to make some errands in Tokyo. But when he came back, he didn’t know what train to grab. Since they normally went in a car or his other “underlings” did the errands for them. Kaneki was surprised by how well-spoken this boy is.

“Man, I can read but sometimes just…. Ugh, sometimes this thing!” Naki points at his head, in frustration. "- doesn’t make me think straight!” Naki ruffles his hair in frustration. Some of the passengers, just eyeing him in a weird way. Kaneki, just snickers. “Well… sometimes things like that, tend to happen.”

* * *

Kaneki had many shivers running down all over his body.

He wasn't like this when they arrived at the Ueno train station. His plan was just leaving Naki at the train station and then him leaving. But Naki refused and told Kaneki he would show his place to him. The shivers began, when Naki and he were entering these eccentric areas around Ueno. Bars and shops with windows broken. Cabaret bars with many old signs posted on the wall. The colors of their letters were decaying. Just in general, this place where Naki was taking him, didn't have a good vibe.

He didn't want to judge where Naki lived. But something inside him. Told him, this wasn't a good place. But regardless, he shook those fears away and went along with Naki. Surprisingly, they entered a big tunnel that revealed a street of some good-looking houses.

He misread the whole situation once again. Kaneki wanted to slap himself. Naki pointed to a big white-European style house. "That's where the party is!" He grinned at Kaneki, as he began putting the keys on the door. Kaneki smiles and his eyes wander on the 'label name' of the house. As he was trying to read it, he was pulled inside by the arm from Naki. As they were entering, Kaneki didn't notice the label that said:

**-The white suits-**

As they entered the house and put the shoes outside. "Please, excuse me." As Naki stood up, while Kaneki was still putting his shoes right. Kaneki was still sitting. Kaneki felt somebody come in front of them.

"Big bro Yamori! I came back and I didn't get lost! Ain't that wacky?"

* * *

"So, your name is Ken kaneki?"

Kaneki wanted to cry. He was cornered by 3 men when he arrived at this house. Of course, it could have been 4, counting Naki. But Naki is just standing there unaware of the situation. This is what you get when you try to help people Kaneki ken! He wanted to slap both mentally and physically if he could right now. But he can't. So, he just stood there and mentally prepared his will.

As Kaneki was in deep thought but his face said otherwise. One of the men decided to step forward. He grabbed Kaneki by his chin. This man had blond hair in a chin-length bob that covers his left eye. He was wearing makeup over the right side of his face and a zebra-patterned scarf. "Didn't you hear, our Aniki?"

Kaneki's body shivered. The man lowered his voice. "Are you Kaneki ken, sweetheart?" He sweatdropped. "Yes, I'm sorry …. I AM!" He wanted to bow, but this man had his hands firmly gripped on his chin.

Another man stepped forward, looking down at the scenario in front of him. He had a powerfully-built body, with a beak-like nose and large cleft chin. He also had a large scar over his left eye. "Hooguro, quiet already big bro Yamori would say the questions, not you." He grabbed Hooguro by his shoulders. They returned back to their respective places. "Shousei, you are no fun!" Hooguro pouted.

The man supposedly named "Yamori" or their "big bro" was staring directly at Kaneki. Without saying any word to him. Just staring, as he was studying Kaneki's face. He didn't like this at all. He was suffocating through all this. Can somebody, beside him, speak at all? Just somebody to break the heavy tension.

And just like, he was muttering his prayings. Naki came to his rescue. Just like he did in the station.

"So, Kaneki you are tutoring aren't you? Do you think you can tutor me in some um ..." Naki eyes wander around the air for a while. He moved his head to look at Hooguro. "Hey, what is that you know… the thing that you teach in high school with numbers? What is the thing called?"

"Math? Why do you want him to tutor you in math or perhaps…" Hooguro snickers and covers his mouth. "Perhaps, you have ulterior motives big bro Naki?" Naki looks at Hooguro confusedly. "Huh… what? Ulterior motives?" Shousei just facepalmed, as he shook his head slowly. Kaneki didn't know what to do. And how come, Naki knew he was a tutor? This whole situation didn't make sense to him.

Naki was arguing with the other man. Kaneki noticed that Naki had a page. A page… that resembles his tutoring poster. Kaneki really wanted to cry in that spot. His eyes wander and immediately stop when he sees the older man grab something from his pocket.

'Is that… What he thought it could be? No way! Impossible...'

"Please, don't kill me!"

"Huh, a cutie like you shouldn't be killed. Of course, a cutie like you needs to be with a man like me, don't you think?"

"HOOGURO!"

"Sorry, big bro Yamori!"

Suddenly somebody burst through the front door. Kaneki stood up, as for the others started taking a defending mode. Kaneki was panicking and sweating, like he was in the Sahara desert. Lost and helpless, without any water.

"Big bro, is Aogiri tree!"

Wait, what? Aogiri Tree ain't that famous gang that caused many ruckus? He has heard so many ex-classmates of his, that apparently were now there. They were bad news, totally bad news. Not just that, but also the White Suits are bad news. Don't tell me, this is going to be those kinds of famous showdowns between gangs? You see in movies… Even, if the movies looked cool, in real life is a death sentence to experience.

Nobody has come to his surprise. Hooguro went to see what was happening. He came back, and said, somebody broke the door open. Until now, they were safe. Safe? Safe, his ass! Kaneki was having none of that. You guys can live your live-action battles but he prefers slice of life better. "-I think Naki, that is better for me to go!" Naki wanders around the room and widens his gaze to look at Kaneki.

"Why?" Naki grabs a bat in the direction of Kaneki. When did he grab the bat? Just when he was about to respond to Naki, he was cornered by Yamori. His hand was touching the wall. Kaneki was just looking horrified at Yamori. The man just stared at him. "I'm going to find and kill whoever broke my goddamn door. And then, I'm going to kiss you!"

Hooguro sighs. "Oh, what a man big bro is… I was prepared to kiss him, but that's okay. I will give him to you, big bro!"

"When the boss lays his eyes on something. You must believe, he always gets it." At this point, Yamori turns around, still leaving the arms pushing unto the wall.

"Shut the fuck up dumbasses. If you don't fucking shut up, you're going to the red room!"

Ken was convinced he would be going number 1 and number 2 or just both in his pants, at this point. A man wearing a big grey coat, that covered all over his body, entered the house, through the window.

"Yamori, I told you….!"

Yamori, at this point in time. He took his arm that was blocking Kaneki to escape. Kaneki saw this and immediately managed to get out of their site. When Yamori was trying to stop him, as well as his subordinates. "Yumitsu, corner them. Don't let the White Suits go." Somebody jumped from the second floor to the first floor, landing just in front of Yamori. A girl, with raven-hair with two ponytails, pointed a big sword towards them.

It was getting ugly, and suddenly an arm grabbed him. As Kaneki was trying to see where to run. A man, with pale skin, and black hair. Round and big eyes, that almost covered the spaces of his face. And bags that were really big, under his eyes. He slightly smiled at him. "Hey, I'm not that dangerous, come here with me… you can hide here!" Kaneki gulped, his brain told him 'this man was dangerous and he should get the hell away from there'. But Kaneki didn't know what to do, he could run. But what if they catch him? No. He can't let that happen.

The man let go of Kaneki's arm and pointed to the next house. "That's my house, I have lived there for about 10 years. But, it's okay if you don't believe me…" Kaneki gritted his teeth, and with a little hesitation, he followed the man.

* * *

As Kaneki was entering the house of the man. He was hesitant, so he decided to be on his guard. He sat down in his living room. Even, if he was a little wanted to ask so many questions to this man. _'Why didn't you report to the police that the "White suits" live next to you? But at the same, he also thought that this man knew about all the things that the group does, but stays quiet. Since he is terrified? Ugh… so many thoughts…'_

But regardless of what he thought about this man, he could at least be thankful that he saved him.

"Thank you, um... thank you so much!" Kaneki lowered his head. The man smiled nervously. "Um.. do you want some tea to calm your nerves?" Kaneki slightly smiles at him and nods. "Thank you, umm?"

"Karao Saeki is my name." They both bowed in response. "Kaneki ken, thank you for doing this to me." He nodded and went towards his kitchen. "Then, I will pour some tea." Kaneki wanders his eyes around the house. The house was a simple-Japanese style. He had a little furniture around and just a shelf of some books. What really bothered Kaneki, that this guy didn't have any photos of him or his family.

Suddenly Kaneki wanted to go to the bathroom. So he stood up and stepped a little back of the kitchen door frame... "Um…" The man flinched and looked to his back. "Yes?"

"Can you lend me the bathroom?"

The man sighs and smiles. He touched his chest in relief. "Yes, just go down the hall. To your right." Kaneki nodded at him. He went towards the hall. As he was getting impatient of getting to the bathroom. He opened the wrong door. As he lifted his head to go in, he stopped his tracks. His eyes became bigger by each second. The room he just entered had a big white wall, covered wall to wall with many photos of him.

No way, all this time… all this time that he felt that somebody was following him and taking photographs of him. Was actually him?

* * *

“Chie, after you go. Can you stop following late at night taking some photographs of me? It is quite disturbing… I know that Tsukiyama contracted you and all. But, like I need my private time.” 

Chie looks at him, with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, no way. Even I have some dignity, Kaneki ken. Don’t praise yourself too much. Well then, goodbye.” 

* * *

"Oh, no…."

Suddenly a big frightened air came from Kaneki's back. Freezing him into that place. Kaneki, grab his courage and look around, just to see Saeki standing next to his back. He was smiling at him, in his hand, he had a cup.

"Ever since I saw you, I fell in love with you.."

Kaneki walked away from Saeki, still facing him and gritting his teeth in fear. His back was facing the wall. Saeki just followed him, with those terrifying piercing pitch-black rounded eyes. Kaneki was breathing really hard. "Ken Kun, why don't you drink this tea? I made this especially for you, my beloved, Ken Kun." Kaneki was now in the living room of the house, still walking backward. Saeki began walking slowly towards him, offering the cup towards his face.

"No, thank you... I will go now.." Kaneki's panicking voice came out. Eyes as big as he could get them, face all sweaty. Saeki furrowed his eyebrows angrily and screamed.

"JUST DRINK THE DAMN TEA!"

Holy shit! Kaneki screamed, and suddenly somebody broke the window glass open. Saeki, dropped the cup of tea, in response. The person climbed down and it was no other than Ayato himself."What the fuck, are you doing here?" Kaneki caught Saeki unguarded, while he looked at Ayato. Something inside Kaneki clicked. He felt like a nervous twitch.

Kaneki, eyes began rolling back, and with all this strength began punching Saeki. The man rolled back in pain and fell down to the floor. Ayato looked surprised at Kaneki, at the sudden change in emotions of his tutor. "Oi, leave him…"

Kaneki stopped kicking at the man and looked back at Ayato. His eyes were all white but then began gradually changing to their normal colors. Ayato stepped back for a moment. "Ayato…!" Kaneki ran towards Ayato.

So he was here, to save him? He didn't know how he got there… but he was relieved that Ayato was there. Saeki, who was all beat up, bleeding from his face, faced the two of them and mumbled. "...A..yato…" Kaneki looks back at Ayato. Ayato, furrow his gaze. Ayato took him by the arm.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck'_

The man knew Ayato? Kaneki once again began rolling his eyes back. Ayato in surprise loosened the grip he had. Just so, Kaneki couldn't be in his grip again. Kaneki began smiling, Ayato just sweatdropped. "Enough.." The same man came to the room. His eyes wander towards him, he smiles at him. "Tatara… you.."

Ayato just mumbles. Tatara looks back at Ayato, who is both surprised and clueless about the whole situation in front of him. Tatara grabs Kaneki by the shoulders and punches him in the guts. Kaneki's eyes began appearing the same color. But just like he was appearing 'normal' again, his eyes began darkening and little by little he collapsed in front of Tatara. Just so, Tatara could catch him.

* * *

Kaneki knew he collapsed, but his eyes were closed and he couldn’t move his body. Oh no, kanashibari, again? Well, he could open his eyes, but both of his heart and mind told him that he shouldn’t. And once, he would listen to them. He heard many people around him talk. But first, a rough voice came to silence them all. 

“Who is this boy, Ayato?”

“Tatara san, this brat is my tutor. He… Don’t do anything to him. He doesn’t belong here.” 

“I thought you were quitting your school.” 

“Yeah, guess not!” 

“Fuck off Bin Brothers!” 

“Oi, don’t talk to my brothers like that!”

“They are not even related to you, bitch!”

“This man!”

“Don’t worry Yumitsu, I bet he just fell in love with this guy.” 

“He is mine now”

“WHAT?!” Everybody exclaimed in unison. 

“Tatara! But I saw him first at the train station

“Don’t talk! I don’t want to hear anything from you. I told you to stay here in this house, to keep us in check, what the white suits were doing and you didn’t do anything about that, and that's the main reason we came here! If you talk again...I will personally make sure you don’t talk again! Did you understand?!” 

Kaneki wanted to sleep. So he slept.

* * *

When he woke up, he was now in a separate room. He could hear some people talking. He assumed it was the same people, he had heard after he fell asleep. The door of the room he was in, was opened. He could see outside and saw many unknown and known figures there. He was laying on a futon, right apart from the futon. There was a big red couch. In front of them, there was a small window. He followed his eyes to see the man, he was looking out the window. He hadn’t noticed, Kaneki had already woken up. 

This man was the same man with white hair and eyes he saw earlier. He was sitting on a nearby couch, which was next to a window. The light of the moonlight was gracing him, as he was like an angel, fallen from the sky. Kaneki saw him and he stared back, noticing that Kaneki had already woken up. 

“How dare you? You know Ayato’s family has been suffering...” Tatara simply stared at him, without saying anything. Suddenly a familiar voice came in. 

“Oi, brat!” Kaneki stands up and looks at the familiar figure. He stands up and enters the living room, where everybody stops to look at him. Kaneki corners Ayato. Ayato stares at him, waiting for something to happen. “Ayato… you, I don’t even know what to say about this...” 

Kaneki began forming some tears under his eyes. He clenches his fists and grits his teeth. His face went down, not to look at anyone’s eyes for a moment. He felt a big air coming through all the room. It was a chilly night. Kaneki sighs and grabs his courage and looks Ayato straight in the eye. “Yomo… he has been working hard for you and your sister's sake! And you are out here in gangs? This doesn’t make you a cool guy! This just makes you somebody who isn’t grateful of what he is given to him. If Yomo ever finds out about this….” 

“You don’t know right?”

“Huh?”

Hoogoru steps forward, to where Kaneki and Ayato were. He searches inside his suit and hands him a white handkerchief. Kaneki blinks for a moment.  _ ‘When… When did the white suits get here?’  _ He looked behind Hooguro, who was half smiling at him, when he saw that in the other room, next to where he was. Where the rest of the white suits. Just standing there watching him. 

“This kid… he is just the same as the people we encounter every freaking day. Dumb people who always believe in the social opinion that everybody has. Instead of doing some simple research, where all the rumors come from!” 

“Both Aogiri tree and The White Suits are organizations in their own who specialize in taking care and maintaining the peace of places.” Tatara’s voice comes from inside the room, but gets louder as he steps out of the room where he was. Just to land his eyes, to look directly at Kaneki. “In addition, we just ask for money from the people who want our protection.” 

“So, like the Yakuza?”

“Ha! Yakuza? Don’t make us laugh! Those men are just a group who ordeal, the chasing of the supposedly bad guys but in reality, they just side with the corrupt government.” Yamori said in a defensive mode. As if, he hated to be compared to a Yakuza. 

“Oi, I never worked for the government!” 

“Big bro Naki, we never worked for the government because big bro Yamori exterminated all those corrupt men remember?”

“Ah yeah, you are right...”

“Idiot…”

“Eh… who are you calling an idiot asshole?! Give big bro Naki some respect!” 

“Wait! Wait!... Hold on...so you are telling me the reason why they aren’t Yakuza’s groups in Tokyo is because of you?”

“No need to thank me, kid” Yamori grinned as he leaned down on the wall. He crossed his arms and rested them on his chest. Yumitsu scoffs at his direction, as she was just disgusted by what he just said. She looked to her side, closing her eyes. “It wasn’t all your doing, Tatara did all the planning and you only did the beating.” 

“Ha? What the hell you said, bitch?” Yamori’s eye twitches and he started getting closer to where Yumitsu was. Every single member of the White Suits was about to throw hands, as soon as his leader was almost near to his target. When they were interrupted, by Kaneki sudden laughter. They all looked at him. 

“Well, that’s a relief!” Kaneki smiled at them and let himself vow at them. “I’m sorry, I judge you guys. Kaneki turned to face Ayato again, whose face was all confused by the sudden events of the situation. “I’m sorry, I judge your doings Ayato kun” Kaneki bowed apologetically towards Ayato. “You know, how they say… never judge a book by its cover. And I did that, and honestly, I feel really awful. I’m sorry…” 

Ayato just half nodded, as his mouth started closing. “Well then…” Kaneki passed by all the people who were there. “.. Off I go…” Kaneki was about to leave when Tatara grabbed him by the shoulder, grip getting tighter every second. Kaneki looks back, Tatara just stares at him. “Not too fast, stay here for a while.” 

Kaneki gulped.

* * *

As he was walking home alongside Tatara. Tatara refused to let him go alone by train, at this hour. He was thinking about many things about this whole situation. Just a moment ago, he just met two of the most "dangerous" gangs in Japan. But of course, that was debunked when Tatara introduced the main members of the group. Of course, he already knew the White Suits.

Those eccentric, yet classy men. Whose ideal world is the better you fight, the faster you will become successful. According to Yamori, everybody has strength yet people always want to hide it, because they become really emotionally attached to personal feelings. He was almost agreeing with him until Yamori exclaimed. 'If we removed sentimental people, then this world would be a perfect utopia!' Kaneki, just sigh in desperation. If this man ever has a country. He would most likely be the perfect dictator.

After that, the main members of Aogiri Tree, present themselves. Yumitsu, the raven-haired girl. Who was not that kind, towards Kaneki at first, but blushed when he smiled at her when he complimented her ponytails. Then we have the Bin Brothers, who were teasing both Ayato and Kaneki, as they started introducing themselves towards him. Apparently, the Bin Brothers had taken a liking towards him, because they exclaimed, he was their personal "Wán wánjù". He didn't know what that was and he wanted someone a translation. To which, nobody responded.

Then Ayato, but he already knew him. But what Hooguro had told him. Is that the reason why Ayato entered their group. It's because, two years ago… there was this Yakuza group who threatened their shop and Ayato was having none of that. So, he asked for help from Aogiri. In exchange, he would become one of them.

The two last was somebody called 'Noro' who was taller than Tatara. This guy had a mask covering his whole face, with a drawing of a mouth with teeth above. He didn't talk at all. Putting aside his terrifying aura, Kaneki feels like he knows Noro. But from where? And then, we had Tatara who was now accompanying him. He stayed silent during the whole ride of the train, silent. So, Kaneki thought he was going to stay like that when he got to his house. But just when they were around the corner, Tatara decided to speak. Of course, making Kaneki jump.

"Times will change, you better watch your back." Kaneki just looks at him, confused.

"There's a certain doctor and author you may know. One day they will explain everything to you, until then-" Tatara leans down and pats Kaneki in the head. He lowered his face, still fixating his eyes to look at Kaneki's eyes. The cold wind blows through them, making Tatara robe dance in the wind. And both of his hairs, to dance rhythmically by the wind. Kaneki stares at him, and he feels his cheeks getting redder each second.

"But that doesn't mean. I….Will give you to them."

Kaneki apologized to his mother for coming a little late that day. As he slept, he heard many people fighting. Some kicking, slapping, and some cursing.

Oh, sweet night. Goodnight, he told himself.

* * *

Kaneki apologized to his mother for coming a little late that day. As he slept, he heard many people fighting. Some kicking, slapping, and some cursing.

Oh, sweet night. Goodnight he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wán wánjù: play toy 
> 
> Ueno district:
> 
> As far as I investigated, it says that the Ueno district has a lot of gang members at night. Of course, that has changed in recent years. So, that’s why I decided to put that Aogiri and the White suits live there. But please take note that I don’t think Ueno is the most dangerous area in Japan. It’s just that I searched the history of Ueno, and it fitted perfectly into the setting of this story. So, I apologize if I offended you, saying that Ueno has a long gang of members in the area.
> 
> Please leave any kudos or any reviews i appreciated it!


	12. ¡It's a fiesta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This document is almost 7,000 + words. So, enjoy reading it!

When Kaneki woke up, he immediately went downstairs to look for breakfast. As he walked inside the hallway.

“Good morning Kaneki kun”

Kaneki jumps and covers himself. He wasn’t naked, but he was in his pajamas. If he knew somebody was downstairs, he could have put some decent clothes. He didn’t know he would encounter the very thing in the morning would be the man, the myth, the legend. Furuta Nimura in his own house. Kaneki stood there, avoiding Furuta’s gaze on him. 

“H-Hi, Furuta what are you doing here?”

Furuta frowned and pouted. As he put aside the cup, where he was drinking from. “Can a good friend visit his good friend?” Kaneki put a hand over his face, his eyebrows were twitching for a moment. As he thinks of ways of reasoning with his friend, Furuta. 

“Ara, Kaneki you woke up, look who is here, no other than Furuta, himself.”

“The one and only, Furuta Nimura.” 

Her mother and Furuta started giggling, when she had come back from the laundry room. Kaneki sighs in a frustrated manner. He could never believe that his own mother doesn't understand personal boundaries. As his mother started walking to the fridge, Kaneki walked over to her, while she was looking at something inside the fridge. Kaneki moved his head beside her head. 

“Mother, you could have told me, he was here, i could have changed my clothes.” 

His mother grabbed the peach yogurt, she was looking for and closed the fridge door. 

“Ummm, I think I forgot.” His mother opened her yogurt and dropped a spoon inside it. As soon as she did it, she exited the kitchen, but almost as she was going away, she wink at him. Leaving with an annoyed son and an excited Nimura. Kaneki sat down in a chair that was near the exit. Kaneki smiled at him and made small talk with him. At the end of the day, it is not like he doesn’t like having Furuta around, it's just sometimes his sudden actions made his life a little nervous. 

As they were deep in conversation, Kaneki glanced over the clock and jumped from his seat. Was it this late already? Furuta just smiled at Kaneki's action. “What is it, Kaneki kun?” 

“I’m sorry Furuta, but I have to go to the event. So, I need to get changed and arrange some things..”

“Ohh… can i see you change?” 

“What?”

“Nothing. Well then, I'm excusing myself. Have a great day today.” 

And just like that, Furuta was gone. Strange. It seems like Furuta didn’t question where he was going, or didn’t ask questions, just like the other times. It was really unusual for him. But Kaneki just brushes it off. 

* * *

Kaneki texted Saiko, if he could bring somebody, and she yes. So Kaneki invited Hide to her party. It's not like he was uncomfortable with Saiko’s friends, it's just that Hide was finally free from finals and wanted to spend time with him. So he decided to bring him to Saiko’s party. 

But now, he is kind of regretting it. 

“Why are you wearing a mini tie along with some mini shorts Hide?” 

“I wanted to be casual but also wanted to be elegant. Do i slay in this outfit?”

Hide started posing in front of him. Laying on the wall, while putting a hand under his shin. Sitting on a bench, putting his hands together, while looking at the distance. He squatted himself and made a peace sign. 

“Slay, what even is that?” Kaneki grabs his phone from his pocket, as he checks for Saiko’s address. He looks at his friend who was still posing. “Hide, you realize…” As he once again inspected Hide’s outfit. “-this is a birthday we are going, right?” Hide keeps walking forward as he slowly dances, while they move forward. “Hide, it’s the birthday of a teenager.” Hide didn’t acknowledge him, until he stopped midway. He looked back at him, while Kaneki just stared at him in a concerned manner. “That’s why Kaneki.” 

Kaneki rolled his eyes. Is not like Kaneki can argue with Hide about fashion. When he is not the fashion icon either. I mean, it is pretty obvious, the reason why sometimes he tends to wear some fashionable items, is because of his own mother being a seamstress and knowing a lot about fashion trends. But, if it was up to him, he could wear casual black and blue jeans and plain shirts or square-framed sweaters, everyday he could. 

“Look at the drip on that guy, so lame!” 

A slim young man, with blond hair in a chin-length bob that covered his left eye, was coming along with another taller man. Hide looks at the man scarf. “Cool scarf, man!” Kaneki gasped in realization, of who was coming in their direction. If he remembers, it was Hooguro and Shousei, who were coming in their direction. He wanted to grab Hide and hide themselves. But it’s too late now, Hooguro just noticed Hide and Hide did as well. 

As Hooguro grinned, just noticing Hide, but still not acknowledging Kaneki's presence. Kaneki smiled to himself and thought to himself, that maybe this could be his way to exit this scene, but just as he was thinking that. He didn’t realize that Shousei was next to Hooguro and he was looking directly at him. 

Kaneki wanted to cry at this exact moment. 

* * *

Luckily, both Shousei and Hooguru's meeting with them wasn’t that bad. Hooguro just wanted to insult Hide. But Hide was having none of that. Of course, there was an awkward stare between him and Shousei, since he asked if Hide was dating him. First, it came as a surprise to Kaneki. Why is the first thing, that everybody looks at them, that they think that he is in a relationship with Hide? I mean, he doesn’t have anything against gay people but can a boy have super caring friendship, like he was with Hide, without being romantized?

When they were gone, Hooguro just threw Kaneki some kisses in his direction, why also insulting Hide and also mentioning Kaneki, like “Honey, you can do better. Just hit me up, anytime” While receiving a hard smack on the back of his head, by Shousei. 

* * *

Both of them walk through the street and stare at the store in front of them. Kaneki once again glanced at his google maps and it said that he was already in his destined location. He did a side glance to look at his best friend, and back to the sign of the house. In the sign, where should have been the family’s name. They were greeted instead with a sign of a bar's name. 

\- Akimbo Furlity-

“Hey dude, umm…did she give you the right address?” 

“Yeah, she sent me the address on google maps, look.” Kaneki approached his cellphone so Hide could see what he was seeing. Hide just glance over the phone. “Yeah, you are right. But no matter how you look at it. This is a bar.” Kaneki brings his cell phone over to him, in a concerning manner. Kaneki started breathing hard, his eyes wandering all over the place. Dark thoughts began appearing on his mind, once again.  _ ‘Oh no, don’t tell me… they were joking with him, when they told him he was invited? Oh no, perhaps all of this was an elaborate prank? Oh no, he didn’t like this at all.’  _

“Well, we will never find out, if we don’t enter!” Hide smile. He tightened his mini bow and gave him a big happy smile, front teeth showing. Hide began walking towards the door, and as he grabbed the handle of the door. Kaneki put a hand on one of Hide’s shoulders, in a desperate manner. “Hide, wait! What if she lied to me?” Hide looked back at his best friend's face, his expression changing into a melancholy face. Hide let out a gentle sigh. 

“C’mon man, you need to stop being so negative. Not everybody you know would make a prank on you. Things like this happen, so be more positive, alright?” Kaneki opened his mouth in a hesitant manner, in a way of speaking back to Hide, but then closed his mouth. He removed his hand from Hide’s shoulder. Hide smiled at him, as he opened the door, letting Kaneki enter first and then him.

As they both were inside the bar. They realized the bar was empty, there were no signs of people there. The walls in the bar were painted in a soft blue mixed pink paint. The floor had some checkered pattern on it. Along on the bar, there were some booths in the right side wall of the bar. There was a wide, wooden, black table. Behind the table, there were some huge pillars, containing bottles of different types of liquor. All the walls of the bar were decorated with neon drawings of sunsets, palm trees and cars. Above the rooftop, they were neon lights forming a line, emerging themselves to create the beautiful pink and blue lights that were adorning the place. 

Hide took out his phone and took a picture of the bar. “Goodness man, this bar gives me so much Vaporwave’s vibe. This is so cool!” Hide glance at Kaneki, who was still hovering in his place. “Don’t you think isn't aesthetic-pleasing to the eye, Kaneki?” Kaneki grabbing the present with his right hand tightly, while looking at the bar. He nodded. ‘ _ Yeah, it kind of does. He doesn’t know about this stuff, like Hide knows. Even though this is not a place Kaneki would frequent. He can’t deny, this background makes him feel nostalgic, in an era he wasn’t even born.’  _

“Right?” 

Came the voice of a woman, coming inside a side door, that was next to the table. The lady that approaches them, has long wavy, peachy orange hair, parted down the center. The three of them stared at each other for quite awhile, that’s until Hide decided to talk. 

“We came here to party, where's the party, madame?” 

‘HIDDEEEEE!’ Kaneki screams in his head, while surprisingly looking at his best friend. Hide glance at his friend and make an ‘ok’ sign and approach the woman. He bowed to her. “I’m Hideyoshi Nagachika by the way…” The woman stared at him and bowed at him. “The name is Itori” Hide turns to faze his friend and once again stares at Itori. “Where’s the party?” Hide said in the most boldest manner he could say it. Itori began to laugh and pointed a finger to Kaneki. “And you, what’s your name cutie?”

While Kaneki was having a hard time adjusting to the situation presented, he didn’t quite catch what Itori said. So Hide responded for him. “His name is Kaneki ken, and right now he is probably battling his own demons, right now.” 

“Ah, interesting…”

Itori inspected Kaneki holding a gift and smiled back at Hide. “Judging by the gift you have, you came for Saiko’s birthday, am I right?” Hide blankly stared at her. “Well yes, duh.” Kaneki widened his eyes and looked at Hide. Itori covered her mouth and started giggling. “Sorry, I couldn't help myself for teasing you guys a little bit.” Hide quickly smiled at her and looked through the bar. “So, where’s the birthday girl?” 

Itori went behind the table and grabbed a red bottle with one hand and with the other hand grabbed three glasses that were tightly pressed on her chest.  _ ‘Man, this woman is talented. Perhaps, she is the barista of this bar…’ _ thought, Kaneki. Itori put the glasses that were shaped like a lava lamp, on the table in front of her. “Saiko is sleeping right now. So, just wait for her.” Itori said, as she pointed her finger towards them, to come forward. Kaneki placed the present on the table. 

“What do you mean, she is sleeping?” Kaneki asked corcernily. Itori squatted herself, and as she appeared to them again, she had another bottle in her hands. This time, the liquid had this green liquid on it. “Well, yesterday she had like a tournament on Forn-something-” 

“Fortnite.” Hide interrupted her. Itori made clicking noises with her hands in the direction of Hide. “Yeah, that!” She poured that green liquid in a greyish bottle along with the liquid of the red bottle, that had a yellowish tone to it. “So, she stayed all night playing until 3 am from today.” 

“Wow, that’s dedication!” 

“What?”

Itori chuckled in the mixed reactions of the two kids. She grabbed the bottle and closed it, and started shaking it. “Well, to make it short she moved the party at 2:30.” Itori wink at them and then pour the liquid in the three glasses. Kaneki fidgeted his hands, resting on the table. “Why didn’t she tell me that?” Itori grabs one of the glasses and looks at him. “Well, I was in charge of sending the message to everybody, perhaps I slipped on informing you, sorry!” Itori bowed herself, as she grabbed a sip of her drink. 

Kaneki averted his gaze. “Haha, it’s okay, I understand.” Kaneki, said. Hide observed his friend and smiled at him, while also looking at Itori. Whose features started changing in a mocking demaner. “But, you can wait with me, you know. Now, drink this. This would make you feel better!” Itori, who had already finished her drink, offered the two drinks. Hide stared at the drinks. Itori looked at the dejected face that Kaneki had, and made a sympathetic smile at him. “C’mon boys drink up, is in the house.”

“No, thank you. We are 19.” 

“Aww c’mon, this is going to be a secret between us. Especially for you Kaneki! I feel sorry for not informing you.” 

Kaneki hesitated for a moment and shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the drink. Itori clapped her hands in pleasure. Kaneki eyed the drink, and lifted an eyebrow towards the direction of Itori. “This doesn’t have much alcohol, right?” Hide grabbed Kaneki’s hand. “Are you sure you want to drink this?” Hide got close to Kaneki’s ear. “Remember, you are a minor and also you can just give in, whatever people want you to do.”

“Ah, don’t worry mixed drinks have just a little bit of alcohol on it!” Itori said. Apparently Itori heard what Hide said. Kaneki patted Hide’s shoulders. “It’s okay, if i do get drunk. You can carry me home, right? And quit it, with the whole minor thing. you already drank, went you went to your cousin’s  ***Seijin no Hi*** , and drank there. you have more experience in this, than me!” 

“So, you are a virgin in alcohol?” 

Kaneki smiles brightly and madly blush. Hide just stared at her, in disbelief at her, of the choosing of her own wording. Hide closed his eyes and pouted. “Aww, c'mon, you were also invited to his celebration. It is not my fault that you passed all January studying for the University exams. When at the end, you didn’t even enter.” Itori let out a big gasp and covered her mouth. “You took some time to help your mother? That’s so kind of you!” Kaneki scratches the back of his head. “Haha, is just for a short time, though.” Itori smiled at him and clapped at him. While Hide just stared at her, in a distrusting manner. 

* * *

When more guests started coming in. All of them were followed by Itori. They entered the same door, where Itori had come from earlier. On the door, there was a sign:

  * Don’t Enter - Staff Only - 



Inside of the room they just entered. There was a lounge with the same decor of the bar, but this time, the walls were just painted in a soft pink with neon lights adorning the lounge. Itori told them to sit down, while she brought Saiko with her. So they sat down on the couches that were in the room. Kaneki glanced around, Shirazu had come with his younger sister. Higemaru had come along with Ching Li.While Kukie came alone, having the same blank expression he had. 

While Kaneki started chatting with the others. In the lounge room, appeared Takeomi and Itou. “Ah, hello there!” Itou greeted Shirazu, who was seated next to the entry. Kukie, who was in a deep conversation with Kaneki, just stared at Takeomi and rolled his eyes. He buried himself on the couch, and gritted his teeth. Kukie pinched Shirazu’s arms and approached his ear. 

“You snake shark! What did I tell you about inviting that stupid monkey?” 

“Owie! That hurts Kukie! Stop abusing me in front of my sister!” 

“I don’t mind really!”

“What?!” 

“C’mon man, not even my own family respects me!” Kaneki just fidgeted on his seat and nervously laughed. Takeomi, who was standing there beside Itou, watching the whole scenario, spotted Kaneki. They both spotted each other. Kaneki smiled at him and patted his empty seat. Takeomi let out a big breath, from his nose, he formed a small smile. “Takeomi, hello…” Kukie said in his direction. Takeomi ignored Kukie. Of course Kaneki didn’t notice that, while Takeomi hurried his way to sit down next to Kaneki. 

Shirazu and Itou started laughing their ass out. While Kukie's face turns all black, leaving his eyes turning to glowing daggers that were piercing in Takeomi’s whole existence.  _ ‘If Hide was here, he could have laughed at Kukie’s expression, as well as he did.’ _ Kaneki thought, as he saw Takeomi approach him. Takeomi bowed at him, Kaneki did as well. “Good to see you today, Kaneki san!” Takeomi sits down in the empty seat that Hide left. “Y-yes, me too!” 

Itou appeared before them and smiled directly at Kaneki. “Hello, Kaneki kun!” Itou wink at him, and sit down on the other side of Kaneki.  _ ‘Great this is just great. If Hide comes out of the bathroom now, he won’t be sitting next to him.’ _ He can’t tell them to move because, if he tells them, they will consider him a rude person. So he was stuck between two guys, for now.  _ ‘Is that what a popular kid feels?’  _ He wonders. 

“So, how are you guys have been feel-” 

“HELLO EVERYBODY!” Suzuya appeared shouting in the entrance, along with Mutsuki, who just smiled nervously. “Suzuya, don’t shout that loudly…!” Suzuya ignored Mutsuki and stared at the center of the table, where there were some snacks. He sat down, on a couch that had a central view of the table. He clapped his hands together. 

“Thanks for the food!” Suzuya starts devouring the snacks, like a vacuum cleaner whipping all the dust from the floor. In the exact moment, Aura along with a stern-looking woman came in. The woman, disgusted, stared at Suzuya's actions. She grabs him by his shoulders, she turns his face,so he can face her. Suzuya, with food receding on his cheeks, smiles brightly at her. “Kiyoko chan, hello!” 

“Don’t talk so formally to my aunt like that, Suzuya!” Aura gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists, his face was getting redder by the moment. “Freak!” Suzuya said, as he stuck his tongue out, at the direction of Aura. For the return that just made Aura get angrier than he already was. Kiyoko, look at Aura in a sterning look. “Shinsanpei….” She whispered, and everybody in the room just flinched. Even if they weren’t Aura, they can feel the angriness aura that Kiyoko was transmitting towards the room. 

“Don’t eat too much, Suzuya. You don’t want Shinohara to get angry at you, don’t you?” Kiyoko looks at Mutsuki, who was still quiet. “Mutsuki!” 

“Yes, sensei!”

“Remember between you two, Shinohara depends on you taking care of Suzuya.”

“Why me? When he is the oldest...” Mutsuki whispered the last part.”Don’t talk back to my aunt, Mutsuki!” Aura angrily said, as he looked towards his classmate. “Sorry…” Mutsuki said, as he just stared at the floor. Kiyoko let’s go of Suzuya and gives him a handkerchief to wipe himself out. She stares at the other couch, where Kaneki was. Takeomi stood up and vow to her. “Hello, sensei, nice to see you.” Kiyoko just nodded in their direction. “Itou and Takeomi, good to see you.” Kiyoko’s eyes landed on Kaneki. Kaneki bows at her. “Hello there, my name is Kaneki ken.” 

Kiyoko just stared at him, but then looked away and went towards Aura. Kaneki stared at her in confusion, he sat down in the same place. Itou put his arms around Kaneki and got close to his ear. “You’re probably wondering, why Mutsuki and Suzuya are related to each other.” 

_ ‘No. More, why Kiyoko is murdering me with her eyes?’ _ Kaneki, thought. “Well, to tell you a secret. Suzuya and Mutsuki are in a foster home and were put in Shinohara’s care…” Kaneki looked in disbelief at Itou. In that exact moment, when Kaneki wanted to hear more. His best friend decided to get out of the bathroom. “Why is the atmosphere so tense all of the sudden? Is it because I disappeared into a black hole and merged myself into another dimension?” 

Kaneki started laughing and put a hand covering his mouth. “Ah, it seems like my companion on my spaceship, just give my remaining seat to two aliens… whoa. You are lucky one!” Kaneki stared at him, still holding his giggles. “I’m sorry, but i need to do my r-research, and you… you were just standing in my w-way.” Hide touched his chest, and got himself fall on his knees. He put a hand on the air. “Why god, why?” 

Everybody that wasn’t Kaneki and Hide, just stared at their whole charade, except for Suzuya who was getting in the mood. He grabbed Kiyoko’s handkerchief and put it around his neck. Aura raised his fists in rage, while Kiyoko put Aura’s fists down. “Mister astronaut!, over here… there’s a spaceship with an empty sit!” Hide gasp and look at Suzuya. He extended his arm and Suzuya grabbed him. Hide climbed unto the couch and sat down next to him. “Thank you, your bravery won’t be excluded but may i say something about your appearance?” Suzuya amusedly smiled, questionly looking at him. “What about my appearance?” 

“Perhaps, we belong to the same universe!” Suzuya looks at his clothes and Hide clothes, and then back at Hide. He just realized something. “Clothed Brother!” Suzuya and Hide both hugged. 

“What are you guys, twelve?” said, Kukie. 

“Who is twelve?” Came the unbothered voice of Saiko, who now decided to show up. “Finally, Saiko!” They all set her eyes on her, and widened their gazes. Saiko came wearing a triangle birthday hat, with her pink fluffy pajamas. Her hair was still the same, and was wearing some fluffy slippers that were shaped like the head of a dog. 

“Why are you wearing your pajamas, Saiko?” 

“Let her, it's her birthday!”

“Oh, who is this orange man, who's defending me? Are you friends with Kan kan?” 

“Yeah, Hide, he is my best friend.” 

“Oya… then-”

But Saiko was cut off, when Shirazu stood up. “Saiko… go!” He pointed his fingers, to the door where she came from. “What…?” Saiko made an annoyed face towards Shirazu. “It’s my birthday! And i can do whatever i want, right Kan kan?” Shirazu face palm and look towards the direction of Kaneki. “She is not harming anyone, right…?” 

* * *

“Don’t you think it is quite random that we are eating mexican food, when the whole room is decorated with neon lights?” Kukie said, as he grabbed a quesadilla to his plate. “Well technically, that curry over there, is from India and, ah… she also put fries… fries aren’t from mexico, if i can recall. There are also churros...I think those come from Spain, if I am not mistaken.” Takeomi said, as he grabbed some churros and put them in a plate and in another plate. As he left, Kukie darkly glared at him. Shirazu just patted Kukie’s shoulders. 

Takeomi sat down next to Kaneki. “Here you go, Kaneki, and this is for your friend.” Kaneki smiled at him and looked down. “T-thanks, but you shouldn’t have.” Takeomi quickly shook his head a little bit. “Whatever friend Kaneki has, is mine as well..” Takeomi stared at him, with a glint in his eyes. Kaneki didn’t know what to do. It has been clear for Kaneki, that Takeomi was clearly looking for his attention. It almost feels like he is pampering him? 

“So, are you guys dating?” 

Haru said, as she sat down on the couch next to them. Kaneki almost choked himself, with the churro he was eating. Takeomi started patting on his back. “Do you want some water, Kaneki?” Kaneki’s heart began beating really fast, his hands were trembling. Haru giggled, while she took a sip of her drink. “So, are you?” Haru blankly stared at them, while her smile disappeared. 

_ ‘What is this? What is this threatening aura that came from Haru? Or… maybe she is jealous of me? Maybe she likes Takeomi? _ ’ While Kaneki was in deep thought, he didn’t notice Haru glaring at Takeomi. But just with Kukie, Takeomi was unbothered by all of this. Because in his eyes, what only mattered was Kaneki, and Kaneki only. 

-Music makes you lose control, music makes you lose control….LET’S GO!” 

The three of them flinch at the sudden bass drop of the music. Kaneki almost felt his ear bleed, while his gaze averted in the front of the room. Saiko, Hide, Shirazu, Suzuya and Itou started dancing in their own way. Higemaru wanted to join the circle, but it almost feels like he was shaking his side to side, to enter the dance circle. 

While Kaneki watches his best friend dancing along with the others. He smiled deeply. He couldn’t deny, situations like this didn't happen when he was a teenager. But now, he is happy even when he is around teenagers, he is having the fun of his life. While Kaneki was having a blast, clapping for his best friend. Suddenly Saiko went for Ching Li, Suzuya came for Mutsuki, Higemaru grabbed Shinsanpei to the dance floor. While Shirazu grabbed Haru and Kukie. While Kukie refused to dance. Of course that changed when he saw Itou grabbed Taekomi to dance in the circle. At last, Hide came for Kaneki.

While everybody was in the circle, and the audio started getting louder, making almost Kaneki’s ears bleed. Shirazu encouraged Kukie to dance first. While he shook his head, just blankly staring at him. Saiko pouted, still shaking side to side. “Ah, it’s Daoko! My favorite singer, Takeomi kun, do you remember the choreography we did for the school the other time?” 

Takeomi looked at her, and nodded. “Okay, show your moves, player!” Takeomi got in the middle of the circle, and started moving his hips in the same beat of the song, and then when bass dropped. Takeomi made some finger guns and pointed at Kaneki, like shooting him. Then he started dancing, making some synchronized movements, in the same tempo of the song. If Kaneki didn't know him. He would have thought Takeomi was a professional dancer. As he made his last dance, he pointed his finger towards Kaneki and made a heart,

Kaneki looked down and smiled. While he exited the center of the circle and started clapping for him. Kukie along with the others, that weren’t Kaneki, just damn the existence of Takeomi. Then Hide grabbed Kaneki and threw him in the center. Kaneki panicked. While they cheered for him, he had an internal panic attack. They wanted to kill him. So Kaneki only did what he could, the chicken dance. He was looking down in embarrassment, in every single movement he was making. While he finished the dance, he returned to where he was. While everyone cheered for him. 

After a while, someone touched his shoulder. Kaneki looked back and it was no other than Kiyoko. She asks him to come with her. Kaneki nodded nervously, he didn’t want to make this woman angry. So Kaneki followed her by the corridor that connected the lounge room and the exit door. Kaneki looked at everything beside her eyes. She was staring in his soul.  _ ‘God, this woman is intimidating. _ ’ “Um..” But before Kaneki could say anything, she immediately cut him off.

“Young man, we need to talk about something really important.” 

“About what…?”

“Are you my nephew's boyfriend?” 

“Ahhh…… what? What just what?... why? Who? Ah… what?” Kaneki started panicking in front of Kiyoko. His head started getting heated. Kiyoko grabs Kaneki’s cheeks. He looked at her nervously. “Don’t worry, i’m not going to do anything. It appears…that my nephew was inventing those things.. And I started to think why he did that…” She smiled at him. Kaneki flinches, still being nervous from the sudden news. “You know…” Kiyoko, still not leaving her hands out of Kaneki’s head and moving his head to the side. “- I thought to myself that you are too cute for my nephew..” Kaneki stared in disbelief at her. “Ehh….?” 

While Kaneki was still processing what Kiyoko just told her. He was being dragged by Suzuya by the hand. “Heyo, we are going to dance la macarena!” Kaneki stared at him, while he walked with him. “But, I can't dance the macarena.” 

Kaneki tried, but he couldn’t. It was too fast for him and he wasn’t that good to coordinate his hand's movements that fast, just like dance instructed. When they finished, his back and all his body hurt. Oh no, is he getting old?

* * *

“Well guests, it's time for the piñata!”

“Saiko, you’re turning 15. You’re not a kid anymore!”

“Suck me off, Kukie…”

“What?!” 

“Excuse me, young lady!” 

Both Kaneki and Hide laughed at the vocabulary, the teenagers have these days. A tall, lanky man with black hair, styled into an undercut, wearing a black hoodie, a black beanie and some black glasses, entered the lounge. He brought the so-called ‘piñata’ shaped like the face of a man. “Wait, you weren’t joking when you said, the piñata would be the principal!” Higemaru started laughing, while Ching Li just rolled her eyes, at the ridiculous behavior. “You hate him, that much?” 

“Yeah, Ching Li! He made me stay after school in every subject that I am failing!” Saiko pouted, as she stomped her feet. _‘Ah, so that’s the reason why she told him to cancel the tutoring lessons?’_ Kaneki, thought. Saiko grabbed the piñata that the man was holding. “Thank you, Uta kun!” Uta nodded and smiled at her. “Alright, then let’s hang it!” Saiko along with Shirazu put a rope around it and hang it from the ceiling. Saiko grabbed a bat that was near her and started swinging it in the air.

Shirazu started pulling the string down and up, so the piñata could be swinging in the same direction he was doing it. When Saiko started to hit the piñata, some candies were popping out, but not all of them. While everybody had their turn on the piñata, Kaneki was seated on the couch that was far away from the whole commotion. In the corner of the eye, he saw the same man who had brought the piñata at the party. 

Uta turned his face to look at Kaneki. Kaneki stared at him, but quickly shook his head and looked in front of him. Uta approaches Kaneki and moves his hand to greet him. “Hello…” 

“Hello, there…”

“Aren’t you going to hit the piñata…?”

“No, I'm way too old for that…”

“How old are you, Kaneki kun?”

“I’m 19 years old…. A-and how do you even know my name?” Uta smiled at him and slowly scratched his cheek. He pointed a finger at Saiko, who was furiously grabbing some candy from the floor. “She told me herself….” Kaneki slowly nodded, of what Uta just told him. Uta put his glasses down, to observe Kaneki and just when Kaneki moved his eyes to see him. He quickly adjusted his glasses back up. 

Kaneki widened his gaze and opened his mouth.  _ ‘Did this guy have dark sclera and red eyes? Or am i seeing things?’  _ Uta quickly ruffled Kaneki’s hair and approached him more. “You are cutie, you know that?” 

“Uta, can you come here…?” And just like that, Uta was gone from his sight. What a strange thing to say to somebody you just met. I mean, if he could compare Uta’s compliment towards others, at least the others, did some talk and then complimented him, but Uta just went straight up complimenting him. If he could describe this first encounter with Uta, it would be quite odd. Not strange, just odd. 

“Kan kan, is your turn!” Kaneki smiles and shakes his head side to side. “You guys do that, i’m too old for that..” 

“Nah man, you don’t have grey hair on your butt. I checked!” 

Kaneki stomped his feet unto the circle of children. He grabbed the bat out of Saiko’s hand, quite aggressively. That made Saiko quite surprised. Shirazu swung the piñata up and down, but Kaneki failed at hitting it. “Kaneki san, if you want, i can assist you.” Kaneki glances at Takeomi, who had his hand placed on his own chest. At this very moment, many pairs of eyes were glaring at him. Of course, once again Takeomi didn’t seem to take notice, because, in his eyes, Kaneki was the only one who mattered. 

“Thank you Takeomi, but I will do it!” As Kaneki clenches his hands all over the bat. He grabbed the confidence he had, and swung the bat to hit on the piñata. And at the moment, the piñata was not too high or not too low from him.  _ ‘Now!’ _ He hit on the exact point in between the glasses of the principal and managed to break it, in half. At that moment, all the candies were on the floor. At this point, everybody was on the ground desperately grabbing the candies. 

Some of the candies were spread all over the room, some even got to the door that connected to the lounge and the bar. Kaneki didn’t want to interrupt the whole mess in front of him, so he decided to grab some that managed to getaway. As he grabbed some and put some on his pockets. He noticed a lollipop that managed to get on the bar, as he stomped inside the bar, he saw Mutsuki sitting in one of the booths of the bar. 

It appears that Mutsuki was crying. Kaneki stood there, it appears that Mutsuki didn’t notice that he was in the room. Kaneki sweatdropped, he had two options. 1. Leave 2. Talk with him. Kaneki looked inside the lounge and rubbed his hands together. First, if he left and let Mutsuki cry alone, that thought would probably haunt him all day, but at the same time, he didn’t want to interrupt someone who was crying. 

Curse it, if Mutsuki resents him for this. Then so be it. Kaneki walked his way towards Mutsuki who had his head laying on the table, his arms crossed in front of him. “Are you okay?” Mutsuki flinched, as he recognized the voice. Mutsuki slowly puts his hands to his own side, but still has his head resting on the table. 

“Kaneki…i…” 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, Mutsuki…it’s okay…” Mutsuki just stood there silently without giving any response to him. Kaneki took notice of that, and slowly scratched his cheek. “It’s okay... Well, whatever troubles your mind. I hope you can find your answer on it.” As Kaneki slowly walks away, his hands are grabbed by Mutsuki. Kaneki looks back at Mutsuki, whose head was facing down, his bangs were covering his eyes. “Stay.. please” 

Kaneki sitted down on the other side of the booth, facing Mutsuki. Mutsuki was now facing the wall, his arm pressed on the table and hand pressing on his cheek. Tiny tears streaming from his cheek, his eyes were red as long as his cheeks. Kaneki grabs a handkerchief inside from his pocket and gives it to Mutsuki. Mutsuki catches the handkerchief from the corner of his eye. He slowly grabs it and wipes the tears away.

Kaneki didn’t say anything, he just let Mutsuki be calm about it. If he wanted to word his problems, he would. Kaneki didn’t want to force Mutsuki to talk about his feelings. Just like he opened with Hide. Hide never forces Kaneki to speak. So, he would just follow what Hide did with him. 

Some minutes pass, of some awkward silences between the both of them. That’s until, Mutsuki started, breathing somehow kind of loud. “Hey, are you okay? Do you need a bag or something?” Mutsuki just shook his hand slowly in front of Kaneki. “No, this just helps me to prevent myself from crying again…” Kaneki slowly understandably nodded at him. “Have you…” Mutsuki whispered Kaneki didn’t catch what he said. “What, i’m sorry… what did you say?” 

Mutsuki looks at him and slowly closes his eyes. Putting his hands on the table and moving them across the handle. She moved her mouth upward and let a big breath from his mouth. “Sometimes i wonder if i have never existed…”

Kaneki didn’t reply, he just listened. “Sometimes i do things to please people, but I never get rewarded. Every single time is always the same...I do something and they end up, rewarding someone who barely did something, and yet when this person makes mistakes…. They don’t blame them, they just blame me… why? Is it because I'm the quiet one? Is it because I always offer myself to do things instead of them… is not fair! It really is not!” Mutsuki clenched his teeth, as well as his fists on the table and tears, began forming on the corner of his eyes. 

Kaneki just looked at him, with a blank expression. “Is easy to blame people, when you’re the problem….” Mutsuki flinched, when Kaneki spoke. He looked at him, tears leaving the eye, mouth open. Kaneki looked nowhere, when he began talking again. “When you have the mindset of people rewarding you, you begin imagining all these certain scenarios in your head and when those things don’t happen. Your mind begins losing hope… it is better not to expect anything from anyone.” Kaneki slowly looked at him. “Because at the end of the day, they aren’t suffering, you are…” 

“Somebody once told me that when you meet new people, don’t imagine how they will react to you. Just let life surprise you… Just think about how many books are judged by their cover. When it’s a cover that catches their eye, they get excited and read it. And when they finished, they got all delusional, when they expected something else from the book. But if you bring a book and read it, without expecting anything, you might get surprised, of how your expectations weren’t crushed. Even if you enjoy the book or you didn’t enjoy it.”

Kaneki paused for a moment and grabbed Mutsuki's hands, which made Mutsuki flinch for the sudden touch. They didn’t look at each other, they stared at each other's hands. “Also Mutsuki, don’t try to do things, only to please people…. Because at the end of the day. You’re just pleasing the people around you, and you aren’t pleasing yourself. Be brave, and stand for yourself… i know, it’s quite difficult for people like us…” Mutsuki looks at him, in confusion. Kaneki slowly looks at him and slowly smiles at him. “I used to get bullied in primary since I didn't have a father…” 

“I also get bullied from being in an adoptive family…”

Kaneki let out a breath from his mouth, still gripping Mutsuki's hands. “But, you know… even if i got bullied, i still don’t let those things shape my future. But even though I can say that, it’s quite difficult sometimes to handle new people, but the important thing is… that I'm taking little steps to have more courage in me… believe me, Mutsuki when i tell you, it's better when you take care of yourself first…” Kaneki smiled at him and brought both of their hands up. “So, let’s try to pamper ourselves, alright?” Mutsuki slowly smiled at him, started fidgeting his knees. He quickly nodded and closed his eyes. 

“Kaneki, where are you?” Came the voice of Hide, from inside the lounge. Kaneki looks towards the direction of Hide’s voice. He quickly waved goodbye at Mutsuki. Mutsuki looks down and sees the handkerchief that Kaneki left behind. She grabs the handkerchief and quickly smells it. He starts breathing really hard. “Kaneki san, i… you!” Mutsuki looks up and clenches his empty fists. “I want to touch myself…. Kaneki san! Oh man…!” 

As Mutsuki was clenching his fists, on the table, still breathing hard. He was tapped by the shoulder, he quickly looked back and Uta was approaching him with a smile on his face. Itori on the other hand, was approaching him, with the same smile that Uta had. She handed him, the same drink, that she handed Hide and Kaneki earlier.

* * *

As Kaneki left the part with Hide who was holding a bag full of candies. He felt relieved that he actually decided to come to this party, although sometimes he felt like an old person in the presence of teenagers. Sometimes these changes of scenario makes him happy. Although, there was this whole thing bothering. 

Those people, Uta and Itori. How come Uta knew his name? If he was telling the truth, about Saiko telling him his name. Then that wouldn’t be a problem. But the problem is that Saiko only refers to him as “Kan kan”. And another thing that bothered him was Itori, how could she know that he was helping his mother? Doesn’t it make it odd? Or perhaps, it’s all the cake that he ate today, was getting on his head? And he was having unnecessary thoughts again? 

Well… Kaneki didn’t want to damage his brain of thought and just left that caution on the back of his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes:
> 
> So when researching the legal age of drinking in Japan, I found out that all people who reach the 20 age gap. They make a special celebration called “Seijin no Hi” or Coming of Age day, where the person in question celebrates on the second Monday of January, and drink for the first time. (To my understanding).
> 
> Please leave some kudos or comment... any feedback is appreciated!


	13. That’s Life

There was a part of Ken’s childhood that lived with his aunt. His mother traveled to another region to work temporarily, so she left him with her older sister. To some kids, being with their family could be the best, but for him, it was not.

He didn’t like his aunt. He didn’t even want to acknowledge that woman as his family. He remembers, she abused his mother and always came to her only for an excuse of not having money. When he was five, he remembers that his mother was hospitalized for overworking herself because of that woman.

Thankfully for the help of Hide’s parents. They talk to his mother about how “toxic” his sister was for her and to his son. But that had happened when he was 8.

When his mother worked in another region. Ken was five. He was young and innocent but he clearly knew how that woman and his family treated him. They treated him like he was garbage and they didn’t even bother to care for him.

But the worst person in that family was his cousin Yuuichi. He always hit him and because of him, he had many bruises on his body. There was this time, his cousin threw him off the stairs. Luckily he didn’t break anything. But he had some bruises. His cousin only laughed at him. The woman barely cared about what happened to him. At that time, he ran off to the nearby park. He hid in a playful lump that had holes around it and in there he cried his heart out.

After a while, he heard somebody sing. He had a beautiful and calm voice. Ken watches over the lump’s holes. There was a young man sitting on the end of the slide, that was in front of the lump he was in. He had a long bowl cut black hair, he was wearing glasses and wearing a student uniform. He was playing his guitar. He glances at him and smiles.

Ken widened his eyes and stopped looking through the cave hole. Ken heard some footsteps coming to his direction. The teenage boy entered the lump, where he was. Still dragging carefully his guitar. He sat down near the entrance, while Ken was on the other side of the lump. “Hello, you don’t mind me accompanying you?” Ken shakes his head side to side. The raven-haired boy looked at Ken. He put his guitar down, closed his eyes, and rested his head on the wall of the lump. 

“Taiyou ga sasu tozashita mabuta no, Uragawa ni akai zanzou, Kawa no kaban ni note to pen wo, Saa arukidasou, Kaite mo kaite mo kirei ni naranai, Eranda enogu ni tsumi wa nai, Kinou no yonaka ni mita nagareboshi, Mada oboeteiru I was waiting for-”

Ken knew this song. He just stared at the young boy who started singing. His eyes closed, mouth opening, every time he muttered a word. It’s like the wind was dancing within him, every time he sang a verse. Ken moved his head, through the melody of the older boy’s voice. He tried to sing along with him, but every time he sang a word he sang it at the wrong time.

The older boy, quieted down, without opening his eyes. His mouth stood there, smiling at him. It’s like he was waiting for Ken to sing along with him. “Hello shooting star, Hello shooting star again, Matteita yo, Yume wo miru ano ko wa zutto”

They both started singing at the same time. It relaxed Ken, his eyes were no longer shed tears. Though his eyes felt heavy, he felt all his body relaxed though the time he sang with the older boy. They both look at each other. “Koko ni iru no ah ah, Ano hi no mama ah ah” As they sang the last verse, they smiled at each other. Ken had never felt relieved being around somebody that wasn’t his mother. He felt alive, he felt happy. If it was up to him, he wanted to be around the older boy again.

“I like your singing….” Ken muttered, looking down, but smiling. The older boy stared at him and looked up. “Thank you.”

“You sing as mama does…” The older boy stared at the younger kid, in amusement. He giggles. “What is your age?” Ken said, as he rapidly approaches the older kid. This time, the older kid flinches in surprise but just stares at him. “I’m 16 years old and you?” Ken raised his right hand in front of the face of the older boy. “I’m five..” Ken seated next to the older boy. He wasn’t normally like this, he actually flustered around strangers. He just doesn’t know, but something inside Ken felt at ease around him.

“So, what do you want to become when you grow older?” The older boy said. Ken looked in front of him like he was thinking. While the younger kid was in deep thought, the older boy grabbed some little band-aids from his pocket. “I don’t know… but I want to help mommy!” He smiled brightly, as the older boy smiled at him and put a band-aid around his knee bruise.

Ken looked at the band-aid, and furrow his eyebrows. “Huh, you didn’t ask me…” The man furrowed his eyebrows and looked to his other side. Ken stopped smiling and looked down. “I’m sorry…” The older boy looked back at him. “So, what about you….?” The older boy stared at the roof of the lump like he was searching for something. “A police officer…”

Ken stares at him and moves his head to his side in confusion. “Eh.. really? Not a singer?” Ken looked at him in confusion. The older boy stared at him, looked to his side, and back at him, and just nodded. “Yes, I want to be that…”

“Well, mister I can tell you’re lying to me and my mommy tells me, people can’t lie… lying makes your nose grow big!” Ken stood up and grabbed his nose and then moved his hand upward. “-and in no time, it will be this big…” 

The older boy put his hands in the air. “Sorry, you caught me. I won’t be lying to you anymore…” Ken stared at him and put his face next to him. “If you love that much playing and singing then why don’t you do it?” The older teenager just stood there quietly. He looks down and grabs his guitar. The older boy got up and got outside from the lump. He grabbed the guitar case he had put, near the slide. Ken followed him and looked to the back of the teenage boy.

Ken didn’t know what he did wrong. The older boy put his guitar inside the guitar case, he had and closed it. He looked back at Kaneki and blankly smiled at him. The light of the older boy’s eyes was completely gone. He approached Ken and ruffled his hair. “When you grow, you want to do some certain things but sometimes life has other plans for you…” Ken moved his head to the side, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

The older boy grabbed his guitar case and put it around his back. Just when he was about to go, he patted Kaneki’s hair once again and smiled. 

“Mister, my name is Kaneki Ken. I hope you can sing with me again!” Ken shouted, the older boy just looked back and nodded. Ken just stared at his back, there was something so beautiful and amazing about the older boy, that he couldn’t put just into words. He always wondered what the name of that boy was.

* * *

Kaneki woke up on Sunday morning, with Koori waking him up. “Good morning Kaneki.” Kaneki opened his eyes and sat down on his bed, eyes still sleepy. “Good morning Koori!” Kaneki slowly opened his eyes and was now, wide awake and saw Koori who was sitting next beside him on his bed, looking at him. They both stare in a serious manner at each other, Kaneki stiffens his shoulders and stare at his own roof. “Koori, what are you doing here?”

Koori grabs a cigarette from his back pocket and lights it up. Ken looked at him furiously, he felt a vein-popping around his neck. “Well, I was getting bored…” Koori stands up and looks through Kaneki’s stuff. Meanwhile, he exhales the smoke through his mouth, while he picks a book that Kaneki had on his desk. He puts his cigarette between the second and third knuckles of his index and middle finger.

“I had already finished my plans for all my classes and arranged all my materials for this upcoming week..” Koori bluntly said as he grabbed another book from the shelf Kaneki had near his desk. Kaneki just sighs and starts arranging his bed. “And when I finished all of my things, I had time to kill and I came here to accompany you..” Kaneki looked at him, while Koori just kept exhaling the smoke through his mouth, without looking at him.

“So, when I came to your house Kaneki. I grabbed some tea with your mother and then she told me to wake you up..” Kaneki wanted to grab all his strength and grab his pen to almost pierce Koori's neck. But he decided not to… When he had already finished arranging his bed, he sat down on his bed, looking at Koori. Who was still smoking… in his house.

“She told you to wake me up?” Kaneki said. “Yes Kaneki, don't interrupt,” Koori said as he inhaled smoke and exhaled it, right after. Kaneki felt his blood boiling each second he saw Koori smoking in his room. But he preferred just to sit down on his bed. “Okay, go on…” Kaneki said. “So, I was just climbing the stairs. When I arrived at your room and heard some people enter. So, I went downstairs to see who had come and saw this huge man, with a wimpy blonde boy…”

Kaneki’s heart began pulsating so fast, his eyes widening by each second. Sweating forming on the front of his head. “You know, by his appearance, it feels like a boy decided to wear makeup to just look-like a panda,” Koori said those statements, without a care in the world. “Koori…” Kaneki said, without looking at him. Koori put the last of the remaining of his cigarette, on his round small metal pocket ashtray he took from his pocket. The pocket ashtray was attached to a keychain, that contained some other keys attached to it.

Koori, move his eyes to look at Kaneki. “Did the people who just came to my house were wearing white suits?” Koori nodded and raised his eyebrows. “Did you know them?” Now Kaneki felt his heart beating unto his heart. Kaneki got up from his bed and put both of his hands on each side of Koori’s head. While the older man just stared at him in a surprising manner. “Have you gotten out of your mind, the white suits are here!”

“C’mon Kaneki, grasp out of it…” Koori looked intensely at Kaneki’s eyes. “Noo… this is bad!” Kaneki let go of Koori’s head and went to his closet. “Kaneki, you really think The White Suits” exist? Those groups are just a bunch of rumors that teenagers invent to create discussions on the internet…” Koori said, as Kaneki took his pajamas and tossed them on Koori’s face. He grabbed some plain blue jeans and a plain, black and white striped shirt, along with some white socks.

Koori wanted to comment on how beautiful Kaneki looked, but couldn’t do it. Since Kaneki was no longer in sight. He had already closed the door from his bedroom. In Kaneki ‘s defense, he didn’t care if it was a little bit indecent to change in front of his neighbor, somebody he barely knew and also shut the door almost in front of him. But who cares now? Right now, he just wanted to see if his mother was alright.

* * *

“So, he did that?”

Kaneki heard some laughter when he arrived in his living room. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. His mother. His very own mother was sitting on the couch between Yamori and Naki. Without a care in the world. They didn’t notice when he arrived in front of them, because the three of them were laughing. His own mother was laughing, with the boss and the semi-boss of the ‘The White Suits’.

Kaneki's heart was beating fast, sweating from every part of his body. Kaneki couldn’t even speak, for all the thoughts that were going on his mind right now. Of course, his train of thoughts was interrupted when his mother saw him in front of the stairs. She waved at him and smiled. “Ara, Ken kun, you’re wide awake now…”

Kaneki flinches, as he sees Yamori and Naki gazes follow him, as his mother addresses him. Yamori grinned at him, while Naki just smiled ear to ear. “Kaneki, come here, why are you so shy now? Or are you still sleepy?” Hiroko said, as she stood up and grabbed her son's arm. As he follows his mother's movements. Kaneki was placed between Naki and Yamori. He still was in shock, so he didn’t notice when Naki grabbed his right hand and patted it for a moment. “Ken kun, this young gentleman came and told me what you did to them…” His mother's voice brought him back to reality. As he shook his head, to hear again what his mother had just said. “What, again?”

Kaneki doesn’t remember doing anything in particular when he met them. He barely remembers that he helped Naki and get to know about The White Suits and how they are linked to Aogiri Tree and how somehow Ayato is linked and let’s not forget how he discovers that Aogiri Tree holds the perverted man, who took photographs of him, without his consent. But perhaps, Yamori and Naki know something, he doesn’t? So, the only action he thought he could do. For not worrying his mother is better to comply, what these two have to say. “Hahaha, yeah… I remember.”

Kaneki laughed nervously as he looked at his mother, who was sitting down on the couch in front of them. His mother clapped her hands and smiled. “You don’t remember, don’t you?” Yamori’s voice came to his left side, as he seriously gazed at Kaneki. Kaneki gulped at his direction and looked at Naki. Who was also seriously looking at him. Kaneki, wanted the earth to open in half and swallow him alive. He was shivering. Although, he knew he wouldn't get beaten by them. Still, the intensity was killing him. What did he do, that they have to come personally to look for him? And importantly, how the heck did they know his address?

“And here I thought, you were excited just like I was for our tutoring lessons…” Naki said as some tears began forming on his eyes. “I shouldn’t have expected anything at all…” Kaneki looked surprised at Naki. ‘What? So that's the reason why they came here?’ Naki averted his gaze and looked down at the floor. Hiroko stood up and grabbed Naki’s arm and seated him next to her. “C’mon, Naki don’t cry. I’m sure Ken kun didn’t mean it to forget…. “ Hiroko, said as he patted Naki in the back. “RIGHT KANEKI KEN?” Kaneki flinches in the sudden uplifting voice of his own mother. “Ah, yes…. I’m sorry Naki.”

“Are you sure, you’re sorry?”. Yamori said, as he seriously looked at Kaneki. Kaneki felt all his hairs gone up. ‘Why was he treated like this? Why is he always the one to blame?. I mean, they are right, he remembered they were discussing that Naki had his tutoring pamphlet when they first met. Kaneki stood up and went towards Naki. He grabbed Naki’s head and with his fingers wiped the tears from Naki’s face.

Two different sets of eyes were shocked at Kaneki’s sudden change of expression. Three, if you count Koori who was just now arriving in the living room. “Listen Naki….” Naki’s eyes were red, body shaking, as he started chewing on his lower lip. Naki looked away for a moment but looked again, his whole face turning red. “I’m sorry for forgetting about tutoring you, but remember the day, you and your team were discussing it. We never agreed a day or hour, you didn’t even manage to get a response from me. How did you expect me to remember something, I never agreed to?” Kaneki looked seriously at Naki, still holding his face in place. “Eh, is that true Naki chan?” Hiroko said as he looked in the direction of Naki. “Not just that Naki, I have many things to do, I have work and I also help my mother from time to time. So if you-

“Yeah, he is right. We should have come earlier. To discuss it better.” Kaneki took his hands from Naki’s face, who was still burning hot and looked towards Yamori, who was now standing up. Yamori looks at Kaneki. “Now then kid, I’m sorry for all this commotion, alright?” Yamori bowed to him. Kaneki stood there watching him and nodded. “It’s okay now, Yamori san.” Yamori bends forward again and sees Kaneki. “Well then, let’s discuss it now…”

“Alright, I will fetch some tea… Koori, now that you are here, come and help me…”

* * *

Kaneki is impressed by how well mannered Yamori is. Despite the crazy looks he has, even his own mother neither Koori ran from the house, when they saw him. Kaneki can easily say this guy has some charisma, that no wonder this guy has underlings like Naki and the others that are in his group. He even apologized for goodness sake. Perhaps, people judge him way too fast, by his looks? He felt guilty that he is one of them.

So, as they sat down on the table, drinking tea while munching some cookies that his mother had made. They were discussing the current tutoring lessons of Naki. “Listen Naki, I will be frank with you… I have three students who I am currently tutoring. The Kirishima’s siblings and Hinami.” Naki landed his head on the table. “I knew it! You don’t want me!”

Kaneki shakes his hands in front of his face. “Is not that Naki. Look, my workplace hours change, so I can’t tell you, one hour in particular, because if I tell you that, I would probably be lying to you.” Naki’s head slowly merges up, looking at Kaneki. “So…?” Naki said. “What we can do is, I can text you, what times I could be free and days… so you can come.”

Naki’s eyes light up. “That’s a good idea!”

“That’s a bad idea,” Yamori said, as he put the cup of tea on the table. Naki and Kaneki look at Yamori. “But, why big bro?” Naki said. “Look, I have a better plan and so you both listen well.” Kaneki gulped and sweatdropped. He looked intensely at what Yamori had to say. “Your mother is a tailor, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, I am!” Kaneki clenched his teeth. He wanted to facepalmed. His mother was listening to the conversation and she wasn’t even trying hard to hide it. “Well, my groups always wear suits, and it is a pain in the ass to make new ones when we fight-” Yamori was cut off, when Kaneki, put his index finger on Yamori’s mouth. Yamori grins and grabs Kaneki’s finger. “When we do stuff… well, I was suggesting if you became our official tailor, we in exchange can protect your house. Since I know, you own your personal business here....” Hiroko at this point had gotten out of the kitchen and went to the living room. She looked at Yamori and back at Kaneki.

“Did you think I would get attacked by somebody?” Yamori, who had at this point had already let go of Kaneki’s finger, looked at her seriously. “It is better to be safe, than being sorry. I heard some mini-shops are being attacked by some groups.”

“What? I thought the Ueno district was the only district with that problem…” Koori said, as he now began talking while being silent all this time. “Nope, since we protect the Ueno district, the Yakuza’s are beginning to attack other districts in Tokyo.” Naki said as he grabbed another cookie from the plate. “So…?” Yamori said as he looked at Kaneki for confirmation. Kaneki was tempted to the idea, but having The White suits guard his house. Wouldn’t that attract more problems to his family? “Plus, if we guard your place. When you are free, you can tutor Naki, isn't’ that right?”

“Oh okay, then I agree!” Hiroko said as he shook the hand of Yamori. Yamori just grinned in his direction. Kaneki looked at Koori, who was kind of shocked by the situation. “You guys are so manly… isn’t right Ken kun?”

Sometimes, Kaneki wonders if his own mother was insane.

* * *

So, now it was official his own mother was insane. She didn’t just become the seamstress of Mirumo Tsukiyama, she also became the tailor for The White Suits. On one hand, he is glad that his mother’s skills have been recognized by many people and her shop has been growing because of that. But on the other hand, sometimes he wonders if these people just came for her services, just because they knew they could get closer to him. Either way, he was glad for his mother.

Now all of them had already talked about tutoring lessons and his mother bringing embarrassing stories from his childhood. It was time, they had to depart. Of course, his mother insisted he walked with The White Suits to the train station. It wasn’t getting late, but Naki said, it was their turn to grab groceries for their dinner. Koori decided to accompany Kaneki. Since he also needed to buy something from the stores that were near the station.

Even though the walk to the train station was normal for Koori, but not for him. Since both Yamori and Naki were shooting glares at the back of the Koori’s back. Kaneki was worried about Koori, but it felt like Koori didn’t really care at all. If Kaneki could describe Koori, he could be described as a cold, calm, and collected man. Who didn’t really care how people saw him.

Surprisingly when they arrived at the train station. Koori decided to stay in a little bookstore that was there and waved Kaneki goodbye. As for Yamori and Naki, they also depart their goodbyes to him, when they arrive at the train station. And just when Kaneki wanted to wave his goodbye to them, Naki hugged the lights out of Kaneki. Not just that, he also earned a great ruffle over his head, by Yamori, who only looked at him. As they depart, Kaneki waved them goodbye.

As Kaneki was walking outside the train station. He noticed something unusual. He doesn’t know what was, but he knew that the atmosphere around him wasn’t pleasant at all. He turned around and so nobody. The only thing he saw people walking, looking strangely at him. He wasn’t completely sure, but he knew something was wrong. It almost feels like someone was walking alongside him.

If it’s the same pervert of Aogiri Tree, he will kick his ass. So, he decided to walk more. Yes, in fact, someone was following him. But he didn’t hear any clicking noises, just like the other days. But he didn’t hear anything. It was just some stepping noises. It also can’t be Shuu, because that guy likes to be flashy and when he is around. He is always making sure to make an entrance when he is around Kaneki. So, he can rule out Shuu.

But who? Who will follow him, on a Sunday afternoon that is? Kaneki clenched his fists. He started walking more steps. He gulped and walked alongside a few people that were around the streets. Perhaps, he was getting paranoid? He has read sometimes that people when they are stressed tend to hear or think that something is there, but it actually isn't? Perhaps, he is getting mad. But that can’t be, since the beginning of this day, was normal. Of course, if you rule out how The White Suits came to his house, without invitation or Koori entering his room.

So Kaneki decided to test his brain. He decided to take a street that wasn’t full of people. A street, that was just him walking. So when he arrived at one corner of a strict, instead of taking the same route going straight to his house, he decided to take the right side of a street that led to a walkway that was empty.

As he started walking slowly down the street, he heard steps behind him. The street was long, empty, and quiet. He started walking more and more. The steps started going louder and nearer by each second. He didn’t want to look behind his back. That’s until he felt like the other pair of steps that followed him, was getting near him. Kaneki didn’t miss that, so he ran.

Kaneki ran and ran, all the best his body could do. He knows he passed many streets, he knew but didn’t frequent that easily. ‘Why this Sunday?’ Kaneki thought to himself, as he ran. ‘Couldn’t he get a free day, without fearing he would get kidnapped?’ As Kaneki ran, he had the urge to look behind his back but saw nobody.

Luckily, they didn’t catch him yet. Just yet. But that doesn’t mean, he would just walk freely again. He saw a young slim man, wearing a black mouth mask, also dark shades covering his eyes, cleaning outside a store, whose door was open. He ran toward his direction and as he was getting closer to the store. The man had already gotten in the store. As he arrived at the entrance of the shop. “Please, let me hide here!” Kaneki said as he entered the store. The man, who was cleaning the store, was putting the broom and the dustpan away in the backside of the counter he had.

The man turned around to face Kaneki. “Sure thing, if you want, you can close the door.” The man turned around to put some bottles of cleaning he had on the floor, to put them inside a room, where he also had put the broom and the dustpan. Kaneki closes the door and sits down on a nearby couch. That was near the entrance. Kaneki was massaging his stomach, recovering his breath, since apparently his stomach and all his body were not happy with him. Because right now, they are screaming in agony. Yes… he knows he isn’t fit. But right now, for him, it is better to take things slowly. As he sat there, he didn’t notice the door of the shop, as well as the glasses of the shop, were tinted. He could see people walking outside the shop.

“Are you okay?” The man was now facing him, still wearing the black mouth mask, along with some black glasses, he was now wearing a black beanie covering his hair. He came to check him, handing him a bottle of water. Kaneki looked at him and nodded. “Here, you can drink this,” the man said, as he bends forward. “T-thanks…” Kaneki said as he grabbed the water bottle to drink from it.

The man looked through the windows of the store. “It seems, you were followed, is that correct?” Kaneki shocked himself, by drinking the water. It almost went inside his nose. He coughed a little and wiped the little water he spat all over his mouth, with his free hand. “Eh.. don’t tell them they are still following me?”

“Yeah, look” The man pointed his fingers outside the store windows. Kaneki followed his fingers and saw two familiar figures in front of the store. It was Mutsuki and Shinsanpei. Kaneki felt his heart going out of his body. ‘Don’t tell me… they were the ones who were following him all this time?’ Kaneki couldn't believe what he was seeing. It almost feels like, everybody had something against him.

“Ah, it seems like they will enter here…” Kaneki gasped and looked at the man. The man nodded and pointed him a finger, behind the counter he had in the store. Kaneki nodded and hurried to hide behind the counter. The man also went beside him, when the man went near the counter, the door of the shop was opened.

“Irasshaimase!” the man said when Mutsuki and Shinsanpei entered the shop. Mutsuki looked closely at the shop and back at the man. Shinsanpei stood next to Mutsuki, following behind him. Mutsuki got near the counter. “Do you want anything in particular?” The man said.

“Oh… no... we just want to know if you saw a boy running by this street?” Mutsuki said as he pushed himself into the counter. “Well, I saw many people walking-”

“Young boy, short black hair, uneven bangs around his forehead, wearing a striped black and white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.”

Kaneki wanted to vomit. If it wasn’t confirmed they were the ones following him. Now it is totally confirmed. But why him? Why did they want to follow him? If they wanted to hang out with him, they could at least text him and tell him, they wanted to hang out? Right? Or perhaps Kaneki was getting crazier, by thinking like that? Perhaps, this is a new trend, teenagers nowadays do with their friends? He didn’t know how to react to all these crazy things that were happening around him.

“Well… no, I haven’t seen anyone like that, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay... Sorry to disturb you…” Shinsanpei, say in a monotone voice. “Wait, Shinsanpei!”. Kaneki sits there and suddenly flinches at the sudden shake on the counter. It appears that somebody has beaten the counter. “Listen here and listen well dear shopkeeper…”

Is that Mutsuki speaking? It definitely sounds like him. Was he threatening the shopkeeper? “If I hear from somebody else, that you know what direction that boy took. I’m going to come here and castrate you… did you hear me?”

‘MUTSUKI NO!!’ Kaneki thought, as he felt so horrified by the sudden change of Mutsuki. “Yes, customer, I heard you loud and clear.” Kaneki didn’t move, he just sat there. Until he heard the door of the shop being open and then closed. He waited a minute, so he could move from there. “I think it’s safe to leave from there….” The man said as he looked down at Kaneki. Kaneki looked up at him and nodded. He slowly moved upward and saw the shop empty.

Kaneki had never felt relief in his life. Kaneki stares at the door. ‘‘Sometimes, you don’t know a person until you see the hidden things they keep from you…’’ Kaneki looks behind the voice of the man who was behind him. The man took his mask and glasses. Kaneki widening his eyes, when he realized who he had in front of him. It was Uta, the same man who gave the piñata to Saiko that one time.

Kaneki stared at him for a moment. “If you want, you can stay here for a moment. Until you feel safe to go home.” Uta said as he patted one of the black leather stools he had near the counter. Kaneki nodded and sat down on the stool. “I’m sorry, for not recognizing you..” Uta just shook his head calmly and waved his hand in the air. “It’s okay, those two kids didn’t also recognize me, so that’s good.” Kaneki apologetic smiled at him and looked at the store calmly.

All the store was painted in black, with some grey undertones. On the walls, he had many masks hanged. Many different kinds of masks, some traditional Japanese masks, some modern ones, and some unique ones, if that’s the way he could describe it. On the roof of the stores, were also hanging some unique piñatas. On the right wall of the store, there was a hanging frame that appeared with many drawings, in black ink.

“Are those tattoos?” Kaneki said as he pointed out at the frame with many drawings. Uta looked at the frame and back at Kaneki. “Yeah, I’m a tattoo artist.” Kaneki nodded understandably. “But you also make piñatas, right?”

“And I also make masks, Kaneki kun…” Uta said as he sat down on a stool next to Kaneki. “Wow, you’re so multi-talented Uta san..” Kaneki looks in amazement at the wide store, he looked behind the counter there were some letters that said: “Hana ni Mizu”

“That’s how my shop is called,” Uta said as he looked in front of him. Kaneki just saw the letters of the store and kept his sight in them. “Why?” Kaneki turned his gaze to look at Uta, but Uta didn’t turn to see him. He just kept on seeing nothing in particular. It almost feels like he was lost in space. “Is the title of one of my favorite cassettes, that I found… You see Kaneki kun, sometimes life can give you certain things in life. It is up to you if you want to keep it or not. There are things that you will find in your life, and think ‘is this really a thing valuable in my life?’. And sometimes, you will get in some certain scenarios and question, why are they happening to you… but you know.. I don’t have the answer for it, nor should you, because that’s the beauty of life. Life is so unexpected. You cry you laugh, you mourn, you get angry… Life gives you things that make you grow and change. And when I listened to that cassette it made me feel all those types of emotion.”

Kaneki stood there, listening to Uta. Uta turns around to face Kaneki. He puts his hand around Kaneki’s shoulder. “The thing that just happened to you. You might view it, as a weird discovery, but if you put in a lighter note, you can turn that weird discovery into something that can help you…” Kaneki sees Uta, who was intensely looking at him. His sclera was dark as the walls of his store, his pupil as red as the couch he had near the entrance. There was something so mesmerizing and also weird about this man's eyes. That was captivating but also creepy.

“And what’s that?” Kaneki said. “I think it's time for you to try to get some defense classes.” Uta said, as he smiled at him and patted him on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> 1) If you guys didn’t know the song that Kaneki was singing in the beginning, it was “Hello, shooting star by Moumoon”. This song holds so much power to me, and to this fanfic. That I kept replaying over and over when I was writing the first part.
> 
> 2) Hana ni Mizu: Is a 1984 cassette by Haruomi Hosono. I discover this album by browsing some cool and yet nostalgic music to write this chapter. And it almost feels like that album was made to describe my feeling or just Uta in general.
> 
> In general, I feel like Uta is such a normal, unique, and yet weird character that we got on Tokyo ghoul. And I know, there are so many mixed feelings about him, but in general, I love characters like him in stories. Do you know? You don’t know if they are going to kill you or help you and when I listen to this album, it reminded me about Uta. So, if you care to listen to it. Listen to it, I highly recommend it.
> 
> 3) Also, perhaps you have noticed that Kaneki changes his way of talking very often because I wanted to try all the personalities Kaneki had on Tokyo Ghoul. He was sincere, but also demanding in some scenarios.
> 
> 4) By the way, if you want to follow me on Tumblr: existanceale and or twitter is: itsale_castro.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, please! It keeps me motivated


	14. Chapter 14 – Just a normal day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-a guys! I'm back! I hope you like this new chapter

Chapter 14 – Just a normal day

Kaneki woke up like any other day. He went downstairs to have breakfast. He welcomed Koori in his kitchen. He had his breakfast and as he was walking through the gate. He mutters a ‘good morning’ to Hooguro and Shousei. As he was walking to his work, he saw a big black limousine parked in the driveway. A violet-haired person, who had their hair short with long curling bangs on the right side and had very thick eyebrows, exited the car. 

“Get in,'' said the person. 

“Alright” 

As he entered the limousine, the door of the limousine immediately closed, almost hitting him. When he was fully seated, he stared at the left side of the car and spotted Tsukiyama Shu. He had the same creepy smile he always has, he greeted him and gave him a purple heart-shaped box of chocolates. Kaneki receives it and mutters a ‘thank you’ towards Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama in response just stares at him. While outside he can hear two people arguing. Kaneki sees outside the window and there was the same violet hair person alongside a raven-haired woman, who were arguing with Hooguro. 

Kaneki pays no mind to the argument. If this was going to be his everyday life, he won’t waste his precious time in mundane things like that. As he was staring through the window, Tsukiyama opened his door and stepped outside. And just like he went outside, he came inside. Just for the argument to conclude in 3 minutes. The two people step inside the car. The raven-haired woman driving, and the other violet hair person on her left side. Tsukiyama introduces them as Matsumae and Kanae. After some time, they left him in front of his workplace. 

As he opens the doors of his workplace, Kaneki encounters the Yasuhisa twins. They both approach him in a very fast mode, pinching his cheeks. Kaneki's side glance and saw in one of the tables near the poem section. Marude sitting, one arm resting on the table, another arm resting on his cheek. His expression was appearing as he was annoyed by something. “Tchh.. girls these days can do that and get away with that, but when we do it... We are called creepy.” 

“Cause you’re a creepy old man.” said Kurona as she glanced at Marude. Marude twitches and clenches the only freehand on the table. “Good for nothing brats…”

“Old man.” Yasuhisa’s twins say in unison. 

‘Oh yes… Isn’t it beautiful? Nothing has changed. This day is just like any day. What can I expect from them?’ Kaneki thinks.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and that means eating outside once again. After he left his workplace, he wondered what he was going to eat, but also prayed to the gods of the universe to not encounter anybody strange during his lunch break. ‘Please, let me have some rest!’ Kaneki thinks as he arrives on the same food trucks in the park he frequents. As he orders, his usual combo sandwich. As he grabbed his lunch and greeted the parents of Yoriko. He turned around just to see Amon, who had also just bought his lunch. 

“Ah… hello, Amon san!” Kaneki bows at him and so does Amon. As they started walking unto a nearby bench to have their respective lunch. They encounter Seidou, who eagerly bows at the both of them and seats with them. Awkwardly sandwiched Kaneki between Seidou and Amon. 

Although it was harder to move around, Kaneki managed to have free space between these two. He thinks to himself, if it was another person with more muscle on their body, this space will be uncomfortable. I mean, comparing him alongside Seidou and Amon, he looks like a noodle. 

* * *

“So, either way, I was so fed up with her rant. I decided to tell her, ‘i’m fed up with you, Akira! I’m so done with you shouting at me!” Said Seidou, as he threw his hands in the air. Kaneki looks in amusement in the direction of Seidou. While Amon just blankly stares at him. “So, how did she respond?” Kaneki said. Seidou looks at Kaneki and grits his teeth in annoyance. The color of his eyes slowly leaving his body. “Let me guess, she punched you?” Amon’s face sat back on the bench, as he looked pitifully at Seidou while massaging his stomach. 

“No way, Amon senpai…” Seidou looked up behind Kaneki, to look at Amon. Amon just nods and stretches his arms down. “Akira tends to be like that when someone tries to make a point with her. She did it to me, many times if I recall.” Kaneki felt all of his hair going up. If he can recall, this same woman they are talking about, demanded him to eat cookies, while also glaring at him. But even despite her being demanding towards him, Kaneki can see, she also has a good side. He doesn’t know her that very well, but every single person can be redeemable, right?

As Seidou was still talking about Akira and how she makes hell appear in front of his eyes, every day. Kaneki suddenly puts one hand on Seidou's shoulder, making Seidou stop with his rant to look at him. “I don’t want to sound rude, but I don’t think Akira is that bad of a person…” Seidou looks at Kaneki and then back at Amon. 

“Eh… Kaneki I never said she was a bad person. I just think she has… umm, what’s the word?….” Seidou looks in the sky, and puts his hand under his chin, while also lifting an eyebrow. “Anger issues…” Amon says as he looks at Seidou. Seidou claps his hands together and signals Amon. “Yeah, that’s the word! Anger issues!” 

“Well.. we can help it. Akira was always like that if I can recall… even her own father, Mado san. Sometimes was worried about how some teachers used to tell him, of how she used to isolate herself back in her younger days.” Amon said. 

Kaneki can sympathize with that feeling. “Mado san used to tell me. Akira was a cheerful little girl, but after her mother died in a police investigation, after that she fully transformed herself.” Both Kaneki and Seidou look at Amon. Amon looks at them and puts a finger on his mouth. “Don’t tell her, I said that. If she gets to know that I told you, we are all dead.” Both Kaneki and Seidou gulp and nod. 

Seidou stared at the sky and then back at them. He let out a big sigh. “Man… now I feel bad for her.” 

“You shouldn't.” Kaneki interrupted, he stared down on the ground without noticing the two men staring at him. The wind blew into the three men who were sitting on the bench. Their respective hairs were dancing in the rhythm of the slow-paced wind who was adorning their respective conversation. 

“Sometimes…” Kaneki rumbles some words and stares down, without looking at anything in particular. “... we as people carry demons from our past without us knowing. We act and do things without knowing the precautions we do with the people around us. So…. it’s better for us to have friends to tell us, what demons we carry, you know? So, then we can figure it out, and then we can try to fight the demon we always carry. And perhaps move with our life…”

Amon stares at the sky, without seeing anything in particular. His eyes wander in everything the sky had to offer to him at the moment. Amon puts his head down and taps Kaneki’s shoulder. Kaneki looks back at him. “Yes, you do have a point in that…” Kaneki’s eyes that were empty at that time of talk, slowly began coloring. Kaneki slowly nodded and fazed Seidou. Seidou just looked at him. “Seidou, I can encourage you, if you really want your relationship with Akira to get better… First of all, stop looking at the bad things she does. Why not remember something she does good? Or better yet, point out all the good things she does but not in a mocking way, And perhaps, gradually she will acknowledge you at some point.”

Seidou looks down calmly without saying anything. His eyes slowly began wondering up, his face was calm, but his eyes were tracing something, like he was thinking something. Seidou eye’s travel around the area and rest down on Kaneki. “Yes, I will. Thank you, Kaneki” Kaneki smiles at Seidou. 

“Kaneki, do you have any demon or any form of struggle?” Amon said.   


“I wish I could protect myself. It’s just sometimes I end up in situations that I want to avoid.” Kaneki lightly giggled under his breath, his eyes closed for a little. When he opened his eyes, he saw both Seidou and Amon firmly stare at him. Kaneki stared at them, and gulped. ‘Did he say something he shouldn’t have?’ Kaneki thought. Amon got up and firmly grabbed Kaneki’s shoulders. “Alright, Kaneki! If you want to train, why don’t you train with me? I can make you buff in no time! Of course…. If that’s what you want.”

Amon pulled away from him and looked sideways. Kaneki earnestly smiled and hugged Amon. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Seidou shouted, as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on. “I’m from the police force as well. I can also train you! C’mon Kaneki give me a chance!” Seidou strongly grabbed Kaneki’s back shoulders and shook him. Kaneki shakes his head to see Seidou who was blushing. “Alright, Seidou, I am also counting on you.” 

“Look all those uncles mommy!” The sound of a little girl’s voice came from right before them. Kaneki looked to the side of where the voice was coming from. The little girl was pointing her fingers at their direction, while also holding the hand of her mother. Kaneki was still hugging Amon and apparently Seidou was also doing it. He shook his way out of them and deeply breathed hard, heart pounding almost sounding over his head. 

* * *

It was Tuesday, 3 pm. Both Amon and Seidou texted him, they couldn’t make it. Apparently, Seidou had a new case and had to investigate new clues along with Akira. Amon, also, was very busy. Apparently a gang was messing with a small business. Kaneki when he read Amon’s statement, he wished it wasn’t The White Suits doing some shady stuff. 

Kaneki let out a big sigh while resting his head on a nearby pillar at the train station. He was so excited to train under Amon or Seidou. But now, he has to go home. It’s not like he was getting bored of seeing his mother. He hates to admit it, but he was getting bored with the same routine. Going to work, wandering into some bookstores, and then going home. Sometimes, he was called to tutor Hinami, the Kirishima siblings, or Naki. But he wasn’t needed by those factors today. He did the same things, again, and again. And honestly, he was sick of it.

Not just that, It’s just, for once he was looking forward to doing something against those creepy people who were messing with him. Of course, he could face Aura and Mutsuki, but he also wanted to give himself a little bit of self-care. As Kaneki was tapping his shoes on the floor, frustratedly. He clicked his tongue and grabbed his phone. Well, let’s see what gyms are available for personal training. He knows personal training is kind of expensive. If just the fee of entry is quite high in Tokyo, imagine the fee for a personal trainer. 

Kaneki was contemplating whether to go to a gym and get a personal trainer or not. But he just shook his head and started searching for a gym. His gaze was wandering by every gym he found on the web, he looked up to the reviews, and his stomach began hurting. It’s not like the reviews were bad, but when he saw the cost. It almost feels like the gym was just for powerful and rich people. But he decided not to give up. Not yet. He searched for a gym, with a proper entry fee, that was under his personal budget. 

* * *

“Um…. is this the Kai Gym?” Kaneki’s voice wandered around the reception area. As he waited for someone to arrive. He sat down on a chair they have nearby. Lucky! He found one. Of course, he didn't find it himself. It was Hide, who recommended it. While he was searching one, whose fee was good for him. In desperation, he texted Hide if he knew one. And Hide, once again save his life. He really doesn’t deserve his best friend. Hide had sent him the address by Google maps. 

When Kaneki heard no response. He was about to leave, when a bald man entered the reception area. “Are you looking for somebody?” The man said. “Um… I was wondering if I could enter this gym…” Kaneki said, as he looked to the man, who was grabbing some papers. “Well, the daily fee is 600 yen… of course if you plan to come every day is…” 

“I’m sold!” Kaneki interrupted the man. The man raised his eyebrows in his direction. Kaneki gasped and started sweating. “I’m… sorry…” The man just shook his head and opened a side gate they had. “Want to see the gym?” Kaneki ashamedly nodded. “By the way, if you want to sign under us, you have to bring your own indoor shoes, alright? Only for today, you can use this.” The man handed Kaneki some slippers so he could enter the gym. 

As he was walking alongside the man, he noticed there were a lot of machines in the room. In the corner of the gym, there was a medium-size box ring. ‘Isn’t that thing used for boxers, right?’ As just as Kaneki thought. The man who was accompanying him looked in the direction where Kaneki was seeing. “That is used for people who want to challenge our boss…” Kaneki looks at him, nodding understandably. As they continued the tour of the gym, the man explained the general rules of the gym, the usage of the machines, usage of supplies etc… 

As they were walking in the last area. “So, this area is basically for meditation purposes, although our customers don’t use it, just our boss.” Kaneki once again nodded understandably. “Um... I would like to know something…” The man who was in front of him turned his face to look at Kaneki. “Yes..?” 

“Do you guys have like umm… personal trainers? If that’s so… how is the price?” 

“Well… we don’t really have personal trainers… since we are a general gym. If you like, I could introdu-” 

“KAIIIIIIIIII!” 

The man was interrupted with the scream of a man, who was coming from the other side of the gym. Kaneki's eyes widened in the upcoming man. The man who was beside him bowed at the older man. “Welcome once again, Shachi sama!” Kaneki jumps from the sudden bow, he also bows at the man. Kaneki didn’t know if he had to bow, but he felt like he needed to. The older man, Shachi. Is a rather muscular, bulky man, he is most likely a middle-aged man. The man has strong facial features, with thick black eyebrows and a long wispy back mustache. He also has very long dark hair. 

The man who was now beside them. Stared at Kaneki and then back at the other man. “Tanaka, leave now.” In a blink of the eye, the man who was beside Kaneki was suddenly gone from his sight. Kaneki didn’t even see him run, he just… disappeared like that. ‘Impressive’, Kaneki, thought. Shachi kept staring at him, without saying anything. Kaneki wanted to talk, but the air was so intense… he could almost touch it. Kaneki stares at Shachi’s dark eyes and minute by minute, he could feel the man was judging him, just by staring at him. 

“Ah, Shachi you are here! Good to see you!” Shachi moved his eyes to look at the figure. Kaneki, turn around hesitantly. From the door, entered a middle-aged, bulky man with a large nose. He has short black hair and a beard. He was wearing a big white shirt, sleeves not that short, also some dark shorts that were cut above his knee and some white snickers. The man approached them and gave a big hug to Shachi. Shachi just looked at him, with a blank expression on his face.

The man looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “I disappear for almost two weeks and this is how you greet me, you’re a cruel one, Kamishiro.” Shachi just grunted and looked the other way. Kaneki stares at the eager older man. While Kaneki felt he was getting a little feeling dizzy.

Kaneki's eyes began tracing the place, his grey pupil disappearing, just leaving the sclera behind. All his body began trembling, he felt his knees giving up, but the older man, with a beard, suddenly grabbed him by the back. “Are you okay, young man?” Kaneki felt his breath cutting from his lungs, he felt very dizzy. 

“Shinohara, give me!” Shachi said as he grabbed Kaneki far away from Shinohara. Shachi carried Kaneki bridal style. “Grab him by the neck as well… perhaps he suffers from epilepsy…” Shachi slides Kaneki from his arms and moves him onto a thin white yoga mattress that Shinohara just put on the floor. 

* * *

Kaneki opened his eyes once again, and just when he was about to get up. Shinohara puts a hand on his stomach, to prevent Kaneki from moving upward. “Ah, ah… don’t get up. You just collapsed 10 minutes ago, you shouldn’t move right away, alright?” Kaneki looked at him and slowly nodded. 

“Did that kid wake up?” came the voice of Shachi from the other side of the room. Kaneki moved his head to look at him, and Shachi just moved from where he was seated to look at him. His eyes didn’t leave Kaneki’s face. It almost feels like he was inspecting Kaneki. Kaneki looked the other way. Shinohara just laughs at the sudden show before his eyes. “You might think, who is this sudden stranger… hi, this stranger in front of you is Yukinori Shinohara.” Shinohara extended his hand, which Kaneki slowly grabbed, to greet him. “I’m Kaneki ken…” 

The man smiled at him, closing his eyes. “Are you a new member Kaneki? Or just passing by?” Shinohara said. “Well… I was planning to jo- “ As just when Kaneki wanted to finish, Shinohara exclaimed. “That’s great, Kaneki kun! This gym is one of the best all over Tokyo! It has easy payments, great machines and their staff is so nice! I highly recommend it to you!” Shinohara smiled widely, smiled at him, and did a thumbs up. 

Kaneki nervously smiles at Shinohara, while he looks sideways. He gulped. He wished he shouldn't stare back. On the other side, there was a serious-looking Shachi. The man stared at him, in a really serious manner. Kaneki didn’t know what he did wrong. It almost feels like he was studying his features. “Don’t worry about him, he might seem like an angry person, but he is actually quite a nice and caring person.” Shinohara says as he smiles at Kaneki. 

Kaneki nervously smiles at Shinohara. Shinohara grabs Kaneki by his head and slowly moves his head upward. “Upward we go…” Kaneki never felt this awkward before, he clearly feels like he is being treated like a baby. This is the second time this has happened to him, was something wrong with him? Why is he collapsing, when…

**What? Was he trying to remember a name? No, of course not. He just collapsed. This doesn’t have to do with anything with anybody. Of course, his way of collapsing is perhaps due to stress reasons, not because he is trying to forget somebody…. Right? Yeah… of course. Don’t stress yourself, thinking about someone who doesn’t exist. That person doesn't exist!**

As Kaneki was staring and dumbfounded in his thoughts. Shinohara had just lifted himself up, he was now beside Shachi. “Hey young man, you don’t suffer from any illness do you?” Kaneki was still in deep thoughts, while Shachi still stared at him. Shachi clicked his tongue and made a hard clapping noise. “KAIIIII!” Kaneki looked up, from the sudden screaming phrase that Shachi made. “Um... what?” Kaneki moved his head to one side, in confusion. 

“No…well…” Shinohara said, as he smiled at Shachi and looked back at Kaneki, putting his arms around his chest. “I was just asking, if you have any illness you have or if yo-” 

“No, I have not!” Kaneki interrupted Shinohara, but stopped his movement when he realized what he just did. Kaneki gritted his teeth and bowed nervously. “You seriously have terrible manners…” Shachi said as he huffed in annoyance. He actually did. Kaneki had never felt so ashamed in his life. If his mother was here, she could probably slap some nonsense unto him. “I’m sorry, Shinohara san…” Shinohara looks at him for a moment and then laughs. “Don’t worry, kiddo. I have two children in my home who from time to time, do that to me.” 

“...still…” Kaneki looked worryingly at the floor and then back at Shinohara. “Haha, don’t worry.. Instead of trivial things why don’t you tell this elderly man.” Shachi flinched at the sudden word added to describe him. “-Why are you here?” Kaneki pouted and furrowed his eyebrows. “Well... I want to become stronger. Stronger in a way, that I don’t want people to mess with me.” Kaneki looked into Shachi's eyes with determination. “That’s why I came here, not only to train, but to find someone to guide me, on what I can do to make myself better!” 

Shinohara curled his eyebrows upwards, as if he was impressed. He also had a slight smile but also noting the determination of Kaneki’s eyes. “Young man, that’s impressive. It is never too late to try to improve yourself! I’m proud of you!” Shinohara once again laughed and made a big thumbs up towards Kaneki. Kaneki felt such a warm vibration coming from the older man. He had never felt this warm and hopefulness from someone older, of course leaving aside his mother and sometimes Yoshimura san. 

Sometimes, Kaneki wonders if his father was alive. He could have wished he had the same energy Shinohara has. Such a beautiful uplifting aura, that can move mountains. Perhaps, that’s what his children feel, when he mentors them… That’s good now. Eh, Kaneki. Now you feel sad… Good job, Kaneki! Instead of being grateful someone is praising you, you’re now feeling jealousy, what a hypocrite you are! 

“Well… i know Sasahara ca-” 

“I would be his trainer.” 

The room went all silent. What? What did his ears perceive that statement correctly? Did Shachi just say that? No. Of course not. He didn’t say that. I mean, Shinohara san, was just about to recommend someone to him and suddenly Shachi said he wanted to be his trainer. No. That’s another timeline he didn’t want to see. It’s better to ask again if his ears weren’t deceiving him. 

“Um.. pardon? I didn’t quite hear what you said… can yo-

“I said I will be your trainer! Do your ears have wax or something?”

* * *

Shinohara left the building about 10 minutes ago. He wanted to see the show, Shachi will be preparing, but he had some manners to attend to in his house. Kaneki had gone to measure himself and weigh himself. “You really are a noodle.” If he could cry, he could just cry right there. He knows he is a noodle, okay? Don't rub on his face! Can he at least exchange Shachi for Shinohara? He seems far nicer than Shachi. Now, you’re probably wondering what he is doing right now. Oh well.. Right now he is running around the boxing ring. 

Shachi demanded him to run, so he could see his durability. He had run 10 laps now, his legs wanted to have some rest. You might think 10 laps on a small ring? Pfft… that’s nothing. I mean, yeah, you’re probably right. But, what you don’t know, is that Kaneki is lifting some dumbbells of 10 kg each. While running and lifting the dumbbells. His arms are exhausted, his lungs couldn’t breathe that properly, he felt the heat getting on his head. 

“KAIII! Is that all? Run, faster! Kai!” Kaneki screeched and once again continued running at the same pace he was running. “C’mon, run!” 

* * *

He knew he fell. He knows he is resting on the boxing ring. Does it bother him? Perhaps… Is it too late for him to specify that Kaneki didn’t bother when Shachi was throwing glares at him? No, absolutely not. After all, he was the one who told Kaneki to rest. Kaneki’s arms and legs were stretched out, mouth wide open and heart pulsating faster then it should be.

“It’s already 6:30 pm…”

“What?” Kaneki suddenly sat up from the floor and looked down where Shachi was. Shachi, who was standing in the ground, was now standing in front of him. “What? How… what?” Kaneki blinks and again blink. Wait, Shachi was on the floor when he got up, when did he get up here that fast? Is he the Sonic in disguise or something?

“It’s dinner time..” Shachi stares at Kaneki, without having any expression at all. Kaneki nodded. That’s the indication from Shachi that he needed to leave. Okay, he gets it. While Kaneki was getting up. His knees wobble a little bit when Shachi trapped him with his chest. Heck! This man is huge! In comparison to Shinohara, this man’s chest is really huge. 

“Have dinner with me. I will accompany you home.” 

* * *

As Kaneki sat down on Shachi’s living room. As Kaneki was waiting for the dinner since Shachi refused his help, he texted his mother he will be grabbing dinner in someone’s place. He sends the text and puts his cellphone away. Kaneki sighs and looks around the room. The room is quite big and really beautiful. The man had many plants covering his house. The decoration of the room was almost like a dojo-type of room. All bland, just with some Japanese proverbs decorating the room, along with some shelves with some books. Wow, he is actually really committed to the Japanese traditional life. 

As Kaneki was awe in the room in amazement. Shachi had brought all the plates in just one go. Kaneki flinched when he heard the plates gathering on the table. Kaneki looked at the food and then up. “I’m here…” Kaneki moved his gaze to look in front of him. Shachi was already seated on the other side of the table. Kaneki looked up again and back at Shachi. Then up again and back at Shachi. 

“How, did he? I mean, how….” Shachi stares at him and puts his hands together. “Are you going to run your mouth or are you going to eat?” Kaneki looked at him in disbelief and nodded. Kaneki puts his hands together. “Thank you for the food” They both say in unison. “Um.. thank you really, Shachi san,” Kaneki said as he grabbed the chopsticks. Shachi grunted. “There’s no speaking on the dinner table.”

Kaneki swallowed the rice he was chewing, while also sweat dropping. He slowly nodded. Kaneki could feel the tension getting higher and higher. But even though this man seems really serious. Kaneki can’t shake the feeling that something inside him tells him, Shachi isn’t a bad person. He is just someone with a serious atmosphere. 

After some chewing a very heavy atmosphere. They were done with their dinner. Kaneki insisted on helping with the cleaning of the dishes. Even though Shachi glared at him, he felt he had reassuring eyes, after a while. 

As Kaneki was watching the plates, Shachi grabbed each plate and dried it with a towel. There was a big window in front of them, Kaneki looked up and saw the stars glowing in the sky. “Do you like stars?” Kaneki flinches for a moment just to look at Shachi. “Well…” Kaneki grabs yet another plate to scrub it. “My mother likes stars, she is quite a fan of them…” 

“She is into astrology, huh?” Kaneki slowly nodded as he slowly scrubbed the dirt of a bowl. “Want to know why I decided to train you?” Kaneki nodded, slowly looking at him. The man folded his arms in front of his chest. “I used to have somebody like you…” ‘Like me?’, Kaneki thought. “This was… when my mentor had given me his business. I found her running around, and then suddenly falling down in front of the gym. That day, I gave her food, it felt like she didn’t have any meal for days, because in one go she ate it. She left after the meal, but every day after the sun left the sky, she kept up coming to my house. One of those nights I told her if she wanted to live with me and she accepted. One of the main reasons why I want to rescue her is not because she looked miserable, but because the day she fell… she had the same look you had in your eyes.”

Shachi looked at him. “Those eyes of determination, eyes that had seen and escaped hardships, but won’t let their past become their future or present actions. You may look like a weak person right now, but after all the storm you’re passing… you’re going to become stronger than them. Just like she did back then…” Shachi nodded in Kaneki's direction. “And where is she now?” Kaneki slowly said Shachi remain silent. Kaneki felt if he stepped on a landmine, when he asked that question. “It’s ok-” 

“She hasn’t come for one month to be exact. But that’s to be expected… every time she grew older, she didn’t come for 3 days, 7 days, 12 days, and after some time, the days expanded but in the end, I always knew she would come back to me.” Kaneki parted his view, to look at the ground, in a thoughtful way. “Sometimes, parents do what’s best for their children, and some children don’t even recognize the effort some parents put them through.”

Shachi approaches Kaneki and touches his shoulder. “Young man, don’t ever let the times with your parents slip away, alright?” Kaneki slowly nodded. 

* * *

Kaneki arrived at his house, at 8 pm. His mother was doing the dishes. He insisted his mother watch a movie with him. Although, his mother was surprised at the sudden change of actions of her own son. She complied with him. As they decided what movie to watch, at the end of the movie Kaneki started crying. Hiroko started hugging him, thinking he was crying over the ending of the movie. But in reality, he was crying over Shachi's sad expression. He doesn’t know if he is crying over Shachi’s statement or the story of his daughter.

Kaneki felt so emotional that night, that he even cried remembering the father he couldn’t remember as well as he did as a kid. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate it, if you leave any review or comment. I will highly appreciate it!   
> If you want to follow me on twitter. my user is: itsale_castro


	15. Blooming Admiration

The air around Kaneki was refreshing, people in the park were smiling and talking. It seems like all the people around him were in the same wave as he was. Nobody doing any troublesome things, nobody crazy ruining his mood on that day, everything was going on so smoother ever since that night.

Kaneki looks up to the sky. The clouds were more fluffy than they were before, or perhaps those same clouds were the same, but he never paid attention to them. Kaneki slowly smiles and slowly closes his eyes.

A big rush of wind impacted Kaneki’s eyes. Kaneki, stretching both of his arms and legs on the grass, laid down completely on the grass, without a care in the world. He didn’t care if they’re going to be people around him, weirdly looking at him. For the very first time, Kaneki felt relief. Is not like nobody has ever told him to relax and not to stress every single time of his life.

Heck, even Nishiki and Kimi had always given him tips through text. But he never paid any mind to it. But, it’s just these past few days, ever since he has been relieving stress with Shachi in his gym. He feels he is seeing the world with another perspective. It almost feels like he is putting all the emotions he had for meeting new bizarre people into the gym and that felt extremely good. Shachi really has opened his eyes to the little things he had never seen.

Like for example, while trying to punch, the punching bag. Even though he didn’t punch that bag well. Kaneki recognized while Shachi was observing him, that he didn’t need to push things just like the other people did. Eventually, he will be good when the time comes. And that’s one of the faults, he realized he had. Pushing himself sometimes, just to be around new people. If there’s going to be people in your life, they have to accept you, for who you are. You shouldn’t push yourself, for trying to be like them.

Another example is when he was meditating alongside Shachi. If he really wanted to distress himself and enjoy the full experience of meditating. Kaneki needed to look within himself, all those emotions he had bottled up, inside of him, and let them all out. One of the very first things he did, he told his mother, that she needed to stop greeting people inside of their house, just because they told her “Kaneki knows me”, even despite having the protection of the White Suits. She really needs to be wary of people, so he can feel at ease while he is at work.

Even though the meditation helped him unbottle many emotions he had, it also came to his attention, he had an emotion he had never felt in such a long time ago. And that was love. Is not like Kaneki never fell in love before, he had his pair of crushes both girls and boys. But those were just crushes, that were temporary crushes that the wind blew away. But this kind of love, he is experimenting with right now, is new to him. Is more profound and it feels heavier just thinking about it. It almost feels like his heart is about to bury deep down on his chest. Every time, he thinks about that person.

Kaneki, still with eyes closed, started imagining that special person. Eyes as grey as the beautiful sky in the cloudy evening, skin as pale as the Daisies and hair as white as the snow. Kaneki opened his mouth and exhaled, his mouth curved in a smile. “Oh, how beautiful is finding someone that makes your heart melt…”

“Perhaps, you are in love, young man?” Came an unknown voice. Kaneki rapidly opened his eyes and sat down. His eyes rapidly wandered to see where the voice came from. There was a tall, dignified looking man with short, neatly combed black hair. He was seated in front of the benches in front of the grass, Kaneki was currently seated on. The man had his back reaching the back of the wooden bench and his face turned around to faze Kaneki.

Kaneki’s eyes still looked at him, while the man had a calm look on his face. Kaneki’s eyes wander around the grass to look for some explanation of why he was talking alone. But he didn’t find any. So the best option was just to play along. _‘Remember, always act calmly in bizarre situations. Breath and think. Just like Shachi said.’_ Kaneki still looked at the grass, inhaled and exhaled, and proceeded to nervously laugh. “Y-yeah…. Perhaps, you are… right..” Kaneki mumble. The man stared at him. _‘Success! Not the best answer but at least it is not awkward! Pat yourself, you deserve it!’_

“Who is madly in love?” came the voice of another stranger, who was coming in the right direction of the park. “Ah Mado, you really have a good ear.” The man who is seated on the bench turned his face to view at the upcoming figure. The person in question is a middle-aged man with sunken cheeks, he has long, stringy, white hair and has a huge grin on his face. His body was slim and stooped shoulders. It’s like he was shorter from his height but his face is quite weird. His eyes… it appears his eyes, one is squinting and the other is bulging.

He really has a weird face. But Kaneki calmed himself. He shouldn’t judge people by their appearances. The upcoming man sat down beside the man on the bench. “Well, what can I say?” The older man started laughing, while the other just stared at him. “So, who is in love?”

“That young boy, right there.” The man, with his hair, backward pointed his face in Kaneki's direction. The other man looked at Kaneki, still smiling, and nodded. Kaneki stared back at him. “Either way, Houji, how was the investigation? Did you and your partner find any leads?”

“Mado san, I will be glad to respond to all the questions you want, but right now we must eat. Remember we have a reunion after this with our supervisors.” said, Houji. Mado stared at Houji and smiled, once again. “I got a hold of myself, I excuse myself ha ha ha…” Houji grabbed the bag that Mado was holding. He took out a medium-size sandwich wrapped in plastic paper. Houji carefully took the plastic paper apart, while he took small bites. Mado did the same.

Kaneki looked at them and looked at the ground. He later smiled to himself and shakes his head. He can’t believe he was getting worried that Houji would judge him because he spoke loudly. He almost forgot that he didn’t need to worry about other people's reactions. I mean, if he could care, right now probably one of the older men that were sitting on a bench would probably nag him and tell him, he shouldn’t worry about it. Kaneki let out a small laugh and returned, eating the sandwich he held beside him.

“Now, that you were speaking of love. I remember when I first met my wife. It was really a breathtaking moment” Mado said. Houji, who was munching and nodding at the direction of Mado. On the other hand, Kaneki couldn't stop eavesdropping on their conversation. He knows it is incorrect, but something inside him tells him to do it. He doesn’t know why. But, I mean, it is not like they will find out about it.

Houji munch the last bite of his sandwich. “Kazuka was indeed a really beautiful woman.” Houji said. Mado grabbed a handkerchief he had in his pocket and slowly wiped some of the bread crumbs Houji had on his cheek. “Thank you, Mado san.” Mado nodded and kept on biting on his sandwich. “Recently, I found out about Akira…” Kaneki almost choked on his sandwich. Both of the older men looked at him, with a questioning look. “Are you okay, young man?” Houji, said as he raised one eyebrow. Kaneki started stuttering but covered his mouth.

“U-um…. Yeah, sorry I just thou- I mean, I forgot- I mean…”

“Relax, young man we aren’t interrogating you.”

“No, um… I mean, I know. Sorry, just continue. Don’t worry about me.” Houji nodded and slowly moved his face. Kaneki started smiling since Mado kept staring at him, without smiling, his eyes still doing the same reaction. It almost feels like he was inspecting him. “..So back in theme… Mado san, Mado san?” Houji, move his gaze to look at Mado. Mado still locked his eyes on Kaneki, then he smiled at Houji. “Ah yes, continue, you were talking about Akira.”

“Well.. as I was saying. My coworker Seidou, said that lately, they have been fighting over someone they both like. Do you perhaps think it is Amon?” said, Houji. Kaneki drank his water rapidly. Making loud slurping noises. Mado glanced over his shoulder, without moving his head.

_‘Relax Kaneki, remember what Shachi told you. In case of panic situations, breathe in and breathe out.’_ Kaneki started breathing, without looking all panicked. “You know Mado san, I will encourage Seidou to at least confess his feelings towards his crush.”

Kaneki stood up faster than lighting. His heartbeat is faster than usual. The two men stare surprised at him, with both of their eyes wide open. Kaneki looks at them and closes his mouth with his hands. Eyes looking at everything but them. “Aha! LOOK!” Kaneki shouted. Kaneki signals to his wristwatch, mouth wide open.

“It’s so late! Oh my goodness, my lunch shift will end soon! I better get going or my boss would yell at me!” Kaneki grabbed some of the stuff he had around him and ran away immediately from there. His emotions got the best out of him. If Shachi was here, he will probably have beaten some sense to him.

Houji glanced at Mado, who was still looking at the departing figure of the young boy. Houji slowly smiled and closed his eyes. “He seems like a decent kid, don’t you agree Mado san?” Mado was still looking at the departing figure of the boy. “Don’t judge him, okay? As for me, I think he is a good kid just like Seidou described him. I’m proud that Seidou is having a decent crush. Lately, I thought he would always be obsessed over Amon.” Houji slipped a small chuckle. Mado stood up and grabbed the bags and crushed it, he slowly walked away. “You’re way too old, to get jealous, Mado san.”

“I’m not and I'm not old!” Houji stood up and walked towards Mado. “Yes, whatever you say, Mado san.”

* * *

Kaneki realized today was a good day even putting aside what had happened to him, during lunchtime, today was fine. In the morning as always he greeted the White Suits and was driven by the Tsukiyama’s to work, but aside from that nothing bizarre happened. During the day, Yoshimura had told all the staff there will be a reunion, at the closing time of the cafe.

So, as they were waiting for Yoshimura to appear. Koma was wiping some dust from the counter. Irimi put both of her hands on the counter. Koma smiled and closed his eyes. “Irimi chan is rude putting your hands where there are people cleaning it.” Irimi gave Koma a disinterested look. Koma's eyes snapped and his eyebrows started twitching. “You have 5 seconds to put your hands where they belong! Or else you will feel the wrath of the devil ape”

Irimi bent over the counter, putting all her front on it. While still not breaking eye contact with Koma. Koma glares at Irimi, trying to remove her from the counter, with his white cloth.

“5”

“4”

“3”

“2”

“Irimi, I had it with you! C’mon the devil ape will destroy you!”

“Alright, this Black Dog will put you in your place!”

Kaneki stood up from where he was reading to stop Irimi and Koma from fighting, but just when he was between them, Yoshimura had come through the front door. “Good evening, my dear staff.” Both Irimi and Koma went in a line formation and vow down. “Good evening, manager.” Kaneki panicked at what his senpai’s did and so he did the same. Yoshimura took his grey coat and grey hat and hung it on the nearby black coat rack they had.

Yoshimura smiled at them and went inside the staff room. Koma told Kaneki to sit down for the meeting. Kaneki nodded and grabbed a small notepad and a pen he had on his waist apron. Irimi, who was seated next to Kaneki, elbowed Koma, who glared at her while doing so. Koma looked at what Kaneki did, and both of them smiled at Kaneki.

Yoshimura returned from the staff room with a key and went towards the counter. Koma stood up and helped Yoshimura with the big box they brought in front of everybody. “Thanks, Koma!” Yoshimura patted Koma, while Koma responded with a cheeky grin and a wink towards the direction of Irimi. Who just looked at him in annoyance.

“Is the time of the month! So who would do the honors of helping on the “Secret Book Giver?” Irimi stood up before Koma and went to the other side of Yoshimura. “Thanks, Irimi chan.” Irimi nodded and stuck her tongue out towards the direction of Koma.

Just when Yoshimura opened the box, from the top, he stopped before grabbing a book. “This time, there was a catch, nobody took the pictures. They just leave a message and we need to guess by handwriting.”

“Manager, that’s awful of you.” Koma said as he chuckled. “Hey, Koma, stop acting like you didn’t know about it. Yoshimura texted us, talking about the change.” Kimi said. “What, I just wanted to lighten the mood.” They all smiled, while Kaneki nervously smiled.

_‘They didn't tell me anything about the change. I just thought it was odd that they didn’t do the book giver every week. Perhaps the manager forgot about telling me?'_ Kaneki thought to himself. Of course, he would feel sad, but he shook those feelings away. Maybe, the manager could have a reason why he didn’t tell him the changes.

Irimi grabs a book from the box. On top of the book, it had a sticky note. Irimi took and read it. “Your skin is very delicious…” Kaneki got startled. Koma rubs his chin, in a thoughtful movement. “That’s a tricky message, it could be anyone. What’s the book about?” Kaneki looked to the ground in embarrassment. He gulped. He sorta has an idea of who wrote that. But he wasn’t 100 % sure. Irimi showed the front of the book in front of her. There was a woman who was seated, slightly smiling, her light blue dress was loose, and her right breast was uncovered, exposing her nipple.

“Le- Le… Les?” Irimi stuttered. “-Les Lia...iso…” Irimi said.

“Liaisons... Irimi chan.” Yoshimura said. Irimi apologetically blushed. Yoshimura just smiled at her, he took the book and examined it. He made a sound of approval. “Les Liaisons Dangereuses. This really is a good book. Of course, it’s mostly erotic content.” Koma whistle. Kaneki started sweating. If he wasn’t sure later, he was now 100 % sure that the person was Tsukiyama.

Yoshimura glanced at Koma and Kaneki. “¿So, any guesses?” Koma gritted his teeth and quirk an eyebrow. “Perhaps, Tsukiyama? I know that guy is over-obsessed by the french culture.” Kaneki's eyes lit up and hugged Koma. Koma looked surprised but returned the hug towards Kaneki. “Thank you, Koma!” Koma looked at Irimi, who just shrugged in return. Koma looked back at Kaneki and awkwardly nodded at him.

_‘Safe by the devil ape!’_ Kaneki thought. “Okay… that’s one for Koma…” Irimi bluntly said. “Put more emotions to it!” Koma said. “No!” Yoshimura grabbed another book. “For the love of my older brother…” Both Irimi and Koma confusedly stare at Yoshimura. “And the title is, ´Daddy, Long, Legs’.” Kaneki puts his head on the table, slightly slamming it in frustration. _‘Jeez Hinami, I know that you admire me… but c’mon this is just too much, isn’t it?’_ Kaneki thought.

“Ah, Kaneki, maybe you have the answer?” Yoshimura said. Kaneki didn’t move and muttered a low ‘Fueguchi Hinami´ that Yoshimura caught from. Yoshimura nodded and gave him a point. He wasn’t happy at all by that.

* * *

After many books that were given and all those noticeable admirers that the shop had. Kaneki won after all since he guessed all the people who had given books. Kaneki wasn’t all that thrilled that he won. The only one who was all riled up was Yoshimura. He exclaimed _´This was the very first time, they had all this amount of donations.’_ Apparently they only have 3 or 4 books in a month, if they were lucky. And one of the reasons why they had it weekly, is because people left magazines or pamphlets, so they went with that.

One of the many reasons, why Yoshimura persisted on the box idea, was because of his deceased wife. She was a more vivid reader than Yoshimura was. She also liked the idea of people sharing reading material. And apparently according to Koma, she was the one who introduced many novelists to her daughter, Eto.

Even though Yoshimura persisted with the idea after his wife died. He also hoped for his daughter to make a donation, one day. Even though Kaneki was introduced to those revelations, the only thing he was impacted by, was the final book revealed. Even though, it was uncommon from him. He asked Yoshimura if he could buy the book that was donated. Yoshimura gave it to him, without hesitation along with the paper.

Kaneki passed his hands through the paper note, as he was walking down the road. When he arrived at a nearby park, he sat down on a bench. He took the book from his backpack and glanced at the title. “The Secret Garden.” Kaneki opened the book, the pages were worn out, but the cover was still intact. It almost felt like the book was in the middle of the war. It was about to be intact but at the same to be destroyed in seconds.

Kaneki knew that feeling…

But that wasn’t the reason why he grabbed the book. It was actually the note, who came with the book.

> **_“Two worst_ _thing_ _s_ _that can happen to a child is never to have his own way - or always to have it.”_ **
> 
> **_I am ashamed to tell you, that I still don’t know what path to take._ **
> 
> **_Sincerely, Aspiring Shooting Star_ **

Even though Kaneki didn’t connect the dots right away at the cafe. As time had passed and nobody had guessed who was the one who had donated the book. Yoshimura didn’t reveal it, since Kaneki had all the major points anyway. Although, the message was cryptic. Kaneki picked his interest and asked who was the one who wrote it. And apparently the book was given anonymously.

And it was rare because the book donation has to pass through an employee to get inside of the box. Yoshimura didn't put it, neither him nor Irimi. The only option left was Koma. But Koma had said when he was about to close down one night. The book was found on top of the box.

* * *

“Hey, Koma! Remember to close down the store. I’m leaving early for my book review club.” Irimi exclaimed as she took her waist apron and put it on her locker. Irimi looked for a response and upon not hearing one. She peeks her face through the storage room where Koma was dancing with some round and big earphones. Irimi clicks her tongue and stomps her way towards him. Irimi grabs one of the earphones. “I SAID! CLOSE THE STORE I’LL BE LEAVING EARLY!” Koma flinched and almost jumped from where he was. He closed one of his eyes and raised both hands in defense.

“Aahh… you shouldn’t scream!” Irimi just rolled her eyes. “Look, there’s still one customer in the cafe. The person is on the second floor. Dismiss them, after you close everything, alright?” Koma pouted but grinned at her. He pointed to himself. “Don’t worry, you can always count on the devil ape!” Irimi blankly stared at him and went away.

It was 6:40 pm. ‘¡It’s closing time!’ Koma thought. As he went upstairs to dismiss the only client they had left. Koma went to search for the client but he didn’t see one. “That’s really strange, I swear Irimi told me, there was someone up here. I even heard footsteps, when I was on the first floor. Alright… the devil ape... “ Koma looked through all the rooms and sections but saw nobody. His body began trembling and his breath started getting heavy. “No! NO! The devil ape doesn't believe in ghosts!” Koma searches once again in all the rooms. But still, it was all empty.

Koma’s heart beating really fast, eyes wandering through the room. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. There are many explanations for this, let’s think. The devil ape won’t be scared for a simple problem. Now, Irimi told him that there's one customer up here. Perhaps, she only wanted to mess him up? This is not the first time, Irimi would play pranks on him. Heck, he had also done several jokes to her! But that doesn’t explain the steps he heard earlier?

Koma shook his head and nodded. This won’t get him to it. It’s better to brush it off, rather than having lingering thoughts that won’t be of any use. Koma went downstairs, to clean some dust off, after closing the store. _‘Is better if I linger my thoughts on something else..’_ Koma thought. As he went his way to the staff room. He stopped midway after noticing a book placed on top of the box of “The Book Giver”. Koma smiled and started sweating. He went towards the book. He moved his way behind the counter and placed the book on the entrance it had, facing the counter.

Koma didn’t say anything. He just wanted to be out of there, at fast as possible! Koma tried to sweep as fast as he could. As he was sweeping he noticed a sticky note that was on the floor. Koma picked it up.

* * *

“If I remember correctly, it said… something in the lines like…” Koma closed his eyes, as he was trying to remember something. “Um... I had dark hair… guitar maybe… but still, I vaguely remember I don’t know all fully. But I know the ‘dark hair’ and ‘guitar’ was present. And the sticky note had the same color as the sticky note that book has.”

* * *

Kaneki still had those lingering thoughts. His heart started beating fast. His chest felt heavier. Now, all the dots have been connected. Kaneki placed one hand on his chest, he started breathing hard. Who could have told? The teenager he met when he was a child, was the same man, he just met recently. What really are the odds, really.

After contemplating for a while. Kaneki decided to visit him. He wanted to clear some things or at least just talk to him. He didn’t want to interrogate him. He just wanted to know, how he still remembers him? How did he connect that the kid that was all alone in the park was him? So many questions and so little time.

* * *

When he arrived at the place, he went towards the reception desk and asked for his name and apparently he wasn’t here. He asked if he is going to work tomorrow. But the secretary was a little hesitant to give him personal information. Even though Kaneki thought it was rude for her to say it like that. Kaneki calms himself and asks for Hirako. Perhaps, Hirako knows where he was. He asks for Hirako and just like that man, Hirako wasn’t also in the place. He didn’t ask for his whereabouts because the lady looked annoyed.

Kaneki left the building, with still some pain on his chest. He knew that if he didn’t talk to him or at least know where he was. He wouldn’t be sleeping peacefully that night. Kaneki moved back and forth, sharing some weird glances by the people who passed by. Kaneki didn’t want to do this, because he thought he might sound ‘aggressive’ or ‘obsessive’, but just like Shachi had told him, he didn’t need to rely on the thoughts of other people. So, he texted Hirako.

> **_Hello, Hirako_ **
> 
> **_¡I hope you are having a good day and also a very happy week! I’m sorry I texted you all of a sudden. It’s, just. I came here for a consultation since I wanted to talk to you but you aren’t here? I’m sorry for being direct…_ **
> 
> **_Sincerely, Kaneki Ken_ **

Kaneki closed his cellphone and put it in his pocket. He rubbed his hands together. Kaneki hopes for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoy the story so far. I am very glad that must of you, are also enjoy it. And that makes me very happy. I hope you still continue reading it!
> 
> By the way, the books mentioned in this chapter are really good. I highly recommend them. Especially "The secret garden", the book really change my thoughts when I was in primary. 
> 
> If you like the story, don't be afraid to leave some kudos or comments. They've always appreciated it!


	16. Grey clouds over the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furthermost, I would like to begin saying. "I'm sorry", I had many projects and homework on my University. Since we are going on our lasts weeks of the semester. So, they tighten us with many things. Nonetheless, I bring you this chapter. I hope you like it!

When he was in his house, eating cake with the coupon he won on his work, with his mother, Koori and, The White Suits. He was still with some lingering thoughts. He wanted to talk to him, to see him, but he knew that man was busy. It’s strange really… He had never felt this way towards anyone. Not even for his mother.

Maybe he was getting greedy? I mean, he was getting frustrated because he didn’t have his cellphone, he just had Hirako’s. Now, he was getting mad at himself, because he didn’t ask for his cellphone. But why would he have asked for his cellphone in the past?

Urgh… so many lingering thoughts he had. It was worse than he thought. Since everybody at the table was questioning if he was okay. Of course, Kaneki explained everything was fine, but still everybody kept talking. Kaneki started getting a minor headache. He was getting frustrated over a response? ‘ _Really, Are you a schoolgirl Kaneki?_ ’ Kaneki thought to himself.

His phone vibrates in his pocket. His eyes light up and smiled. Is that it? Kaneki grabbed his phone enthusiastically. That everybody notice, though didn’t comment on it. They just observed. Although Naki wanted to comment but was silence by Koori. Koori receives a glare from Hoogoro.

Kaneki opened the text from Hirako.

> **Dear Kaneki,**
> 
> **I apologize for the late reply. When you texted me. It was night time and normally I don’t see my cellphone during the night. Unless, of course, is an emergency. Regardless, I must inform you with sincerity. I won’t be coming this weekend. I am on a business trip along with Arima in the United States. And I’m unable to tell you when we are coming back. Regardless, I will be glad to inform you, when we are coming back.**
> 
> **Sincerely, Hirako.**

Kaneki was beaming in excitement. Of course, nobody at the table commented on it. While he ate all his remaining pieces of cake. He waves goodbye at his guests and went fast to his room. While he was fantasizing about the text that Hirako had sent him. He was wondering, what to respond.

While he lay down on his bed. Both arms and legs stretch around the bed. His phone suddenly receives a notification. Kaneki flinches and grabs his phone that was located near his head. After opening the phone, Kaneki lay his stomach facing the bed, and put his legs up.

Kaneki opened his cellphone and tap it. He looks up and raised a fist on the air. He texted a 'Thank you' towards Hirako and put his cellphone to charge. As he lay down once again, but this time facing upwards. Kaneki's heart was beating up so fast. He closed his eyes and let a breath in satisfaction.

They were coming this Saturday at dawn and they will be going to held a mini-reunion in Arima's house and he was invited. Kaneki wasn't a person who got thrilled by parties but this reunion.... just feels... his kind of reunion.

* * *

After he went to shower and lay down with his pajamas on. Kaneki couldn't put himself to sleep. He is having many thoughts lingering on his mind. He wanted to sleep, so Saturday could come fast. Of course, by just wishing for Saturday to come fast. Doesn't mean, Saturday would come fast. Kaneki wonders if he was getting crazy or delusional by thinking or just feeling like this. Was he even feeling normal? Or was he getting delusional? He had read books, were thoughts like this are normal when someone is a teenager, but having this...

Well... is not like he is hurting anybody by having thoughts like this. Sometimes thoughts like this can happen late to some people. He might be a late thinker. Kaneki chuckle to himself.

Even despite Kaneki having lingering thoughts troubling his mind. He still thinks, is quite cute he still having them. Of course, like many people who have troubling thoughts, after he was about to sleep. Kaneki, couldn't fall asleep. I mean, how can he? The reunion was on Saturday. Even though, he had thought that many several times...

Kaneki wanted to express something but … He couldn’t. It almost feels like everything around him was suppressing him but at the same time, it was liberating him. Kaneki wondered if he was really over the moon or just wanted to be like the grey skies...

* * *

It was a cloudy day... that's for sure. It was about to rain, that's another thing that was a fact for Kaneki. When they are days like this, not many people come around for fearing of the grey clouds. But Kaneki, on the other hand. Like the grey clouds... They had this mid-suspense feel to it. Sometimes, you don't know if it is going to rain, and sometimes it rains. So, you're in this dispense on bringing your umbrella or not. On another point, grey clouds can protect you from the sun. Exposing yourself to the sun so much can become dangerous for your skin. So, according to him, is better if the world is surrounded by grey clouds to protect you and as well, as spicing your world.

Kaneki couldn't stop looking at the window. Still having some thoughts lingering on his mind. It almost feels like some unnecessary thoughts were always having a party on his mind. Kaneki was situated on the second floor of the cafe, where he was commanded by Irimi to clean off, the tables. He was sitting there, looking at the window, in this part of the cafe, there was nobody.

So, Kaneki assumes, he could slack off and have his wandering time alone. But even despite Kaneki having thinking that, doesn't mean that everything is going to be fine. Because just when he was up to cloud nine, with his thoughts.

“Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki kun.." Somebody whispered. Making Kaneki's thoughts disappear from his mind and leaving behind movements of surprise, that was made by Kaneki. Kaneki shakes his head and turns around, where the voice had come from. As he turns around, with his heart beating fast, for the sudden event that had happened to him, he sees nobody.

'That's strange...' Kaneki thinks. He knows he heard someone. Kaneki slowly gets up, to take look at the back of the room, he was facing. Kaneki's eyes trail around the room in a circle, as in inspecting the whole room.

"Hello"

Kaneki shrieks, and jumps in surprise. All the hairs of his arms went up. A welcoming and uncommon figure presents itself in front of him. It was no other than Furuta himself, who was smiling with his eyes closed. "Furuta, you sc-"

"Kaneki, are you okay?" Irimi's voice came from the stairs. "Y-yeah, I'm fine... sorry!" Kaneki shouts, without leaving his position in the room. "Okay, if you say so..." Irimi says. Slowly, it can be heard someone walking down the stairs. Kaneki who was staring at the entrance of the room leaves his gaze to look at Furuta, who was still smiling but now, with his eyes open. Kaneki sighs. "As I was saying... Furuta how do yo-"

"Why are your arms positioned like that?" Asks Furuta, as he brings, one hand under his chin, as he was intrigued in him. Kaneki raised one eyebrow and looks at his arms. Kaneki slowly flinches. He is surprised just as Furuta. Uncousilly, ever since Furuta scared him like that, he had raised his arms in defense. Is this, the training of Shachi coming to its fruition?

"Haha ha.. sorry..." Kaneki slowly moves his hands back. "Perhaps, it was just an instinct..."

"Instinct?" Furuta said.

"Um... yeah. I had been training under a gym and my trainer had me react to sudden events like this... I'm very sorry." Kaneki slowly smiles and touches the back of his head. "You train now... that's...." Furuta trails his eyes to the ground and slowly looks at him, raising one eyebrow, as if he was inspecting his face. "really interesting...." Kaneki stares at him and looks sideways. He brings his hands to his face. "Do I have something on my face?" Furuta stares at him and smiles. "You are something...."Furuta slowly whispers. Furuta brings a chair out and sits down. "Do you have something to do after your shift ends?" 

"Ah well... I was going to go to the gym, but today they are doing some renovation-"

"¡Excellent!" Furuta touches his leg, making a sound. "Then, I will pick you up when your shift is over." And just when Furuta said his sentence he storms out from the room

* * *

Kaneki was leaving his workplace. As he closed the door from the cafe, he quickly looks sideways to grab his phone to call for Furuta. As he wondered to text or call Furuta, someone taps him on his left side, Kaneki turns his face to look to his left side but saw nobody. “I’m here!” Kaneki jump. “Arghhh! Jesus Furuta, stop doing that!” Kaneki looks to his right where he saw Furuta standing still, with a smile on his face. Like a black trickster fox. Furuta looks down and his smile wipes from his face.

Kaneki looks at him and then looks where Furuta was looking. He flinches, it seems, like once again he had raised his arms in defense. He raised both of his eyebrows. Once again, he slowly put his arms down. “Haha, sorry…”

Furuta looks away. “Are you also afraid of me…?” Furuta whispered.

“What was that? I didn’t listen to you well…”

Furuta smile at him. “Nothing, Kaneki Kun… so…” Furuta raised his left arm. “Let’s proceed.” Kaneki raised his eyebrows and look at Furuta. He stared at Furuta’s face and to his arm. “What…?” Furuta still smiling, rolled his eyes, and grabbed Kaneki’s arm. He intertwined it with his arm. Kaneki looks at him, with eyes widening while they were walking. Some people pass to their sides, taking a glance at them. Kaneki felt his face feeling hotter every second he walk.

“C’mon Furuta, stop it! Let go of my arm!” Kaneki pushed his arm from Furuta’s. “Silly Kaneki Kun, this is just a practice run, you know?” Kaneki shook his head. “Practice for what?… for the love of Kami Sama, Furuta let me go!”

“Practice for the future, Kaneki Kun… You will need it.”

* * *

“Furuta, was it really necessary to interwind arms in our way towards here?” Furuta looks on the monitor while having his hand under his chin. Furuta turns around to see Kaneki. “What kind of movie do you want to see? An action movie, a romantic movie, a Western movie, an animated movie?”

Kaneki looks at Furuta with a bothered expression and lets out a sigh. “Does it really matter at this point?” Furuta clicks his fingers at Kaneki’s direction and taps the monitor in front of him various times. Furuta steps aside and shows Kaneki a blue screen with an image of various seats, that have names on it. “Where do you want to seat?” Kaneki looks at the monitor and points to the line of seats that has a label of “J”. Furuta nods approvingly. “J9 and J10? That’s a good choice! You have an eye for seats Kaneki Kun.” Furuta winks at him, while he moves back in front of the monitor.

Kaneki grabs his wallet from inside his pocket, where he sees Furuta paying for the seats. “No.. Furuta…” Furuta looks back at him and smiles. “Yes, Furuta.” Kaneki gritted his teeth and storms out, to go to the food section of the movie theatre. Furuta flinches and starts tapping rapidly the monitor in front of him, in frustration.

While Kaneki had run his way to the food section. The cashier weirdly looks at him. While Kaneki just smiles in return. Kaneki looked down on the menu and the offers they had.”I will have the package #4 with a set of hotdogs and extra candy please.” The cashier nods, while Kaneki gives him the card to pay. 

“Wait!, Kaneki Kun doesn’t pay for it, I will pay!” Furuta says out loud, while he was approaching to where Kaneki was. Kaneki looks back and sticks his tongue out. “No! You pay for the tickets and I pay for the food!” Furuta stops and looks at Kaneki with an unknown expression. He wasn’t smiling or getting mad, he just stood there watching with his mouth mildly open, his eyes were wandering around the room. As he was searching for something.

Kaneki looks at him and starts to be worried. “Furuta? Are you…-”

“Sir, here is your order… what kind of drinks would you like?” Kaneki looks at the cashier and back at Furuta. He turns around to face the cashier. “Um, a sprite for me and… Furuta… Furuta?” Furuta shook his head and smile. “Coke…” Furuta said as he tilted his head to the side. The cashier strangely look at Furuta and went back to pour the drinks.

* * *

Strangely, the movie that Furuta had chosen, wasn’t that bad. It was an old Korean movie called, “Mrs. Revenge”, it had dark and psychology elements to it, and the ending, was really bittersweet. Just like the type of movies he enjoys to watch. Furuta really knows him very well.

After they left out the movie, Furuta insisted to go to an old arcade with him. Kaneki just smiles and agrees to go with Furuta. It’s not like he was having a bad time, actually, on the contrary, he was having a really good time.

When they entered a nearby arcade, Kaneki wandered his eyes on the place. His heart started getting warmer and warmer. Even when, this is the first time he had come here to this arcade, why does it feel like he has come here and he just had forgotten it?

“Nostalgia… my dear Kaneki kun…”

“Eh…?” Kaneki looks to the side to look at Furuta, who was touching a nearby machine game. “Yes, nostalgia, Kaneki Kun. Having a nostalgic feeling is that feeling when you remember doing things that you did as a child. Right now, you might be thinking that this place brings you memories, but the reason for that being is because you have gone to places similar to this when you were a child. So, that’s why your memories start to intertwine with the presents one and you confused yourself, wondering if you had forgotten if this ever had happened in the past.”

Kaneki chuckles to himself and looks to the ground, in a thoughtful manner. “Yeah, perhaps my mind is playing tricks on me…” Furuta grabs a stick from the machine game he was touching. “Do you frequent Arcade games when you were a child, Kaneki Kun?” Furuta says, without meeting the eye of Kaneki.

“Yes, I did! With my best friend Hide. He was the one obsessed with Arcade games when were 8, even though, at that time, he used to play, while I just watch by the sidelines. I remember, he even entered a competition back in middle school, but he didn’t win.” Kaneki smile and looks to Furuta, who was calmly looking at him, with a blank expression on his face, his arms crossed under his chest, while he rested his back on a game. Kaneki smiles and walks towards Furuta and lay next to him. “What about you Furuta, do you frequent Arcades games as well?” Furuta smile and closed his eyes.

Furuta didn’t say anything for a whole minute. Over that minute, Kaneki wondered if he had said something that offended Furuta. “Um…Furuta-”

“OKAY!” Furuta clapped his hands and stood up perfectly. Kaneki widened his gaze, by the sudden action of Furuta. “Let’s go then, let’s play some shooter games.” Furuta walks down the hallway of the Arcade center. Kaneki gritted his teeth and furrow his eyebrows. “Furuta, I’m not really good at those games.”

“Fufufu, you don’t know until you try!” Furuta said as he came from behind Kaneki. Making Kaneki jump, while he raised his arms in defense. Kaneki angrily turns around, to grabbed Furuta. While Furuta just smiles and runs on the hallways of the Arcade Game, while Kaneki followed him. Furuta stops and puts a hand on the air, for Kaneki to stop. Kaneki stopped and look at the game Furuta was pointing out.

“Furuta….” Furuta puts a finger in front of Kaneki’s face, moving it sideways. “No, no... don’t give me that attitude, my dear Kaneki Kun. You will never know until you try…” Furuta raised an eyebrow in waiting for Kaneki’s answer. Kaneki just sigh and went with it.

As Furuta started the game and they both grab individually a gun. The story started, in the screen flash a text about a certain mafia family, and how the youngest son was capture. So the player’s goal is to kill the rival family and bring back the son. “The story seems quite interesting, don’t you think, Furuta?” Kaneki looks at Furuta, who just shot down the Father when he just appeared on the screen. “Furuta? What? Why do you shoot him, did he say something?”

Furuta’s eyes twitch and furrow his eyebrows. “Stupid man, blabbering that his youngest son was better off dying on the rival family… stupid man…” Furuta puts his hands on his head. Kaneki put the game gun back to its place. Kaneki touch Furuta’s shoulder. “Calm down Furuta, it’s just a game, alright? You shouldn’t take it so personally…”

“You don’t anything about my life, alright Ari-” Furuta shouted, in the direction of Kaneki. Kaneki widened his gaze, having his arm up, at the same level of his chest. Furuta stays there looking at Kaneki, then shook his head, smile, and bow. “I’m sorry Kaneki Kun, I usually don’t raise my voice like that. I hope you can forgive me!”

“Um…. yeah… it’s um…. It’s okay.” Kaneki glances at his sides and looks at the people who were seeing them. Kaneki gulped and grab Furuta by the shoulders. “It’s okay, Furuta. You can stop it now. I forgive you… um…” Kaneki trail his gaze to look for another game. “Hey, Furuta why don’t we play that?” Furuta stood normally to face Kaneki. “Hmm?” Kaneki grabs Furuta’s arm and guides him to a nostalgic game, he used to play every time he was a kid.

Furuta inspects it and snickers at the direction of Kaneki. “[Taiko no Tatsujin](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/214976582187591573/)?” Kaneki gritted his teeth and look at him, in embarrassment. “Well...the story on this game, won’t make you angry causing you to shout at the screen.” Furuta pouted and nods. “I will be a good son, okay?” Kaneki shakes his head, looking away. “Furuta… don’t… just don’t.” 

* * *

After they finished playing. They both went to a nearby bench to rest and drink a little bit. The sun was nowhere to be found since the moon had replaced it. The sky was adorned with some greyish clouds, all over it.

Kaneki looks up to see the semi-greyish sky. He unconsciously tapped his shoes on the ground. While Furuta stood there seated. Kaneki looks at Furuta, then back at the sky. “Canned coffee sure is good, after many activities you do on the day. Although, nothing beats a brew hot cup of coffee, don’t you agree Furuta?”

Furuta who was looking down, with his canned coffee almost touching the ground. Just move his head slightly up, to view Kaneki, without being fully straight seated. Kaneki who was bringing the can to take another sip. He stops midway to move his head to look properly at Furuta, who was eyeing him, with a blank expression. Kaneki knew that expression so well…So he waited for the right time to say something.

“You know, Kaneki Kun…” Furuta fully seated himself, but look the other way. “.. am really thankful for you being just you…”

“Huh?”

“Kaneki Kun, I want you to answer me in honesty. Do you perhaps view me, as a bad person?” Kaneki looks at him in disbelief. “What are you saying? I never thought you were a bad person… you know?” Furuta chuckle. “Do you seriously never stop to think, that I was weird?” Kaneki gulped, as he lay his head down. “Look, Furuta….” Kaneki felt his heart getting heavier. “-I-I won’t lie to you. When I first met you, I really thought that you were odd. Yeah, odd.” Kaneki slowly nods, looking down on the ground. “But…” Kaneki looks to Furuta, who was looking at him. “I-I, don’t think being odd is bad. I think is a good thing being odd, don’t you think?” Furuta stares at Kaneki, without saying anything. “I mean….” Kaneki gulps. “Being normal nowadays is so boring? Right? I mean… look at me.”

Kaneki puts a hand on his chest. “I’m not normal... I do time to time do weird things. Like drinking absurd cups of coffee or reading books while I go to the toilet. I also… umm... have this certain weird hobby to go to the karaoke and sing popular idols song.” Furuta chuckles. “I know that.” Kaneki jumps on his seat and looks at Furuta, with a widened gaze. “What?” Furuta smiles back at Kanenki. “Nothing really…”

The lights of the building became bigger as both of them stared at each other. Their faces being illuminated, while their body was covered in the darkness of the night. “You know.. Kaneki Kun. I can never get enough of you and that makes me really…” Furuta clenches his fists, that was near his legs. Furuta looks at him while looking at Kaneki’s eyes. “Mad.”

Kaneki who was staring at Furuta looks back at the sky. “ I see..” Kaneki grabbed Furuta by the arm and tugs his body up. They walk together to a nearby park. Furuta looks at the hand of Kaneki around his arm. He tried to grab it but at the time Kaneki took his hand away. “Furuta, if you ever mad… try to scream.”

Furuta blinks and confusedly looks at Kaneki, he raised one eyebrow. “Pardon?” Kaneki runs in the middle of the park, heart beating fast. He raised his arms in the air. “Shachi, the gym owner, had taught me…..” Kaneki leaves a big breath. “If you ever feel mad about something, someone or just at life in general. You can scream your heart out in a park. People will look at you weird, but nonetheless isn’t a good idea?” Furuta looks at Kaneki and blinks.

“HAHAHAHAHA.” Furuta benches down slowly. “Okay, okay… let me try it.” Furuta tries to stand up and rub his hands together. He gets near where Kaneki is. Furuta turns around and looks at him with a big grin on his face. “Walk, camole, come, dig it big, on my big ass hole!” Furuta screams. Kaneki feels his head heat up and gritted his teeth. He stomps his feet. “This is not fair, Furuta! Try to do it correctly!”

Furuta hides his mouth, while he chuckles. “Alright, alright don’t turn into a super Saiyajin on me, alright my dear Kaneki Kun?” Kaneki gritted his teeth and stomped really hard the ground. “Haha, okay then.” Furuta looks at the sky and looks at Kaneki without moving his head. “I HAVE ALWAYS ENCOUNTERED PEOPLE WHO HATED ME FOR WHO I AM!”

As Furuta shouted his last word, some doves that were near, fly away from the ground. Some people that were in the park just stood up and went away. Kaneki looked at him and hugged Furuta. “I will never hate you for who you are!” Kaneki stopped hugging Furuta. “I, Kaneki will never hate anybody for who they are!” Kaneki said as he touched his chest with both of his hands.

Furuta looks at him and Kaneki stares at him. Both of their figures were trapped in the darkness that the sky created. That even though, the moon was shining on its full glory, the grey big sky clouded it. Creating a whole dark color that was adorned on the faces, of both of the men who stared at each other.

* * *

As Kaneki entered the house and greeted his mother as well as The White Suits. He went to eat dinner, take a bath, and go to sleep. All the activities he did today, led him to be really tired. So, as he went to sleep. He heard someone laugh, outside his window.

Kaneki is tired. Let him sleep today.

“Clearly, you’re really are pitiful by inviting him on a date. You sneaky black mole bastard.”

Kaneki turns his body to the side of the bed.

“Ah, I’m sorry. Should I wait for you to educate yourself?”

“What? Don’t talk to big bro like that!”

“Leave him alone! He is mine!”

Kaneki put a pillow in front of his face.

“I have knives and I’m not afraid to use them, so fuck off!”

“He’s mine, Senpai!”

“He needs someone who will sustain him, with food and money. You simpletons, don’t really deserve him.”

Kaneki shut his eyes hard. Just as he was falling asleep, he made a mental note to buy cancel earphone noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can comment on which part you like! Also, if you like to give me Kudos, it will be much appreciated! Thank you for reading it!


	17. Chapter 17 - They are coming

It’s there, right in the shadows moving on thin air, almost touching you…. He can feel them, he can sense they’re near him and yet…. He can’t touch them. He tried to scream for help, but nobody listened to him. It almost felt like everybody was ignoring him. He decided to walk the big dark hall that led to nowhere. Eventually, he walks into a big and grey room. They were people talking to each other. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, as he tries to walk near one of the people.

A big scream kept on replaying on his head. The person kneels before him and grabs his chin. He looks up, sweat dripping from every part of his body. He didn’t know why he closed his eyes when the person grabbed his chin, but he remembers the touch of the person was delicate but also forceful. As if, it was trying to invite him to the unwelcome party.

He held his breath. The person whispered something unto his hear. He grabs this person’s arms, but the person was forcefully being grabbed by another group of people. The person was screaming “Save me! I’m dying…. Save me!”

Kaneki woke up…

Kaneki’s heart starts beating fast. His body felt very heavy, he blinks several times as if he was trying to tell himself, that he wasn’t in that dark room. Kaneki slowly moves his head up, while still breathing hard. He runs his hand over his face, removing the excessive sweat he has.

His legs were numb, he decided to shake his legs a little. So he can get the tension out of his legs. It’s has been such a long time, ever since he had a nightmare. Just as he sits down properly on the bed, and put both of his legs and feet on the floor. Kanki started breathing properly and scratches the back of his neck.

Once again, he runs both of his hands all over his face. He stays there sitting while contemplating what to do, or just what to think. Normally, the past version of himself would probably be panicking over a nightmare. But not today. He insisted to himself, that only because he had a nightmare, that will mark this day, to be bad.

Just like Shachi had told him, “A bad times, a good face”. So, as he drops another sigh, as he left the unnerving thoughts on the past. He stood up and he will focus his attention on something else. He grabbed the phone, that was near his night table. He opened his unread messages, he had many unread, as he scrolled down with an indecisive expression. His eyes light up when he sees an unread message of Hide.

He smiles to himself, and taps on Hide’s message. There was a photo, along with four messages attached to it.

“Ah…. why is uni so hard….. Ughhh I can’t…. (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

“Ken-chan! I’m drowning over this many Homeworks… This processor is trying to kill me! </(>o<)l>”

“*professors are, my bad Σ(°ロ°) (￣▽￣*)ゞ

“I want to see you so bad, but ugh, (＞﹏＜) Take care, my beautiful and cute Ken-chan! (･ω<)☆

He started laughing. As he replies with some encouragement texts towards his best friend. Hide, was really his really big ball of sunshine, and he couldn’t be luckier, than being friends with the greatest boy, he has ever met!

* * *

Now that he had those lingering and black thoughts on the back of his mind. Kaneki tries to smile onto the new day. Everything was good and simple, the birds were soaring outside the windows of his house. The sky was bluer and prettier. Everything seems so beautiful just like any day of his life. Yes. Of course. Is not like anything will be bad, right?

I mean, what can possibly happen to him on this day? Leaving aside, he had a nightmare at the beginning of this day. I mean, he had a silly and cute message of his best friend, what could else he can ask for?

I mean, is not like all the positive adrenaline he had was crashing down, as he sees somebody on the first floor, he didn’t recognize. All the good hopes were crumbling, as he stood there on the stairs, as he looks inside the living room. He peeked a little and saw a woman. The woman was facing her back to him, as she was looking outside the windows. She is quite short and her salmon-colored hair really brings color to the living room. Most of her hair was tied into a high top-knot.

He greets his teeth while moving his head back and forth to look at her. After some thinking and digging on his mind, he doesn’t recognize this woman. He had never seen a person with that unique color of hair. Perhaps, this person, is a client of his mother? But isn’t it strange that a client comes this early? His mother opened her workshop at 9? So then, who is she? Or perhaps, this woman is another stalker he had?

He wanted to facepalm himself. Didn’t he warn her not to allow anyone in their house? But, of course, perhaps this person couldn’t be a stalker of him, just another new acquaintance of his mother. He really needed to stop labeling new people, as if they were stalkers or bad people. But on the other hand, Shachi told him, ‘not to give all your trust to new people.’ As he stood there, he felt a big rumble on his stomach.

He ran down a hand over his stomach. He was getting hungrier by each second. If he could pass fast, the woman would probably notice and then tell his mother, that his son didn’t have manners to greet new visitors. And then his mother would scold him and the cycle will repeat itself. So… just as his anxiety and hungriness grew. He built the courage, to entered the living room.

As he steps inside the living room. The woman tilted her face to look at him. She blankly stared at him, with one of her eyebrows raising. “Um… excuse me… and who you might be?” The girl glare at him and folded both of her arms near her chest. “Ha, who am I?” He flinches and tries to avoid eye-contact. He began muttering some words, but he was in a loss of words. That was a rude way, of trying to greet someone. Of course, she will feel offended.

See? This is the reason why hungriness and anxiousness can’t be together. Because then, you muttered rude conversations, such as he just did. As the girl was waiting for an explanation. His mother came, from the Kitchen with a laundry basket. She looks at the woman and then back at her son. “Oh… Miza chan, so you already met my adorable son, Kaneki Ken.”

He looks at his mother, while she puts the basket on the floor, she then proceeded to wipe some dust she had on her red long skirt. “Ken-Kun, this is Miza.” His mother signal Miza, with both of her hands. “She will be helping me doing the special suit for Mirumu san.” Miza just bows in her direction and just stares at him.

“Ah, welcome Miza…. And.” He bowed towards her direction. “I’m sorry for earlier, that was really rude of me…” His mother widened her gaze and look at Miza with a confused expression. Miza rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I knew you that were behind me all this time, but hesitant to enter the living room.”

“Still… i-”

“Idiot! Just stop bowing!”

“Yes!” He putting himself straight again. His mother just stared at them both and clap her hands. “Alright, why don’t we have some breakfast?”

* * *

“So, where do you know this midget?” Hooguro said as he bites a piece of his french toast.

“Huh, do you want me to add another scar on that ugly face of yours?”

“The fuck, you said bitch? I will show you who is the real big gangster here and now!”

“Well, Miza was my Kouhai in my old job. We work in the same department, after some years, I got assigned to be a top manager on another department…” Hiroko tilted her head, as she serves more tea in Shousei’s cup. “Since Kaneki was still in middle school, I couldn’t just leave him alone with my sister anymore, so I declined and recommended Miza instead.” Hiroko just smiles at the table went silent. Even Miza and Hooguro who were fighting at the end of the table stopped fighting.

Kaneki gulped. He knew that his mother sacrificed a lot for his sake. Even though, now his mother is doing what she dreams for, he somewhat feels responsible for being the person, who held back his mother. Now that the atmosphere feels kind of heavy, the door of the living suddenly opened and everybody took their position. Shousei and Kaneki lifting their fists, while Miza and Hooguro grab the kitchen knives that were near them.

“Ah, where is everybody?” Everybody just sighs and returns to normal. Naki peeks in the kitchen room and smiles. “There you guys are, good mornta!”

“What the heck is good mornta? Are you saying, good morning? Trying to say it properly.” Miza says as she furrows her eyebrows in Naki’s direction. Hooguro looks furiously at the other side of the table. “How dare you! Don’t you ever correct big brother Naki!” Miza just rolled her eyes and sips her tea unbothered by the situation. Hooguro started trembling in anger, while Shousei just patted him in the back.

As Shousei, moved himself to give a seat to Naki. He stood up and bowed in the direction of the entrance. “Good morning boss…” Hooguro panicked, he stood up and bowed. Kaneki just sighs in the usual situation they always had in the morning. Luckily this time, Koori didn’t enter to argue with Naki. The only thing, that made weird this morning was Miza. But now, that Kaneki looks at her, she looks unbothered by the situation.

Hiroko who just finished her breakfast greeted Yamori with a smile. “Good morning, do you want some coffee, Yamori san?”

“Orange juice for me!” Naki lifted his right hand, where he was now seated next to Shousei. Hiroko smiled in Naki’s direction and nodded. Yamori nodded in Hiroko’s direction. “Alright, i-”

“I will do it, mom…” Kaneki cut his mom, as he stood up, going in the direction of the fridge. As he passed through Yamori, he nodded in his direction. Yamori returns the gesture, as he seated on one of the chairs of the kitchen table. All the members of the White Suits started talking. Kaneki pours the juice on a panda mug, while his mother pours the coffee for Naki on another panda mug, she bought for the White Suits members. 

As Kankei approached Yamori. Kaneki noticed that The White Suits got quiet when he approached the table. Kaneki put both of the mugs in Naki and Yamori’s side. While he stared at them. Yamori stared at him. “Is there any problem, we need to aware of?” Miza raised her eyebrows in amusement. Hiroko just stared in awe. “How do you know, Ken-chan?”. Hiroko raised her eyebrow and rested her head on the kitchen counter, as if she was a kid, discovering the adult world.

Kaneki stares at his mother and back to the group in front of him. “Naki and Yoshimura’s suits are dirty and they always come clean and besides Yamori san doesn’t come. Unless he has to announce something. No offense Yamori san... ” Kaneki says as he just looks down, with an annoying expression. “So, Is either having an announcement or a reparation for the suits, but even with the suits, you always send your suits with the others.” Miza hummed in agreement.

“Wow….” Naki exclaimed, as he nodded to look at Hooguro, who nodded in return in amusement. Yamori started laughing, but soon stop. He looks back at Kaneki and grin. “Okay, brat sit down then…” Yamori motion his head towards the seat that was on his left side. Kaneki seated down, not breaking his gaze towards Yamori.

Yamori who was grinning, stop and looked at Hiroko. Hiroko took note and seated in between her son and Miza. “Well… remember the time you met us…” Kaneki flinches and looks at his mother and back at Yamori. He shook his head and rapidly moved his eyes to the side and back to Yamori. Yamori took note of Kaneki’s expression and proceeded to talk. “I was talking of OUR first meeting together including your mother, of course excluding Miza.” Kaneki raised his eyebrows. “Well, we already know who are the people who are destroying small businesses.”

“The Pierrots, right Yamori san?” Hiroko said as everybody stare at her. “How do you know that Hiroko san?” Miza says as she put a hand over her Hiroko’s shoulder. “Kentarou san…” Kaneki flinches and stares at her. “You mean your old retailer of fabrics?” Hiroko nodded and furrow her eyebrows. “It was not him, but his son. His son has a pawnshop near the red district region, and his store got destroyed. His son had just bought some security cameras and then all of the sudden they stop working. When his son came to the store, the only thing in the store that was intact was a clown mask, with the name Pierrots all over it. He had called all his contacts who had businesses since his son heard a rumor about that the Pierrots just attacking small businesses that can’t recover for the damage.” 

Kaneki widened his eyes when he was looking at his mother. Kaneki didn’t know what to say in that situation. His hands started trembling. “Hiroko chan, you shouldn’t worry since we…” Naki patted his chest and smile. “The White Suits are going to protect you! Right guys?” Naki looks at both of his sides. Shousei and Hooguro nodded. “Naki is right but is always important that you know about this. This morning, Naki and I went to a nearby Pastries truck that was destroyed by the Pierrots, and just like many cases, there was just a fucking mask left as evidence…”

“Wouldn’t police get mad if you take evidence from the scene?” Hiroko said as she raised her eyebrow. “Don’t worry madame, those corrupt groups think all these small shops are doing it, for the money. Since the prime minister implanted the protection of small business law. So must of them, they don’t even look into it.” Hooguro says.

“It’s really sad because is not that much of the money they give for reparations and even takes a whole month, for the government to investigate the case and when they do. You need to wait even more, for the money. That’s if, you get approved by it.” Shousei says.

“And that’s where we come in. Most of these places, since they are protected by us, don’t want the luck, that most of those businesses do” Yamori scoffs, as he stands up. The other members do the same. As he was leaving, he stops his tracks and looks at Hiroko. “So, watch yourself you and your mother. After lunch, Shousei is going to come here…”

As the white suits exited the residence, Hooguro smiled at Shousei and extender his hand. “Now then, money.” Shousei just rolled his eyes and put one of his hands unto his inside coat.

“What do you gamble on this time?” Yamori stops walking, looking back at his other subordinates. “Well, I gamble with Shousei that ever since Kaneki entered the gym of you know who, he will become more observant. Shousei on the other hand said that Kaneki would see right through that man’s intention. But hey… he can’t be two things right?” Hooguro laughs, as he grabs the bill out of Shousei’s hand.

* * *

Kaneki was putting some books on the upper space of the shelves. And just as he was getting off the mini ladder. Koma who was behind all this time came near him. Koma started rubbing the back of his shoulders. Even though, it felt kind off. He particularly didn’t care this time. He felt like he was heaven. Ever since that strange dream, he had, and the news of that certain group came to him. Kaneki’s mental health has been all over the place and all this day he felt so tense.

Ever since he entered his work shift, everything on his vision felt heavy. Even though he admitted himself, that ever since he entered the shop, he forced himself to smile. Of course, his coworkers especially Koma, knew something was off. Of course, Koma doesn’t know why he feels like this, but is better not to say something and just lie.

Koma moves Kaneki’s body, so he can be seated on a chair. While he was doing the massage on him. “It’s good that nobody is here, or we will get in trouble,” Kaneki said as he looks back at Koma. “Yes. Usually, people don’t really come near lunch hours.” Kaneki slightly laughs and flinches at the touch of Koma’s knuckles hitting a certain spot on his back.

“Perhaps, this is no concern of mine.”

Oh, here it comes…

“But, Kaneki-Kun, you really seem so tense.” Kaneki slightly smiles and turns around to see Koma. Who had his eyebrows together, as he was getting worried each second it pass. Kaneki looked around, trying to figure it out something he could say to Koma. “Ah… that’s um… interesting you say that. I mean, perhaps is because I have been going to the gym? Maybe that’s the reason why…” Kaneki smile once again. _‘I mean, he is not telling a lie. He has been going to the gym, but his body doesn’t tense up anymore.’_ Kaneki thought. Koma slowly takes away his hands from Kaneki’s shoulder. “To the gym?”

“Yeah, is nothing much, really. It’s just some defense classes. You know…” Kaneki turns around to look properly at Koma. “You never know, when those things can come in handy…” Koma stared at him, as he was investigating his face. “I mean, especially these times. You never know who could attack you..”

“Who is attacking you?” Came Irimi’s voice, from the stairs, as she arrived at where they were. And just when Kaneki wanted to reply to Irimi. The door of the cafe suddenly swung open. The three of them got surprised. Kaneki stood up in surprise, just to see Yoshimura entering along with a middle-aged man.

“Manager, did you need water for him?” Koma said as he and Irimi approached Yoshimura quickly. “Perhaps some medicine?” The man in question was sobbing, his head was resting on Yoshimura's right shoulder. As Yoshimura was heading to the staff room, Irimi held it open for him. Yoshimura without looking back at them, just muttered, “Koma prepare the special tea we serve and Irimi go and bring me the special kit. And Kaneki.” Kaneki firmly looks at Yoshimura’s back as the door slowly closed as his boss speak “Watch the store, be prepared to do everything your Senpai’s do since they will be busy.”

* * *

Since he couldn’t go out for lunch. Kaneki didn’t have anything to eat, since he always bought food for lunch. Luckily not many customers came, at the hours. So, in the many in’s and out Koma did in the kitchen. He told Kaneki he could eat one of the many pastries they still had from the morning.

“I’m sorry, we don’t really have many lunch options,” Koma said, as he took yet another kettle to the staff room. “No need…”

“Koma Kun!”

“Coming, manager!”

* * *

Around 2:30, everything was normal. Kaneki was sent out to eat, so he bought himself a sandwich and as well to everyone who was at the cafe. After he delivered the sandwich to Yoshimura’s office, he looks at the main room and saw Shirazu who was getting seated in the romance section. As Kaneki approached the main room, Shirazu raized his head to look at him. Shirazu’s expression turn with joy, as he opened his mouth in a big smile. At that moment, Shirazu stood up, to give Kaneki a big hug.

“Hello, Kan san!” Kaneki returns the hug, with an awkward smile. “Hello, Shirazu Kun!” Kaneki was about to cut the hug off but was noticing that Shirazu, for some reason didn’t want to cut the hug off. They stay like that for about two minutes. Kaneki felt Shirazu was getting tenser.

Kaneki took away his head, from Shirazu’s shoulder, to look at him properly. Kaneki tilted his head. “Are you okay? Is everything okay?”. Shirazu looks at him, directly in the eyes. Shirazu was trembling, but at the same time was smiling at him. “You know… Kan san…”

“Yes…?” Shirazu stops hugging Kaneki and looks to the ground, in a defeated mode. “My sister..” Kaneki jumps and raised his eyebrows, to grab Shirazu’s shoulder. “Wha-, what happened to your sister?”

“Haru, she is….. She is… um…” Shirazu rubs his hands together, while he still was shaking. “My sister Haru…. Is going to have a surgery…” Kaneki widened his eyes, and his heart started beating. “She is going to have this umm… Resective Surgery.”

Shirazu widened his eyes and put both of his arms in front of Kaneki. “The doctor told our parents, that most of the cases turn well, so she will get through this! Okay?…. Yeah!” Shirazu looks at him. “It’s almost 70 percent of the cases that turn out well..” Kaneki nodded. “But, what about the other 30 percent…. What if… just what if…” Shirazu looks to the ground while putting his hands on both of his cheeks. Kaneki grabbed the hands of Shirazu and firmly look at him.

“Listen to me Shirazu, your sister will go through that surgery and she will make it through! She is a fighter just like you!” Shirazu trembles, but lightly smile. Shirazu’s gaze was almost in an agonistic state. It almost feels like he was trying to cry, but was holding it for him. Shirazu shook his face and went a little bit away from Kaneki’s side.

Shirazu passes his hand all over his face and then looks at Kaneki. “In other news…. Kan san, Did you know people are fighting over you?”

“Wait…. They are?”

“I’m joking, I’m joking… ha ha ha.” Shirazu forced a smile while closing his eyes. “Oh okay, if you say so.” Kaneki nervously smiles at Shirazu. “Well, I’m going now. We are having midterms soon and I need to study. I came here especially to see you, so…” Shirazu stood there, looking at the ground. Like he was gathering words to explain himself. Kaneki just smiles at him. “It’s okay, you know you can always text me or come visit me, whenever you feel down.”

“Yeah, that’s why I came. Kan san always knows!” Shirazu who was looking down, now directly looks at Kaneki, while opening his mouth into a big smile. His cheeks getting redder, by each second. As each other give a hug, they immediately finch as they hear a cellphone vibrate. Shirazu grabs his cellphone out of his pocket. As Shirazu scrolled down his cellphone, he jumps a little bit, surprising Kaneki in the process.

“What happen Shirazu, is it your sister?” Kaneki’s heart began beating fast. “What the hell is this…” Kaneki push Shirazu, a little. “Hey, watch your language.” Shirazu looks at Kaneki and blush in embarrassment. “Ah… I’m really sorry Kan san… but, I mean…” Shirazu hand his cellphone at Kaneki’s hand, which Kaneki grab. “Look at this…” Kaneki saw a video started reproducing on Shirazu’s screen.

Kaneki started noticing something off. The video was exposing some people walking, in a place that resembles a park. Then the video was cut off, and now the people were inside a car. As video pans on the driver. The driver’s face was covered with a clown mask, who was dancing on the driver seat. Kaneki looks horrified and looks back at Shirazu.

“Is this…. Are they….”

Shirazu just gulped and nodded. Kaneki’s heart didn’t stop beating fast. He wanted to look away, but his eyes wanted to travel the video. Now the people, all wearing a clown mask were dancing around a truck. As they were dancing, they started to break inside the truck. One of them, that was the smallest person in the video started spraying graffiti and writing ‘Pierrot was here’ all over the truck. Another person, Kaneki assumed it was a woman, grab a bat, and break all the plates inside the truck. In the end, someone wearing a black suit lighted the truck and clapped.

Kaneki couldn’t look more and turn his gaze to look the other way. “Shirazu, who send you that horrifying clip?” Shirazu gulped. “Saiko did, she says somebody sends it to her while she was playing Fornite, listen.”

Shirazu grabs his cellphone and starts tapping. He put his cellphone near Kaneki’s ear.

“No Kukie, how many…. Ughhh” Saiko’s voice was unnerving, it almost feels like she was about to cry. “I told you many times guys… I stop browsing on the deep web… the video… God, the video. I was, it was a prank or I thought it was…. Ughh, I hate this, so much! The person who I was playing, send me a request on personal friend’s group list on my PlayStation and… and ughhh, this person was ughh…..” Saiko started crying over the voice not. “And this person sends me the link and this person didn’t just send it to me, but the other members as well… ughh so disgusting….”

“Then Ching Li asked her why did she send the video onto the group chat and then she responded this..” Shirazu said as he tapped another voice note on his phone. “No, I didn’t. I don’t know how… or why… but ughh… ughh… I think that person hack my phone and the other player’s phone as well…how many times, ahhh Saiko, you reap what you sow!! God…. I need to protect my phone! That was so horrifying, I want to vomit…. Oh dear god!”

“It seems like the video already got leaked.” Both Shirazu and him surprised into the surprising new voice who came behind them. It was Yoshimura along with the man, who still look really awful. “Yoshimura…. I can’t anymore. My life’s ruin!” The man put both of his hands unto his face. Yoshimura furrows his eyebrows as he gives the older man another pat on his back.

“My ughh…” The older man hiccup. “My precious food truck…. We just got it renovated!” The older man started crying once again. “Boy, tell your friends…” Yoshimura looks at Shirazu directly on the eye. “Tell your friend to go to the police or else they will think she is a suspect.” Shirazu nodded and look back at Kaneki. “I will then and goodbye Kan san!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter because I force myself to do things for the new chapter and I'm proud of how it turns out. Since I think I will eventually do more illustrations for the upcoming chapters that are going to come. If you do want more illustrations, make sure to follow me on Instagram and twitter as @itsale_castro and let me know. Well then, so give me kudos and comment on your favorite parts of the story.


	18. Chapter 18 - Forgive me, please.

He was getting worried every single hour. All the things that had to happen, even when he went to the gym. He didn’t look focused at all, and he knew, that his worries were see-through. When someone like, Shachi who barely talks, makes a long conversation, about worrying about other people’s problems. Since it isn’t healthy and you should prioritize yourself. 

Yes, he was right. But he couldn’t help it. After Shirazu went away, that was the last time he had seen or heard about Shirazu. He even tried to contact Saiko and the other kids. But, it was futile. The texts weren’t read. The calls were all sent straight to voicemail. He couldn’t stop being so anxious about himself.

He wanted to text Takeomi, but something inside him told him “not to do it”. Takeomi, seem like that kind of kid, to be involved in everything. Is not like, that’s something bad. Is just, he being a police officer’s son. It just rubs him, the wrong way… It’s not like he doesn’t trust him, but Saiko got hacked, and if we involved his father…. 

Saiko might be…. Perhaps... No. No. ¡He doesn’t want to think about it! Saiko did nothing wrong. She was just playing games and somebody sends her a link. Yes. Yes… She did nothing wrong. But… what if the police think she is compliance? And they keep her in jail because she was talking with the culprit?

What if… what if the reason why the Quinx Squad, didn’t answer was that, they were also found guilty? What if the police conclude that the members of the video, are the Quinx Squad? Since they can’t see the faces of the members… I mean, wait. Wait…. Just hold a second…

What if the criminal sent the video, towards a teenager, because he wanted to frame then?Ah…. Kami Sama. Please, don’t let the Quinx Squad be found guilty, into a crime they never did. 

* * *

Higemaru taps his shoes on the floor, his body shaking. His gaze was looking down. Ching Li, who was seating beside him, put her arm around him. She moved his head to rest on her shoulder. “Ching Li….” Higemaru moves his gaze to look at Ching Li. “Saiko is going to be fine, Hige… Don’t worry, she is a strong one.” Higemaru slowly nods, his face started getting redder. “I don’t like being in the police station… it makes me…” Higemaru closes his eyes and grits his teeth. “That place, I don’t want to be in that place…” 

Ching Li grabs Higemaru’s face and looks at him, with a serious look on her face. She put both of her hands firmly in his cheeks. “Listen…” Ching li, gulped. Her hands started shaking as well. “That was a long time ago…..we don’t need to remember about the older days, alright?” Tears began forming in Higemaru’s eyes, but he sniffs back his tears. As Ching Li, took her hands away, the door from their left side opens. Both of them immediately stood up. Kukie alongside Saiko, whose body was trembling, snot coming out of her nose, tears still forming on each side of her eyes. 

“H-how was it?”, Higemaru said, as he tilted his head to the side. Kukie who look down to look at Saiko, who was trying to speak. “The recording… I record..” Higemaru and Ching Li, look at each other confused. “The what?” 

“She recorded everything..” A man with white hair, alongside a black hair man, styled back came out of the room. “Miss Saiko was recording her session in the game and she recorded when the mysterious user, send her the link. This young man…” The older man pat Kukie’s shoulder. Kukie reply by flinching a little. “He testified that the video was sent by Miss Saiko at him, but it couldn’t be Miss Saiko, since she was playing with him…”

“Wait…. !” Higemaru widened his eyes, and everybody looks at him. “Are you telling me, Mr. Mado, that Kukie…..” The other taller older man nodded. “Indeed, he-”

“He plays Fornite?” The older man took a step back, which Ching Li, just put a hand to her face. “The number 1 student, Kukie Urie plays Fornite alongside with Saiko? When he even shames us, when we play? Aren’t you a hypocrite Urie senpai?” 

Urie’s eyes twitch and glare at him. “I’m sorry for this Investigator Mado and Investigator Houji.” Ching Li bow in front of both of the investigators. Houji just nodded and smile. Mado looks at Saiko, who was starting to smile. Mado patted Saiko’s shoulder. Which Saiko responded with a smile. ‘Even though, his face is quite scary… he isn’t harsh at all…’, Saiko thought. 

* * *

It was Friday at night. Even though, Kaneki had lingering thoughts on his mind. He needed to calm himself and stay a little positive. “¡YES!”, he thought to himself. His mother would just get more anxious, if she sees him, like that. Kaneki patted both of his cheeks and let out a big breath from his mouth. He inserted his keys on the doorknob and opened the front door of his house. 

His heart was still beating. But he promised himself, that he wanted to manage his feelings with his mother. He nodded to himself. “I’m home, Kaneki said. As he took off his shoes and put both in the entryway where all the shoes were. Kaneki slowly tilted his head to the side. He stopped midway to look at the shoes. He blinks several times, he open and closed his mouth. Kaneki scratches his chin, as he was wondering in the entryway, his mother had come. “Welcome, my beautiful darling son!” 

Kaneki look at her, with his mouth opened. He pointed to the shoes and raised one eyebrow. Hiroko glance at where her son was pointing and clap both of her hands, proudly smiling. Kaneki’s eye began twitching. His mother, on the other hand, was blushing and slowly happily dancing. Kaneki let a sigh. 

‘Oh, this is just fantastic… Just when I thought to myself, of having positive thoughts and forcing myself to smile towards my mother. This thing happens and now I feel even worse than I felt before!’ Kaneki thought to himself. 

As his mother grabbed him by the arm, while he was gritting his teeth in protest. They arrive at the main living room of the house. Hiroko clapped her hands together. She looks enthusiastically at her son, who was looking to the other side, refusing to look in front of him. Hiroko as she notices Kaneki antics, she put both of her hands in her son’s face, forcing him to look in front. 

Kaneki rubs his temples and looks at his mother. “Why are you saying that? You knew he was going to say that, didn’t you?” Hiroko looks at Tsukiyama while smiling, she winks at him. She quickly looks at his son and puts a hand over her mouth. “No… I didn’t know a thing…” Kaneki’s eyes twitch, he felt like a vein popping out of irritation, but he maintains his calm. Kaneki slowly looks at Tsukiyama, who didn’t stop looking at him. Tsukiyama smiles and looks away. “Alright then, I take my leave…” Tsukiyama got up. 

“Ehh… you’re leaving already?” Hiroko put both of her arms together, slowly opening her mouth. “It’s clearly, Hiroko chan. I haven’t been forgiven by Kaneki Kun. I cannot be in the same room, as him, without my heart-shattering in pieces.” Hiroko gasp. Kaneki looks to the floor and his eyes wandered on the room. He thought for a moment and look at Tsukiyama firmly. “Shuu san!” 

Both Tsukiyama and Hiroko surprised at the sudden volume increase. “Yes?” 

“We both know, that I forgave you. So I need you to stop thinking as if I hate you… because I don’t. Do I find you... “ Kaneki gritted his teeth and look to the floor. “Annoying…?” Tsukiyama finishes Kaneki’s unfinished sentence. Kaneki nodded, looking back at him. “Yes, I am very sorry for that, but you know forcing yourself on someone, is never good.” 

Tsukiyama nodded and put a hand on his chest. He quickly lowered his head. “I shouldn’t have come without your permission.” Kaneki raised one of his eyebrows. “What?”, he rolled his eyes. “You are a client of my mother and I shouldn’t tell you went to come. What I mean, is feelings….” Kaneki looks to the floor and scratches his head. “You shouldn’t expect people to say yes, at your sudden proposals or…. You know.” Kaneki slowly looks at Tsukiyama. “Become the victim, when someone rejects you…”

Tsukiyama gasp and nodded. Tsukiyama looks at Hiroko, who was seeing her son, with her eyes widened. “Then, I shall take my leave.” 

“Stop right there, Shuu san…” Kaneki grabs Tsukiyama by the shoulders. Tsukiyama widened his eyes, while Hiroko put her hands on her mouth. “Listen, I will go to your so-called ‘date’, but if I see you make a move on me, I will quickly leave and I would never talk with you again. Did you hear me?”. Tsukiyama was now facing him completely, he nodded and blush. “Alright, even if you make a move….” Kaneki remove his hands of Tsukiyama’s shoulders. Then exited the living room, to the entryway. Tsukiyama and Hiroko follow along. “I know….” Kaneki look back at him and smile. “-how to defend myself.” Tsukiyama gulp and his mother gasp. 

* * *

Well… is true that he agreed to a date and he also knew Tsukiyama was a rich boy. He had expected like a fancy restaurant, with candelabras hanging on the ceiling. A private room, for the two of them. A personal chef for their dinner. Names of dishes on the menu, he can’t pronounce. A big set of wines. You know, all those fancy stuff. But instead, they went to a Shabu-shabu shop.

And not just any Shabu-Shabu shop, his favorite Shabu-Shabu shop. Of course, when they enter, he was getting excited. Of course, Tsukiyama notices his change of personality when they enter the restaurant. But… even if he was excited. Kaneki couldn’t help the sensation, that Tsukiyama knew about this… As they went to their private room, Kaneki look at Tsukiyama, squinting his eyes, in a judging manner. Tsukiyama, as he opened the sliding door to Kaneki to enter.

Took notice of the glaring eyes of Kaneki and just look away. ‘Aha, I got you’, Kaneki thought. Both of them sit down on opposites sides of the westerner dark brown table. Kaneki still eyeing Tsukiyama but then proceeded to look into the room. The walls were plastered with yellow undertones, with the kanji of “ninja” written on the wall. He smiles to himself. 

“The last time, I had come to this place, was with Hide.” Tsukiyama rested his hand under his chin, to look at Kaneki and nodded. Kaneki clicks his finger to point at Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama widened his gaze and took his hand away from his face. Tsukiyama quickly looks away from Kaneki and looks to the door. He went back to see Kaneki’s eyes who was still judging him. 

Tsukiyama scoffs. “Anyways... I’m so enlightened that you decided to accompany me on this beautiful night.” Kaneki stares at him, raising both of his eyebrows. Tsukiyama’s smile fades from his face and sighs. “Oh well… yes. I admit it. I’m sorry, yet again, Kaneki Kun…” Tsukiyama looks down and puts both of his hands on his face, in a defeated position. 

Kaneki moves his head to look at Tsukiyama. “As long, as you admit on it. It’s fine with me.” Tsukiyama took his hands out of his face, to look at Kaneki, who was smiling at him. Tsukiyama smile back, while blushing. He closes his eyes and moves his hand to grab Kaneki’s hand, whose hand was resting on the table. 

Kaneki took notice of Tsukiyama’s intention. Tsukiyama’s hand stop and brought it to the air as if he was offering his hand. “May I?” Kaneki extended his hand, Tsukiyama grab it. “You have such delicate and beautiful hands, Kaneki Kun…” Kaneki sighs. 

“Welcome, hiyaaaa!” said a girl who opened the door. “-to the Ninja Shinjuku Ajito, where all the ninjas come to practice…” the girl who was wearing an all-black costume, that resembles a ninja outfit. She has a slim build and a childlike face, her hair tied up in a spiky bun with bangs framing her face. “My name is Roma Hoito, I will be your server for today... “ She, who was looking to the floor, look at them, while they were holding hands. 

She widened her gaze and gasp. Kaneki took a note on the change of her face. That he quickly took his hands out of Tsukiyama’s hand. She covered her face, with both of her hands. “I’m sorry, I’m very sorry…..I should have knock…”

Kaneki put a hand in the air, in protest. “No, don’t say that! It wasn-” 

“Yes, indeed.” Tsukiyama interrupts. Kaneki looks at him, with his mouth opened. “You should know, restaurant etiquette is highly important for its reputation. If you are going to ask us for drinks, then I will take some wine…” Tsukiyama closes his eyes, in an irritated manner, as he was crossing his arms near his chest. Kaneki wanted to say something. If he could express it. He could have told him to be more kind to staff members, but something inside him, was telling him, he was right. 

Roma, the server in question, was looking down at the floor. Her face getting redder by each second. “I’m sorry… I’m very sorry…. I just started to work here to pay for my university bills and I…” The girl’s eyes started to cry. “Alright, that’s enough”, Tsukiyama said, as he stood up. Tsukiyama closed the door, and let the girl inside. 

Roma, who was quivering, tears dripping from her face, look up to Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama took a red handkerchief from inside his suit and gave it to her. Roma’s hand approached the handkerchief but stop midway to look at Tsukiyama. He nodded, so Roma grabs it. She blows her nose. Tsukiyama patted her on the back, while she was cleaning herself. 

“Listen well… the ones who give the reputation the most are the servers of a restaurant. People might come for the restaurant’s food, but if their serves don’t treat good their customers. The customers won’t come…” Roma took the handkerchief from her face and look at him. Still showing signs she was quivering, she nodded back at him. 

As Roma tried again, to take their orders. Tsukiyama returns to where he was sitting. “I work in the restaurant branch, in my father’s business. You don’t know how many restaurants have closed or just fired people because they can’t handle people’s pressure.” 

“I didn’t know your family owns a restaurant….” Kaneki said as he looks at him amused. Tsukiyama who was looking down, and proceeded to look up at him. “Oh, no. My family owns various properties in many restaurants. Like, an example could be. Let’s say, that your mother wanted to open her very shop. We, as the Tsukiyama family, could lend her some money and she could pay us, for giving us just some amount of money each month.” 

Kaneki leads down more into the table, staring at him. “So… like a loan?” Tsukiyama nodded, and stare at the ceiling for a moment. He then quickly look at Kaneki, with a widened expression. He clicks his fingers in the direction of Kaneki while smiling at him. Kaneki moves his head to the side. 

Just when Tsukiyama was about to talk, Kaneki’s cellphone rang. Kaneki looks at Tsukiyama, with a questioned look. “Go ahead”, Tsukiyama said. Kaneki nodded and took his cellphone out of his pocket. He looks at the screen of his cellphone. Kaneki tilted his head to the side and raised one eyebrow. Tsukiyama took a note from that.

“Is it an unknown number, Kaneki Kun?” Kaneki looks back at Tsukiyama and nodded. “Well… be careful..” Kaneki nodded and was hesitant to answer, but he answers. 

“Hello…?” Kaneki held his phone near his ear, wandering his eyes all around the room. 

“Hello, Kan kun!” Kaneki took away his cellphone and smile at Tsukiyama. He covered the cellphone speaker. “It’s Shirazu kun!” Tsukiyama raised his eyebrows and smile. Kaneki’s heart beat fast and took away his hand from the cellphone speaker. “Hello, Shirazu I was so worried…” 

There was a pause in Shirazu’s end. “I know Kan Kun…. But in other news… the surgery of Haru went good.” Kaneki jumps from his seat and put both of his hands in the air. He took his unused hand to take away his sweat from his forehead. “Oh, Kami Sama… that’s great to hear!” 

“Yeah, thanks….” 

“What about the others? Are they good?” 

“Well… we all went to an investigation room and our cellphones were confiscated by the police. I think…. They talk something about the investigation of the video or complicated things like that… “ 

“Ah… I see. It makes sense…” 

“Yes.. and Saiko was also put under suspect watch. Even if her name is clear, still the police are wary of her and the other people who play with her. Who also receive the same video.”

“Oh no…. And how is Saiko? Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she is fine. It’s just shocking you know… Even if the video wasn’t that disturbing, it’s just going to the police… testifying and all those procedures can shock someone out….

“... and, what about the others?” 

“Well… they were also shocked, but they are ok… ah.. Ah, what?… okay…”

Kaneki raised one eyebrow. It looks like Shirazu was talking with someone. “Is everything okay?” They were some ruffle noises in Shirazu’s end. “Ya, it’s okay…. Ha… it’s just my old woman, who wanted to go out to eat with all the family.” 

“Oh okay, let’s end it here…”

“Ok, gotcha with that…”

“Wait! Shirazu….” 

“Hmmm?”

“Tell Saiko and the rest of the squad that I send my regards…”

“Oh gotcha, I will tell em..” 

“Also…. Tell especially at Saiko, not to talk with strangers online.” 

“Alright… I will…” 

As Kaneki cut the call, a smile forming on his face. He looks up, to see Tsukiyama, who was smiling, having a hand resting on his mouth. “Kaneki kun… I really… don’t want to lose you..” 

* * *

They were both leaving the restaurant. They nodded at Roma, who just came from a room. She bowed goodbye at them and smile. As they left the restaurant, Roma wipe the smile from her face and took her cellphone from her pocket. She taps in her cellphone rapidly, when another serves comes and stop to look at her…. “Roma chan, you shouldn’t take your cellphone during work time hours.” Roma shakes her hand and looks at him, with a blank expression on her face. “Did you think I care…” 

“Huh?” The older man said. Roma rapidly smiles at him. His face turns grey and looks to the floor. “Goodness, you’re such a creep.” He walks away rapidly. Roma quickly laughs and went back to her blank expression on her face. She quickly taps on her cellphone. As she receives a notification. 

MaskMaker: - Quickly noted, I will inform Souta kun!

Roma put her cellphone, above her chin. Quickly smiling from ear to ear. 

* * *

As they both arrive at Kaneki’s house. The car park outside, while Tsukiyama tapped in the driver seat and Kanae nodded. She got out of the car. Kaneki took a note in that and wanted to open the door, but Tsukiyama stops him. Kaneki widened his eyes and turn his face to look at him. “What’s the matter?” 

Tsukiyama looks away from a moment. The atmosphere of the car went quiet. As if, in the car there was nobody left and just the dust floating inside, dancing with each other as if there was no one to catch them. Tsukiyama stares at Kaneki, but not his face, but his chest. 

It almost feels like Tsukiyama wanted to express something, but he didn’t want to hurt his feelings. “Listen….” Kaneki nodded. “I know that Kaneki kun will judge me for this. And for that, I apologize once again. Kaneki kun, the people who are guarding your house….”

“Ah… you mean the White Suit-”

“Let me finish… Listen, I get that you are a kind-hearted person and you forgive people when they show you a little improvement, but that doesn’t mean. You should lower your guards, there are people out there….Who are dangerous and they are around you… but you aren’t aware of it…”

Kaneki stares at the floor, as he was thinking about all the people he has met. “I get it, Tsukiyama san, but I am an adult.” Tsukiyama sighs and shakes his head. “See, that’s one of your flaws, you’re so stubborn.” 

“Well… so are you.”

“Touche.” Tsukiyama smile and his gaze move directly at Kaneki’s eye. “You know, Kaneki kun. When you are from a prestigious family. You get to see things, ordinary people can’t get to see. Sometimes, you tend to know, how things work and you get surprised when you cannot do anything about it.” 

Tsukiyama smile at him and then move his gaze to look in front of him. He put a hand under his chin. “You know, I once had a friend. We met in a public book club, that the general library held. My father put me in those environments because he wanted me, to regain some socials skills with people who I am not used to... “ Tsukiyama laugh. “Now, that I look back at it. We used to argue a lot about our favorite books and sometimes we used to insult each other based on our favorite authors. One time, I follow her…” Kaneki’s smile wipes from his face, and shake his head to the side. “I know, I know but hear me…”

“The day, the leader of the group had assigned us to bring a book recommendation for everyone. I had come with one, of Takatsuki Sen. She immediately grab the book and run away. Of course, in response, I follow her back to the shop you now worked on.” Tsukiyama took a glance at Kaneki and then look back at his front. “She used to be frequent there…” Tsukiyama look down. Kaneki widened his expression. 

Tsukiyama scoffs and smile. “Anyways, when I follow her. She demanded to see the manager. So, she could give the book as a gift for him… It was twisted of her, but that’s how she operates. Her knowing the background of the author and yet she did that. She had black humor…”

“…. you’re saying this as if she died…” Kaneki said, as he gulps and looks nervously at him. Tsukiyama stares at him and nodded. “Yes…. well, I was just remembering from the past… so..” Kaneki nodded. “No, yeah. I understand.” 

* * *

It was Saturday. Today is going to be a long day. He had a reunion around 3:30 and also was going to tutor the Kirimishima siblings around 1 pm. Normally, he wouldn’t have taken the tutoring lessons, since he had a reunion on the same day. But It has been a while, and their final tests are coming up. And also, he kind of missed seeing them around. 

As he arrives at the kitchen of his house, to grab a quick snack. Since he won’t be able to eat lunch at his house. As he was about to open the refrigerator, he saw a sticky note with his mother’s handwriting. 

> **-I order some sushi for the two of you. It’s in the oven. I won’t be eating at home, since I have a reunion with a client. Love you, Mom-**

Kaneki smile to himself, as he touches his chest. He is so lucky to have the kind of mother he has. He put the sticky note back where it was. He walks around the kitchen, to where the oven was, and opened. He grabs the two plates of sushi, that were inside. On each plate, they were some 4 Tekka Maki rolls, 2 slices of Inari, 2 rolls of Nigiri, and one Maguro roll.

As he put both of the plates of sushi, he decided to prepare the table. Putting napkins, some tea for both him and Miza. He added the chopsticks and put a bottle of soy sauce in the middle of the table. Kaneki looks back at the table arrangement and nodded to himself. ‘Okay, time to call Miza to eat’, Kaneki thought to himself. As Kaneki turn around, he saw Miza in front of him, he jumps, putting both of his hands in the air.

Miza stares at him, with a blank expression. She guides her eyes to look at the table. She flinches a little and lowers her head. Miza clicks her tongue and moves away from Kaneki. Kaneki stares with his mouth semi-open and follows her. Kaneki scratches the back of his head. ¿Why does the atmosphere seem kind of awkward? 

As they sit down on each side of the table. They both “thank for the food”, and started eating. As Kaneki was eating, he was gazing at Miza, whose face was red. Kaneki raised his eyebrows. “Are you on fever, Miza san?” Miza flinches and angrily stares at him. “San? Is chan! Do I look that old to you?” 

“Ah…. I’m sorry.” he lowered his head. Miza who was glaring at him stop, to look to her right side. “Don’t apologize, I was the one who got mad at you.” He sighs. Now the atmosphere was more awkward then it was earlier. ¿Was that even possible? They both stare are their plates, without expressing anything. 

Kaneki wanted to break this awkward and strange atmosphere. He knows, he started on a wrong foot when he first met her. Confusing her like a stalker, not greeting her properly, and just lowering his head, whenever he encountered her. Kaneki moves his hands together. What can he do…?

“Ah…” Miza quickly glances at him. “Miza chan, tell me… more about yourself. I didn’t get to know you properly. So, if you don’t mind.” He shyly smiles at her. Miza lowered her gaze to look at the table and grab the chopsticks. Kaneki still smiling notice her disinterest and sigh. ‘Of course, it wasn’t going to work’, he thought to himself. 

“Well.. first of all… I come from a struggling family.” Kaneki’s gaze returns to her. “We were a big family and since I was the oldest. I did everything I could to… survive.” Miza put her hand on her cheek, to look at the entrance of the kitchen. As if she was searching for something. “And when I mean everything…” Miza glance at Kaneki, her expression not changing. “I mean, EVERYTHING” 

Kaneki’s eyes widened and look at his sushi. He grabs a Nigiri roll and took a bite from it. Kaneki gasp and looks at Miza, who was still staring at him. “No wonder you were so calm around them…” Miza nodded and took a roll from her plate and dip into a small circle of soy sauce she had formed on her plate. “Yes… when you do, does kind of things. You tend to do nasty things, just by earning some cash. You meet horrible people but you also meet awesome people….” Miza put a hand below the table, she brought it back with a cellphone in her hand. 

She taps on it, several times. She extends her cellphone, so he could see it. Kaneki’s eyes wander through the screen and saw a picture of a group of children and teenagers. Some making the peace sign, some of them just smiling, others just having a blank expression on their faces, and in the middle of the group, was Miza. 

Kaneki smiles. “Is this your group?” Miza nods and retrieves the phone from Kaneki’s face. “We are called “Blades.” Kaneki nodded and stare at the background. “You want to know, why we are called that?” Kaneki laughs a little. “Because you had knives and blades… I mean, it would b-”

“Yes, our weapon was a blade”, Miza interrupted Kaneki. Kaneki widens his eyes to look at Miza. He desperately looks around. “Ah, ah…. I was joking….” Kaneki stops to look at Miza. She just stares back at him. He put both of his arms on the table, moving his body a little upward. “Miza, you have children in your group.” 

Miza stares to her side and folded her arms by her chest. “A boy who had a mid-class environment would never get how us, from the lower class, survive. I’m not saying, I am a heroine or what I did, was justifiable by the law. The only thing, it matters to me, or to them, was bringing food to our family. So they could survive another day…” Miza closes her eyes.

Kaneki’s gaze lowers down, he removed his hands from the table and sit down properly on his chair. “Either way, as times goes on. Time changes and people leave the group. Most of the children, you saw in there. Their families got a job, and move. I heard most of them, are leaving a rather decent life…”

“And… how did you get your job where my mother used to work?” 

“Well, after a job I did with The White Suits, to destroy a politician.” Kaneki flinches too look at Miza. “-I got out of where I was living, with my family and went to find a job at that store. It was the only skill, I got after my mother died. So, I put in good use.” Miza leans down on the chair, as she munches another sushi roll. She stares at Kaneki, who had a surprising look on his face. 

“Miza….” Kaneki blinks several times to look at her. “What did you say?” Miza raised an eyebrow. “That I got a job, because of a skill, that my mother gave to m-”

“No!” Kaneki put both of his arms in front of her. “You killed a politician with the White Suits…?” Kaneki stares at her, so she proves to him, she was just messing with her. Or perhaps, he just mishears what she said. Miza nodded calmly. “We kill him…” Kaneki feels like, he was growing a headache by each second he hears Miza talk. 

‘¿How can she be so calm, talking about this?’, Kaneki thought. “You must be joking….” Kaneki closes his eyes. So, he could wish this conversation wasn’t real. “Why should I joke about that?” Kaneki’s heart drop and opened his eyes slowly to look at her. She stares at him and rolls her eyes. “Either way, it doesn’t matter, he was a pedo anyway, and his coworker sent the order to kill him. It wasn’t a big deal…” 

Kaneki stares at her and just sighs, as he lowered his arms. Kaneki grabs another sushi roll, as his headache started to get lower little by little. “Kaneki….” Kaneki looks at her, while he eats. “Any news regarding the new group?” Kaneki raised one eyebrow. “Why should I know about the-” Suddenly, the door swings open. 

They both stare at the entryway. It was Naki. Miza as seeing the rather familiar figure, roll her eyes. “I’m home…. Oh sushi…” Naki who quickly jump from his work shoes to his socks, came running to the kitchen. Upon seeing the sushi, he grabs one. Miza clenched her teeth. “That’s mine, you asshole!” 

Naki ignored her and stare at Kaneki, he pointed a finger at him. “Tutor me…” Kaneki shook his head. “No can’t do, I have a tutoring lesson with the Kirishima’s siblings at 1 pm…” Naki stares at the big clock, that was situated near the stove wall. “I don’t know much about numbers, but I know it’s 12: 10 am…” 

“Pm, dumbass…”, Miza said. “Shut up, you!” Naki screams at Miza and then looks at Kaneki. Kaneki shakes his head, I will leave at 12:30 to arrive at there at 12:50 or at least, 12:55. I don’t like arriving late, at reunions.” Miza grins, looking at Naki. Naki pouts and looks back at him. “Okay… then just….. Gahhhh. Listen Kaneki, big bro wants me to deliver some full receipts of the costs we did this month and…..”

“Isn’t that Shousei’s job…?” Miza says as she takes a sip of her tea. “It is... but, I wanted to show big bro Yamori, that I can do the math as well…” Naki begins tearing up while putting his head on the table. Kaneki sighs and puts his hand in the air. “Alright, let’s see those numbers…” 

Miza rolls her eyes and shakes her head in disagreement. “You’re spoiling him, way too much.” Kaneki just smiles at her. “Shut up, you stupid blade!” Naki takes his tongue out, in the direction of Miza. Miza rubs her temples, with her fingers. 

* * *

It was around 12: 55 pm, that he arrived at the Kirishima residence. Just as his calculations, of course, he let out a big mess in the kitchen. Papers plastered on the table, his plate unclean. Normally he would leave everything clean when exiting the house, but it was late when he exited his house. So Naki promised to clean after him. But he and Miza knew. That Miza would do the cleaning eventually. 

As he proceeds to greet Renji and went to the main living room, to explain some of the lessons that Renji had told him previously. He couldn’t help the atmosphere in this house, felt weird. Not in the same weird way, he felt when he was around with Miza. But in a way, that everyone seems down. Because like in the other times, he had come, the siblings were always arguing about trivial stuff and then Renji would just scold them off. But today, Touka was just quiet on her spot, while Ayato’s face was irritated. But not in a way, that he was mad, but in a way, of wanting to do something, but unable to do it. 

As the lesson progress, Kaneki hinted at some jokes, but they barely react to them. While they were wrapping the tutoring lesson. Touka grabs her materials and stomps her way out. Ayato looks in her direction and just clench his fists, leaving the room, as well as living his things on the table. 

Kaneki’s heart felt heavy. He wanted to ask them if they were okay, but at the same, he didn’t want to interrupt in their business. As he gathered his stuff. He looks at both of the doors of the siblings and tells them, “goodbye”, but they didn’t react at all. Kaneki clenches his fists, but left the second floor, as he arrives at the first floor, where Renji was cleaning a cage. 

“Well... I’m off Renji san…” Renji stops and stood up to look at Kaneki. He stared at him for a while. “You know… you’re changing….”

“Yeah, it seems like everyone has been telling me that.” 

“Well… it seems that way…”

“You know, how they say, that sometimes you need yo change to protect those you care about…” Kaneki looks to the ground and then back at him. Renji stares at him and then back at the cage. “Sometimes protection can even damage oneself… you think you want to protect many people, but in the end, you will betray someone.” Renji looks at him, then walks away to the counter. Kaneki follows him. “Perhaps you notice that they are not in a good mood today.” 

Kaneki nods, as he awkwardly smiles. “Well.. first of all. The destruction of the food truck…” Kaneki turns his face to one side. Renji turns his body to look at him. “That truck belongs to Touka’s family friend, Yoriko.” Kaneki widened his gaze, he was about to vomit. 

“So, you saw it too?” Kaneki nods and closes his eyes, he was getting nauseous. Renji looks at him and squints his eyes to look at the ground, he clenches one of his fists. “Ayato… was in charge of seeing the truck, but he got distracted on the job. So, he partly blames himself” Kaneki widens his gaze to look at him. Renji just nods. “I have been leaving in this city wait too long and I know my things. Am their uncle after all. An uncle who was also partly raised by the streets” 

“Kaneki…” Kaneki slowly looks at Renji. “How will you feel, if you had a friend who didn’t have the same ideals or just a bad person in general? Like, in a way… of trying to ruin you, and everybody around you? But at the same time, that person is telling you, that he is not a bad person and instead, he is just doing what he needs to do to save himself?” 

“I-I…. don’t know….” 

Renji looks away for a moment and walks near Kaneki. He pointed his finger at Kaneki’s body. “I’m giving you this advice, Kaneki. Instead of trying to gain muscle, gain some wisdom on that… You will eventually need that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story so far... I know, the updates get really slow.... I just get really complicated when i handle stuff from my university and work, all at the same time. But anyways, i'm glad you enjoy it! Please, if you want to support me by leaving kudos or a comment. You can also follow me on twitter and on tumblr: existanceale.


	19. Chapter 19 - An answer to the riddle

As he is arriving at the given location that Hirako provided him. His heart started beating fast, he has butterflies on his stomach. He has seen him and talked to him on various occasions. So, why?

Why is he getting all nervous? Kaneki put both the books he had, near his chest. He closed his eyes, as well as his mouth. A wind that passes by, touches Kaneki’s hair and moves it to the right side. And just as the wind touched his beautiful black hair, he opened his eyes and nodded. He gripped both of the books he will be given to both Hirako and Arima as presents.

Kaneki frowned, he lifted his shoulders a little bit and put them down slowly. Kaneki grabs the courage to touch the doorbell of the old traditional Japanese-style house. As he examined all the walls of the house, it didn’t seem like this house was at all that old, but it feels like it. Like the wooden walls seem old, but at the same time, it looks like they are always repainted. The windows, who had clear glass adorning them, also had some dust on the corners. In a way to establish that this home is old but is new for welcoming visitors.

The doorbell ring and Kaneki heard some footsteps, as well as some heavy breathing incoming. The door of the house suddenly opens, and a huge Shiba dog flies into Kaneki’s face. Making Kaneki fall down on his back, while the dog stood on his chest. Since he had closed his eyes when the dog came barging in. He opened them, and moved his head side to side, putting his gaze on the floor, but stopped when he saw a pair of shoes walking by his view. He directed his gaze to look in front, slowly removing the dog, who was panting on his face.

As he looked up, he saw Hirako’s blank expression. Hirako looked at him and made a quick smile, moving both of his hands upward. Kaneki raised both of his eyebrows and opened his mouth. There was Hirako, holding both of the books in each hand. He put both of them under his arm and put his finger on his mouth. As soon as Hirako whistles, the dog looks his way and removes himself from Kaneki’s chest. Kaneki slowly moves his body up, he wipes the dust out of his grey jeans and his white sweater.

Kaneki smiles at Hirako. “Hello…” Hirako nodded. “Good afternoon.” The dog was wagging his tail towards Kaneki, as well as having his tongue out. “Does he get excited when meeting new people?” Kaneki approached Hirako. Hirako patted the dog’s head. “No….” Kaneki looks at the side and frowns. Hirako checked both of the books that were wrapped in a plastic wrapping along with a big red bow, that adorned the center of the book. Hirako returned and gave him a little smirk.

“Kotarou only does this, when he knows, I really like the person coming.” Hirako moves his head to the side. “Let’s go inside.” Kaneki awkwardly smiles and follows Hirako but then he suddenly freezes. ‘Someone he likes….’ Kaneki thinks to himself. Kaneki moves his head to the side and continues following him. Kaneki closes the door when he enters the house.

“Kotarou huh….” Hirako stops as he looks to the back. Kaneki notices it and looks to the side. “Um… I mean… is not a bad name. It’s just I have a friend whose name is Kotarou, so…. It made me feel just a slight curiosity…” Kaneki nervously laughs. Hirako continued to look at him with a stern face, but then he kept on walking. ‘Was he being blind, or did he see with his own eyes, Hirako rolling his eyes?’ Kaneki thinks. As he put both of his shoes on the genkan and put on some beige slippers. “Sorry for the intrusion…” Kaneki said, as he inspected the house. Kaneki notices the living room and has many photos framed on various tables and on the wall. As Hirako guided him, he sat down.

Kaneki took a special look at the small frame photo next to where he was seated. It was a photo of a teenager Hirako, holding the graduation diploma, his expression was still as bland as ever. ‘Same as usual…” Kaneki thought, as he smiled. Next to the photo, there was a photo of a very younger Hirako, he had his small backpack on his chest. His yellow hat on the floor while blushing, looking at the camera. Kaneki touches his chest and slightly opens his mouth.

Kaneki made a slight quiet ‘aww’, hoping Hirako wouldn’t notice. Just as he did it, Hirako turns around to look at him, squinting his eyes. Kaneki gulps and just smiles at him. Hirako put both of the books on the table while offering some tea. Kaneki nodded and Hirako left. Kaneki let out a breath. Kaneki looks around and notices there was a recorder, playing a slight silence melody. He couldn’t figure out what the melody was, but he could recognize it just by hearing it. Hirako had a fine taste in music.

Just as about he was standing up, to see the title of the song. “La fille aux Cheveux de lin”, Hirako said as he came into the living room with a teacup in his hand. He put it on the table that was in front of Kaneki. Kaneki bows in his direction, as he grabs the teacup. “By whom?” Hirako sits in front of him, on the grey couch. Hirako looks down and clicks his fingers. “Claude Debussy.” The dog named Kotarou came running from the other room and put both of his legs on Hirako’s legs. Kaneki nodded as he took another sip from his tea.

Kaneki was moving his body to the melody of the song in the background. He closes his eyes and smiles to himself. He leaves his mind blank, just letting his head move to the beat of the music. After the music stopped and another song began playing. Kaneki stops and opens his eyes. He didn’t want to believe but he let himself go by the music and not talk to Hirako for approximately two minutes.

He quickly shifted his gaze to look at Hirako. Whose body was resting on the couch, his dog laying on Hirako’s legs, while he was massaging his head. Kaneki didn’t say anything, he sat there watching Hirako staring at nothing. While having a blank expression on his face. It almost feels like Hirako wanted this. While both of them continue enjoying each other's company. Kaneki almost forgot what he had come here in the very first place, while he noticed the books he had brought.

Kaneki moves his body up since his body was resting on the couch just like Hirako did. Hirako took note of Kaneki’s movements and just followed him with his gaze. Kaneki rubs both of his hands together while looking to the side. Kaneki looks at the books and then back at Hirako. Kaneki flinched a little when he saw Hirako staring at him. Hirako moves his body, to be seated properly.

Kaneki shook his head to the side, as well as his hands. Kotarou moved from Hirako’s lap and went to the floor, to rest there. “Hirako san… don’t do it!” Hirako stares at Kaneki for a while and just sighs. Kaneki looked down and clenched his fists.

“Either way, you were coming here for a reason, isn’t it? Is not really that big of a deal.” Kaneki pouted and look away in embarrassment. ‘I mean, he is right. He had come here because Hirako had texted him, that after the flight, the both of them, will be staying on Hirako’s place.’

Kaneki moves his shoulder upward and awkwardly smiles at Hirako. The older man just stares at him. Kaneki took one of the books that were resting on the table and gave one to Hirako. Hirako extended his arm, to grab it. Hirako nodded in his direction and gave him a quick smile. Kaneki smiled at him and slightly felt his heart beating. Hirako stood up and went near Kaneki. Next to where Kaneki was seated, there was a small brown cabinet. Hirako opened the cabinet. Hirako didn’t stop looking at Kaneki, while he put the book inside. 

Kaneki gulped, while he also didn’t break eye-contact with Hirako. “I’m going to place it here, while it’s new….” Kaneki nodded. Hirako moves his face near Kaneki’s ear. Kaneki’s heart couldn’t stop beating fast. “I don’t want the precious gift to get dusty… that will be really a shame, wouldn’t it, Kaneki?” Kaneki quickly nodded, while he put both of his hands on his face. He was getting hotter by each second. Hirako’s voice was normal, but hearing it close, it sounded a little raspy.

Hirako stood up and looked at the clock. “It’s 3:10 pm and you….” Hirako turns around to look at Kaneki, who was madly blushing in Hirako’s perspective. “-arrive early.” Kaneki laughs nervously and looks away. “I’m very sorry, I just…. Um… I thought I could help.”

“Helping on what?”

“Um…. you know… like putting food or handing drinks….”

“It was just going to be the three of us… nothing out of the normal.”

“-Aah…. Yeah….”

“Were you expecting something else? Something more fancy or exclusive?”

Kaneki widened his gaze and put his hands in front of his face, shaking them fast. “¡No, absolutely no! I was just… I was just….”

“Or perhaps, you were this anxious on seeing us…?” Kaneki widened his gaze, his whole body shaking. Hirako let out a small giggle and went out of the living room. While he was living, Kaneki stood there in an embarrassing state. His hands were shaking, with his mouth open, heart beating so fast.

He couldn’t believe what he just heard coming out of Hirako’s mouth. He had never thought that Hirako was such a teaser. In his mind, he thought Hirako was a quiet person, with a calming personality. But he guessed wrong. Just like the saying goes, ‘the quietest one is the most troublemaker ones,’ just as Kaneki was thinking. Hirako had come with his dog running around him. That made Kaneki’s thoughts disappear and focus on the present time. He adjusted all his body and stared at Hirako’s upcoming figure.

It appears that Hirako had a cellphone in his hand. He was talking with someone but soon, he took a step inside the living room. He tapped his cellphone and put it in his pocket. “Um… Hirako san was that Arima san?” Hirako looked at him, with a widened gaze, his lips were a little parted away, raising both of his eyebrows.

Kaneki took a note and lowered his head. “I’m sorry….” Hirako shook his head lightly. “You’re right…. It was him, but how do you notice it was him?” Kaneki scratches the back of his head and smiles. “Well… um….” Kaneki points at Hirako’s face. “-you tend to wrinkle your nose when you talk to him…” Hirako touches his nose and removes his fingers from his face. He raises an eyebrow at Kaneki’s direction.

Kaneki nods at his directions and smiles. “Yes, I mean I have seen it in those little times, the three of us talk with each other, even at that time when we met each other, you wrinkle your nose as well.” Hirako moves his eyes and just hums in response. He sat down in front of Kaneki, and his dog followed him. “It seems like Arima won’t be attending the reunion. When he got to his apartment, he was called by one of the higher-ups of the hospital. So he says, he regrets not attending the reunion, but he would attend another time.”

Kaneki looks down to the floor, his heart drops. He really was hoping to see Arima today. All this week, his emotions were all over the place, as well as his thoughts. Even with the recent event, he thought he could lose some stress just by talking with Arima. So, he wanted to meet him again. Kaneki let out a sigh.

Apparently Hirako took notice of his displeasure. “Kaneki... I’m not forcing you to stay here. If you want to go, you can go…” Kaneki looks at Hirako, who was looking down at the moment he voices his opinions. ‘Fuck….,’ Kaneki thought to himself. Now, Hirako thinks that his presence is annoying and is not true at all.

I mean… is the truth that he wanted to see Arima. Since his emotions couldn’t stop thinking about him, that doesn’t mean he found Hirako’s presence annoying. Actually, is the opposite. He also could feel at ease while being with Hirako. It almost feels like Hirako and Arima were the sides of the same coin.

Arima on one hand has a calming aura, but he can’t find the right words to have a proper conversation with him. On the other hand, Hirako also had a calming aura, but he felt he could be chill while addressing Hirako. It felt great. But now all the mood was gone, for his stupidness.

“Hirako san… I don’t want to go…. You’re pretty cool…”

“Don’t worry…. I get that all the time. Most people said that I have a weird atmosphere surrounding me.”

“I-is not that, Hirako san….”

Now he feels bad for Hirako. Not only because he made him feel uncomfortable but because of what Hirako just said, he could relate to Hirako. When he was growing alongside Hide, most of the kids told his best friend that they prefer being friends with Hide rather than being with him.

“I’m sorry…. Hirako … look it’s true that I wanted to talk with Arima… in that, I won’t lie to you. But, you’re pretty amazing yourself Hirako, and I don’t say this out of pity….I was also really pleased to see you today….” Kaneki looks back at Hirako while rubbing his hands together. “So, please don’t say that I found your presence annoying because it is not true.”

“Hmmm…. Kaneki….” Hirako looks to the ground. Kaneki gulped. ‘Oh no, what did I do now?’ he thought to himself. “I’m just messing with you, Kaneki.” Hirako puts his head up, as he grins. Kaneki just looks away for a moment and smiles at him. Quickly both of them share a little laugh. “You know… Hirako san…” Hirako glances at him, showing he was listening to him. “You’re such a good observant person, has anyone told you that?”

Hirako slowly nods, while patting his dog’s head. While the dog rested near his feet.”Yes, all those years of me getting teased, led me until this mental point.” Kaneki flinches and looks around, and then falls at Hirako. While moving his head a little to the front. “Wait… you were teased?”

“My parents abandoned me, and the ones who took care of me, where my grandparents ever since I was 9 years old. So, naturally from that point. Children like to point out how my parents didn’t love me or just obnoxious phrases kids used to yell. After some time passed… I became aware of the people who were really there for me.”

Kaneki’s heart sunk deeper into his body. He lowered his gaze but then put it back up, with a small smile, nodding at the process. “Yes, I can relate to similar things. My mother became a widow when I was 5. And most of the kids would just be horrible when they were around me. Even if in that process, I met one of my greatest friends of all time. I still had a hard time talking with people…”

When Kaneki finished talking. They both stood there in silence. Hirako’s gaze looked at his dog, while Kaneki’s gaze was fixating on the entrance of the living room. Is not like the environment has gotten heavy, it just felt like they both needed a pause to regain their conversations. So they can lift the inner demons they both had. Without both of them knowing, how much stress they were taking off their backs, by just talking.

As they were sitting there, the sound of a car passing by. Gave an indication to look at each other and resume their conversation. “When I was in my second year of high school, my grandma died…” Kaneki’s mouth went down. “It was a natural death. She was a healthy lady... Just like my grandpa. I remember that in those times in quiet grief that I had, I met Arima.”

* * *

A black hair boy, wearing glasses entered the teacher lounge. He walks past some of the teacher’s desks and arrives at one, whose table was messy. “Saito sensei, a classmate of mine told me you were calling for me…” The black hair boy slightly touches his chest, while he talks. The older man, whose hair was styled in a short spiky cut. Wearing a white lab coat, that covered all of his body, a simple green shirt, and some brown pants. Turn his chair to face the teenager. “Ah…. yeah, Arima kun…” He spins his chair to look at the table and grab a paper out from a yellow folder. The older man, who had a pen in his mouth, spun his body once again, to face the teenager.

“It says here, you haven’t filled the form of the career path you are going to take. You’re the only one, and it surprises me… since you know.. After all, you’re the class president.” The older man, look at Arima, who was just glancing down at him. He didn’t say anything and kept his demeanor very calm. The teacher who notices that Arima wasn’t responding, opened his mouth to talk yet again, to Arima. But he was soon interrupted by a phone call, a nearby teacher got.

They both look at the man. The man had his hair tied up in a ponytail, glasses barely hanging from his nose. Wearing a knitted red sweater. He grabs the phone and puts it on his ear. “Ah… yes. This is Daichi Sensei speaking…Yes, Hirako is my student.” The older man nodded and widened his gaze. “What, just now?” The man looked at the telephone and moved his gaze to look at the two figures who were looking at him. Daichi nodded once again and put a hand on his forehead, rubbing his temples. “Yes, I will tell him, and yes, also please tell Hirako san that I’m sorry for his loss…” Daichi put his phone away, not taking his hand out of his forehead.

Daichi whimpered, and slowly, a tear ran across his cheek. “Daichi kun, what’s wrong?” Saito stood up and went to see his partner. Saito put his hands on Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi takes his hand away from his face, his eyes forming tears. “The grandma of a student of mine just died…” Saito widened his gaze. “Was it the student’s family that you recently have become very attached to?” Daichi nodded, as he whimpered once again. Saito patted Daichi’s back, with a concerned look on his face.

Arima, who was still observing the two of them. “Do you want me to inform him?” Both of the teachers look at him. “You know him?….” Saito said. Arima nodded. “Alright then, tell him to come to the teacher’s lounge…” Arima nodded and apologized. As Arima began walking through the corridor, many people bow after him, greeting him. While he just nodded, while he walked by. His face was in a calm demeanor.

As he was walking by the corridors, he arrived at his destination. The garden, which was near the cafeteria area. Around the Tree, there were some people gathered and at the corner, there was a bench where Hirako was seated, alone reading a book. Arima stood there in the doorway and observed him from afar. Some of the girls, who were near the tree, noticed Arima and began talking about him. Arima’s gaze was on the girls, who were blushing, some smiling and some waving at him. His gaze soon moves back to Hirako. Who in the commotion of the girls, stares at where they were staring. Hirako’s gaze and Arima’s gaze intertwined with each other.

Both of them, not showing any expression at all. Just looking at each other. Arima’s gaze slowly looks away, and his gaze drops. Arima began walking towards him, which made Hirako flinch. Arima passed the girls who were waving at him, and exclaiming his name, he just nodded in response. Arima, as he stood there in front of Hirako. He stops reading his book and moves his head to look at him.

Arima removes his glasses and slowly looks away. Making his expression, like he was mourning. Hirako, on the other hand, just stares at the background and then back at him. Arima patted Hirako’s shoulder, without not saying anything. But his eyes didn’t meet him. Hirako, looking at Arima, just widened his expression. He quickly gritted his teeth and shoveled the book that he was reading to the floor. Hirako put both of his hands together. Hirako exhales and then inhales… lowering his head more and more. 

“I’m sorry….”

Arima put his hand on Hirako's shoulders. Who was shivering, and his head was still down. Hirako’s hand was patting his grandfather who was crying, while he sat there in the ceremony. After the ceremony ended, his grandfather excuses himself to go to sleep, leaving both Hirako and Arima, shivering, but not saying a word to each other.

Hirako’s leg trembles, while he is seated next to Arima. “She was such…. A nice woman…,” Arima said as he looks up and then looks back down once again. “Hirako… from this point on…. I want you to know…..”

“Your grandfather and you will have my support..” Hirako’s gaze looks up at Arima, whose eyes were forming a little tear in the corner. Hirako just shook his head. “How can you even say that when you barely know me… we just met by accident in the library and, in our second meeting, you encountered my grandma who thought of you as my friend and you just… went along with it…I don’t….. Get you…. Arima… I really don’t.”

“Sometimes, you don’t even have to have an old relationship with someone just to show that the relationship will endure. Sometimes, we just need a quick glance at each other's soul, to know how good we are together.”

* * *

“And when I met him… I realize something….” Hirako glanced back at Kaneki, who was staring at him, with a concerned expression. “Sometimes we focus on ourselves too much, or we focus on the past too much. That sometimes, we as persons, don’t enjoy what’s in our present time. And that can be a good thing and a bad thing, because when you just think about yourself. You adjust yourself to what others want to see from you, that gradually you get to know the ugly and beautiful traits that you have and after that, it depends on you, if you plan to just live in the moment or just live off what others think of you. And, if you choose the first option, you will get surprised by how the world around you can change.”

Kaneki’s eyes widened and nodded at the realization that Hirako told him. Kaneki looks down for a moment and looks back at Hirako, he smiles and moves his gaze slightly to the right. “You really are an awesome person, Hirako san…”

“More awesome than Arima san?” Hirako saw Kaneki flinch and his eyes went bigger by each second. The color of his skin went pale as soon as he dropped that statement. Hirako wanted to chuckle. ‘It’s cute, seeing him fluster,’ Hirako thought to himself. Hirako stood up and made some clicking noises with his hand. His dog, Kotarou stood up, where he was resting and barking at him.

“Kaneki…” Kaneki who was fidgeting on his seat, while not looking at him, just nodded in response. “Since Arima is not going to come over, and the sun is shining brightly. Why don’t take this opportunity to take Kotarou on a walk and eat something on the go?” Kaneki’s gaze, who was on the ground, avoiding eye contact, slowly looked at him and nodded.

* * *

While Kotarou was walking around the park, and sniffing every dog he encountered. He and Hirako were talking about mundane things. Such as work, friends, school, life problems, and trivial things. While Hirako was handling the leash, that restrained Kotarou, to run away. Kaneki took notice of how well Kotarou behaved outside. Most of all people who have dogs, always tighten their leash, while they walk their dogs. Heck, he even had the opportunity to see it, with his friend, Hide. Who once had a job, of walking dogs in his neighborhood.

But Hirako’s grip was so light. That he can almost feel, like if Hirako wanted to take the leash out of Kotarou’s neck. Kotarou would still be walking at a similar pace as them. This just goes to show how much discipline he has put on Kotarou. I mean, it is not like he can blame the dog. Hirako really has the aura of being a chill person, when the time is right. He is such a well-disciplined man.

While they walk through the park, talking about whatever subject they had in the present. Kaneki felt this warm sensation on his chest. Is not like he had never felt this sensation before. It’s just nice, feeling this beautiful sensation when someone you are friends with. As they encounter, a food truck, who was selling donuts. They stopped their walk and ordered some mini donuts that were placed on a cup. They sat down on a nearby bench, Kotarou following along.

While they were eating. Kaneki while he gulps one of his mini donuts. Looks at Hirako, who just finished his cup of mini donuts. “Um… Hirako san….” Hirako nodded in response, while he wiped some of the dust he had on his mouth, with a white handkerchief. “Can I ask you a question… like regarding the conversation we had in your house…”

Hirako looks again at him, “I don’t know, can you?” The man spoke at him while having the most serious and blank expression he had ever seen in a man. Kaneki, while not saying anything just nodded in his direction, with his mouth shut. Kotarou, who had been awfully silent, all this time. Had bark in the response to his master. Kaneki just nodded to confirm, he had heard the bark.

“Well… there was this question. That, someone, asked me, today. And since you seem like the kind of person, who has a neutral thought. I want to give it a try with you…well, here it goes.” Kaneki let out a sigh. “The question is, how would you feel if someone you care, has done something bad, but he justifies it by saying it for his own well being? Would you still care for that person or just stop being friends with that person?”

Hirako shakes his body to the back of the bench, his gaze looks down for a moment and then back at him. But, still with his mouth shut. Hirako taps one of his legs, with his left fingers. Hirako stares at Kaneki, while he was analyzing the older man’s movements. “Kaneki, will you judge someone on their past actions or their current actions?”

Kaneki lifted both of his eyebrows in the sudden question being thrown at him. Kaneki was taken back. He moved his eyes to look at both sides and proceeded to look at him again. “Um…. well, I think. It depends… I mean… if the person has proven to change then. I will gladly take them back, but still be wary of them, you know…”

Hirako put both of his arms crossed near his chest. He closes his eyes for a moment. “I see….” Kaneki looks back. ‘Did he, did he say something wrong?’, he thought to himself. Just when he was about to speak.

“Then what happens if that person tries to do you wrong?” Hirako said, as he quickly stares at him. A determined look on his face. Just when Kaneki was about to respond, they both heard a hissing noise coming in front of them. They both turned around and saw a medium-long hair white cat with a bushy tail. Around its neck, there was a pink collar that hangs in the middle, a purple pendant. Assuming that the pendant has the cat’s name on it. Kaneki reaches down to touch the pendant, and just when he was about to touch.

“Maris Stella, where are you? Come back to mama!” A girly yet delicate voice came running from the back of them. Hirako turns around to see the upcoming figure. He immediately turns around and just shakes his head to the side, clicking his teeth together. Making a “Tchh” sound, in the process. Kaneki took note of that and moved his head to see the person who was coming. Much to his surprise, the upcoming figure was someone he knew.

Is not like the person incoming was such a great friend to him, but it’s more like, he doesn’t despise them. Yes, that’s what it is. The cat, meow, like in a process of calling her owner. The woman, who was coming, didn’t even bother to look at the men who were on the bench and just saw the cat and grabbed her. Putting the cat in front of her, while having a displeased expression on her face.

“Maris Stella!” The cat meowed once again. “How many times do I have to tell you, not to run away from me, when we are in the park? Look….” The lady put the cat on her left arm and with her right arm pointed at Kotarou, who was calmly laying beside his owner. “Even a Shiba dog has more manners than you. You need more training,” the lady said, as she turns around to see the two men in front of her.

“Kaneki!?”

“Hello, Akira….” Akira with both of her eyebrows raised, she turns to face the other person beside Kaneki. Her shock face now turns into an annoying one. Squinting her eyes, while she closes her mouth. She rolled her eyes at him, while Hirako just looked to the side. “Hello, Hirako san. It’s nice seeing you here…”

“Hmm…..”

Was Hirako's response, as he lowered his hand to pet his dog, on the head. Akira’s eye twitch, and glare at Hirako. Kaneki just awkwardly laughs at their expressive conversation. “That’s a beautiful cat, Akira san…” Akira, who was still making a serious expression toward Hirako, glanced back at Kaneki, she was now holding the cat, with both of her arms.”Well… thank you. Her name is, Maris Stella, and she is one of the most beautiful cats in the world. Whether people acknowledge it or not…”

“Aww, that’s such a beautiful dog. What name does it have?” A manly voice came approaching them while putting a knee resting on the ground. “Can I pet it…?” Hirako just nodded, not seeing the man’s face. “And his name is Kotarou…” The man looks at Hirako while putting a hand on the dog’s head. “What, really?….just like m-” The man cut his sentence as soon, as he turns around, not just to see him, but to a familiar lady, who was glaring at him.

The man turned around once again because he tried to comprehend what was going on. While he stares at the owner since he didn’t quite see him, very well. The man flinches and bows. “Hirako san, hello. I’m sorry, I didn’t greet you properly.”

“And what am I? A-cero to the side?” came, the voice of a pissed, Akira. The man stood up and put his hands in front of him. “Oh no… I’m sorry Akira… hello!” Akira glared at him, while “tchh”, in the process. She looks to the side, looking very offended. “Now, that you’re a police officer, you now don’t even greet your ex comrades, huh, Amon Koutarou?”

Amon sighs and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Akira... alright?” Akira is still looking to her side. Amon just smiles in her direction and touches the cat’s paw. “It looks like Maris Stella, is still cute as ever…” Akira brings Maris Stella, more to her chest. “Don’t you lay a finger on her…. She is more precious than you!”

After some bickering with the two of them, they all decided to go to the donut truck that Kaneki and Hirako went to. While Akira was side glaring, both Hirako, and Amon. Kaneki, just sat there in the middle of the table, just smiling, while the chaos just engulfed in front of him.

Hirako, who was quiet, just nodded while Amon talked about life and some recent events. In this conversation, Kaneki learns the reason why they both knew Hirako. Is because Hirako and Arima have personal connections with some of their superiors. But, at the same time, Hirako and Arima have been such good help in some cases that require their cooperation.

Kaneki, while he heard the conversation in front of him. He wondered how small the world is. Of course, for him. Since most of the people he knows from work, or happen to know, they also know the other people he knows. Surprisingly, it made his heart feel warm. Kind of like, he was the main character of a story and the reason why all these characters that he knows, also knew each other, while he was the one being in the middle of everything. Although, that’s impossible. Since it is his life, and he isn’t in a story. He is just a normal dude, who happens to know people, who already have a history with each other.

Now, he was thinking about friends. The three of them stood up. Akira stating, she needed to read some documents from a case she was handling. Amon stating, that the reason why she was leaving is because of Maris Stella. Since Maris Stella, has a habit of not pooping outside. That Amon’s statement was received by Akira, giving him a smack to the back of his head. While Hirako just stated that Kotarou was a well-behaved dog.

Making Akira glared in his direction. While Amon just shakes his head side to side. At this point, Hirako was just adding more fuel to the fire. As the three of the adults were standing, just watching each other. Kaneki stood up and nodded to himself. He clears his throat, while 3 different pairs of eyes look at him. Kaneki just smiles awkwardly and gulps. “Since you, three are such good friends…” Akira just clicked her tongue, while looking to the side but still paying attention to what Kaneki had to say.

“Well… I was wondering… what will you guys do if someone you care about, does things that aren’t good by others… would you forgive the person or….?”

The three of them glance at each other, and then back at Kaneki. With a serious expression.

As soon as Hirako said it. They all stare at each other for a while. Their gazes turn into a judgmental one. Like the three of them started judging each other's statements. Akira’s gaze was more snarky than usual, while she looked back between Hirako and Amon. Amon stares in disbelief at Hirako. In a surprising manner, that one of the persons he knew, was thinking that way. Hirako was looking unbothered, but one of his brows was up to while looking at them.

“That’s actually-” But as soon as Kaneki started talking, the three of them started debating about justice, friendship, crime, and neutrality. Kaneki wanted to bring his input to the debate, but since he was the one asked the question to them. Kaneki felt like he was the meditator of this debate.

In the process of bringing himself to at least talk. Kaneki stood there while looking and listening at their debate. Kaneki wondered as he glanced at Hirako. The question that Hirako had asked him, while they were alone earlier. He started having many answers to that particular question. His mind having its own little debate. 

His mind was so immersed in his own thoughts, that he flinched a little when his phone started vibrating. Kaneki grabs his phone out of his jean pocket and turns it on. On the display screen, he saw a message from Furuta.

> **\- ¿Want to meet? -**

Kaneki quickly messages Furuta, with an ‘Okay, but where?’. As he sends the message, Furuta quickly messages him with a location. Kaneki raises one eyebrow. It seems odd at first for Kaneki, but not that weird coming from Furuta. Now, he thought about it. As he responded with another message, quickly shutting the conversation. Kaneki put his phone in his pocket, where it was. Kaneki informs the three people that were in front of him. That he will be leaving since another friend wanted to meet.

Although, he felt guilty leaving just them like that, especially Hirako. Hirako just shook his head and told me to go. He even said he will deliver the book to Arima, personally. Kaneki thanked him, with a bright smile. As he waved goodbye and patted both Maris Stella and Kotarou’s head as well. Both Amon and Akira wave him goodbye and wish him a safe leave. Amon, even told him that if he ever sees something unusual, he can call him. When he said that, both Akira and Hirako glared at him.

As soon as he left the park. Kaneki took his phone away and proceeded to open Google maps. The location in question was located inside Shinjuku, in a rather closed area. He walked, while he looked at the shops that he was passing. While the cursor on google maps was moving, he felt this strange feeling. That the aura around him felt tenser. It felt like the colors of the city were almost banishing, every time he passed through another street. The streets became more greyish looking, some had grass growing to the side. The stores had more black and greyish tones to it.

Of course, it doesn’t mean that having a shop with black undertones is bad, but comparing these stores to the other stores that he saw earlier. The other stores were brighter and colorful. These ones, however, felt more, creepy. He also had noticed that every time he went near his destined location. The lights were also disappearing, and it’s strange since it was 4:30 pm, the last time he saw the time.

As Kaneki saw on Google Maps, he was in the destined location. He saw in front of him, a restaurant. The sign deteriorated by itself, but if he matched the letters together, the sign was forming the phrase, “Meet me there”.

Kaneki turned his face to the side and squinted his eyes. “What a weird name…,” he said to himself. Kaneki looked to both of his sides and there was nobody. Something inside him, told him, to run away and just text Furuta, that he was tired for the day and wanted to go home or something like that.

In the end, Kaneki took that horrifying thought he had and pushed it aside. If Furuta wanted to meet him. Then he will gladly go. After all, Furuta is his friend. He might have a weird sense of humor, or just have nonsensical conversations, but at least he hasn’t made anything that he, in particular, had to be wary of.

So, just as the good friend that he is. Kaneki pushes the door open and enters the shop. Kaneki looked inside of the shop, and there was no one there, just vending machines. Along with some tables and chairs being all around the shop. Surprisingly, all the shop’s walls were clean, as well as the floor.

Looks can really be deceiving.

As for Kaneki, he walks by all the vending machines. He inspected one by one and decided to grab a bottle of water. He had been thirsty since he ordered those mini donuts with Hirako. But, it never occurs to him to order a drink. So, he orders one bottle of water, from a vending machine that serves drinks. When he grabbed the bottle, he decided to wait for his friend. So he sat on a nearby chair that was next to a wooden table.

Kaneki taps his fingers on the table. Wondering why Furuta wasn’t here. He, at the moment, didn’t realize he hadn’t texted Furuta that he was there. He grabs his phone and texted Furuta. He waited for a moment, but Furuta didn’t answer. Kaneki moves his head to the side. Perhaps, something occurs to him? Or maybe he was getting ready? But, why did he text him to this place, when he wasn’t ready?

Those were some of the questions he was asking himself. Kaneki decided at the time being to wait for Furuta. He would answer some of the texts he had unread. As soon, as he answered all of them. Kaneki glances at the clock, and it passes 15 minutes, and Furuta hasn’t texted him or called him. Kaneki decided to call Furuta. If Furuta didn’t answer him, even if it hurt him. He will leave the establishment. He called and there was just a beep and another beep. But no answer. He decided to call again.

But no answer. He sighs once again… and just rubs his temples with his free hand. In the third call. The beep once again sounded in his ear. Kaneki was getting tired, so he decided to leave a voicemail.

“Hello Furuta, it’s me Kaneki. I have been waiting for you, for at least 20 minutes and you haven’t arrived at the location you ask me to. Are you okay? Did something happen? Or….” Kaneki bites his lips. “Is this another prank of yours…? If it’s, then you really got me… hahaha!” Kaneki stands up and moves his gaze to look everywhere around the shop. “You know, Furuta…. Ever since you know, you told me…. About that… Like, you know, that, I was the one who accepted you… I….”

Kaneki shook his head quickly. “Wait, hold on…. Just forget it…. Hey, didn’t you tell me, you like difficult questions? Alright, I bring you one… a friend of mine told me this riddle… so, the riddle or question if you prefer… is like… um… what would you do, if your friend did something bad…? I think it was more….” Kaneki took a pause to think. “Or the question had more words to it, but it resumes it that way… I asked this question to several people and they actually have some interesting takes on it… as for me… I don’t really have an answer for that, not yet.”

Kaneki grabs the water bottle that was empty and puts it on the trash can that was nearby a wooden counter. “But, you seemed like the kind of guy, who would enjoy riddles like this. Or perhaps I’m wrong? Hahaha…. Well, I said it to you since you seem like somebody would answer this, in a really unique way… and since the talk, we had last time, has a lot in common with this question….” He wandered the restaurant quietly and quickly ended up the voicemail. “Well… enough of that. Well, Furuta is getting dark and I don’t really like hanging in places, where the sun doesn’t hit it properly… Especially with that new group, that has been appearing… well, I’ll be leaving and call me when you can, alright?”

Kaneki closes the call and puts his cellphone in his pocket. Kaneki just sighs and shooks his head, as he awkwardly smiles to himself. As Kaneki exited the store. Some figures appear from a room that was near the vending machine. Another figure appeared, behind the counter, and stood up. All the figures that had just appeared, went outside to look at the blurry dismissal figure of Kaneki, who was already long gone. One of them, who was at the center, entered the store and went to the machine, who had drinks on it. Another figure who followed along handed it a bat, this figure grabbed it and started breaking the machine in front of him. While the others clapped and started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know it has been a long time since I posted.   
> I, once again, I apologized.   
> But, I bring you here at 7000+ words chapter. Plus an illustration.  
> I hope you can give me some beautiful kudos and some comments. It will be the world to me!   
> Once again, if you want to follow me on my socials, on instagram, tumblr, and twitter, then follow me as @existanceale


	20. Chapter 20 - Reunion Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> I know I know okay. I let this story sit down for almost more than a month and I'm so sorry about that. My November was such a busy month for me since it was my last month on my work. And when it's the last month, there's much stuff to do, alongside university work. Ughh and to put a cherry on top, the last November, in my native country, Honduras. We were hit by two hurricanes. I am lucky enough, that my house didn't get flooded, but the electricity came and went. So, it was really a handful of a month. But anyway, today I brought these amazing series back. So, if you like it, please share it.

It was a sunny day, with some clouds emerging through the sky. The sun wanted to show its whole potential but the clouds were forcing it to stay behind them. As if they were saying they were the only important thing in the sky. The wind, as well as the clouds, was also covering the direct hot weather, that the sun wanted to give to the town. Intertwining on people's hair as they walk, making the pages of the book move at their own accord.

As Kaneki was moving next to the window, to close it down. Expecting a storm to come. He surprises as he notices the grey sky being plastered all over the town, and yet it wasn't cold. It was the opposite, it was warm with some air blowing in the sky. Is quite unexpected to see this kind of weather in Japan. Kaneki smiles as he slides the wooden slide to the left. He looks at the corner of the wooden window and grabs a handkerchief, he had in his apron's pocket. He takes in his hand and makes it smaller to wipe some of the dust that was receding on the window wooden frame.

As soon as he was satisfied, Kaneki turns around and earn a small vow of the client whose pages were moving. Kaneki gave a small vow back and smile at the customer. As he looks around the cafe, he notices some people were just drinking their drinks normally. Others were just reading in a peaceful manner. Kaneki moves to the second floor of the cafe. As he walks by, he encountered Irimi, who just gave him a small pat on the back. As she came back with a stray of used cups and plates. Kaneki flinches at her sudden approach.

As soon as he got to the final room of the cafe. Where they were located his favorite and yet "unique" group of teenagers he has ever met. His eyes widen up, as soon as he stood there in the entrance. 'They really are taking this project seriously', Kaneki thought to himself, as he observed them from afar.

Kukie and Hsiao were talking, while Mutsuki and Aura were aggressively typing on their laptops. Shirazu and Saiko were making some hand movements, while they talk with each other. Kaneki chuckles to himself and gazes at the ceiling. Remembering all those memories he had when he was in Highschool. Sure, some of them weren't that good, but he will be lying to himself. If he said, he didn't have fun with his best friend.

Kaneki stops looking at the ceiling and rushes back into his pocket. He grabs his cellphone. Kaneki mutters, "don't stress too much!" back at the group of kids, while he leaves the room. They all collectively gasp, as the recognizable voice, wasn't there anymore with them.

Kaneki guides himself into a room, he checks before coming in and slowly nods to himself. Clear. Kanki taps on his cellphone and just when Hide's name appears on the screen. Kaneki put his cellphone on his left ear.

"Hide, hi! I missed-"

"Awww, I missed you too, sweetheart!"

Kaneki flinches, as he shakes his head. He glances back at his cellphone screen. Mouthing the words of 'what', through his lips. He tilted his head to his right side.

"What happen sweetheart? Did the cat got your tongue?"

Kaneki flinches once again, heart beating fast, as sweat started dripping from his forehead. "Nishi-...um…" Kaneki cut his name off. As he started breathing hard, almost as if he was entering a hyperventilation state. He wasn't used to strangers calling him those nicknames.

Kaneki scoffs, as he put a hand on his chest. "...-So um… is Hide there?"

"Wow….. not even a greeting? Where are your manners, Kaneki? Did your mother ever teach you some?" Kaneki panicked look at everything in the room. "No… um...I'm sorry…. I'm really sorry..."

"Hahahahaha…. I'm just messing with you, Kaneki. So, what's up?"

Kaneki sighs as he passes his cellphone to his right ear. "Well… I was asking where was Hide…"

"Mmmm… wait…" Kaneki turn his head a little, he could hear well, he hears some ruffle noises in the background. He was also picking like someone was walking. "Welp… yeah…. He is so dead…" Kaneki widened his gaze and put his free hand in the air. "What?"

Nishiki sighs by the other end of the phone. "Relax…worry boy. He is dead asleep on my bed. Hashimoto sensei can really be a handful sometimes…" Kaneki nods. "I thought he was free since he told me his project was due yesterday…"

"Well.. that bastard of Hashimoto. Has three stages of handling projects. The first stage is the rough draft, the second stage, is the pre-finished project, third stage, is the final project… and by the looks of it. Hide is still on the second stage…"

"Well… umm tell him I call him and that i-"

"Yes, I know. All the kisses for him… I know, I know. But none for me, since he is your favorite"

"Nishiki senpai, I told you I have nothing against you. It's just, I'm not ready to be in a relationship just yet…"

"Right, right… I will tell him you call, bye!"

"Nishiki senpai...i-"

But Kaneki was cut midsentence. Leaving him on the expectation of a response, from the other end. But as one-minute passes by, Kaneki still is holding the phone by his ear. Kaneki's gaze went down, as he put his cellphone back in the pocket of his waist apron.

As time went on, the hours pass by as he serves his normal shift hours. And as soon, as he realized his shift was over. Putting his apron back on his locker and grabbing his backpack. He exited the staff room, as he waves goodbye at both Koma and Irimi.

As he was walking towards the exit, he started thinking if he could buy something for the people in his house. He already got his monthly pay, so he wanted to treat them to something good. But what? That kind of thought wanders around Kaneki's mind when he exited the store. He had in mind, maybe buying a cake? Maybe inviting them to a hotpot and buying some expensive meat, perhaps?

Kaneki was so emerged in thought, that he didn't notice he bump into someone's chest. Kaneki opened and close his eyes in a rapid state, registering what was happening to him. Kaneki's heart slightly pounding fast, as he tries to move away from the chest he just bumps into.

Kaneki moves his gaze to look at the person he bumps into. Heat rising over his head, as he tries to form a great apology. But his eyes were surprised. His heart stops beating fast, and the heat rising over his head, was slowly fading away. Because the person, who he bumped into, was no other than, Take Hirako, who was just staring at him.

Hirako was wearing a brown coat, who was open, exposing a blue formal button shirt, along with some black formal pants. Kaneki stares at him and quickly bow at him, muttering an "I'm sorry…" Hirako shrugs his shoulders, and ask if he was busy.

Of course, he replied with a no. And just when he muttered the word 'no', he was being dragged by Hirako into his car. Kaneki didn't have a proper reply to say to Hirako. He didn't know where he was going, but he trusted Hirako.

As Hirako was driving through the city. Kaneki glance at Hirako, who didn't utter a word. The only thing he had said to him when they enter the car was, "I know, I did something wrong…" In which case, Kaneki didn't know why Hirako was apologizing, but he nodded at the time. After all that weird conversation happened between them, Hirako didn't mutter a single word. He wanted to initiate small talk with him, but it seems like Hirako didn't want it to. Is not like he told him, not to talk.

But Kaneki knew this atmosphere very well. Especially since both his mother and Hide had them on several occasions. His mother trying to overcome the pain of taking her opportunity job. Or Hide trying to hide the fact, some mean comments towards both of them didn't affect him. He knew, that face very well. The face of hiding pain, but trying to endure it, for the people in front of you. After all, he was the master of that technique.

Of course, it is sad, that he has to lie about what he truly feels. But Kaneki has learned on various occasions, that only because you have a problem, it means you're the only one suffering. Because it's wrong, when you're suffering, they are a ton of people who are suffering as well. The only thing, that you can do in this situation is to move on with your life and smile at society. Of course…. He knows that's a toxic mindset to get behind. But he doesn't like it when people spend much time on his pain. It rubs him, the wrong way.

Kaneki was so deep in thought when he realized the car stopped moving, and his face flinches a little when Hirako mutter, "we are here". Kaneki shook his head a little, to step outside from the car. As soon, as he closed the door of the Hirako's car. He just took a view of the house, where he was, and fastly wanted to get in the car. Of course, Hirako stops him and drags him. Kaneki couldn't believe where he was.

Kaneki trembles when he walks into the outside parking lot of the house. Kaneki nervously glances around him and look at the other houses near him. They all have the same thing in common and Kaneki didn't like it. Is not like, he hasn't seen this kind of house before, or that his own house wasn't that elegant.

Normally, normal houses that he has seen. They always have two levels at most. They didn't have their own parking lot. They had a garage. But these houses have them outside. So, normally seeing this, made him uncomfortable. Another thing, almost all the houses tend to be really close to one another but in this one, they have a huge distance between one of the other.

All the houses he was looking, they all went to three levels, had glass windows, elegant colors that adorn their outside walls, some beautiful outside rich gardens. That is something, that he wasn't used to. As he stays there admiring the houses from the neighborhood. Hirako put a hand on his shoulder. Kaneki flinches and looks towards him, with a nervously smile. "Is this your first time coming to Denenchofu?"

Kaneki froze right there, on that instant. Geez, no wonder he was feeling so out of place. Of course, he won't feel good here! Is Deennchofu, for goodness sake! Hirako slightly moves his head to the side, his eyes squinting to look at Kaneki's face. Hirako sighs and pats Kaneki's head. Hirako moves his face near Kaneki's ear. While Kaneki was still in shock mode. "If you feel…." Hirako whispered in Kaneki's ear.

That made Kaneki revert back to his normal state. Opening his mouth, and slowly heating up, Kaneki look at Hirako, who was staring back with a deadpan look on his face. "Um…. w-what? W-what?" Kaneki mumbles his speech towards the man who was in front of him. Hirako step back and adjusted his coat while keeping eye contact with Kaneki. "I said…. If you don't feel comfortable being around here, we…. I mean…" Hirako stutter his words as he looks away from Kaneki to his right side.

Kaneki who was watching Hirako, blink several times, mouth slightly open. "I don't…. I mean…." Kaneki stutter. Hirako's gaze follows Kaneki's voice. "-I mean…. Is not like I hate it here… I… mean…." Kaneki drops his gaze, his heart beating fast, as he felt the heat rising up, once again. "I would never hate anything you…. Umm do, Hirako san…" Hirako flinch and move his head to look properly at Kaneki. His eyes widen up, his hand slowly rising up. Hirako's hand went into Kaneki's face, while Kaneki slowly raises his head.

Kaneki's heart beat faster, as he saw Hirako's hand slowly coming to caress his cheek. Kaneki closed his eyes, as he felt a wind pass between them, touching both of them. As if like it was breaking them apart, but Hirako's hand still kept on moving, while the door of the front house opened.

Both of them, jump from they were standing and look at the front door. Kaneki blinks several times, as he closes his mouth. He looks between Hirako and the upcoming and yet familiar manly figure, who was walking towards them. "Oi, Hirako and Kaneki are here!" The man shouted as he looks back, at the front door. He then proceeded to walk towards them. "Wow….. the world is truly small, isn't it? Hahahahaha!" The man, laugh as he put his arm, on Kaneki and Hirako's shoulder.

Kaneki widens his gaze, and stiffen his shoulder, as he felt the big impact of Shinohara's arm around his neck. Kaneki moves his gaze to look at him. "It truly is a small world…." Shinohara looks at him, with a big smile on his face, then proceeded to look at Hirako. Hirako moves his eyes to look at Shinohara. Shinohara wiggles his eyebrows and quickly moves his gaze to look at Kaneki and back at Hirako. Hirako furrow his expression and rolled back his eyes. Shinohara grin to himself, he then let go of their shoulders, while they entered through the entrance.

Kaneki and Hirako both said, "sorry to interrupt", while they took their shoes off and put on some sandals to enter the house. Kaneki's eyes scan the house, as he walks alongside Hirako. The walls of the house were white, just like outside, the floor was grey wood-look flooring. Kaneki made a small nod to himself, noticing how well balance the colors are in this house. He also noted, that all the furniture of the house, had pretty heavy undertones. Like the couch was grey along with some black and dark blue pillows. The house also had a lot of wooded furniture that was accompanied by various types of plants.

It quite surprised him a bit. He expected this kind of house to have elegant and extravagant furniture. Like having statues or some expensive paintings that adorned the wall. But this house didn't have any of that. It almost felt like, he was welcome in this house. That good balance color that the interior of this house had, along with the soft and calm furniture placement. It made Kaneki realize, that he been in this place before. The familiar yet so strange background this house has was so comforting to Kaneki.

As they walk behind Shinohara who has guided them from the main living to the second living room. Kaneki glance at two men who were seated on a black couch, one holding a cup that looks like it has, red wine and the other men, had a green cup. Kaneki raised one eyebrow, as he inspected while they walk towards them. He knows these men from somewhere, but from where? As he began scratching the back of his brain, trying to find his answer.

Shinohara quickly shoves Kaneki to the front. "Gentleman, this is Kaneki!" Shinohara moves a hand towards the man, holding a cup of wine. "This is Houji Kousuke!" Houji smile at him, and quickly made a vow at him. Shinohara moves his hand, towards the other man. "And lastly, this is Mado Kureo" Kaneki couldn't register what was happening, so the only thing, that occurred to him was to vow towards them. "It really is a small world, hahaha!" Shinohara said. The two older men smiled at him, Shinohara guides him to a seat beside him. While he did some small talk with the two familiar men.

Kaneki smile at them, while they talk with each other. Kaneki turns around to see if Hirako was around, but he was no longer around. Kaneki focuses his gaze to look everywhere but there was no sign of him. He looks through the hallway that entered the second living room and then back to the side view of the living room. There was a glass wall, that view of a great and beautiful backyard garden.

There were a ton of medium rocks that were situated next to a pathway of mini rocks that led to some wooden chairs that were next to some wooden garden tables. On the right side of the garden, he saw Hirako who was walking from a hidden hallway. It appears he was talking with someone. Kaneki couldn't figure it out, but there was another figure who was hidden by Hirako's left profile. As they walk to the center of the garden, the other figure came to light.

Kaneki widened his gaze and let out a small 'gasp'. The figure who was talking with Hirako was no other than Arima. Kaneki felt his breathing becoming short by each second, heart beating fast. Kaneki wondered, 'why Arima was here?' Perhaps… this is Arima's house? Is this… the so-called reunion Hirako talks about?

While the three older men talk, Kaneki couldn't stop looking at him. Arima, whose face moved a slight to the left, while talking to Hirako. Arima's gaze stops looking at his side, while he slowly moves to look to the front. Both of their eyes connected. Kaneki felt super embarrassed but at the same time, he still wanted to look at those beautiful grey eyes. But it almost felt like, he wasn't alone, because even though he couldn't read Arima's mind. He also felt Arima's gaze softened, while he stares back.

Arima didn't have an expression, he was just staring, while Kaneki just stares in awe, mouth slightly open. It almost feels like Arima was inviting him, to go where he was, with just his eyes. It feels like the two of them, were the only living souls wandering in the house, and the only thing separating them was a thing wall of glass. But all the staring stopped when Shinohara put an arm around him. Kaneki flinches and faces Shinohara. "So, Kaneki, I was talking with Houji, on how you met with Seidou…"

Kaneki widened his gaze and look at Houji. "You know Seidou?" Houji put the glass of wine, he had in his hand, on the table. "Yes, he is my kouhai... "

"Wait…. Are you… perhaps a sergea-"

"We are police lieutenants," Mado said.

"Oh…. that's…. Wow!" Kaneki said as he smiles, just to look back at the garden. He widened his gaze, just to see that Arima and Hirako were no longer there. Kaneki let out a tiny 'gasp', which in question made the three older men follow, where Kaneki was looking. Houji let out a small chuckle. "Hey, Shinohara didn't you said that you knew him, because he went to your local gym?" That caught Kaneki's attention, as he turns around to look at Shinohara. "Yeah, he even fainted the first day! It was really the first experience, isn't that right, Kaneki!?" Shinohara elbow Kaneki.

Kaneki just chuckles… 'God, this man is strong', Kaneki thought to himself. As Kaneki stop giggling. The room went quiet.

"Are you going to ask me if I am related to Akira, or not brat?" Mado said as he looks at him with an unusual smile. "How can he deduce you're Akira's father when he doesn't know you…" Shinohara says.

"Yes… or that Akira doesn't resemble you…", Houji chimes.

Kaneki widened his gaze, as he saw Houji and Shinohara making fun of the older man. Who was just looking down. The man faces upward and started laughing. "Haha, you're right, she resembles more my wife, rather than me!"

"Wait no, I don't think so… Amon has told me, that she makes your expressions when she gets mad or gets really excited for a case…." Shinohara says.

"Like father, like daughter!", says Mado. The three older men just started laughing. Leaving poor Kaneki, just connecting the dots, on why these men know him that well. Houji, who looks back at Kaneki, who was just smiling nervously, grins to himself. "You know, Kaneki…. I still remember that time, when you said, you were madly in love…."

Ah! This is the worst, he almost feels like he was been interrogated by his older family members. Kaneki flinches and puts his hands in the air.

"Um… eehh... I, where… or when..?" Kaneki started sweating, at a faster pace than usual. He removed his gaze, to look elsewhere. Shinohara just smile at him and patted him on the head, while removing his arm from Kaneki's neck. "Relax… just inhale and exhale", Shinohara said, as he winks at him. Kaneki widened his gaze to look at Shinohara, then quickly move to look at the two older men.

Mado just stares at him, while he lockdown eyes with Houji. He proceeded to let out a breath and touch his chest. "Oh… no….." Kaneki slowly opens, realizing the great mistake he has done. Houji and Shinohara just laugh, while Mado just kept staring at him. Kaneki rapidly vows at them. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was two of you!"

Houji just kept smiling at him and waves a hand at him. "It's okay, it's okay…. It's not like we are mad, you don't remember us from that day. In fact, I am shocked that from just one hint that Shinohara gave you, you remember us. Your mind is really impressive."

"Yeah! And Mado here", Shinohara said, as he signals his hand towards Mado. "He thought, you will remember them since, in their words, you were panicking and made a mess out of yourself. So, his theory was, can someone remember a certain moment they did, just by a trigger word or a trigger event." Shinohara said.

"It's not a theory, Shinohara. It's a fact. Many people who have been the witness of traumatic events can tell you that!" Mado said as he raised his hands in the air. "Alright, calm down. Nobody told you, you're wrong." Houji said as he patted Mado on the shoulders. Mado side glance Houji then he looks at Kaneki, he points a finger at him. Mado began smiling, his smile getting wider and wider. Kaneki lock eyes with him, keeping his mouth shut. "But, my theory was correct. People's memory can also be triggered by embarrassing moments!" Kaneki put a hand over his face, his whole face begins heating up.

"Well… that's obvious but since you don't get embarrassed. You won't get those kinds of memories" A familiar and yet surprising voice came into the living room. Kaneki still with his hand over his face, slowly distances his finger apart, to see the upcoming figure, who was coming from the outside garden. Kaneki's body still flexing down, just following his figure with his eyes.

"Wow, Hirako you sure are becoming bolder by each second," Shinohara said, as he patted the seat next to him. Hirako looks at Kaneki, and just patted him in the back, with a deadpanned look on his face. Kaneki put himself together and remove his hand from his face, while he looks at Hirako. Hirako shakes his head in response at Shinohara. "I'm going…"

'Wait…? Hold on… he is leaving already.' Kaneki thought to himself. "Where are you going?", Kaneki blurted out, with a worried expression on his face.

"Oya?" Houji said, as he raised one eyebrow and look at Shinohara. Shinohara wiggles his eyebrows, in the direction of Kaneki. Mado just smiles, with that same weird smile, he always has. Kaneki, as soon as he realized what he said, put a hand over his mouth, heart once again beating fast.

Hirako just looks at him and then back to his front, "Either way, I'm going to the store. I need to buy more meat for the barbecue…"

"Wait, you forgot your contribution to the party?", Shinohara said, as he raised one-eyebrow to look at Hirako, moving his head to the side. "That's really unexpected coming from you, Hirako. Normally, you always come early and with all the things we ask you…." Houji chime in, then quickly glance at Kaneki. "Or perhaps… you are into someone and that someone is making you forget?" Houji said, in a teasing tone. Mado just a small laugh. Hirako looks to the ground, and furrows his expression, as he bites his lip. "Are you going to ask for anything, if not? Then, I'm going."

The room turns all quiet. The three older men, not wanting to bother Hirako and just turn their gaze to look at Kaneki. Kaneki, who was just staring in embarrassment but at the same time with a worried expression, soon was gone when Hirako wanted to turn around, but he didn't. "Kaneki, Arima is outside, under the Sakura tree, he wants to talk with you…"

Hirako mildly turns his gaze to look at Kaneki's expression. His eyes widened up when he saw Kaneki's eyes light up. Hirako bitted his lip once again and turn his body, to the front. Kaneki stood there, looking to the ground, as the three older men just stood there watching all unfold. The front door made a shutting sound. Making Kaneki realize, he was staring at the floor and then moving his gaze at the three older men.

Kaneki put a hand over his head, and vow at them. Shinohara just shakes his head and pointed a finger, over the glass wall, that leads outside the garden. "Go, we, older men, still have some talk to do.." Kaneki once again vows and walk himself towards the garden. As soon, as Kaneki was in the garden, they all look at each other. "I never realize, that boy had a cold heart.", Houji said, as he folded both of his arms around his chest.

"When you're like that, you tend to ignore everything around. He is not being weird, he is just being a human, with normal feelings." Mado said as he grabs a sip of his tea.

Once Kaneki was in the garden, he realized, how part of the garden was all trim and some of them had rocks, with tables and chairs. He looks around to spot the Sakura tree, but he didn't see it. He walks his way to the right side of the garden, to see a black wooden small gate. Kaneki look above the hallway, and in front of him. There were many crops plant, he didn't know which one is who, but he knew that some of them were vegetables and some of them were fruit. Since Fueguchi san has her own crops in her backyard.

He moves his body to look further from the crops, but he knew the tree wasn't there. He walks his way to the left hidden hallway of the garden. When he walked through the middle, he felt some eyes piercing unto him, but he didn't care. He was so excited to see him. As soon, as he was on the left side, he looks at the ground, where there some pathway of mini rocks making a line, to each side, there were many different kinds of flowers planted. Kaneki took notice that Arima took good care of his garden.

Speaking of which, all this time Kaneki has been looking to the ground. Since, ever since he was in front of the hallway, he had noticed the big Sakura tree, which hasn't bloomed yet, and the angel who was resting above it. But he knew. He deep down knew he wasn't prepared to faze him. His heart beating fast, by each step he took forward, eyes gazing down, still acknowledging the angel was there, but his soul wanted to stop him.

But something inside him, told him, that the angel knew what was going on with him. Since he kept quiet when Kaneki entered and just waited for his arrival towards his side. Eyes closed pretending to be asleep but smiling as big to welcome the new visitor. As soon, as Kaneki was in front of him, Kaneki took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes.

His cheeks began heating up, as his eyes rested on the angel resting on the Sakura trunk, his wings resting from all the flying he had done. Kaneki wanted to approach him, but he was afraid of himself. How can these harmful and dirty hands have the audacity to touch such beautiful, and yet delicate feathers.

Kaneki shakes his head to the side, knowing he was worthy of touching him. As soon, as he turns around, a soothing and warm voice calls out to him. "Don't go, stay here with me." Kaneki returns his gaze to look, at the figure, whose eyes were deeply staring at him. The figure patted his right side, as he was welcoming him in heaven.

Kaneki slowly approaches him and sits down next to him. "Hello, we meet once again…" Arima turns his face to look at him. Kaneki smile, as he lowered his face. "Yes…. Hello" Arima, move his body and move his right shoulder up. Arima glance at Kaneki, whose eyes were staring in disbelief at him. Arima just shook his head, and move his shoulder upward. Kaneki put his hands on his face, mouth opening. Kaneki furrows his expression, as he shut down his eyes. Arima took Kaneki's hands, from his face and directly smile at him. Kaneki took a deep breath, body shaking, and slowly rested his face on Arima's shoulder.

Kaneki's heart pounded really fast, as each second pass by. Eventually, ever since Arima started talking about books, they both had read. It made him feel more at ease in the company of Arima. He doesn't know how many minutes passed when talking to him. If he could have a wish, he could want this day to never end. Wind blowing passing through, clouds getting intertwined with each other.

After many discussions of books. Shinohara had to call them out since the meat was already. When Shinohara calls out their names, both of them flinch and look at each other in a surprising manner. Arima just made a tiny smile, while Kaneki just gazes down, while he plays with his hands. Arima took notice of Kaneki's hand movements, that he intertwined his hands with Kaneki's. Kaneki made a small gasp sound, he slowly looks at Arima. Who was just looking at him, with a reassuring smile.

When they got up, Kaneki helps Arima folding the white blanket he had on the floor. As the two of them walk alongside, to enter the center part of the garden. Kaneki took notice, there was the barbecue, still grilling meat, smoke coming out of it, while Mado and Houji sat on a table, with plates. Shinohara was laughing, while he moves the meat. As they both walk towards Shinohara, Arima squints his eyes and observes his scenery.

"This is rare, where's Hirako?" Arima said as Kaneki nodded to himself. 'That's right, he was here before, where is he?' Kaneki thought to himself. "He said, he didn't felt well, and oh, your backpack is in the living room, Kaneki," Shinohara said, as he looks at Kaneki. Kaneki smiles at him and nods. "Alright, this rib is going to be almost ready…"

"I wonder if he got upset, about what I told him…" Arima said as he sat down on a nearby chair. Putting the white folded blanket on the table. All of the people who were there, look at him. "Oh gosh, what did you tell him? Sometimes you can be really cruel…" Houji said, as he shakes his head. Arima looks at him from his seat and then back at the ground. "Well… not too long ago, we arrive from our trip from America. He suggested drinking some tea together at his house, but I told him, that I didn't need it. Since I was going to come really exhausted"

"Sounds reasonable…" Shinohara said.

"But when we arrive, something in my mind told him to go, you know, as a friend would. But he decided not to do it, and when I called him, on why he cancel me, was because he was tired." Arima said as he intertwined his hands together, leaning back on the chair, one leg crossed. "But the thing that invalidated his answer, was his grandpa."

"Grandpa?", said Houji. Arima nodded. "I called him, since I, obviously was worried about him. He is one of the people I have known ever since highschool. So, his grandfather told me, he had someone over to drink tea and he had the audacity, not even introducing it, to his grandfather. So, naturally, I, as a friend, confronted him about it. If you really have a partner, but you are afraid of even showing it, to your family, is that person even your partner?"

"Mmm… you're not wrong…", Shinohara says, as he turns off the barbecue grill machine. "So…" chimes Houji, as he turns his body to look proper at Arima. "-Is that all you talk about?" Arima sighs, as he locks eyes with Houji. "Not at all, that exchange was yesterday, but today, I gave him a lecture…" They all chuckle. "As expected of you….", says Houji.

Arima raise one eyebrow and tilted his head, and gaze at everyone. "What do you mean by that?" They all stopped, while they look at him. "Doesn't matter now, and then?" Shinohara says as he sighs. Arima, with his eyebrow raised, lowered it down and lowered his gaze. "I notify him if he was serious about that person. First, he needed to inform the person he is interested in. To decide if they really are interested in him, in the first place. You can just anticipate your feelings to work in a relationship. After all, your obligation is to think about the other member of the relationship, not just yourself." They all made a shake of their head, in agreement.

Kaneki felt horrible, was he the reason why Hirako couldn't introduce his partner to his grandpa? Since all that time, he was with him, and maybe because he couldn't cancel him, he couldn't introduce his partner? Kaneki's heart sunk. He felt like an asshole, no wonder Hirako had told him that earlier, he felt sorry for what he did…

As soon as Kaneki was thinking about it, he took a quick glance at Arima. Who, at this moment was analyzing all his demeanor. Arima's eyes were locked on his eyes, his face tilted to one side, his left hand resting on his cheek, with a blank but analytic expression. Kaneki slowly opened his mouth. At that moment, he realizes something, perhaps he was wrong and the reason why Hirako was…..

Oh no…. Hirako… Oh no….

"Oh, dear…", came the voice of a woman from inside the house. Everyone put their attention towards the new figure upcoming. She is an attractive middle-aged woman, with light-colored hair, past her shoulders. She was wearing a plain black dress shirt, along with a long beige skirt. She was walking in a fast manner, with a good posture and a huge smile on her face. "Yua chan, what happened?" Shinohara says as he approaches the woman. The woman looks around and bows at everybody there, they bowed back. She tilted herself upward, while Shinohara lowered himself. "There's a call for Arima…"

"And you needed to tilt yourself, to say that to him?", Mado says. As soon, as he says that, Houji elbow him. Mado just stares at him, with the same expression he has. The woman blushes, as she puts both of her hands in front of her opened mouth. "I'm sorry, it's a habit of mine"

"Pay no mind to him, Yua san. May I go to the living room?" Arima says, as he stands up and walks towards them. Yua nodded and smiles at him. It's so rare that you receive a call here…" Shinohara says, in the upcoming figure of Arima. Kaneki tilted his head towards one side. "Why he lives here, doesn't it?" They all look at him, in a questioning manner.

Kaneki flinches and looks at everybody confused. "Um.. sorry, Kaneki, but this is my house," Shinohara says, as he scratches the back of his head while smiling at him. "What, really?" Kaneki opened his mouth, eyes widening, furiously looking at everybody.

Arima who was now entering the living room stops his walking and looks back. "Do you see me as someone owning a big house…" Kaneki flinches and locks gazes with Arima. Kaneki looks at the floor, while blinking several times, then looks back at him. "Not… not really…" Arima nods, as in he was saying, 'there you have it.' Arima quickly smiles at him and walks inside, figure disappearing among the furniture.

All the adults just laugh, into the random conversation they had. Yua, Shinohara's wife introduces herself and made Kaneki sit down on a nearby empty chair. Yua along with Shinohara help serve the food that was ready. Kaneki excuses himself, so he could wash his hands. Yua indicated to him, where the bathroom was. Kaneki vow at her, while he guided himself, where the bathroom was, he cursed himself, for being this stupid.

As he entered the bathroom, Kaneki's phone receives a notification. Kaneki flinches and widened his expression. That's right, he didn't tell his mother he was coming to eat dinner with these people. He better tell her, or else he might not know, how The White Suits or Miza for that matter are going to react to this.

Kaneki grabs his phone, soon opening the message application. Not bothering on answering the new message he received, he texted his mother instead. As soon, as his mother replied to his text. He sighs in relief. Kaneki tap on the unread message he had.

> To: Kaneki
> 
> Subject: We are coming
> 
> The pierrots

Kaneki furrow his gaze and started sweating. His breath shaking, there was a photo along with that text. Kaneki shakes his head. There were many thoughts passing through his mind. What if this just another attempt at terrorizing people, just like they did with Saiko? Ugh… Kaneki wanted to vomit. Kaneki clenched his fists and decided to open the image.

Kaneki opened his mouth and close it once again. He seriously wanted to vomit now. The photo. That place. That sign. Those vending machines were broken into pieces. Kaneki let out a tear out of frustration. Kaneki wanted to tear his cellphone apart, of the anger he was building right now. He looks at the picture once again, and the sign of "meet me there." Was all scratch up with black graffiti and instead was "Let's not meet us there, you liar!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Shinohara's wife didn't get an official name. So, in order of the recent events, I gave her the name 'Yua', meaning "Binding love and affection." The reason for putting her that name is because ever since she was in the headcanon Tokyo Ghoul story, she was presented as being, a brave woman, who care for her husband and as well Suzuya, since it was implied, she also cares for him, as another son.
> 
> Btw, did you guys like the new drawing?. I love how the illustrations are getting better and better with each chapter! It makes me so happy. If you guys would love to give me a follow on my socials.
> 
> On Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram is existanceale


	21. Chapter 21 - Reunion Part 2 - Slow Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas or whatever holidays you celebrate on the 25th! I hope you had a good day. I also wish you a happy new year and let's hope the next year 2021 will be better than this one. And let's keep our center and positive mind for it!
> 
> I deeply apologize for this chapter.

Kaneki didn't want to alarm anyone, he thought to himself, that was probably a virus or a spam. Nowadays many people don't do anything when this kind of thing tends to happen to them. Usually, the people who are behind all of this, want to steal data or something from you. Of course, that was what Kaneki had heard on the news…. But, questioning all the things that had to happen around him, is it actually spam?

As he looks at the photo again, with hesitation. He wondered, what if Furuta set him up? Kaneki shakes his head. He didn't want to accuse Furuta of doing such a thing. After all, he is his friend… right? Kaneki shakes his head in frustration, one more time. One hand turning into a fist, while he clenches his teeth.

Kaneki put his free hand on the side and exhaled. He sat down once again on the toilet that was closed. He exhales once again, putting a hand over his chest, while he closes his eyes. What if Furuta never sent that text to him? After all, when he called Furuta, he never answered his phone. He had read from some web articles some spam bots have become very intelligent in the way they trick people. It could be a possibility, since the first message, was really strange. It really sounded like a computer had sent it. So, what if the bot responded to his reply with an unknown location?

After all, the store he had visited was kind of hidden. Perhaps, this spam was created to promote the new store? But if that was the case, why did they send a photo of the place destroyed? But if that was the case, why send it in, in the first place? He put his hands in his hair, while he exhales in the process.

Kaneki closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Hands falling to his legs. All of this hard thinking had made him feel really crazy. Still, with eyes closed, he wondered if maybe Furuta had really sent that text. What did he gain from it? Kaneki shakes his head, he doesn't want to think about the possibility of his friend being in a terrorist group.

But now, what was occupying his mind was, if he talks about this picture or not. If he didn't talk, he would probably face the same consequences that happened to Saiko. But on the other hand, if he did talk, he doesn't want this group to get more exposure to what they already have. In some studies that he had read, some people do this type of thing, just to get attention to themselves.

Kaneki took his phone and decided to search on the web. He typed the store name, with the word "destroy". But much to this surprise, there was nothing on the result. Even just typing the store name, it said it was located in the same location he had gone. Surprisingly there weren't many reviews on it.

Kaneki turns off his phone and puts it in his pocket. He adjusted himself, as he brought a finger to his mouth, and with another hand, he slowly massaged under his chin. If there's no news about the store being destroyed, then that means, if the photo is real and not fake. Then, they want him to react, or alarm the people….

If so, then he won't be giving them the reaction they want. Kaneki thought about how even their name itself is ridiculous. Kaneki opened his eyes and let out a frustrated breath from his nose. Pierrots, the first name of those performers, who used exposure and reactions to build their careers. He slowly shook his head and laughed.

If they wanted a reaction or just some exposure….. He won't be the one given them one. Of course, it's a loss for the store, but at least nowhere in the photos, had pierrots written on the destruction of the store or they appear on it. So, that's a win for him! He decided to search for a forum, where he can create a new profile and just post the photo.

In this open forum, there was a theme of always explaining, unjustified crimes, or crimes that news will never publicly announce to the public, such as gangs getting more abusive, or japan getting a tone of homeless people every year. Even when the Saiko thing happened, many people were on the kid's side. They even began a petition to found the members of Pierrot.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the outside of the door. "Um… young man are you okay…?" the voice of a woman sounded behind the door. It was Yua. Kaneki clears his throat. "Yes… it's just that I take my time on the toilet… I'm very sorry…"

That was such a terrible lie if he was on the other end. He wouldn't even believe this kind of lie. Yua gave a reaffirmation noise. "Alright, should I tell Yuki kun, not to serve you food?" Kaneki raised an eyebrow. "Yuki… who is Yuki?" Yua gasp. "I'm sorry, that's how I called my husband…" Kaneki nodded and thought to himself, 'how precious'. Kaneki stood up. "No, tell him I'm going, I'm already done…"

"Alright…"

Kaneki presses an ear on the door, hearing the sounds of Yua's shoes sounding distant by each second. He took his phone out and created a new post on the forum, anonymously.

Someone destroyed the Meet me there Hidden Store

Kaneki attached some photos in the post, underneath the photos he also writes.

I was passing through and saw the store like this… poor fools. I bet they have no life, dragging a store that isn't visible to the public...

Kaneki felt his heart getting heavier with each word he wrote, but it has to be done. If they are going to have publicity, they will get bad publicity. After he made the post, he turns off his phone and put the phone back in his pockets. He cleans fast his hands and quickly dries them with a towel.

As he arrives where everybody was gathered. Shinohara gave him a plate, Kaneki quickly bowed at him, while he sat down next to Arima, who was smiling at him. Houji and Mado look at him. When Kaneki was thanking for the food, Shinohara joke on "the toilet had eaten him", since he really took a while to come again. That's why Yua got worried, because she seriously thought, Kaneki got stuck on the toilet. When Kaneki heard that, he apologized profusely to Yua, making everybody laugh.

As he swallows another bite he took from the steak, Kaneki side glance at Arima, who was quietly eating. Kaneki put a hand on his mouth, he made an *ahem* sound, quickly catching Arima's gaze. Arima put his fork down and move his head to look properly at Kaneki. "So… um…" Kaneki disperse his gaze to look down, and back at Arima. "What do you…. Think about those people who do things just because they want attention?"

Arima put a hand under his chin, while he heard the question. "Well, they are just like a child who wants attention. Most of the people who tend to do things like that, tend to be raised by parents who didn't give them any attention at all."

Kaneki nods in agreement. "But…." Kaneki furrows his gaze and put his hands together. "No…." Kaneki shakes his head. "It really makes you wonder, how can a child behave, by how they were raised…." Arima nods and when he was about to make a point, Kaneki chimes in. "-but at the same time, you being raised awful from your parents, doesn't justify your actions as an adult right? I mean, they are many people who weren't raised properly by their parents. So, in order not to be the same as them, they tried to a better example from their parents. And those type of people, are the ones to admire because they didn't let their trauma carry out, instead of some people who still blame their trauma. I think, to an extent you can blame the trauma that your parents cause you, but sometimes, is on you if you want to bury it or just carry it on your shoulders every single day, right?"

Arima look at Kaneki, with his mouth slightly open. It almost felt like, he took the same words he was going to tell him. Kaneki was observing him, eyes without leaving him, just staring at those beautiful grey orbs. He observed Arima for a while. While Arima couldn't stop thinking about what Kaneki said. Kaneki side glance and look back, one of his eyebrows going up. Arima slightly shook his head, he took his hand from his chin. "I'm sorry, I must have lost myself in my own thoughts…. I'm very sorry."

Kaneki slightly chuckles and moves a hand side to side. "Don't worry, it has happened to me, many times actually…" As they both quietly nod in agreement. They both resume eating their respective plates. As they finish both of their meals, Kaneki offered to take Arima's plate. Arima nods towards him and gave him a quick smile.

Kaneki took the dishes where Yua receive them, with a smile on her face. As he faces where everybody was, he looks that Houji, Mado, and Shinohara quickly sat at the same table where Arima. They started laughing, while Arima sat there, listening to their conversation. Kaneki looks at Arima and smiles to himself.

He couldn't believe how much resemblance he had with Arima. Of course, he didn't have the intimidating aura, that Arima had. But he could relate, to being the quiet one when everybody talks at the same time. He felt as he had that special connection with him and that made him feel special. He thinks that Arima is the type of person who enjoys being alone. Not in a depressive way, he just thinks Arima is the type of person, to pass his days off, in the park, being all alone, and just enjoy life as it is. Just like him. Now that he thinks about it, Hirako also seems like the kind of person who enjoys being alone. Just like Hide, of course. Hide would never admit he likes being alone. Most people tend to think he is the kind of guy who loves being around people, but actually, is the opposite.

He felt like Hirako and Arima had the same kind of relationship. But unlike Hirako or Arima. He actually preferred Arima, over Hirako and it paints him to think about it. Kaneki lowered his gaze to look down at the floor. Now that he has Hirako over his head, Kaneki's heart sunk deeper, thinking of how bad Hirako is feeling right now. He turns his way to go inside the house, while nobody looks.

As he was around the corner of the pathway that leads to the second main living room. Kaneki called Hirako. As he waited for him, to pick the call, he was mentally prepared for Hirako to not respond. But his heart almost drops, when he heard a "hello", from the other end.

"Hello Hirako, how are you…?"

While Kaneki waited for a response, he heard a ruffling silence in the other end. He gritted his teeth. 'Probably Hirako is still angry at him….' that's what Kaneki thought. An eternally minute just passed and Kaneki really thought that Hirako didn't want to talk with him. Just when he was about to say goodbye.

"Yes… I'm still here. I apologize…."

"No Hirako, I should be the one apologizing. When…" Kaneki passes a hand through his face. "-when you were about to leave, I didn't even wave goodbye at you properly. I was such a rude person for not even addressing you properly." Kaneki's whiny voice said. His voice getting lower, every time he spoke. He heard some 'sighs' by the other end. "Kaneki…."

Kaneki flinch when he heard his name while clenching his free hand into a fist. His voice getting higher, while he responded with a "Yes!".

Hirako's voice drops down, as he was lamenting what he was about to say. "It was my fault for involving my love life with my friendship life. I don't even know, what got to me, to do the things I did to you. Tricking on you coming to the house, when you're expecting him. When I knew, he wasn't coming. Or just pretending in general, that I didn't care for you in that sense, it was really insensitive of me."

While Kaneki heard the last statement, of Hirako's apology. His mouth was wide open, he swears his heart stop for a moment while processing all of what Hirako had told him. It was unbelievable, that Hirako had the nerve of apologizing for that. Yes, in fact, he did something wrong, but that doesn't mean he was the one to blame for all the things.

Kaneki gulps and slowly exhale. "Hirako…" Kaneki heard, as Hirako hum in response by calling out his name. "I know what you did was wrong, but I also am in the wrong end, by completely ignoring you. When you took the trouble to pick me from my job and bringing me here."

"You already say that. Why are you repeating an apology you already say?" Hirako grunted at the other end of the call. "I'm sorry…" Kaneki drops his voice, while he looks down. "Stop apologizing…." Hirako frustrated voice could be heard from the other end.

"Yes… i'-" Kaneki cut himself off, and continue his response. "...-well I hope, we continue as friends…." Kaneki held out his breath, as he drops those last words. He heard some chuckles by Hirako's end, while Kaneki raises one eyebrow. "Is funny… I was about to ask you that type of question."

Kaneki began to chuckle, while he heard Hirako do the same. "Is funny, how small the world is…" Hirako's voice return to his normal tone.

"Are you his partner….?"

"Eh… partner, what….?"

Hirako hum in response while he chuckles by the other end of the call. "Of course…. Arima is just mysterious, just like that…-" Hirako stops his sentence, while he chuckles once again. "-whenever you need me… I will be there… just call me…"

And with that Hirako ended the call, leaving no room for Kaneki to say goodbye. Of course, he knew that Hirako wasn't mad. He just knew Hirako had a rough moment and wasn't particularly eager to talk with anybody, especially to him. Kaneki lowered his phone and rested his body on the wall, almost as if he was falling. Kaneki felt tears coming down from his eyes. He really thought that he was about to lose his friendship with Hirako.

Kaneki felt his heart sinking with each second…' Why is life like this?' He asks himself. Loving and then expecting if the other part will return your answer… Even if he wasn't anything with Arima…. He knew deep down, that Arima, had the same feelings as him. But it almost feels like, Arima had many issues that he needed to solve first.

A tear fell down from Kaneki's eye, as he merges his lips together. He fell down on the floor, putting his right leg up, while the left leg resting on the floor. Life is surely a problematic world, that humans need to live in every day. A part of Kaneki's mind, thought to himself, that he was overthinking this. But in another part of his mind, he knew he was always like this. Afraid of losing friends, because of his own actions. That's why he was never good in the love department.

As he shook slightly his head, he moves his body upwards, lowering his gaze up. As he was fully standing up, shaking some of the dust he had on his clothes, he encountered Arima, who entered the hallway he was in. Arima stop midway and fixated his gaze on Kaneki.

Arima fixated his glasses, he put a hand under his chest, as he exhales. His mouth was slightly open, but when he saw him, his mouth turns into a smile. Kaneki widened his gaze and almost fell, but with a hand resting on the wall, he stops himself. "Oh... Arima san...Hello-" Arima cut his sentence midway when he put his hand on his shoulder. He slowly moves his hand, towards touching his neck and slowly moving his way to Kaneki's cheek. While all of this was happening, Kaneki felt all of his blood rushing upward, his heart beating fast, while he shut down his mouth.

Arima caresses Kaneki's cheek, while he smiles at him. He closed his eyes, Kaneki did the same. "Kaneki…." Said Arima in a calming voice. Kaneki still with his eyes closed, nodded, shivers going down through his body.

"Thank you for always being here…." Arima's soothing voice echoed through the hallway. Arima's thumb went near Kaneki's eye and started massaging. Kaneki gritted his teeth, while he opened his eyes. At this point, Arima had already his eyes open, his smile was still there, eyes mid squinting.

Kaneki didn't know how to respond to the phrase that Arima's soothing voice said, he just nodded, while his heart still beats fast. Arima's thumb return to where all the fingers were located. "Kaneki… you're such an outstanding person… Kaneki smile, while he heard those beautiful words coming out of Arima's lips. "I hope you can notice that…." Kaneki's smile was slowly fading away. "You have such a bright future ahead of you…" Kaneki furrow his gaze and started breathing hard.

"I have to say, that sometimes I can lead people on…." Kaneki lowered his gaze. "But that doesn't mean, that I don't think you're special…. You're really special, Kaneki…for me." Kaneki puts his hands into fists, he shivered, while Arima caresses his cheek. "I…"

Kaneki closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to hear, he didn't want to. Please, just say it. "I really hope…." Arima exhale and paused for a moment. "You can find someone who loves you back since in my end, I'm not prepared to love back." Arima took his hand and put it on Kaneki's head. He patted him for a while, Kaneki slowly looks at Arima. Eyes that were glowing with joy every time he looked at him, were now dead and dark. His smile was erased, with a line of his mouth, that look like it always there. His eyebrows still in the same place.

Kaneki wanted to scream, but he didn't want to look at Arima's face. He wasn't angry at him, he was just frustrated, so he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Arima's expression any longer. Kaneki nodded and held Arima's hand that was on top of his hair. He holds onto that hand as if he was falling from a cliff and the only person who was helping upon falling unto his death, was this hand. But soon enough, the hand disappear from his hold, steps fading from his hearing range.

He fell. He fell from the cliff. As his eyes were still close, he moves his head backward, as he gulps. He felt his heart exploding with each second. But deep down, he knew he didn't die. Arima wasn't that heartless. Kaneki fell into a trampoline, whose body was bouncing by each second. He wanted his body to stop bouncing, but deep down he knew the only person who could stop this, was only himself.

Kaneki slowly opened his eyes and puts both of his hands on his chest. He exhale and looks forward, where the beautiful angel once was. If he could rewind some time back, he wanted to tell Arima, that he understood his wishes. He knew that many people had many unresolved issues, just like him. It almost felt like Arima never focused on himself and was lying to himself. Like a part of him, felt like Arima didn't want to find happiness.

But… why?

'Arima… tell me… why don't you want to find happiness?' Kaneki thought to himself.

If that person really didn't love me, he wouldn't have that expression he had, would he? If that's the case, he wants to help Arima find his own happiness, not because he wants Arima to reciprocate his feelings, but because he wants Arima to be fully happy.

Kaneki stood there for a while, emerging himself on his own thoughts. He wanted to stop these unuseful thoughts he had, he exhales, while looking up. He took his phone out, to get distracted and check if there was anything new on the post, he posted earlier. As he scrolled down, to find his post, they were a lot of comments already.

Suddenly his heart started rising up. They were tons of comments trashing the pierrots. Of course, he is the only one who knows that it was the pierrots, but they didn't have to know. They where comments like:

\- Seriously OP? Such scumbags

\- What is wrong with people nowadays…

\- Is this a troll? If so, good job *www

\- Stupid people, they don't know what to do with their lives...

As Kaneki read all the similar replies, his mind was getting rid of all that happened earlier. He now felt a little bit happy, that at least, of what he was doing right now, was getting attention. He held his phone near his chest and look upward. He smiles to himself and closes his eyes.

He heard some stepping noises, coming in the hallway. The stepping sounds stop, while he opened his eyes. He saw Mado and Houji, Houji was almost in front of him while Mado was a little further away from Houji. "Are you ok? We thought you had disappeared…" Houji furrows his gaze, while he looks at him. Kaneki chuckles.

"Oh no, I just received a call and I just got inside to take it… nothing out of the ordinary…" Houji nodded, while he looks to the side, with his mouth slightly open. "Enough Houji kun, we need to go…" Houji look at Mado, who was staring at him, with the same expression he always had. "Well… will be leaving early, goodbye Kaneki!" And just like that Houji and Mado were gone. Kaneki wanted to ask, where they were going, but it seems they were in a rush.

Kaneki decided to go where everybody was. When he entered the garden, the three of them were seated on a table. Shinohara who was fixated on drinking off his mug, look upward and smile when he saw Kaneki. "Ha, young one, we thought we lost you…"

Kaneki awkwardly smiles and explain the same situation to the couple. Shinohara nod. "Yeah, just like what Arima told us…" Kaneki flinch, while he took a seat, to sit down in front of the three people. "So…." Kaneki voice trail, while he avoided looking at Arima.

"Why did Houji and Mado san leave early?"

Yua put a hand on her mouth like she was telling a secret. "They were some leaked photos on the web, of a store that was destroyed. They went to investigate it." Yua snickered. Kaneki smile and flinch. "Ah…. I hope they catch the perpetrators." Yua nods, smiling. While Shinohara and Arima stare at him.

"Do you guys want some wine… I can open a bottle if you want." Shinohara said as he stood up. Yua wanted to get up, but Shinohara's hand touch her shoulder. "Don't worry, honey, let me take care of it…" Arima stood up and accompany Shinohara inside the house. Leaving a smiling Yua and a relief Kaneki, who thank Kami Sama.

While Shinohara and Arima were in the hallway walking to the kitchen. "That kid flinch when Yua mentioned it…" Arima nodded. "And the way, he talked earlier…. Do you think he did it?" Shinohara said.

Arima shakes his head, as they entered the kitchen. "Earlier he was talking with Hirako. He didn't receive an unusual call…besides, according to some people. He has a mutual friend, of the unusual video who was sent to a bunch of teenagers in a group chat." Arima leans down on the kitchen stool.

Meanwhile, in the garden, Yua decided to bring Kaneki to a house tour.

Shinohara grabs the wine, from a cabinet that was upward from his view. "I'm beginning to think those pictures were sent to him on purpose. Just like what happened to his friend. And perhaps, instead of having a breakdown, he decided to post pictures online and mock the perpetrators. That could explain, why he told me about people doing things, just because of attention." Arima said as he gazes through the kitchen.

Shinohara raising one eyebrow, not fully fazing Arima, while he looks into another cabinet, he grabs a corkscrew. "What if he was tricking on you… you don't know he might even belong to the Pierrots." Arima nodded, as he ruffles his hair. "On the other hand, that also can explain why he took a long time for the bathroom? Maybe he was battling on whether to say anything or post it on the web… and something to add. Hirako texted me earlier, stating the day he was in the park with him, he left early. Since he was meeting someone" Shinohara look at Arima, while he already opened the wine, giving him all his attention.

Arima heard some stepping sounds coming and lowered his voice as he spoke. "I also might add, that Hirako on that day, wasn't alone with him. He was also with the former investigator, now police officer Amon Kotarou, and Investigator Akira Mado. "Shinohara nodded, while he just stood there, processing all the information that Arima had given him.

"And this is the Kitchen!" Came the voice, of a cheerful woman, who entered with a confused Kaneki. Kaneki took a look in the kitchen and it was a spacious, well neutral color, with white cabinets, and some greyish walls. Shinohara smiles at him and offered some wine, but Kaneki refused. Yua wondered why there were all quiet when they entered.

"Is this about the photo incident?" Kaneki said while he looks both at Arima and Shinohara. Shinohara raised one eyebrow, while he glances at Arima. While Arima just glances at Kaneki. Kaneki glances at Arima and then quickly glance at Shinohara. Arima flinches at Kaneki's sudden movement. "It's just…. I saw those photos as well…. They were posted on a forum, I follow and…. Of course, this is just my opinion, but I think the Pierrots did it, just because they want attention… and for them, is kind of serotonin that the news show their disaster, right? Then, instead of leaking the photo to the news, just treat it like a rumor, but at the same time people need to investigate it…?"

Shinohara looks at Arima, with his mouth slightly open. He slightly nods and smiles at Kaneki. "Well… that's an interesting idea. Anyways, let me show you the house, with my wife…" Shinohara gives the bottle of wine to Arima, which Arima takes just staring back at Shinohara. Yua smiles and claps, leaving the kitchen. As Kaneki was following right behind their back, he notices that Arima was following right behind.

As everybody went upstairs, Yua had shown their bedroom and then their children's bedroom. They arrive, at a black door, that had a sign "back out or back in". That's a contradictory sign if he ever had seen one. "This is Juuzou, room," Yua said, as she opened the room. "I apologize if the room is messy, there's a rule in this house that they have to clean their own bedrooms," Yua said, as she bowed. Kaneki flinches but smiles. He had heard that name before. He knows that Mutsuki is the adoptive brother of a kid with the same name, could they be talking of the same kid?

Kaneki look inside, and Yua wasn't even exaggerating when she said, the room is a mess. But oh boy, this room is a mess. The bed's covers were all over the bed, kind of like someone had told him to arrange it and just put it on the bed like they actually clean the bed when they didn't. Around the room, they were so many posters about anime, bands, and games. And for the floor, well… let's just say Kaneki wanted to see it, but it was covered with tons of clothes, shoes, socks, even wrappers of candy. Surprisingly the room didn't smell bad.

Then they went to the next room. The door was dark green, this one didn't have any signs at all. "This is the door of the youngest, Mutsuki". Yua said as she opened the door. Kaneki gasp. Shinohara turns his head back, raising one eyebrow, Kaneki looks at him and just gave him an awkward smile.

So… they really are a family with Shinohara. Wow, the world sure is small.

When the door was fully opened. The room is quite simple, there weren't any posters. Just a window, the bed, the green dresser, in the corner there was a table with a computer, along with a green chair and a green bookshelf, with a lot of books.

Wow, Mutsuki really likes the color green, doesn't he?

Yua close the door and went to the next room. "Kaneki, I bet you're questioning why our sons don't look the same…" Shinohara says as he put an arm around Yua's shoulder. "No... actually, I have met Mutsuki before and he kind of told me about his situation. I don't know much about Suzuya, but I know that you guys are wonderful parents.." Kaneki smiles, while he looks at them. "Both Suzuya and Mutsuki have a wonderful family! Who cares about blood, right?" Kaneki glance at Arima, who was just staring at him. Kaneki flinches upon seeing Arima but returns his gaze at the couple.

Yua smile, but Kaneki could tell she was holding back tears. "Wait… are you the heartthrob that my sons had been talking about?" Shinohara says.

Kaneki flinches, while he smiles. 'The what….?' Kaneki thought to himself. Arima who was behind Kaneki, now was in front of Kaneki facing him, with a questioning look. Now he felt interrogated. They stood there, not saying anything, just an awkward silence.

"OH WOW!" Kaneki exclaimed in a highly raised voice. They all flinch in the sudden sound change. Kaneki pointed a finger into a family photo portrait that was hanging on the right side of the wall. The photo was of a little Suzuya and Mutsuki, who had their hair long, while Shinohara was holding into Mutsuki and Yua holding into Suzuya.

Right beside the photo, there were many photos of both of the boys growing up, alongside Yua and Shinohara. "You guys sure form a beautiful family!" Kaneki said as he laughs. Yua claps her hands together, while she mentions the story behind the photos. Shinohara adds little details here and there, while the uncomfortable subject Shinohara had brought up, was soon forgotten. Of course for them, but for Arima. Who was staring judgingly at him.

While they continue, they stumble upon a photo that was hanging in the back of the hallway. The photo in question was a damaged photo, who was cut off, from the torso and down, but upward, you could see it was….

A younger self of Arima. The same boy he had met when he was a child. His expression still the same, as he had right now, alongside him, there was a younger Shinohara, who was brightly smiling at the camera. In the background, there was a building that resembles the valley of Kantei if he wasn't mistaken. Kaneki looks at the photo looking through all the details, when he turns around to question Shinohara, Arima was on his right side of his shoulder. His hand touches the glass frame.

"You are the only one, who has seen this…. " Arima's whisper unto Kaneki's ear, while he looks at him, Kaneki didn't want to see him, he just stare deeply into the photo. "Weren't we about to drink some wine? Why don't we go?" Shihohara says, Yua nodded and follow her husband behind. Arima soon follows Yua, while Kaneki follows way behind. While they were on the first floor and entered the kitchen. Kaneki excuses to go to the bathroom.

As soon as he was in front of the bathroom door, he opened it, he looks around and saw nobody on the kitchen frame. He closes it and slowly steps his way to the second floor. Kaneki made low and short steps, to not make a sound, he was on the second floor. Where he got into the mysterious photo, he took his phone and took various pictures of the photo.

After awhile Shinohara had given Kaneki a ride to his house. He thanked him for the ride, and for the extra plate of food. As he arrives at his room, he went to research Kantei. Of course, he could research the pierrots, but the photo of Shinohara and Arima was far more interesting. But first, he compares the background of the photo, with the background photos of Kantei, which were available on the web, and some buildings really resemble the ones on the photo of Arima.

He needed to research for more proof.

Eventually upon various hours of research. He found himself in a forum of many weird theories of Japan.

Incest. Bribery. All the things that Japan claimed that didn't have.

Eventually, Kaneki came across a forum that was linked to the deep past of some old rumors regarding the routes of the old prime ministers and the actual prime minister. People claiming that the royal family had children outside the blood lineage. A man who got into politics and was from the royal family, that had many wives.

That intrigued Kaneki the most. He clicks on the post of the man from the royal family, who had several wives. It appears that the man had daughters and sons. Of course, the person who posted this said they had worked on the house assigned to hide the identity of those kids. They couldn't prove with photos, since they weren't allowed to have cellphones in that house, but they can testify to it. Kaneki look when this post was posted and it was 8 years ago

Kaneki widened his gaze. That was a huge long time ago. But he was curious about this theory, he looks into the comments, and people were mocking the person who posted.

\- www what is this nonsense? wwwww

\- You know polygamy in Japan is banned, right?

\- What are you going to say next? That the imperial family is made out of aliens? wwwww

\- OP, doesn't know how to get attention and invents stupid gossip, just to downgrade the politicians.

\- Just die, OP

And many comments similar to those he read. Some of them were insulting or threatening the one who made the post. It made Kaneki confused. Why are all of these people insulting the person who created this, on a forum of rumors of the royal family? Kaneki sigh and rolled his eyes.

People sure can be dumb sometimes.

Just when he was about to look to another post. He couldn't stop thinking about someone in the political world who, that at the same had connections with the royal family? The only person he thought was the current prime minister, Tsuneyoshi Washuu. Could he be the person, that the OP was referring to?

Kaneki stare at the post and started making many thoughts about the possibility of this post being true. In the end, he clicked on the username of the person who posted it.

**User: ɘbi⑁**

'What a weird username', Kaneki thought to himself. So, Kaneki message the person. If they could elaborate on the thing they had posted. Kaneki didn't have any faith in the reply, since this was posted a long time ago. But he didn't lose anything, by messaging the user. Kaneki was looking at the screen, for several minutes. In the hope to get an instant message, just like in the movies. Of course, he knew the real world wasn't like that.

Kaneki sighs, he left the computer and went downstairs to talk with his mother. Around 10 pm, he took a bath, and he was all ready to go to sleep. He wondered about the message he had sent on that forum. A part of him knew there wasn't any message, another part was still hopeful. He gritted his teeth and check the forum once again.

Kaneki widens his gaze, there's was a message in his inbox. Could it be the user? He grabs all the strength and tap on the inbox icon.

**Searching -** Good evening. I just saw your post about you working on the house. I know that the post is quite old. If you don't mind, can you elaborate on what you saw there?

**ɘbi⑁:** Yes. I don't mind. One thing... I don't remember that much. Since it was a long time ago, but, what I do remember, they were two boys and two girls. One of them was labeled as A, he had short black hair. The other was named S, he also had black hair. The other was R, this child had purple hair and the last one was named, H, this one had pink hair.

I'm sorry, that's the only thing I can tell you. Good luck, farewell.

Kaneki read the last message. He throws his cellphone into the bed, he went into his cabinet that was near his bed, he opened it and took a blank piece of paper. He closes the cabinet and rapidly gazes on top of his cabinet, searching for a pen. He 'tch's', as he stood up, he went near the desk of his computer, a pen that was plastered around the keyboard. He took it and open it.

He put the piece of paper on top of the desk, he grabs the pen, and tried to wrote an A. Kaneki flinch, he pressed the pen on the paper, almost cutting it off. He moves the pen side to side and clenched his teeth. He moves the pen up and quickly shakes it. Once again, he pressed the pen on the paper and made a line.

He smiled, he then proceeded to write from up to down, the letters that the user had told him. 'H, A, R, and S'

H is for Hairu

A is for Arima

R is for Rize

S is for whom? He wondered to himself. If what the OP is saying is true, that the children were labeled as those exact letters who fit the same beginning name of the siblings. Who could "S" be? I mean, all the hair descriptions were right, with all of them. Except for the last person, whose name is S. But their hair was black just like Furuta. Could it be that Furuta… perhaps change his name? If so, then... what was his real name?

Kaneki took the paper with him and let himself fall on his bed. He lifted the piece of paper, gazing at it deeply. He knows that all of them, are siblings. Since Hairu confirmed it. Stil… all this information was making his head hurt. He wanted to sleep, but at the same time, he wanted answers.

Is Arima actually the illegitimate son of the current Prime Minister? If so, that could prove why he has the picture with Shinohara, on the Kantei District. Kaneki passes a hand through his eyes. His eyes were getting heavier by each second, he wanted to sleep, but they were tons of thoughts surrounding his mind. Eventually, he got impatient of trying to fall asleep that he got up. Went to the bathroom, where his mother had a cabinet of sleeping pills for an emergency and took one of them.

As he went again to rest on his bed, he lay down on the bed, with his eyes closed. And just when he was about to sleep. The last thought that came across his mind, is that he swore to himself, he will do something for Arima and his family to meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes
> 
> Japanese write "www" when something to them sounds funny. It could be the same way, for us when we use "lol".
> 
> Hey, it would help so much if you leave a comment and some kudos!
> 
> Guys, if you want to follow me on my socials, on Instagram, Tumblr and Twitter is existanceale


	22. Thank you life, I hate you.

As soon as he woke up, he rolled to his left side of his bed, to check his phone. They were a lot of unread texts, he opened the first one that appeared on his phone screen. Without looking at the user. Kaneki read through all the messages and moves his lips upward. 

  * > I gave your suggestions and upon reviewing them for a while. Houji, who was in charge, decided with his team to partially do it. - 




A smile plastered on his face. He ruffles his hair, with one hand, as he grabs his cellphone with the other. Kaneki let a sigh, as he throws his cellphone on the bed. He puts both of his fists in the air. 

‘What a way to wake up in the morning!’ He thought to himself. He never actually thought Shinohara would actually take his word for it. He lowered a hand through his mouth, as he glances at his phone. He shut his eyes, while he smiles. ‘Arima, you really are something…’ He thought to himself, as he drops his body again to the mattress. 

Kaneki grabs his cellphone to look at the news. There it was, the news, as he scrolled down the article. There was no mention of destruction, they just cover the truth of destruction and cover it with a ‘remodeling the store’. He got up from the bed, still with a beautiful feeling in the air. Still, with his phone in his hand, he checks the forum where he had posted the photo. 

He was happy, that at least, just on the internet, they’re exposing them as the clowns they are. Some people came in their defense, claiming the Pierrots were anti-capitalism, then someone responded. ‘What about the food truck of the bakery man? Destroying the job of a small business owner, it’s just stupid….’

Kaneki nods his face, as he reads the many comments that call them ‘stupid’. Every single one of these people has been exposing them as the big joke they are. He frowns a little, with a smile plastered on his face. “Yes….” He said to himself, as he put his cellphone on his side table. “¡Expose them as the clowns they are!” 

Just as he quickly made his bed, he was so passionate about getting the pierrots to justice. As well, as he was also worried about Arima’s family. He knew he had to something. Of course, he knows that he might be getting on Arima’s business, which will probably get him in trouble. But hey? What’s life, if you put some fun on it?’

Hide will be proud, knowing he just recited his quote. Speaking of which, earlier he received a message from Hide. ‘Telling him, he was fine, but was really busy….’ Kaneki shakes his head a little, for his mind to get untangle by the many webs of thoughts he has on his mind. He needs to get his thoughts together. The first thought he needs to remove, scratch the fact that he had many feelings for many persons. Now, that is out of the way. He needs to focus on a goal. 

Making Arima’s family be back together. He needed to find a way to attract all of them together. That’s is his second thought, but now he needed to put that thought, to the side of his mind. Because he needs to take action on his third thought since that involves someone from his personal life. 

Kaneki walks down from the stairs, all dress up. In a nice light beige dress shirt with a brown dotted pattern, along with some formal black pants and a pair of nice black shoes. He greeted Naki and Miza, with a bow, when they were arguing in his living room. As he enters his mother’s workplace, he bows at her. “Good morning mother…” 

Hiroko, who was glancing at a book, turning the pages back and forth, with her right hand. With her left hand, she took a cigarette she was holding with her mouth and took it away from her mouth, blowing some smoke. Soon as she hears, her son’s voice. She looks at him, her eyes widening by each second. She scoffs a little. “He- hello, hello…. Darling….” 

Kaneki puts a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his laugh, while he walks towards her. “Darling, you woke up, so early… I haven’t even make breakfast….” Hiroko stood up, glancing through all her desk, biting her lip in the process while hiding the cigarette. He took his hands and put them around his mother’s grip softly. Hiroko, who was shaking and not wanting to look at her son’s gaze. “Mother…. Please….” Hiroko quickly glances at her son, and then back to her side. The weight she had under her shoulders, was released, when she let out a sigh. 

She took her hands out of her son’s grip and turns her back to him. “Since when…” She looks at him. Kaneki smiles at her. “Mother…. Who is the one who cleans the garden and always takes out the trash?” Kaneki puts his arms across his chest. Hiroko tilted her head to the side and raise an eyebrow. “And besides, I bet you don’t smoke that often. So, don’t worry about having that kind of habit, as long as you don’t do it that often…”

Hiroko was facing him. “Who are you, and what have you done with my son….?” She laughs as she puts a hand over her desk. “Well, ever since I have been working. I got to expand my thoughts on man-” Kaneki says. 

“Arrhhhh!” Hiroko shouts. 

Kaneki shakes his head and took a look at his mother’s way. “W-what happen?” Hiroko, who was stumping, took a beige ceramic ashtray, that had some glyph design on the outside, and put it above her head, while she rolls her eyes. 

“That’s a beautiful astray, where did you buy it?” Kaneki took the astray from his mother’s hand, while he examines all the tiny details it had. “Ryouko chan, bought it for me…” Hiroko startled herself and put a hand over her mouth, she glances at her son, who was looking at her. Kaneki laughs and puts the tray on the table. “It’s okay, I won’t tell Hinami chan.” Hiroko then moves her hand to her chest, while she let out a sigh. “So then, my dear son, how come you woke up so early today?” 

“Well… I was expecting… you and me, to have a day just the two of us…” 

His mother agreed, but she says if he wanted to go out with her, he needed to wait for her to change. “Aren’t you good, with that simple blue dress?” Hiroko slaps him on the head. “No, can’t do Ken. What if a client of mine, spots me on the outside and catches me, in regular clothing? I can lose all my clients, just for a tiny mistake…” Kaneki rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

Good thing, he woke at 8 am, since one hour passed and his mother was ready. She is wearing a combination of an orange and beige dress, it had a white, v collar. Around the front were four white buttons, and around the waist, there was a white ribbon tied in the middle, with some black tights and white shoes. 

When her mother came to the room. Miza commented on how beautiful she looks, everyone agreed. “You look beautiful, mother.” Kaneki kisses Hiroko on the forehead. Hiroko blush and place her hand on her forehead, she felt her eyes getting heavy. Kaneki looks at her, with a small smile, but his gaze drops. He knew he wasn’t that much of an affectionate person towards others, even to his own mother. He knew he had to change that awful habit he had. Kaneki nod to her mother and went to the entrance, where the hanger of coats was located. He grabs his usual black coat and puts it on. 

Hiroko who was following her son, alongside Naki and Miza, stop midway. “Son, I didn’t ask you this earlier, but don’t you have work today?” Kaneki turns around to look at her. “Yes, I do, but I called Koma san and he told me this day would be out of my paycheck, but…” Kaneki slowly but confidently grab his mother’s hands. “-that’s fine by me... Mother, you haven’t had a day free, have you?” Hiroko frown and look at Miza. “Common Hiroko, I would work on the final details, just like we saw yesterday, you go and have fun with Kaneki,” said Miza, as she smiled at her.

“Yeah, and I, the grand Naki…” Naki said as he put his hands on his chest and then he extended his arms. “-Will guard the house!” They all look at Naki, whose smile was widely spread on his face. “Yes… Thank you, Naki!” Kaneki said, looking at him. Naki grin when he glances at Miza, who rolled her when she looks at him. 

“Well then bye-bye…” Hiroko said as she waves with her hand, body next to the door frame. As Kaneki walk towards the garden and opened the garden door, he extended his hand towards the front, while he looks at his mother, who was walking behind him. Hiroko put her hands on her mouth, covering her smile. Both Naki and Miza stood on the doorframe, seeing the other two leave. “Bring me a souvenir, alright?!” said Naki, startling the other two. Both Hiroko and Kaneki glance back. Miza glances at Naki, mouth wide open, she slaps him on the head. 

“OOww….!” Naki scrunch to the front and put a hand back of his head and stare at Miza. “Whyyyyy??...” Naki screams at Miza. “Um... don’t worry”, Kaneki voice chimes in. “We will bring you something.” Naki who was now standing fully up, grin at Miza. Miza only waves at them, shaking her head slowly. 

As they walk near the food trucks for a perfect and casual breakfast. He knew deep down, that a semi-elegant restaurant, or cafe will cut for taking his mother. But he also wanted, to show her, where he ate and where he felt really comfortable. He knew that even if his mother is different than him personality-wise, he knew he had some similarities with her. So, Kaneki ordered something different from a cafe truck. 

They started talking about life and how stressful sometimes work can be. When Kaneki tense up, as he glances to the side. Someone wave at him, rather, two people waved at him. He took a sip of his coffee, while his mother talk. Hiroko stops her sentence and smiles looking at how her son was shaking. Hiroko slowly turns her face to look at the back and sees two men approaching the table. Hiroko with a big grin on her face looks at her son and raised one eyebrow. 

‘Damn it. This woman is so perceptive’, Kaneki thought as he waved back at the upcoming figures. It seems like even he wanted a normal day for himself. Kami Sama didn’t want that to happen. “Hello, Kaneki!” a voice said. 

“Good morning, Kaneki, Hello and hello to you…” The other taller man bowed at them and proceeded to take Hiroko’s hand and kissed it. The other man flinches and proceeds to do it as well. 

“Oh my! Who are these young men, Ken kun?”

“Mother, this is Amon Koutarou, he is a police officer and this is Takizawa Seidou, a police sergeant.” 

Hiroko started blinking and her mouth opened as wide as possible. She quickly shook her head and put her hands on each side of her cheeks, smiling widely at them. “So, how do you meet my son?” 

Kaneki wanted to die. 

“My, my, my….” Hiroko said as they walk through the park. “Two officers…..” Here we go again, here we go again, with the same foolishness. “You sure do have luck!” ‘Count to three, Kaneki. Just count to three. If you do it, all your headaches will go away…’ Kaneki thought to himself. “So….” Hiroko entangles her arm, between his arm. Kaneki sweats drop and look at her. “Yes…?” 

“Who are you going to choose… the beefy gentleman one, or the simple gentleman one?” 

“Mother! Stop comparing people is disrespectful.” 

“Choose…” said a voice. They turn around to look at the upcoming voice behind them. Hiroko, who turn around faster than him, made an “oh” sound, where she looks at the figure. Kaneki, who was still processing, of whom the familiar voice was. Turn around, and just when he was figuring out, something inside him click, when he saw how that person dressed. Oh my, life can really be mischievous with you. Sometimes, you want to do things, but then life would go, no, not for you. Or maybe, just maybe. 

What if you have plans like visiting a museum of the fashion industry throughout the years of Japan. But life said, Uta. 

Uta… You little, freaking Uta! 

Thank you life, I hate you. 

And now, all his plans turn to dust. Since Uta invited them to his mask shop. Of course, Kaneki wanted to decline, but his mother was an enthusiast about the making of masks, that she clung herself into Uta’s arms, just when he dropped the invitation. Now they were in his shop, and his mother was so amazed, at how many varieties of masks were displayed in the store. 

Kaneki sighs, as he sits on the black leather couch, he looks at the back of his mother. Who was listening and nodding, to all the tiny details, that Uta was telling her. He smiles to himself, looking at her, with a wide smile. Of course, that the only purpose of this trip was to spend time with her and make her happy at the same time, but it just sucks, when you have plans and someone comes and ruins it. 

Kaneki crossed his arms around his chest, biting his upper lip as he looks at the two of them. His chest was sinking, with every negative thought he had. He felt his head getting heavy, he tried to massage it, but it was no use. He knew the cure for this. He wasn’t a little kid anymore. Life will mess you up, but it’s your will if you want to drag it down or overcome it with a smile. 

Kaneki got himself up and saw his mother trying many masks and complimenting Uta, for the unique designs on each of them. “Ken kun, you should have told me you had a mask maker as a friend.” Hiroko looks at him, putting the mask aside her face and grin. Oh well, she is right. He never tells her, about the many people he meets. He remembers that back in the day, he used to tell her about many things and now….Now, he was feeling guilty. Uta places a hand on Hiroko’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, is not his fault. After all, he is really busy…”

Uta glances at Kaneki, which Kaneki looks back at him, with a worried face, and Uta just stares back at him. “Um….” 

“So, would you like to design one?” Uta cuts the long term stare, he was giving Kaneki and look back at Hiroko. “Oh, really? but I can’t do it like this…” Hiroko says, as she grabs a mask, and holds it in front of Uta. “Don’t worry, the more that you design, the better you get. Nobody is born to be a perfect designer, you just work on those skills every day.” So they decided to go to his workplace that was behind a door. Uta decided to close the shop meanwhile we were here. 

While Hiroko was drawing some designs on an empty white mask, while Kaneki just takes a look in the distance. Uta, on the other hand, was at the left side of the table where Hiroko was, just standing there, sometimes casually glancing at Hiroko but they were times, he just stares at him, without saying anything and that made him very uncomfortable. I mean, he was used to people staring at him, but in the way, Uta was doing it. He wasn’t staring, like the usual stare he gave. He wasn’t glaring either. Usually, his stares were more analytic, like studying people’s expressions, but today’s gaze wasn’t at all like that. In fact, it feels like, he was judging him. Kind of like he had done something horrible and he has never apologized to him. 

Right after his mother finished, with a basic, simple mask. They wave goodbye at him and exited the store. While they were walking, through the stores. Kaneki wondered, why his mother never brought up, Uta’s physic, or make jokes, about how Uta was staring at him. Of course, he was relieved about that, but it’s kind of strange. 

When he was deep in thought, walking with his mother, he didn’t notice he had bumped into someone. Kaneki startles himself and quickly looks at the person he hit. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking,” Kaneki says, as he bows directly at the person. Hiroko turns around, to see why his son stops. 

“Oh my, Oh my… Kaneki kun, was it?” said the voice of a woman.

Kaneki slowly moves his face upward to look at the person. There was a woman in front of him, she had long, peachy orange hair parted down the center and worn loose. He looks everywhere, trying to remember where did he meet her, but he knew her, but he can’t remember her name or where did he meet her. 

The lady grins and looks at Hiroko, who was just staring at the scene in front of him. The lady extends her hands towards Hiroko, which she took it. “Hello, madame, my name is Itori and yours is?” Itori says as she winks at Kaneki. Kaneki shooks his face and with eyes widening, his mouth opens. 

“My name is Hiroko Kaneki, I’m his mother...” 

“Saiko….” Kaneki whispers between his lips. 

“Kaching, you’re right!” said Itori, while she grins at him. 

After some talking, Itori convinces both of them to go to Akimbo Furlity, to have lunch. After all, the bar also serves food for those people who like to eat while drinking. It’s not that fancy, but it’s good, that’s what she told them. Of course, he had planned for something different, but just like he told himself earlier, he would just life go and hope for the best. 

Surprisingly, the food was really good. Heck, Kaneki can even testify that it was better than the restaurant, he was going to bring his mother to. During the meal, he doesn’t know why, but he felt Itori’s gaze directly looking at him, and that made him feel a little uneasy. Especially when his mother also took notice of Itori glances at him but didn’t say anything. Of course, just like Uta, her glances weren’t the same, as before, it was more intimidating this time. 

When they were done, Saiko’s mother offered them a drink. Of course, he refused but was instigated to drink by Itori. Kaneki hesitated, but stop when he saw how serious his mother got. “If he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want to. Don’t pressure him to do something.” Itori startle herself and stood herself back for a moment. 

Hiroko took a sip of her drink, with her eyes close, turning the room all quiet. Suddenly, Saiko’s mother laugh and patted Kaneki on the back. “Haha, I will go get you the bill!” After that, Saiko’s mother went inside the staff room behind the counter. Itori who was behind the counter, glance at Hiroko and apologize to her. While Hiroko was finishing her drink, Kaneki felt as if Itori was glaring at him, he didn’t know why she was feeling this way. Was it, perhaps the way his mother responded? Or something else? When he finally looks at her, she was smiling at him. 

He smiled back. 

As Saiko’s mother came back with the bill. Kaneki quickly paid and thank them for the hospitality. Of course, they also bowed, but Kaneki knew Saiko’s mother was definitely hurrying them to leave their bar. Well, that’s a shame, that’s the end of him coming to visit Saiko. I mean, is not like he always visits Saiko, but it’s quite a shame, that in case of an emergency, he won’t get to visit her again. 

As they walk back to the main street where all the shops were located. Kaneki was in between, telling her mother if she was ok, or just not say anything. Kaneki was fidgeting with his mouth, while he walks, he glances at the front.

“KAN KAN SPOTTED!”, someone screams. 

Kaneki widened his gaze, he put his arms straight to his body, then closed his eyes. Hiroko who got surprised at the sudden scream coming their way just lifted her arms in defense. Saiko sprinted her way to where Kaneki was, behind her, there were the other Squinx’s members, who were walking behind her. Saiko run towards him and gave him a big hug. While Kaneki was getting choked by Saiko’s arms, Kukie comes right on time, to pull her away from him. 

Kaneki let a breath, with his red face, now turning into his normal color. Kukie made Saiko apologize to him, right after they all collectively look at his mother. Hiroko was smiling at them, a hand on her mouth. Kaneki looks at his mother and then back at the squad. He was happy to introduce his mother to them, but soon stop when he saw the look in the teenager’s eyes. Everyone, even Saiko was deeply staring at her. Hsiao, Shirazu, and Higemaru had judgmental gazes. Saiko and Kukie were just simply staring at her, while also glancing occasionally at him. Mutsuki and Aura, on the other hand, were already shaking, eyes turning dark while glancing at her. 

Oh, oh this is getting dangerous. 

He moves himself to the front of his mother, making the Squinx’s members flinch. He extends his hand’s sideway. “Guys is not what you think it is, she is my mother!” 

“Oh my, being mistaken by your partner… I don’t even know how to respond to that.” Hiroko says as she looks down while putting both of her arms on her chest. Every member of Squinx’s squad widened their gaze and simultaneously bowed at her. They all started apologizing to her, while Hiroko just smiles at them.

“It’s okay, it’s okay… just don’t even try to make that mistake again,” Hiroko says, as she slowly smiles at them. 

“Eh… I thought older women love to be confused as young girls”, Saiko says, as she regains her composure. “Ohoho, you’re right, but you have to remember something…”, Hiroko says, as she patted Saiko’s head. “There’s a big difference between being mistaken as a younger lady than being mistaken to be someone’s partner, who happens to be a relative of yours.” 

They all collectively nod, in Hiroko’s response. After that, he introduces every single member of the squad to his mother, while also introducing his mother. Once again, they bowed to her. So, they all started making small talk. Kaneki thought that after the mess they did in the beginning, the conversation will turn out just fine. After all, he had his share of weird events with these teenagers. After all the conversation was going smoothly, not saying anything embarrassing or asking anything embarrassing, just a small talk between a mother and some friendly teenagers, who happen to be his friends. 

While Kaneki was in the back, watching his mother responding and asking questions, he realized how his life had changed ever since he got the job in the cafe. If he would have never joined the cafe, would he ever meet all of the people, he knows now? All those similar thoughts were going on his mind, he didn’t notice when the same teenagers who were getting all comfortable with his mother, started saying more weird questions. 

“I hope you get to be my new mother in law…” Saiko says as she smiles at Hiroko. “Don’t say that, Saiko! She is going to be MINE, mother in law.” Shirazu says as he pointed a finger to his chest while looking at her. “Perhaps on your dreams, because you lack the brain to comprehend, that both of you aren’t on his level,” Kukie says, as he puts himself in between Saiko and Shirazu. 

“Um… you’re so pretty…. Just like your son”, Hsiao says between breaths.

“I will take care of your son!”, both Mutsuki and Aura said in unison, while they glance at Hiroko and then glancing back at Kaneki, who was still adjusting to the situation, his mother and he was getting into. Kaneki suddenly announces they have to go. When they were departing, Higemaru who was all quiet during their presence, just look at the scenery in front of him.

“She doesn’t know this, but she will be my future mother-in-law”, says Higemaru with a smile. 

“Ha, you wish!” They all said, except for Higemaru, while they turn their back to him, going in the opposite direction. 

While he and his mother walk, by one of the main streets he always knew and frequent. His heart was shaking because he knew that one of his plans, was getting fulfilled, and one of those plans was to visit The Kirishima’s Pet Shop. He was so excited for his mother to meet the Kirishima’s. It has been a while since he had seen them. Even when he became a teacher, his mother wanted to meet them, but he never got the chance to introduce them to her, but now is a perfect time. The only thing, he hopes is that all of them could be there. 

Yes. That’s the only thing he expects. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the three of Kirishima’s siblings, doing their work. Nothing else, nothing less. But of course, life doesn’t want that. Life want’s to ruin him and punch him several times on the stomach. 

Let’s hypothetically say, what if you wanted to go to meet the Kirishima’s pet shop, but life said, Tatara.

Soon as they walk inside the shop, both Tatara and Yomo turn their gazes to look at them. Hiroko widened her eyes and made an ‘o’ with her mouth. “Oh wow… so handsome!” says Hiroko.

Kaneki wanted to hang himself, with a rope he saw, behind Yomo. 

Both Yomo and Tatara glance at each other and went towards the two of them. “Mother, this is umm….” Kaneki says as he looks at Tatara, “This is Tatara, he is a, a….” Kaneki started stuttering his words. 

Damn. How can he describe Tatara, without indicating he was describing a gang leader? 

“I’m a leader of a group. You know The White Suits, right madame?” Tatara says as he glances at Hiroko. Hiroko nods, not breaking her gaze from Tatara. “Well, I manage that group, and several groups that protect Japan.” 

“Wow, that’s spectacular, young man. Keep doing your work!” Hiroko says as she nods at him. Kaneki who was dumbfoundedly staring at his mother turns his gaze to look at Tatara. Tatara just stares back at him. “Would you have preferred if I lied to your mother?”

Kaneki didn’t want to think about it and just moved his hand towards Yomo. “This is Yomo Renji, he is the owner of this pet shop,” Kaneki says, as he motions his hands towards her mother. “This is Kaneki Hiroko, and she is my mother….” The three of them bow, greeting each other. 

Kaneki looks in front of him and shakes his head. “Wait!” says Kaneki. The three of them flinch, with the sudden shouting of him. “How do you know, she was my mother….” Kaneki says as he glances at Tatara. 

Tatara glances at Yomo, with a blank expression, then back at his mother, and then to him. “I manage The White Suits…..” Kaneki frowned his expression, while still processing the information. 

“I thought you were more intelligent than this, Kaneki,” says Yomo, as he shakes his head, staring at the floor. Kaneki was looking everywhere and then it clicks something on his head. He looks down, and he felt his head getting hot in embarrassment. 

“Well then, I’m ready!” says someone, as they climb downstairs. “Ayato, stop fucking running!” Says another voice, who was joining. It sounds like more people were joining them. Two recognizable figure joins them, behind them. 

All of them, who were near him, turn their back to see the two recognizable voices. It was Ayato and Touka.

At this moment, they were glaring at two taller men, but their gazes changed when they saw him and his mother. Touka started to look behind her, meanwhile, Ayato crossed his arms in his chest. “Mother….” said Kaneki. Both Touka and Ayato flinch when they hear him speak. “The one on the right is Kirishima Touka, and on the left is Kirishima Ayato. These are the kids, I tutor. Touka, Ayato, this is my mother, Kaneki Hiroko.” 

Hiroko bows and smiles at them, while they did the same. Hiroko slightly turns her head to the side. “I know these kids and Yomo, Ken kun. Remember I met all of them when we were in the hospital?” Hiroko says, as she smiles and looks at her son. 

“Who was in the hospital?” 

Hiroko took a step back and put a hand on her chest. Yomo widened his expressions and looks at Tatara. Tatara with the same blank expression he had, sweat drop from his forehead. Touka and Ayato have also widened their expression. “Don’t shit with us, have you forgotten your time in the hospital?”, says Touka, as she approaches them. 

“I was in the hospital? When did this happen?” He looks at them, with an eyebrow raised. He was now feeling left out from a memory, he should remember. By the looks of everybody, it seems he forgot something important, but he seriously doesn’t remember going to the hospital. I mean, wait….?

Where did he meet Arima and Hirako? 

Has he always known Hirako and Arima? Or did he met them at this hospital, that his mother is talking about? Why does it feel, he is missing something? No, wait…. He met Arima on a train, did he? Yeah, he remembers that but…. What about Hirako. He does recall meeting Hirako.

Did he lend a book to him? A wingman? What about after that? What happened after that? 

He took a glance at his front and everybody was still staring at him. Kaneki looks up and smiles at them. “Yeah…. I think I know….” 

“Well don’t worry, perhaps I forgot about what happened, but hey I remember now,” He says, as he slowly laughs. “You know, that I have many thoughts on my mind and I tend to forget stuff…” 

Tatara glances back at Ayato. “Ayato, forget the plans we had. New plans, let’s go,” says Tatara as he motions his way to the front door. Ayato nods and follows Tatara. 

“Hey, you fucking scare us for a second there!” Touka yelled at Kaneki, moving her hand upwards in a way of hitting the back of his head. He closes his eyes, ready for the impact of her hand. He waited for a while, his eyes opening, seeing Touka, with her expression lowered, her hand getting lower from the back of his head. 

“Ken kun… you shouldn’t joke about that…” Hiroko says as she looks at him, with an anguish expression on her face. 

“I’m sorry, it’s not going to happen again, okay?” Kaneki says as he looks at his mother. His chest felt heavy when he looks at his mother. Yomo pats his back and nods. “Would you like some tea?” says Yomo, as he motions his hands towards the stairs. 

While they walk upstairs and Yomo closed the shop temporarily. The mood that felt uneasy was getting more comfortable, while they drink their tea. They started talking about the daily life of working and trivial things. When they were ready to go, both Yomo and Touka were heading them out. While they walk downstairs, he slightly grabs Touka by her sleeve. Touka slowly turns her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hey, I wanted to ask you something Touka, if that’s okay with you…”

Touka nodded.

“How is Yoriko?”

Touka widened her expression, suddenly taken back by his words. Touka hurried to climb downstairs. While she was on the first floor, looking for the other adults. “I just want to know, if she is okay…” says Kaneki as he climbs down to the first floor. “If you don’t want me to tell you, that’s fine by me…” 

Touka looks to the ground, while she lets a breath for her mouth. “She is fine….Her father is also fine… her father raised the money to have another food truck…”

“Is he not working anymore, then?”

“No, he is working, but not in the same location he used to have the food truck.”

“I see, that’s a relief, I’m glad.” 

Hiroko was looking at them, from where the counter was located and put a hand on his mouth. 

While they exit the pet store, they decided to buy some dinner and some sweets for Naki and Miza. While they were in front of their house, Naki extended his arms, welcoming them. Miza who heard Naki yell opened the front door, also welcoming their return. They all started laughing, at the weird greeting they just had. Hiroko gave Miza the food and told her to warm it, she wanted to talk with her son. He was taken back.

Did he do something on this trip, that he wasn’t aware of?

Miza agreed and took Naki with her. While Naki and Miza entered the house and close the door, Hiroko sits down on the grass, she pats the grass beside her. He follows where she put her hand, while he sits down, she removes the hand from the grass and puts it on her legs. Hiroko gazes at the sky, with a small smile. 

He looks at her, with a smile, observing how her eye follow whatever what she was following, in the sky. He moves his head to the side, and rests his head, on his mother’s shoulder. Which made Hiroko flinch a little when she felt the sudden heaviness on her. She took her hand and starts to pat him, while she leans her head above her son’s head. 

“You know…. Did I ever tell you about how your father wanted a bench here?” Hiroko says. 

“No… I think you didn’t tell me.” Says Kaneki, as he wanted to lift his head, to see her properly but didn’t want to disturb the comfortable scenery that has been formed. “Well… when we were in University, your father used to dream of owning a small yet comfortable house, with a big garden, around the countryside.”

A big wind flew between them, making both of their hair, that wasn’t pushed down by the other, move and slow dance with the welcoming air. The night was warm, a perfect balance for the weather, on this beautiful night. 

“But time change and your father was also changing. Work kept piling up, while his dreams of living in the countryside change as well. Work started taking all of his thoughts, but of course that all change, when you were born.” 

Kaneki’s heart started slowly beating faster. He felt his chest being tightened by each word his mother said. 

“After you were born, he knew he had a change in a matter he didn’t like, but it was too late to leave the city, so instead he decided to buy a house, with a big garden. I remember him telling me, ‘If we can’t live in the countryside, we can still recreate the countryside experience.’ After that, he even planned to make a swing by a tree he was going to plant by the corner over there” 

Hiroko signals her hand, to the right corner of the house. 

“They were many things, he wanted for you to play with. In his spare time, he took carpenter lessons, so he could build a beautiful wooden bench. The reason for him wanting a bench, was because he wanted to have a place for us to sit when you played.”

Hiroko paused for a moment, exhale for a while and then sigh. 

“But soon right after in the making of the bench, he died.”

Hiroko started shaking, the hand that was patting his head, was no longer there, and now was intertwined with her other hand. Her breath started getting heavy. 

“....Many…..”

“Many people came up to me and told me to just finish the bench or hire someone, but I didn’t want someone to intertwined with his memories or his unfinished goals. I wanted his memories to be kept on the unfinished things he left behind, the books he left unread, the projects he left undone. All those tiny little details made your father, my husband, a human.”

Hiroko removes her head that was above his and took a glance at him. He, move his head, to glance properly at his mother. Kaneki furrows his expression, his mouth going down, while he gritted his teeth, while Hiroko had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He hugs her tightly while burying his face on her shoulder. Hiroko pats him on his hair, while also massaging his hair. 

“You know, my dear son. If you ever feel you need to solve your problems or you ever feel you did something to someone, never hesitate to tell me… I don’t want you to feel, that you need to feel perfect to please others. Your father and I did that mistake and I don’t want you to do the same mistake we did….”

Hiroko remove her hands off his head and extended her arms, to make room, to see him properly. He, who had his eyes teary, while shaking, he look at his mother. “Because we are humans….” She put a hand on his cheek while caressing it with her thumb. “-and humans aren’t perfect, we make mistakes too…” She looks down and looks back at him, a tear stroll down her cheek. “So, don’t ever try to be perfect, or just please people!” She flinches, while she looks away, while she gritted her teeth. She removes the hand that was caressing him and puts it inside her left pocket. 

He, who was surprised by her sudden change of emotion, was looking at her, with his head tilted to the side, his mouth opening, wanting to express something. Hiroko took a handkerchief and clean her face, while glancing at him, she extended her handkerchief and clean him as well. 

“I hate those kinds of people,” Hiroko says, as he puts her handkerchief inside her pocket. He looks to the side and back to her, still with his mouth open. “They really think just because you didn’t do something for them, they have the right to judge you!” 

Now he was completely lost. What is happening? He really thought, he was having a genuine bonding time with his mother and now she is mad about people.

Why? 

Hiroko looks at him. “So… what did you to them, for them to look at you, that way they did today?” 

Kaneki puts his hands on his face level, not knowing what she was talking about. 

“You know, the mask maker guy and that bar girl. They were looking at you, just like my sister look at me, every time I refused to do a favor for her…”

Oh. So, she did notice. 

“I don’t really think I did something to them…” 

“You don’t deny they were staring at you, rather weirdly, am I right?” 

“No, you’re right, they did stare, but I didn’t do anything to them, not that I know about.” 

“Or perhaps they did something to you, but you haven’t forgiven them?”

“I barely know them, mother. So, if they did something to me, then it’s something that I’m not aware of.” 

“Perhaps they feel guilty or….” 

“...What?” 

“Is more like they judge you, because they did something bad, and perhaps they know that you will never forgive them.”

“Well… if they really did something bad, that was directed towards me, and they apologize, then I will kindly forgive them. When people don’t communicate their troubles or their mistakes they have done towards someone. Then that means, they aren’t sorry for what they did, and they will just keep on doing it again and again. If Uta and Itori, did something to me, it’s their choice to say sorry. Many people do mistakes, like several people that I have met, and I have forgiven them. Because they have chosen to say sorry, on the things they did and that proves their maturity.” 

Just when he stopped talking, Hiroko fully stood herself up. “And here I thought, I needed to fight for you…” Hiroko slowly giggles, she glances at him and smiles. “You’re so mature like your father…” Hiroko looks down, she opens her mouth but quickly closes it. “I’m going inside first….” He nods. “I’m going to stay here for a while…” he says. 

Hiroko nods and walks away to the front door, she opens the door and looks back at him. “I… really enjoy our time together, I’m sure if he were to be alive, he would be so proud of you…” Hiroko says, as she smiles and enters the house, closing the door behind her. 

Kaneki sat there in the garden, smiling to himself. “Alright…!” he says to himself. As he stood himself up. He cleans himself, from the tiny fragments of grass he had on his pants.

While he was cleaning himself he heard people sobbing, some of them crying. If he could squint his ears, there was even a noise of someone clapping. 

“Amore, you’re so kind…”

“We are so unworthy of your presence, Kaneki san!” 

Kaneki chooses to ignore that and quickly went inside his house. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I thought, I will be more constantly updating this fic, and it took me a whole ass month to update. It's just... insincerity, I had a hard time focusing on writing or just drawing, since I lost my previous work and I'm looking for a new one. 
> 
> I thought to myself to get my depressive thoughts out of my mind and get on my workspace. 
> 
> If you want to leave some kudos or any comments, it will be so appreciated. 
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter, if any of you, want to follow me on Instagram/Twitter/Tumblr is @existanceale


	23. A New Purpose

Punch! Kick! Punch! Kick!

He had never felt this inspiration ever since he told his mother he will help her gain more money. He had a purpose now, not just by working for her mother but a purpose to all those people to meet each other.

Hairu, Arima, Furuta and….. Rize

Kaneki passes a hand through his forehead while closing his eyes. He doesn't know why, but every time he thinks of Rize, he always has a headache. Maybe it is the stress getting over him? Since he was the last one who saw her alive...

Besides that other person…

Wait….

Hold on…

Did he see another person looking at Rize that day?

Kaneki bends his chest slightly to the front while putting a hand over his stomach, another hand resting on his forehead. Kaneki opened his eyes and stretched himself up, to look in front of him. He puts a hand on the punching bag he had in front of him. His gaze wanders around the gym, where some people were training in their respective spaces.

'What am I thinking about….?' he thinks to himself. He wanders his gaze everywhere, trying to find the topic he was thinking about. Alright, first he was thinking of how much he enjoyed having a day with his mother, then he thought about how he wanted to help Arima, right?

Yeah…. And afterward, he wanted to reunite all Arima's family members, right?

Yeah, that was the thing he wanted to do. Kaneki nods to himself and smiles. He decides to resume his training with the punching bag he had in front of him. He jumps a little, while he puts his arms, ready to punch the bag. He punches side by side, making the bag move side to side. He makes little jumps, while he kicks the punching bag, with his left and right legs.

While he was doing his normal routine. He was wondering how he will even manage to group Arima's family and solve their problems. Because if it was just grouping them, he could just reunite those people, but he knows meeting each other, won't be the thing that unites them again. He needed to find the problem that made Arima's siblings be separated in the first place.

He knows there's a problem between them, and he wants to help. He knows that Arima as a kid lived in Kantei based on the photograph Shinohara had on his house. Just like his other siblings… And he knows that the only people who live in Kantei were people related to the prime minister. So, if he wanted to find the solution, did he need to find information, by interrogating Shinohara?

But that can't be so easily done, since he knows Shinohara wouldn't give him that information, especially if it's related to the prime minister. All of these thoughts were invading his head, while he did his routine on the punching bag. He didn't hear Shachi entering the gym while he observed everyone doing their thing, while after some time, he fixed his gaze, toward his direction.

"Oi kid…" Shachi screams in his direction. Kaneki puts the punching bag to the side and looks at Shachi.

"Today…." Shachi says as he walks his way towards him. "I feel your kai getting stronger. Do you find your inner Kai?"

Now that Shachi was in front of him, putting his arms across his chest. Kaneki stares at him and smiles, he nods.

"Yeah, I did Shachi sensei!"

Shachi nods and drags Kaneki by the collar of his shirt. They walk near the small boxing ring they had in the middle. The both of them entered, Shachi called someone to be the referee of their fight. The people who were around the gym started gathering outside near the boxing ring, to witness the fight.

Someone had to toss white boxing bandages to Shachi. Shachi grabbed them and started wrapping the bandages around each hand of his. Kaneki put himself in the starting position, raising both of his arms near his mouth.

They start, Kaneki throws a punch towards the left side of Shachi, Shachi dodges it. Shachi then proceeded to move his fist down and punch him in the stomach. While Kaneki took the blow, he took some steps backward, but then proceeded to throw a punch at Shachi's shoulders. Shachi flinches at the sudden hit on his shoulders, but then he throws a punch to the right side of Kaneki's shoulder, which Kaneki dodges, with a smile on his face.

Shachi quickly wipes the smile on Kaneki's face, when he once again punches him on the stomach. Shachi walks backward, still keeping his gaze at Kaneki's movements. Kaneki grunts, but decides to throw a kick towards Shachi right shoulder, throwing out of balance Shachi and losing the momentum, while he walks backward.

Kaneki at that moment decided to throw a punch towards Shachi's left shoulder and then right shoulder, then a kick on Shachi's stomach. Shachi grunts, but keeps looking at him. Kaneki walks backward but keeps his hands near his chest. Shachi fastly kicks him, right in the shoulder. Kaneki manages to semi dodge the kick when he bends down a little.

While he bends down a little, Kaneki took the opportunity to punch Shachi on the stomach, which Shachi took. In the process of Shachi, still recovering from the punch he gave him. Kaneki decided to Kick Shachi on the right shoulder, with his right leg, but Shachi took the opportunity to kick his leg to the left side. Making Kaneki lose balance, from his left leg. Then Shachi proceeded to take Kaneki's left leg and kick his feet. Making Kaneki fall into the boxing ring floor.

While Kaneki stood there on the boxing ring floor. Everyone clapped and made a hooray sound. Shachi stood there, clapping for him, with a proud smile. Kaneki at that moment never had realized how powerful he was in the moment. Realizing that even if he didn't win against Shachi, he knew deep down. Shachi was proud of him and so the rest of the gym.

Not because he can now punch, but the fact that he was getting more confident. And the people in this gym, surely help him grow, especially Shachi. While he was on the floor, he wondered if he wanted to involve Shachi. Since he was the one who helped her and he is now helping him.

While Shachi extended a hand towards him, Kaneki took it and stood himself up again. Shachi patted his shoulders, then walked away. While Kaneki looks at Shachi's back. He was in and out, in his decision on including Shachi in his search. In the end, he decided that he would find her, dead or alive. It could be more beneficial to him if he could find her alive. So Shachi could see her again, after all, he misses her a lot. Even despite her not being his own blood, he cares for her, like she was his own daughter.

Sometimes, he gets amazed at how people can form bonds, whey they aren't even related by blood. Of course, this is not his first time seeing this, since he has this bond with Hide, who he adores like he was his own brother, but the way Shachi forms his bond with Rize. Saving a girl from a desperate situation and even allowing her back, when she left and came back, is such a dedication. That not even family members have by their own blood and seeing Shachi doing that, is really beautiful and pure.

After all his thinking, he knew he had to do everything he could.

He had a purpose now.

After he showered himself in the gym, he went to have some snacks and then went back to his work. While he was at work, all of the staff members took notice of his new smile, even Koma noted how confident he looks nowadays.

He couldn't help to grin to himself. It really is beautiful when someone compliments the changes you have on yourself.

"Is it just me or Kan Kan, is more…. You know, he looks more, brighter?" Says Saiko.

"Yeah, even his whole aura, has totally changed. I wonder what had to happen to be this way?" Says Irimi.

"Maybe someone confessed to him?" Koma says as he enters the room when they are in. Irimi and Saiko glare at Koma. Koma looks at them and sweats. "What, don't blame me, when I just state the facts, besides Kaneki kun, is a popular boy. I bet he gets confessions all the time." Koma says, with both of his hands raised.

Kaneki, who was looking in the distance, didn't quite hear while the others were talking about him. While he looks at a wall, with his mouth slightly opened, he hears someone clapping their hands in his direction.

"Earth talking with Kan Kan."

Kaneki flinches for a moment and fastly looks at Saiko, who was on the other side of the table. His eyes became bigger. He looks to the side and looks at Irimi, who was resting her arms on a chair nearby. While Koma was at the entrance of the room, leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah…?" Kaneki says as he looks at everyone.

Saiko stares at him, rolling her eyes, while Irimi crosses her arms near her chest. The front door rings, Koma flinches and stares at Irimi, they both look at each other and waved goodbye at them.

"Sorry, I pace out…" Kaneki says as he looks at Saiko.

Saiko pouted while looking at him. Saiko shakes her side to side and writes once more in the notebook. Kaneki awkwardly smiles at her, while looking at her notebook. He widened his gaze and slightly touched Saiko's notebook. Saiko looks at him and then at the floor.

"You haven't even started to do the exercises? I thought you were done by now.."

"Ughhhh" Saiko rested her head on the table. "I know that Kan Kan, b-but…"

"But what?"

"Well I was starting the first exercise and I wanted to confirm something and you pace out and I was trying to call you, but you never responded."

Kaneki looks at her while squinting his eyes. 'Not this time, Saiko', he thought to himself.

"Don't give me excuses, Saiko. The first problem, I explain all of what you needed to do, we even make exercises together, so you can do this exercise alone."

Saiko pouted and closed her eyes. "I know Kan Kan, but I was worried…."

"No Saiko, you're making excuses because you don't want to do your homework. Remember Saiko, you told me that you were in the last position on the list of the class. Your teachers even warn you. You need to take this seriously…"

Saiko gritted her teeth and nodded. She grabs her pen and starts resolving her first problem. Kaneki pats her on the back while smiling. He knew deep down that he was getting a little intense on Saiko, but he couldn't help it. After all, Yoshimura gave him permission to tutor Saiko, during his working hours. The only warning Yoshimura had told him if his coworkers were busy, he needed to help them.

Yoshimura was too good for his own good.

That's why he didn't want to waste more time with Saiko. I mean, he is glad he could give her some tutoring, but he didn't want to overpass Yoshimura's kindness.

While Kaneki was observing Saiko during her exercises, his thoughts wandered on the recent events he had a few days ago. He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of confusion he had at Kirishima's Pet Shop. How could he forget such an important thing like him being in the hospital, it's really crazy to him.

What is crazier, is that he even forgot how he met Hirako and Arima. Did he casually forget how he met them? Or was it gradually? Kaneki looks at Saiko, whose eyes scan the notebook, with a pout on her face.

If he had collapsed, he would have gone to the hospital, and some people would have visited him. Then that means, Saiko and the others visited him? He wanted to ask Saiko, but at the same time, he didn't want her to make her worry. What he needed to do, is to vaguely ask some questions, while not pressuring her.

"Saiko…."

"Yeah…?"

"I just remembered the time I was in the hospital…."

"Yeah! Don't even get me started, when Mutsuki and Aura told us, you had collapsed. We rushed to the hospital, it was a horrifying experience."

Whatever happened to him, was it that bad?

Kaneki nods, while not looking desperately at Saiko.

"Yeah.. it really was that bad, or was it?" Kaneki says as he squints his eyes towards Saiko. Saiko flinches at his response and sighs.

"Yeah, it was just Atrial…. Um… Atrial… what….wait…" Saiko says, as she looks up and then grabs her phone. "I remember Mutsuki had taken a photo of your hospital document and sent it to the group chat. I hope I didn't have it erased….."

"They did what?" Kaneki widened his eyes, as he slightly raised his voice towards Saiko. Saiko was still tapping her phone, ignoring what Kaneki had said. She smiled and put the phone in front of him. Kaneki was still taken back by what Saiko just said, he looks at Saiko's phone screen. He scanned through the photo and said "Atrial Tachycardia". Then he scanned the bottom letters of the doctor's comment.

'When the patient was admitted, they had an unusual heartbeat. Their heartbeat was strong and quick. It had been stated that after he was admitted, he fainted. When they were calling the emergency on him, his heartbeat was still the same. For that reason, it was recommended to the guardian of the patient, to intern the patient for a night, in case another similar attack happened'

'Sign by Dr. Kanou.'

'Wait… now he kind of remembers being in the hospital. Yeah, he even remembers two girls, were they twins? I think they were, and they were… twins…. Right? Were they associated with the doctor?' Kaneki thought to himself, all the memories were coming back to him. Well partially, because the only thing he remembers, is that he met Hirako but that's it, after that, he doesn't remember anything.

Well, the talk with Hirako was in the night. So, perhaps he is not forgetting anything important.

"Many people came to visit me…." Kaneki says as he takes the phone from Saiko's hand. Saiko flinches and nods. "Yeah, you got many gifts…."

Kaneki nodded and smiled at Saiko. He taps on her cellphone, he nods and gives her the cellphone. Saiko who was staring at him reluctantly takes her cellphone from his hands. When she takes it and examines her gallery. She widens her gaze and stares at him, surprise.

Kaneki just smiles at her. Saiko lowered her head. "Um…. why do you era-"

"Is not good to stalk people…" Kaneki cuts Saiko's sentence short.

"Um… but…"

"But what Saiko…?" Kaneki raises his voice. Saiko flinches and shakes her head side to side quickly. She then lowers her gaze to look at her notebook.

After a while, Saiko was done with the hour of tutoring, so he walked her back to the entrance door. "Kan Kan, thank you so much! You really saved me there, I feel like my brain is getting bigger." Saiko closes her eyes, while her hands are in her head, then she extends them to the side. "-Every time I'm with you!"

"Haha… don't say that!" Kaneki says as he opens the door for her. Saiko walks out, she turns around and waves at him. "Thank you Kan Kan sensei, I will treat you to some pastries next time." Kaneki nods and smiles at her.

"Saiko…"

Saiko stops and turns around to face him. She tilts her head to the side. "Yeah?"

"I will send a video to you, please when you open it, make sure all of your friends see it. Are you going to promise that?"

Saiko nods and gives him a thumbs up. "You know what, if you don't trust me, just send it to me. I will text you when we have a group chat this night, is that alright?" Saiko says. Kaneki nods, smiling at her.

While Saiko was nowhere to be found, Kaneki went to the staff bathroom and recorded the video. He looked at the video and nodded to himself, he would wait for the confirmation of Saiko. As he was done he decided to return to his normal work routine.

When he was done with his work schedule, he waved goodbye at everyone from the cafe shop, with a big smile. While he was outside the cafe, he closed the door after him. He walks some steps wondering if he could grab a snack while going to his house.

Kaneki was so entangled by his own thoughts, that he didn't notice when someone hugged him from the front. Kaneki looks to the front and notices Suzuya. Suzuya with a smile invites Kaneki to 'Tokyo Dome City'. Suzuya explained to him, he had tickets for a show that he and another friend wanted to go to, but his 'friend' canceled at the last minute.

Of course, Kaneki knew he was lying, but Kaneki didn't lie when he was amused by the idea of going to a special event, regardless, if he was interested in the event or not. So there he was, following Suzuya, when he himself dug his own grave.

Upon arriving at the special event. Kaneki didn't know that the special event was a haunted house. He didn't like these haunted houses, he hated them, but of course, Suzuya persuaded him into coming to the haunted house.

Kaneki read the title of the house, and it was called "Baby in Hell'. Kaneki grunted, on the other hand, Suzuya claimed, he was a big fan of the maker of these haunted houses. He claimed this was his first time, coming to a haunted house, made by him.

Kaneki wasn't that attracted to this, if it made matters worse, Suzuya told him he would protect him.

Being protected by a teenager….

Well… It's not the first time, someone protected him in a haunted house. In his high school years, Hide always encouraged him to enter, while he protected him. It was embarrassing for sure but looking back, he felt really good that Hide encouraged him to try things, without crossing the line. Now reflecting on what was happening to him, he actually felt good, that are people coming into his life, trying to encourage him, to try new things.

Just like Hide did to him.

During the event, they had to walk by a hallway. There was no light, and the only source of light they had, was a flashlight that the staff members provided them. Kaneki walked in front of Suzuya, he inspected the hallway they were walking, there was fog everywhere, there were some tree branches plastered on the walls.

Kaneki heard some owl noises and turned around to see Suzuya smiling while looking at the walls. 'Well… someone is having fun.' he thought to himself. He turned himself to the front, to continue walking, right in the corner, he saw a table, with red cloth on it. On top of it, it had a letter. He turns around to see Suzuya, but Suzuya wasn't there. He flinches and looks in front of him. Suzuya was in front of him, grabbing the letter.

Kaneki gulp. "What does it say?" Kaneki says as he puts the flashlight everywhere. "I don't know… I can't see…" says Suzuya. Kaneki nods, and walks towards Suzuya, he puts the flashlight in front of the paper Suzuya was holding.

The paper was blank but when Kaneki pointed in a corner, it revealed some bloody kanji on it. Kaneki flinches, stepping back. Suzuya just laughs and proceeds to read.

"I need to give it… please, it's all yours…"

Kaneki raises one eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" Kaneki says, suddenly something runs across their feet.

"Ahhhh! What the fuck was that?!"

Kaneki screamed and dropped the flashlight. Suzuya laughs and grabs the flashlight. "Oh, it's a kid's train," Suzuya says. Suzuya grabs Kaneki's hand, and they continue walking. "I didn't know you had a pouty mouth, Kaneki kun." Kaneki shakes his head and puts a hand over his chest.

"Please, don't make fun of me… that scary thing got the worst of me…"

While they walked in another hallway, that had red lights coming from the ground, skulls heads, and bodies plastered on the wall. Kaneki was looking around, so nothing can surprise him. He didn't mind that Suzuya grabs his hand, the only thing he wanted is to leave this place.

While they observe if they need some clues or whatnot. They didn't notice something was following them. Kaneki heard some laughing behind his back. Kaneki gulped and turned around, he didn't see anything, and just when he turned around, his gaze went to the floor and saw a woman staring intensely at him. She was laying on her stomach, hands extended to the front.

Kaneki widened his gaze.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kaneki screams, making Suzuya flinch and turn around. Just when Suzuya wanted to speak, Kaneki cuts him off and runs with him to the other left hallway. While they entered the hallway, they were stopped by a red curtain. Kaneki takes his hand out of Suzuya's grip. He turns around and indicates the red curtain. Suzuya nods and opens it. While they walk a black and empty hallway, they hear a baby crying.

Both of them flinch, and look at each other, while they turn around to see in their front, a light shine at the end of the hallway. It was a woman, with a white kimono, her hair was tied up in a bun, some of her front hair was parted to one side. She had an anguished look on her face while looking up. Her hands were placed to the side, hands stretched out. In a basket in front of her, there was a baby doll.

Suzuya gulps and walks his way towards the baby. Kaneki follows after him. When they were approaching the baby, the cries of the baby started getting louder and more wreaking to hear. Kaneki gritted his teeth, while he closed one-eyed. Suzuya puts his hands on his ears, closing his eyes. "Arghh… I can't stand it…."

Kaneki, still with his hands on his ears, walks to inspect the baby. He extended his hand and touched the baby's stomach.

"DON'T TOUCH THE BABY!" The woman in front of them yells. Kaneki screams, making all of his body tenses up. He almost fell but was stopped with Suzuya's hand on his back.

The woman returns to her normal pose.

Kaneki sighs.

Goodbye, the confidence he thought he had gained in the gym, now the confidence was long gone.

"The baby stopped crying for a second…" Suzuya exclaims, he removes his hands from Kaneki's back, he approaches the baby, who once again, starts crying louder. He grabs it quickly, not making the woman wake up. The baby stopped crying in Suzuya's hands, Suzuya gave Kaneki the flashlight.

"I think we need to return the baby to their mother…" Kaneki says.

"You think so?" Suzuya says as he raises one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think the baby was crying in front of that woman. I don't think that woman was his real mother…" Kaneki motions his flashlight towards the lady. "Or perhaps…" Suzuya approaches the lady. "She took the child that wasn't hers…and now feels guilty for taking it? Hence the reason why it gets so defensive when people try to touch the baby?"

"Why do you think that?"

"That's how Shinohara and his wife rescue me…" Suzuya says, as he smiles at him, and then back to the baby. Kaneki flinches at his response, he begins to feel uneasy. 'Oh hell', he thinks to himself. "Okay, little guy, let's get to see where your real mommy is," Suzuya says, as he looks down at the baby. They walk along the hallway when they hear a lady crying. This woman was sitting down on the floor, tears falling from her eyes, wearing a red kimono. She had short black hair, tied up to one side.

"Oh my baby, my baby…. Please…. Where is it?" She whimpers.

Suzuya was right. They both turn around to see each other, they nod. While both of them approached the lady. A woman from where they came from, loudly screamed. They both flinch and look at their back. The woman they saw earlier came back, she extended her hand.

"The baby is mine. I need to regain my youth. Her mother sacrificed to me. Now Immortal human, give it to me." The woman says.

"No, I won't," Kaneki says, as he takes the baby from Suzuya's hands. Suzuya surprises and looks at Kaneki. Kaneki gives the baby to the lady, who is sitting on the floor. He then returns to faze the woman, in front of him. "If you want a soul… so badly, then, take my soul instead…"

The woman laughs and looks at him. "You want to trade souls with the baby?"

"Yeah, If you promise that you will leave off the hook this family, and my friend"

"Date…" Suzuya interrupts. Kaneki flinches at his response, but he continues with his sentence. "-my friend…" The woman laughs and nods. "Very well then!" The lights go off, and they hear some rumbling noises, Kaneki grabs Suzuya. "Suzuya, are you okay?" Kaneki grabs his hand. Kaneki's heart was beating fast, each second they stood there, not knowing what was to come.

Suddenly, the room was filled with lights. They looked around to see the room, but the two women were gone from the room. Suddenly they hear a flute, a door opens in front of the hallway. It appeared a beautiful woman, dressed in an ornate, colorful kimono, and flowing scarves that wrap loosely around her body.

"Gentleman, you have won the game…."

Kaneki widened his eyes, looking at her. Suzuya nods to himself while looking at him. "Just like dad had said, he is too pure for this world…" Suzuya whispers. Kaneki flinches and looks back at him. "What…?"

"Nothing…"

While they walk away from the haunted house. He hears a notification from his cellphone, he opens his cellphone and Saiko has just texted him. Kaneki grin, while looking at his phone. Suzuya, who was walking in front of Kaneki, stops his tracks and looks back at him. He blankly stares at him.

Kaneki sends the video to Saiko, he looks to the front to see Suzuya staring at him, with a smile. He puts a hand in front of his face, signaling a wait motion. Kaneki waits for a confirmation that Saiko has already seen the video in the gallery. Saiko messages him, she already receives it. Kaneki nods and puts the cellphone in his pocket.

"Sorry Suzuya, I was just answering a text and making sure the person got the answer I want," Kaneki says, as he walks towards Suzuya. "What were you saying?" Kaneki says as he smiles at him.

Suzuya, still smiling at him, looks at him.

"Hey, I heard from a big buff bird. That you went to my house…"

"Oh… yeah. I did."

"You know… you shouldn't get so attached to that Arima…" Suzuya looks down, putting his hands behind his back. He then looks back at Kaneki. "Is not good for you…"

"What….. " Kaneki raises one eyebrow. "Why?"

Suzuya opens his mouth, his eyes wander to the side. "I don't know, that's what Shinohara said…'' Suzuya closes his mouth and his gaze returns to look at him. "But you know…." Suzuya puts a hand in front of him, and one in his hip. Suzuya's face turns somewhat purple from his forehead, his eyes are getting darker, his smile turns into a devilish smile.

Kaneki steps back, his heart beating fast.

"Sometimes, I don't follow his rules and you shouldn't as well"

Meanwhile in Saiko's house.

Saiko, who was moving her camera to the right position, puts on her headset and begins the video call with her friends. "Alright, are you ready to see the video that Kan kan sent us…?"

"Yeah… just put it out already…" says Shirazu.

"Alright….!" Saiko says, as she moves her cursor on her computer, she clicks on an icon of 'sharing screens" "Hey, you had better not have seen the video before us…" says Mutsuki, as he is shown on the screen getting angry.

"Yeah, Saiko!" Says Aura.

Saiko giggles and shakes her head. "Nah, don't worry guys… hey, are you seeing the screen now?"

Everyone said 'yes'. Saiko clicks on the video to start. It appears Kaneki smiling while talking. Everyone on the quinx squad smile, looking at Kaneki smiling, while he talks, that they didn't notice that sound was off. The one who noticed was Higemaru since he liked Kaneki's voice. "Um… Saiko chan, I can't hear Kaneki…"

Saiko flinches while opening her mouth. She pauses the video quickly and clicks on the tab of 'audio'. "Sorry guys…" Saiko says, as she clicks on another button of 'share audio'. She presses the video and hears Kaneki. She pauses it again and nods to herself. She clicks once again and leans back on her chair.

They all look at their screen, looking at the video, It appears Kaneki smiling, waving to the camera. "Hello quinx squad…" Some of them wave while smiling at their screen. "So, the other day I had forgotten something really important, but you know what? With your help, I remember so, thank you for that!"

"You're welcome…" says Aura and Mutsuki, in a tiny voice, smiling to their screen.

"Either way, now that I remember all that I needed. I want you guys to make me a favor, right?" Kaneki tilted his head to the side.

Some of them nodded, while others said. "Anything for you…"

"I want you to erase all those pictures and data that I Never share with you."

They all flinch.

"I am aware that you have been sharing information of me, without my consent. Rather, you have been stalking me, if you really are my friends, you will delete those things, right?" Kaneki stops smiling while he glares.

"If you don't erase that data, then you should consider that we are no longer friends with each other. I don't care if you get angry, but being this obsessive over someone, to the point of stalking them is unhealthy, and it's better, I, as an adult, can stop these toxic behaviors you guys have. Well then, bye-bye and have a good day"

The video finishes and all the quinx members stare at their screen, with a surprised expression.

While Kaneki was walking towards his home, he heard some clicking noises, he greeted Chie, who was hiding in the bushes, as well as Shachi, who was standing on top of a pole. Kaneki puts his hands inside of his pockets. He still was uneasy about what Suzuya said to him. The fact that Shinohara with just a meeting took note of Kaneki's behavior at the gathering, had surprised him in many ways.

Well… he surely lives as his job title, doesn't he? Well, even if Shinohara analyzes his movements, he won't stop. Just like Suzuya had told him, after all. Some warnings need to be overtaken if he wants things to be done, right?

Now he was thinking about how he will manage to meet all Arima's siblings. Furuta is easy, even though he hadn't texted him, he can manage to call him and ask him to come. He knows he can easily contact the girl, Hairu since Ui knows her well. The thing is Arima, who is always having trips. Maybe one day, he can vaguely text Arima, when he is around Tokyo, so he, and the others could meet. But the difficulty in all of this is Rize.

But talking about her…. He didn't know about her whereabouts, other than just thinking about her makes him have a constant headache. He knows Shachi, was with Rize from time to time, but that's it. The man doesn't even know where she is.

Kaneki opens the gate of his house and greets Hooguro, Shousei, Naki, and Miza. All of them were arguing in his garden. As he opens the door of his house, he takes his shoes off and puts on some slippers. He announces his arrival while being greeted by Tsukiyama. Upon arriving in the kitchen, he greets Ui, who was sitting on a chair, across the kitchen table. His mother greets him and all of the three have dinner.

After a while, all the people, who were outside his garden, joined them to talk. Kaneki walks away, stating he is getting sleepy, he wishes all of them goodnight, he takes a bath and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Thanks a lot for reading this chapter! I did this chapter earlier than expected. I'm so glad about it! Lately, I feel more organized on my stories, so this is the chapter you get today. I hope you like it and please can you give me some comments. So, I can get proper feedback on my stories?  
> Also, I will gladly appreciate it, if you follow me at @existanceale on Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, thanks for reading my new work I hope you review it and if you don't mind tell me your thoughts okay?
> 
> Note:
> 
> It kind of makes me mad, that Kaneki's abusive cousin had a name but his mother did not, like what the hell man? Either way, I decided to give her a name "Hiroko – meaning "tolerant, generous, abundant and prosperous"


End file.
